Harry Potter And The Walkers
by ENSIGN
Summary: Summary: After the events occurring in the Department Of Mysteries Harry Potter arrives “Home” at the Dursley’s where he gains something unexpected, new powers, at a price. OOTP spoilers. Super Power Harry. Haitus. My first and worst HP fic.
1. At Home, So We Thought

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 00 – At Home, So We Thought

XXXXX

Summary: After the events occurring in the Department Of Mysteries Harry Potter arrives "Home" at the Dursley's where he gains something unexpected, something more, new powers, at a price.

XXXXX

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter. If I did this wouldn't be called fan fiction and there would be a new book out on the market making millions called Harry Potter And The Walkers. Oh well one can only wish for some things.

XXXXX

Prologue – At Home, So We Thought

The hottest days of summer were drawing to a close on the houses of Privet Drive. The occupants of the houses welcomed this change in Mother Nature's attitude and were either coming outside to stretch or bask in the wonderful warm breezes. Most occupants, except one boy.

At the moment the said boy had locked himself up in the smallest bedroom of number four privet drive with the windows close. Yes, indeed this was not the smartest way to be comfortable with the hot days and all. As a matter of fact it was downright dumb and the room that the said boy resided in was stifling. Then again a stifling room was the last of this particular boy's worries.

Ah yes, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Unlike normal boys who would be at this moment be running outside having conversations with one's peers or playing computer games or just reading a book cover to cover on a holiday, this particular boy was lying down on his bed staring at his ceiling.

At first look this would have been a normal occurrence for a teenage boy. A teenage boy showing signs that his head was in the clouds spacing out, thinking about his girl problems, undone homework or some money making scheme. But no this boy was Harry Potter, and by all circumstances he was not a normal boy.

Harry Potter had seen much, an understatement really. Heck Harry Potter had seen too much in his short span of life. That would also be considered an understatement as his so called first eleven years of life was spent locked up in a cupboard under the stairs. In all Harry Potter had seen too bloody much in the short span of only five years. Too much indeed.

Right now Harry Potter was definitely not dreaming happy thoughts; as a matter of fact that was a downright understatement as well. Harry Potter's mind at the moment was a jumble of thoughts, nightmares actually.

So who is this Harry Potter character? He is the boy-who-lived. Well that's saying a lot. Yes, Harry Potter happens to be a wizard. A wizard who attended Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

'And a thumping good one you are too, fat chance.' Now where did that thought come from? Oh yes from our resident boy-who-lived. Well why don't we take a look at what he holds in his mind at the moment.

'Why?' Harry's mind at the moment was a rain cloud of sorrows actually it was a hurricane. 'Why? What have I done? All I did was the best for them. I defeated Voldemort at one; well actually my mum did that. Still in a way I did it. Then I did it again at 11 with the philosopher's stone, oh and lets not forget the basilisk and Voldemort again when I was twelve.'

These were some of the thoughts flying through his head at the moment. No one could document all his thoughts at the moment, not even Lord Voldemort, not Dumbledore. 'And damn well not Snape as well.'

'Snape.' All thoughts came to an end in Harry's head and everything focused on that particular path. 'Snape, Occlumency, Department Of Mysteries, Sirius... Sirius... Sirius Black... Department Of Mysteries... dead... My fault... My entire fault.'

"Yes, my entire fault." Harry whispered to no one, tears leaking from his eyes and rolling down the side of his cheeks.

Yes. The Department Of Mysteries incident. Harry had been tricked by Voldemort to go to the Ministry at the end of his fifth year. Unfortunately it had been a trap.

'The mirror... I could have used the mirror... My fault... Sirius... Dead...'

Harry and his group of friends had been ambushed by a group of twelve Death Eaters. A fight had broken out ending with both the intervention of the Order Of The Phoenix, Dumbledore and Voldemort. Sometime during the event Sirius, Harry's godfather and friend had challenged his cousin, a Death Eater to a duel. The result, Sirius had been struck by a spell knocking him backwards through a black veil. The veil to the after life.

'Prophecy... Voldemort... Me... Kill... Killed... Murderer... Me... Voldemort... Prophecy... Dumbledore... Betrayed... Blood Magic... Dursleys...'

Well as we can all see now? Harry's train of thought was and is not a very healthy one. Then again the conditions of Harry's room would also be not a really healthy as well. True to their word the Order Of The Phoenix had been keeping watch over the house of number four Privet Drive. The Dursleys had completely stayed away from Harry for the most of the summer. They only came onto so much as sight when passing him his food through the cat flap in his door or his Aunt Petunia prodding him awake from one of his many nightmares.

The food in question wasn't touched at all. Somehow miraculously Harry Potter had gone without food for already two weeks. How he did it we have no idea. The order failed to check up on him as they received his letters every three days of "I'm fine. Harry." They had stayed away from him as much as possible to allow him time to grieve. The Dursleys would most definitely not inform the Order of Harry's malnourished state. All in all Harry was not a healthy boy.

'Sirius... Dead... Sirius... Dead... Sirius...'

Thankfully, Harry's thought process would soon come to an end.

TAP TAP TAP.

Harry's train of thought broke and he shifted his head to the look at the window. Outside, perched and pecking on the glass was an eagle. Rising from the bed and stumbling to the window. Harry accepted the noisy pops in his back with a small amount of satisfaction.

The eagle hoped to his desk and deposited a letter before taking flight again.

Harry stared at the letter blankly for a full minute before shifting his gaze onto the seal. It was familiar. His head cocked slightly while his mind processed this information. At least he was doing something now.

'The Ministry.'

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion. "What could they want?" He broke the seal and pulled out the letter. He stared at it blankly for another minute before he started reading.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Due to your outstanding perseverance for the truth, remaining true to your ideals, standing up to slander and your past achievements, we are proud to award you the Order of Merlin Second Class..._

Harry stopped there and looked to the bottom of the letter.

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry narrowed his gaze at the name. 'Cornelius Fudge... Minister...'

That was as far as that train of thought went before an immeasurable amount of others joint in. Harry shut his eyes. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and voices. Memories, some past and some present flew through his vision.

"_Harry, you're a wizard." Came the booming voice of Hagrid._

"_I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand... Why I remember that its brother gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander's wispy voice came._

"_I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death..." Snape's deathly whisper echoed._

"_TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS."_

"_It's not easy ta catch a unicorn, they're powerful magical creatures. I never knew one ta be hurt before."_

"_There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak too seek it." Voldemort hissed._

"_Leave the bird! Leave the bird! The boy is behind you! You can still smell him! Kill him! Tom Riddle screamed._

"_Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present and future."_

"_Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, Dobby... Dobby is free."_

"_HARRY THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN, KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"_

"_Thirteen muggles murdered, with only one curse."_

"_DON'T LIE," bellowed Sirius, "YOU HAVE BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"_

"_I'll understand of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle, but... well... think about it. Once my name's cleared... if you wanted a... a different home..."_

"Sirius... I'm sorry... you never did get to give me that home... Forgive me... please..." A tear streaked its way down his face as he whispered.

"_Crucio!" He shouted a curse he wished he hadn't used._

"_Potter, I'm going to give you one chance!" shouted Bellatrix. "Give me the prophecy... roll it out towards me now... and I may spare your life!"_

"_Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone! And he knows!" He screamed back with an insane mad laugh._

_He watched as the curse flew at his godfather as he stood before the veil. 'Sirius! No! Move! Get out of there!' Despite his words, his godfather stood still with a shocked look upon his face. The curse struck and Sirius was knock back through the veil in slow motion. 'I must get to him, I must, and I can't let him go.' He tried to move but was held back by a force he could not contend with._

"_He's gone Harry. He wouldn't come back." Remus's voice echoed._

"_Gone..."_

"_Forever..."_

Harry shut his eyes and faced the ceiling, "Sirius... I'm sorry..."

Pain rushed through his body and mind. He felt as if someone was taking a jagged knife to his mind and soul and carelessly cutting pieces away from him. He had felt the cruciatus curse before, this was much worse. It was pure infinite pain.

Memories and thoughts were being ripped from him. Memories he loved, memories he hated and memories he treasured more than life itself, all of it was being torn away as they want he relived them.

His mother cradling him to her chest. His father showing him a broom model in a magazine. His mother thumping his dad with said magazine. Sirius blowing raspberries at him to make him laugh. Remus stroking his forehead. His first birthday. The cake. His family holding him, carrying him, loving him.

Halloween night. Voldemort. His father's voice as he told mum to run. His mother offering herself to protect him. The words of death, the flash of green light and a thumping as a lifeless body fell to the floor. His mother's eyes, eyes of happiness and sadness staring at him as she lay on the floor before him. The words of death again, the flash of green light and finally the tormented scream as Voldemort was vanquished.

His life at the Dursleys. His life at school. Dudley and his gang. His feats of accidental magic. His room in the cupboard. The visit to the zoo. His receiving of his Hogwarts letter. The trip to the island. Hagrid. Hedwig. King cross station. Ron. Hermione. The sorting hat. The troll. Quidditch. Fluffy. The Devil's Snare. The chess set. The flying keys. The potions test. Voldemort.

Dobby. The flying car. The blocked barrier. The whomping willow. The rogue bludger. Dobby. Lockhart's spell. Hermione petrified. Her lifeless eyes staring at him.

He couldn't stand it anymore. The memories were his. His own and he would not lose them. He held on. The pain coursed through his body. It slashed at his mind. It tugged at his memories. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. He didn't know if he was still standing or had he fallen over.

The pain increased.

Moaning Myrtle. The Chamber of Secrets. The basilisk. Tom. Ginny. Fawkes. The sorting hat. The Sword of Gryffindor.

'No!' Those were his memories, he treasured them. He would not lose them. The pain increased. He couldn't feel anything waist down. The pain increased. He could feel his arms trashing about. He bit down on his tongue. He couldn't' feel his arms now. The intense pain doubled as it ripped into his chest. He could hear his heart beating.

He felt his chest ripping apart. The pain heightened.

No more. He couldn't take it anymore. Suppressing the memories and the pain was too much. He released his hold. He submitted to the pain and mental ransacking. He released an unknowingly held breath.

A smile drew upon Harry's face. He was dying. He felt it. He knew it. He was going to meet his parents. His godfather. His family. Despite the pain, he was comfortable. He paid it no heed. He was at peace.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he let it all out in a scream. Years of putting up with Malfoy, all the fights he had with Ron, all those years locked up, Dudley's bullying, Sirius death, Cedric's death, Peter's betrayal, Dumbledore's betrayal, Voldemort, everything. He let it all out. Fifteen years of suffering and anger, he let it all out in that one scream, all his suffering, all his pain, everything he had, even his magic.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was heard for miles around. Within that radius every piece of glass broke. Every flower burst into bloom. Every injury was healed. Every sickness was cured. Birds scattered and took flight. Animals whined and hid. Sentient beings shivered. Everyone had felt it, be it beast or being, Harry Potter had released a magical surge, one so strong it was felt the world over.

XXXXX

The members of the Order Of The Phoenix had been guarding Harry's house constantly and vigilantly ever since he returned this summer and right now it was Alastor Moody who was on duty. Under the cover of an invisibility cloak he sat watching the house with his normal eye, the magical one spun around in its socket scanning for would be attackers. He reached to his hip for a drink from his hip flask.

The charms and wards on the Dursley's residence were good. He had to admit it. No Magical person or creature bearing ill intent towards Harry was allowed within the house. Also Harry would be completely shielded from harm as long as he considered the place home for a few weeks a year. That was some protection, not to mention the privacy charm in place was so strong his own eye couldn't see into the house. If only he could get Albus to do the same for his house. He signed.

He turned his attention to the ant that was crawling up his leg but his attention was soon sought out by the ear piercing scream that came from Harry's room.

"Damn." He cursed. It was times like these the privacy charm was more of a hindrance than a god send. He leapt to his feet ready to run to the boy's aid, when he tripped.

Now, for the legendary Mad Eye Moody Ex Auror to trip, was like asking Voldemort to accept dressing up in a pink tutu or Snape being a Gryffindor fan and a Slytherin hater. So this was pretty interesting an event.

Incidentally Moody thought so as well as he wasn't cursing verbally or magically, nope he was starring wide eyed as storm clouds gathered above the house of number four Privet Drive. Lightning was now striking the grounds around the house. He failed to recognize the events occurring around him or the jolt that went up his spine causing an involuntary shiver.

Alastor could not even move or wipe the look of shock from his face as a column of light shot from the house into the sky above. The air around him seemed to grow warmer even as a storm was indeed in action.

As fast as it started the storm and the screaming ended the column of light which had been a mix of colors from white to black ended fading into the sky. Shacking himself back to awareness, he ran to the house. If Snape or anyone had seen him, they would never had let him live down his ignorance of constant vigilance a moment ago. Thankfully no one did.

"Damn Potter, the ministry's gonna have a field day over this."

XXXXX

Dumbledore sat at his desk going over applications for a new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher when he felt it. A magical surge. A powerful one. He sat bolt upright. Fawkes jumped off his perch and flew to the corner of the room tucking his head under his wing. Dumbledore shivered, stared at the bird and then out the window.

'Something is very wrong.' He thought.

It was then the fire in his fireplace burst into green flames and Alastor's head showed up.

"Albus, you gotta come quick, its Harry."

Albus Dumbledore didn't think twice that Moody had skipped out the introductory password speech when he grabbed a handful of floo powder. Throwing it into the fireplace he shouted "Figg's residence."

XXXXX

Voldemort at the moment was sitting on his throne addressing his Death Eaters in an undisclosed location when he felt the same magical surge that everyone was feeling. He looked in that direction and failed to notice that the other Death Eater we doing the same as well.

He shivered involuntarily and turned back to the Death Eaters. Unfortunately for them, they were all still staring in the earlier direction. Cruciatus curses were given to all around for inattentiveness and failure to show enough loyalty.

XXXXX

Albus Dumbledore burst into the Dursley's residence. Ignoring the cowering Dursleys in the corner of the living room, he rushed up the stairs in to the bedroom he knew was Harry's. In there he found Alastor standing waiting for him in the middle of a large scorch mark.

"Well, where is he?"

Alastor shot him a look and snapped out. "If I knew, he would be standing beside me right now."

Dumbledore immediately started to wave his wand in a complicated motion and performed a proximity spell. A look of confusion overcame his features.

"Well?" Moody's impatient growl came.

The door to the room burst open again and the room filled in with Order Members all with their wands drawn.

"Where's the boy?" Came the low voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "He's here, but he's not here and he's everywhere." Came the confused voice of Dumbledore.

Now this was a sight. The order members stared at Dumbledore as if he had grown an extra head. It wasn't often you saw Dumbledore the greatest wizard to live, look confused, actually no one had ever seen Dumbledore look even remotely confused.

"In English, if you would Albus." Moody broke the silence. "Like I said before, he's here, he's not here and he's everywhere."

"Huh?" Came the collection of voices all round. "Explain." McGonagall questioned with an equally confused look on her face, apparently she was the fastest to get over the shock of seeing a confused headmaster.

"What I did before you all decided to all introduce yourself was to cast a powerful proximity charm. The results are what are confusing me." Somehow the rest of the order excluding Moody felt like pupils being scolded when the headmaster mentioned their bursting into the room, never mind that it was part of their job. "How?"

"The nature of this spell is unlike other proximity spells which shows you the magical signature of any magical object and people in the room this one can actually be keyed to a particular person in the vicinity and shows you exactly where they are. The thing that confuses me is that apparently Harry's magical signature is everywhere for a 10 mile radius."

"But that's impossible." Lupin was getting confused as well.

"Indeed it is weird but it isn't impossible."

"Huh?" The collective reply was heard again.

"I have a theory, one that I am greatly worried about if it is true. Harry must have released his magic in that surge."

"Of course Harry released magic, it was a magical surge." Stated Tonks.

Dumbledore signed and gave his reply and readied himself for the outbursts. "Harry didn't release his magical energy, for something of this magnitude he would have had to release all of his magical essence." It took a few seconds for the others to process the thought before they all realized that Harry Potter the boy-who-lived was now no more than a muggle.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That outburst was to be heard throughout Privet Drive.


	2. The Walker

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 01 – The Walker

A man descended.

His journey had begun in the clouds, riding the winds in search of a place remembered, but no longer known. He found the place as he had found it before, his memories, his thoughts. He rifled through them, looking for the memories many years ago. Memories that seemed so distant now, age old memories, memories of time passed.

His decent continued.

He had not wanted to return to this place. This place where a war was only beginning to brew.

Much of his body had been destroyed in his release, reduced to nothing more than dust by pain and suffering. He had survived. He wished he hadn't.

It could have been worse.

Much worse.

He never regretted what he had done. Filling his body with pain, memories and hurt had been an act of desperation. It had been sudden, and he hadn't expected what was to happen by it. Whatever the outcome, he had not regretted it. He did what he had to do. It had to stop. The pain. The hurt. The death. The memories. The betrayal. It all had to stop. It all had to end. It didn't end, it didn't stop but it prolonged it and lessened it. It was weird, the stretching of emotions to prolong their effect but lessen their affect at the same time.

No. He was not pleased by his survival, yet in a way he was. It was weird.

He should have died when he released that blast. He suspected he did, but he didn't. It was weird. The prophecy preserved him. It kept him alive. When he awakened his was restored, yet he wasn't. His mind kept telling no, but his eyes said yes. He had no need for food or rest, though he continued to sleep, because a man needed dreams even when he needed no rest. No, the nightmares were gone they never returned. He stopped that. He controlled his dreams now. They were wonderful. They were weird. He cocked his head and furrowed his brows. His new favorite word, he had used it 4 times already.

His new eyes had given him visions of the worlds. It was weird, there five times now. He had explored the world and others as well. In a part of the world he had felt a pull, a connection. He met the traveler, a woman named Mevelshu. She confirmed what he'd already guessed, he had died. He had lost his mortality the day he destroyed himself. It was weird killing oneself then being dead yet alive, definitely weird. There seven times now.

He giggled.

Hmmm. Apparently he had lost a bit of his sanity along with his mortality, either that or it was his hectic lifestyle finally catching up to him. It kinda reminded him of his mentor, Dumbledore.

The blast had slain him and the prophecy preserved him. '_Either must die by the hand of the other'_, indeed. He couldn't even kill himself, fate was definitely a bitch.

Mevelshu had explained that the worlds that he visited were only a handful of the seemingly infinite amount that existed. All he had to do was find them. How did he know how to find and travel to them, he just did. It was weird.

She thought him to control and shape his will and to comprehend thought without the inconvenience of language or translation. But still to her he was unique, fate was definitely a bitch. Hmmm, a new favorite word. For all her knowledge Mevelshu couldn't see the worlds as he saw it all. She couldn't understand it. Her eyes were the color she willed them to be. His was stuck, she could not tell him anything about them except that she feared them. She feared them so much that she tried to snag him in a time warp. When that failed, she fled. He never heard from her again. There were others like him, only a handful. They rarely met but he could feel them, the pull when they were close.

He thought to pursue her. Not out of vengeance, but curiosity. He failed. He was blocked. He missed the jump, she had fled to an out of the way world and the next jump was in 300 years time. How he knew he just did, it was weird. Of course he could jump from world to world till he got there, but he didn't know the directions, if one could call them that.

His decent ended.

XXXXX

A cacophony of voices and sounds filled the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were gathered at their house table, eating, chatting, discussing homework, plotting pranks and last but not least, finishing late homework due in. It was the normal setting of a normal everyday lunch. At the head of the Great Hall sat the professors, a total of twelve. Each enjoying the food that Hogwarts had to offer, but one. That particular professor sat upon a huge throne like chair like his other three companions.

Said professor was currently picking at his food and occasionally looking around the hall as if expecting something.

"I haven't seen you act like this since... well never! Honestly! You look as if all the Slytherins would jump you when you're not looking." A voice from his left caused him to stop his scanning of the hall.

"No you haven't seen me like this. I don't think anyone has. I'm just not feeling very well today." He said pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a deep swallow of wine from his goblet.

"Are you coming down with something? The flu? Dragon pox? I'm sure our healer would be able fix you up in no time." The woman reached out and placed a hand upon his forehead.

"No, no, no, I'm fine love. It's nothing." The man said in a pleading tone, he hated it when someone mothered him, especially his wife. He shivered; wife and mother should never be used in the same sentence ever.

His wife's eyes narrowed and pierced into his own. The man cringed. "I know you're hiding something, you always are when you start denying it and using the words, _it's nothing_."

The man held up his hands in a defensive posture, this earned him the attention of his other two companions who watched in amusement as a bicker was blooming between the husband and wife.

"No, no, no, it's really nothing dear."

If possible her eyes narrowed more. "Yes, yes, yes, it's something, and you're not telling me what."

"You know, by now I thought that he would have been able to not use those same words when being interrogated." The other man spoke and brushed a lock of black hair out of his eyes.

"Oh yes, I remember it was extremely hilarious when she managed to pry out the fact that he wanted to propose to her." The woman with blond hair replied.

"Oh! You remember the look on Rowena's face when he told her. Funny how he still managed to surprise her without the romantic dinner he planned."

"Definitely, I committed it to my pensieve. Oh, oh look! He's snapped. He's talking. You know we should leave the interrogations to Rowena from now on, don't you agree Salazar?"

"Nah! It only works on Godric, my dear. No one's that thick."

They both turned back to the other couple, who had by now gained the attention of the entire staff including the student body.

"Well? Godric?" Rowena loomed over the head of Gryffindor house, tapping a foot on the floor.

"Sure, sure, fine, it is something."

Helga smirked, "Pay up dear, he lasted less than five minutes." Slytherin growled and handed her a small bag from within his robes. Not surprisingly enough, students around the hall were also doing the same thing.

"Well? Speak."

Godric looked around and noticed the entire hall listening. He drew his wand and cast a privacy spell which earned groans from the students and some of the professors.

"Erm... Rowena dear. You know that like all of us I was apprenticed right?" Seeing his wife's roll of eyes he continued, "Remember my master? Well, he said something when I finished my apprenticeship, he said he would visit me to evaluate my improvements after twenty five years."

Rowena raised an eyebrow.

"You as well as I do know how old he was at the time my apprenticeship finished." Realization bloomed in her eyes. Godric had never mentioned much about his apprenticeship. Apparently his mentor didn't like people talking much about him and Godric respected his wishes. She now understood. Godric loved and respected his master very much and was getting anxious to whether he would show up or not. She had heard once from her father that the ancient sorcerer was close to three hundred years of age, and that was twenty five years ago. No one had seen or heard word of him for the last twenty years.

"Don't worry, Godric. I've heard that he's always kept his promises. He'll show up." Godric nodded and Rowena resumed her place."

"I hope you're right, I hope he's still alive."

No sooner had he said those words a boom echoed through the castle as the doors of the Great Hall were pushed open.

Before the hall stood an aged man dressed in emerald green robes. He wore dragon hide boots and leaned most of his weight upon the staff he held. The staff captured most of hall's looks. It was made up of a black obsidian material which none of the professors could identify. Right at the top rested a diamond the size of a grown man's fist which glowed with an array of colors.

The wizened man had white hair and a beard which went down to his waist level. One could easily tell that his hair had been a problem in his younger years as it would have stuck up at odd angles, this was shown by the shorter strands of white hair that gave his overall hairstyle it's bushiness. All in all, the stranger would have reminder the student a thousand years in the future of an even older professor Dumbledore dressed in emerald robe instead of his usual purple ones.

Unlike the most of the students or the professors who were staring at the man's staff the founders of Hogwarts were staring at the man's eyes, or lack there of. Across his eyes was a band of green cloth which was tied behind his head. The man was blind, either that or he didn't need the use of his eyes.

The founders were the first to snap out of their state of awe and proceeded to the doors. Godric being spurred on by excitement was the first to reach.

The old sorcerer seemingly able to sense him and smiled at his approaching presence and seemed to straighten up slightly.

Godric grinned, he would recognize that smile anywhere, he had seen enough of it since he was four. The very same man would always visit Gryffindor manor, and later when he was seven, he would spend ten years training under the said man.

Fully snapping back to his senses at who he was standing before he immediately fell to one knee and bowed his head. "Master, Lord of the Phoenix."

If anyone could have seen the ancient man's eyes, they would certainly seen him rolling them. "Godric of the Noble and Brave House of Gryffindor, rise." He spoke while pulling the founder to his feet. He held him by his shoulders and seemed to be looking at him.

"You've changed. You grew older, at least in body, but not in mind. You know I hate it when someone addresses me with my titles. How many times have I told you, no bowing and to call me Harry" This comment caused the other three founders to snort and Godric to blush.

"I like this guy." Salazar commented to his wife.

"Hush, dear. Not now."

Godric didn't notice the comment but his mentor certainly did.

"Ah! Godric, friends of your I presume. The great founders of Hogwarts. I see you managed to accomplish your dream Godric. Who do we have here? Such a charming and radiant beauty, you must be Rowena of the Noble and Wise House of Ravenclaw. Forgive me if I don't bow, back's not what it used to be." Godric chuckled at the last statement as his mentor brought Rowena's hand to his mouth to place a kiss upon it.

He then turned his attention to the other two founders. "Helga of the Noble and Loyal House of Hufflepuff, truly a beauty of her own as well." He said as he repeated the greeting as he had done to Rowena.

"Finally. Who do we have here?" Salazar fell into a defensive pose as the man before him seemed to be analyzing him. "Salazar, Master of the Dark Arts and its Defense, Potions Master extraordinaire and one of the greatest wizards of this age." The sorcerer than drew a dagger from within his robes, ran it across his right palm and held it out to the Slytherin head. Salazar stared at the offered hand before drawing his own dagger, repeated the action and clasped the sorcerer's hand. Both started chanting and their hands glowed a blood red hue.

Helga Hufflepuff released a held breath as did Rowena. Salazar hated it whenever he was related to his bloodline. He didn't mind his name, it was his family. Salazar came from a line of dark wizards who all went evil. He was the supposed black sheep of his family. He much preferred to be remembered by his accomplishments.

Both the men released each other's hands. The blood pact complete. It was the ultimate way of showing one's trust in one another. Each would be unable to betray one another as long as they lived.

"Pleasure to meet you." They both said at the same time. The sorcerer turned towards his one time apprentice. "You know the reason I am here."

Godric nodded. "Yes Harry." He then turned towards the hall of students. "All classes are cancelled for today, you will all now proceed to the Room of Requirements, where a match between the Lord Phoenix and I will take place. The students immediate left the hall with quiet whispers feeding the gossip mill. No doubts more bets were taking place.

XXXXX

Godric stared around the dueling arena. The Room of Requirements certainly had to be the most amazing accomplishment of him and his friends. It had taken a great deal of research and magic to create such a room. The students and other professors eager to watch the duel between the most powerful wizard of their time against the unknown stranger who was supposedly his master.

Both wizards approached each other. Both spoke aloud at the same time. "I hereby summon the avatars of our wands (in Harry's case staff) to oversee this magical duel that is to take place."

A golden mist burst out from the tip of Godric's wand and took the shape of a griffin. Harry's staff's diamond flashed and a transparent figure appeared behind him. Godric and the rest of the school could only stare at the avatar before them. It was ghostly apparition of the sorcerer that stood before them. Unlike the man the apparition looked in the prime of his life. Gone was the wrinkles and beard, it had shoulder length hair and the same cloth band covering his eyes. What drew their attention the most was the pair of avian wings that sprouted from his back.

"I'm sure I was very enticing in my youth, but could we get back to the task at hand." Harry spoke in amusement with a smile gracing his aged face.

Godric snapped out of his thoughts. He had never seen his mentor's avatar. Apparently no one had. "Rules?" He called out.

"Anything goes. Last one standing is the victor."

Godric conjured a sword and held it in his right hand, wand in his left. His mentor drew a sword from within his robes, one with rubies encrusting in its hilt. "Agreed."

It defied belief to watch.

Godric had immediately flown towards his mentor slashing in a horizontal motion. A move which would have decapitated the older man if he were still there. His mentor had apparently somehow flown upwards and was now flying above him.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

The hall filled with gasps as the killing curse flew out of the staff and towards Godric.

Rolling out of the way the founder shouted. "_Flamma."_ An inferno blazed upwards and consumed a five meter radius where Harry once stood.

Elder students and teachers began casting cooling charms to shield the spectators from the blazing heat.

Godric backed away from where he was. His mentor would not be taken down with a fire spell. His guess was proven right as the magical fire burnt out. There, floating in mid air, without a single singed robe stood the old man, smiling.

"Interesting spell Godric. I must remember that one."

Again both wizards rushed at each other. Swords swinging and curses flying. Blades licked in and out, sometimes so fast, that that the only way to identify the blades met was by the sound of metal clashing.

Harry parried Godric's strike with his staff and thrust his blade at his opponent's head. Godric ducked and swept at his legs. Harry simply levitated himself off the floor, flew back and conjured a shield spell to deflect a rather nasty curse.

"Rather fast and agile for a three hundred year old isn't he? I hope that I have his fire at his age." Salazar commented to his wife. Helga on the other hand ignored him. She was to busy holding hands with Rowena who was biting her bottom lip and squeaking occasionally.

For the next quarter of an hour the arena had been filled with the clash of steel and the shouts of curses. Everyone watching had been silent at first, sitting perfectly still and watching.

After a few minutes the students, then the teachers, had gotten into the spirit of things and begun cheering the two on. It should have been impossible for either of them to dodge or deflect all the spells at point blank range and still keep the blades moving. Somehow they did it anyway.

The flurry of blades stopped when Harry was blown back to the other end of the arena by a banishing charm. No injury was sustained as he floated to a stop.

"Excellent! _Difflo! Detrunco! Confervefacio! Cariosus!"_ Two beams of black, one of green and one of red blasted out of his staff. Rowena screamed as the four lethal illegal curses streaked across the arena.

Godric's eyes widened and begun to wave his wand in a complicatedmotion._ "Voco Ancile Superus!" _A golden force field enveloped him and adsorbed the four curse. "_Excessus_!" He shouted out the only light killing curse.

Harry stood his ground as the curse flew towards him. Students and teachers screamed as the curse struck him in the chest.

The arena went silent.

Godric stumbled towards his mentor. The shield had taken a lot out of him, his mentor had told him it was the only spell that could stop all curses except the unforgivables.

Harry stood completely still, head bowed but still standing. Godric approached him while the hall held their breaths. Unknown emotions rushed through him. He had killed his mentor.

He placed a hand under the aged man's chin and lifted his head. His eyes widened. His mouth fell and so did his body as he received the strongest right hook in his life.

The spectators watched in surprise, shock, bewilderment and respect. Here was a man who had just survived a killing curse and still had the energy to knock out who they thought was the most powerful wizard of their age, not to mention that he was about three hundred if the rumors were true.

"I win." The avatars screeched and the other nodded before vanishing. He bent over to pull Godric to his feet after casting an _Enervate._

"Did someone get the owner of that hippogriff?" Godric asked with crossed eyes.

The other three founders had almost reached both the duelers before they were stopped when they slammed into an invisible barrier. Harry paid them no attention, but gave his past student a slap to wake him up.

"You pass. I have a gift for you." Harry held out his sword and Godric immediately went down on his knees to accept the sword. As he grasped it a warm feeling shot through his body. He stared at the blade of the sword as the words _Godric Gryffindor_ burned themselves into sight. "May this sword protect you as it has me as well, farewell my child." His mentor hugged him before stepping back and slowly fading from existence. 'Take care of each other.' The request echoed in both Rowena's and Godric's minds.

"Farewell, master. I will." He whispered before dissipating the proximity shield cast by his mentor and hugging his wife who leapt into his arms.

XXXXX

A woman carried a crying baby in her arms. She voiced soothing words to try to placate the wailing infant. To her surprise the baby stopped crying immediately. Before she could ponder the thought, the door bell rung.

Balancing her baby upon her hip with one hand she used the other to open the door, before her stood a wizened wizard. Long silver hair flowed down his shoulders as did his beard down the front of his emerald green robes. Recognition crossed her face before confusion when she saw the man's bandaged eyes. For a moment she had assumed the man before her was the great Albus Dumbledore. She had noticed the difference with closer inspection, this man carried himself a far lot different, he stood more hunched, not to mention the apparent lack of sight.

"You're not Albus." It was a statement. "Who're you?"

"A friend." Was the reply the stranger gave to her.

"What do you want?" The lady with emerald green eyes tried to shield her baby from the man.

"Fear me not. Lily. I mean you no harm. I am here to bring you the gift of life." He handed her an amulet, a parcel and a letter. He gave her a sad look of longing before he vanished.

Lily Jane Evans Potter stared at the spot the stranger stood. She could have sworn she had seen the man's eyes for a brief moment. They were striking emerald green as hers were. She held the parcel with the amulet and letter balanced in the other hand.

Shaking her head she placed baby Harry into his high chair and scanned the items for magical auras. There was some coming from both the parcel and the amulet. Choosing the lesser of three uncertainties she opened the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_All will be explained in the pensieve. You can perform a tampering check spell, it's safe. The amulet contains a blood bonding spell. It offers protection from Voldemort. Hold it and chant "Voco Caeles Superus Ancile" three times. The protection will then be transferred to the person you wish. The stronger the love for that person the stronger the protection._

_Be warned, the transfer requires the sacrifice of the caster's life. It will not be invoked until the caster gives their life in eternal protection of the receiver._

_Should you choose to use the incantation, it is up to you. Tell no one about this._

_I love you._

_Harry James Potter_

XXXXX

Crash. The door was blasted open.

James hurriedly pushed Lily towards the stairs. "Go! It's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" Lily stared at him with wide eyes hesitating. "GO!"

She stumbled up the stairs, fear blinding her. 'Harry, I have to keep Harry safe.'

Lily heard more crashing and spell casting downstairs. Shouting, a scream and silence.

'No! Not James. James....' Silent tears fell, but fear kept the grief at bay. Her child. Harry. She knew it right then. It was true. He had to live. It was all true.

She stared at her baby lying in his cot stirring. She made up her mind. He would live. Her son was destined for great things. She hadn't believed the things she saw in the pensieve. One by one the events had been coming true. Her sister had a son, they went into hiding, Peter's betrayal. It was all coming true. Her son had truly done great things in his first fifteen years of life recorded in the pensieve. She had never told anyone about it, and now she knew she never would.

She pulled the amulet out from around her neck. Calmness spread through her. She ran a finger down it and marveled at its beauty. It was made from gold with a single large green diamond in the middle.

She knew what she had to do. She placed the amulet in her hands and began the chant. 'No matter what. I'll protect you Harry. I love you. Live and fulfill you destiny.'

A few minutes later two words were hissed out and a scream of agony pierced the night.

The spell had worked.

XXXXX

A man descended.

He was home.

His feet touched the shore of a lake. The waters washed over his boots and foaming when they receded.

A frown of concentration crossed the old man's features. A moment later, gone was the long white hair and beard. Gone was the weathering of age. Gone was the magnificent staff he held.

In his place now stood Harry James Potter. He was home.

XXXXX

"Well, well, well." Drawled Draco Malfoy, crossing his arms across his chest and sneering at them as he stood behind the group of Gryffindors. "Who do we have here?"

"Aw, no." Groaned Ron as he was the first to recognize their visitor.

Neville looked on with narrowed eyes, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy spat, "Definitely not a potion from you Longbottom."

He took a step closer toward the group, the looming figures of Crabbe and Goyle behind him. He uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his neatly combed and gelled hair. His grey eyes glittered maliciously and his sneer intensified.

"It's the weasel, the weaselette, the mudblood, the nutcase and the squib. But hey, guess what? No potty."

"Bastard." Ron tried to sock Malfoy a good one but was strongly held back by Neville and Hermione.

Thankfully and unfortunately for Malfoy, as Ron looked to have almost got out of the duo's grips, he was interrupted by the bursting open of the doors of the great hall. All eyes in the hall switched from the group who was about to go at it in an all out melee to the front doors. Apparently the group had quite an audience, thankfully Malfoy's and the group's fine practice of constant confrontations over the years kept their voices to a whisper and the professors could only look on in curiosity.

Now all eyes, even the groups were staring at the front of the hall where a very recognizable figure stood smiling.

"Ah, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. It's good to be back."

Still everyone stared at the figure like he was insane, he probably was slightly. They had all read about the disappearance of Harry James Potter the boy-who-lived. In the case of Malfoy and the golden group from his father and the order respectively. The wizarding world was in shock and somehow the news of Potter's loss of powers had been leaked out.

So one could forgive the populace of the great hall to stare at how a non magical person, had not only evaded the Death Eaters, the ministry, the Order Of The Phoenix and large mass public searches, had now appeared at the front doors of Hogwarts singing part of the school song to himself without a care in the world.

The blond Slytherin stared on in shock before composing himself. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the potty. Come to join your gang of rag tag losers." He shouted out as he walked towards Harry.

The golden boy of the wizarding world raised an eyebrow. "Hello Draco. As much as I would like to engage you in a much heated debate, I have other things to attend to other than such trivial matters." Harry joyfully sang as he brushed pass the Malfoy heir.

Despite the fact that school had already started a week ago. Not to mention the massive searches conducted to locate him. The boy-who-lived strode straight up to the Gryffindor table ignoring the stares and plonked himself down in his usual seat beside Ron and across Hermione.

"Good day to you too." He said as he tilted his head slightly at Hermione's opened mouth face before helping himself to lunch. "You know what Ron? You have to agree, Hogwart's food is definitely the best isn't there?" he spoke the Ron through a mouth full of food.

Ron's brain still trying to process the fact that Harry, his best mate, had just shown up at Hogwarts perfectly fine and completely jolly and good to boot, just nodded with wide eyes focused on his friend sitting beside him.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Yup, it's me." Harry looked up, flashed a smile before returning to his food.

"Are you sure that you're Harry?" She asked again.

'Still doubtful, I wonder why? Oh yeah, I forgot.' Harry looked up again. Set his eating utensils down neatly on his plate. "I take it, I have been gone for quite some time. Well... erm... sorry... I really needed a vacation."

Hermione's eyes widened. "How do I know that you're the real Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know the procedure."

Immediately Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed it at Harry and spoke. "_Mentalis communicatum"_

'Back in first year how did we get past the giant chess set?' Harry heard Hermione's voice echo in his head.

'We played through it, you were the castle, me the bishop and Ron the knight. Of course Ron was actually the one that did all the playing. I still don't believe he would do something as stupid as sacrifice himself. Then again with that thick head of his I guess getting clonked on the head didn't hurt that much.'

Hermione snorted and ended the spell. During that time Ron had regained his composure and had cast the same spell.

'From where did we discover the identity of the monster of Slytherin? And what's my favorite color?'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Firstly the monster in the chamber was a basilisk, not that you would know as you had to deal with the git Lockhart. We found out the identity from Hermione, well actually from a note in her hand. And the location we got from Myrtle. And lastly it's Maroon.'

Ron grinned. 'You do know Malfoy is not going to like you calling him trivial.' Harry grinned as Ron ended the spell and shared a look with Hermione.

Both nodded and suddenly pounced upon him. Harry was knocked to the floor by Ron engulfing him in a hug and Hermione throwing herself at him after leaping over the table.

"Harry we were so worried about you. Did you know we spent the whole time looking for you when you were gone? Where were you? What have you been doing? Did you study? Did you get your owl results?" Harry chuckled, only Hermione could ask about results during her questioning what ever they may be.

"Get off him Hermione, let him breath. How's life mate?" Ron greeted as he helped Harry to his feet. "Oh yeah I forgot." Ron mused as he reached back and ploughed a right hook to Harry's face. "Sorry about that mate, I swore I sock ya one if you didn't turn up before school started. Malfoy's being more of a git lately."

"No problem." Harry replied shrugging as he massaged his jaw. Ginny who was sitting beside Ron chose this opportunity to throw herself onto Harry to hug him. The others remained silent and watched as they didn't know what to do.

"So the great Harry Potter thinks he's so great that he can just waltz into Hogwarts can he." Harry sighed, Malfoy was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Hello again Malfoy. I am surprised that you're here as well, I thought that you might be enjoying the hospitality of Azkaban with your father right now." Harry said releasing Ginny and turning around. His voice carried through the now silent great hall.

The teachers looked upon the two students as they approached each other. Not knowing what to do, they turned towards the headmaster. They were disappointed as soon as they saw the look of amusement in his eyes, he was actually enjoying this!?!?

"How dare you insult me. A Malfoy."

"Wow, I'm impressed, such a well respected name, Draco. Too bad it doesn't hold that much sway now as it used to, considering that it has proven its death eaterishness."

Malfoy flushed a bright pink as anger course through him. "How dare you insult the Malfoy name. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hereby challenge Harry James Potter to a binding and honorable wizard's duel."

"I will not permit any duels here." Dumbledore's voice rung out as he stood up.

"It doesn't matter what you say headmaster. By the laws stated in the Warlocks Council of 908 ad, another wizard may challenge another to a binding wizard's duel if the other wizard accepts the duel on his own free will."

"Yes I am well aware of that law Harry, but I must stress that you not go through with this duel."

"Hiding behind the headmaster, Potter."

Harry turned to Draco giving him a Snape patented level 3 glare. "No, I am not, Malfoy. I, Harry James Potter, accept Draco Lucius Malfoy's challenge to a binding wizard's duel."

Dumbledore sighed and waveed his wand conjuring up a dueling platform in the middle of the great hall. Whispers immediately raised the volume of the great hall as what Harry assumed were numerous bets taking place.

Harry glanced to his friends to see Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville with worried looks. He flashed them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Can't say much about the ferret though."

"You better be sure about that Potter. I'll see you in the hospital wing when I'm through with you." Draco smirked as he bowed to the black haired boy. "Sure, anything you say, Drake."

Draco being the epitome of a cheat and a Slytherin had already sent off a curse with a quiet whisper and wand flick before the bow was complete. Harry of course was already expecting this and sidestepped the curse easily. Retraining his wand again and sending of a couple of more curses, Draco noticed that Potter had yet to draw his wand. Funny how he had forgoten about it when they were bowing earlier.

"For a Pureblooded wizard you are pretty negligent of the procedures used in formal duel Draco. We haven't even giving our wizard's oaths and called upon our avatars, let alone stated the rules of this duel."

"Do forgive me Potter, I must have forgotten." Draco smirked.

"Why you lousy no good cheater." Ron had to be restrained by both Dean and Seamus as he had attempted to climb the platform, no doubt to knock Malfoy out.

"Very well then Draco, I forgive you." The Malfoy heir growled at the insult Harry had subtly used.

Both duelers drew out their wands and spoke aloud. "I hereby summon the avatars of our wands to oversee this magical duel that is to take place."

A white mist shot from Draco's wand which took the form of a dragon that many had seen two years ago. A Hungarian Horntail. The apparition flew around the hall once before landing behind Draco.

Harry on the other hand had Fawkes burst into appearance in front of him. Harry smiled at Hermione's and the rest of the hall's gasps of surprise of seeing a real live phoenix.

"Now that we have summoned our avatars, what are the rules Malfoy?"

"Anything goes. Last one standing is the victor." "Agreed." Harry replied with a nod.

"_Stupify!"_ Harry ducked as the stunning spell flew above his head.

"_Accendo! Infligo!"_

Harry ducked to one side and rolled away from where he had been crouching. Draco seemingly frustrated at the speed that Harry was dodging his curses and with yet to draw his wand was toughly pissed off at Harry's mocking of him. "Come on Malfoy, you can do better then that." With a low growl he released a long string of curses, hexes and rather unpleasant charms.

Ducking and dodging, jumping, sidestepping and spinning Harry avoided all the spells and threw insults at Malfoy. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me." "I don't see you retaliating yet?" Malfoy retorted. "As you wish, my dear sir." Harry developed a maniacal grin at that moment and rushed towards Malfoy. Surprised at the wild charge Draco let off a curse.

"_Incendo"_

Harry dropped to the floor avoiding the spell and spun round, his leg sweeping into Malfoy sending him smashing down onto the dueling platform. "Tsk, tsk, Malfoy, if you want to duel you gotta stay on your feet. How can you expect to curse me lying down?" Malfoy gave a cry of fury, jumped up, and the cursing began anew with much more lethal spells.

"_Cremo! Cariosus! Confervefacio! Accendo! Infligo! Occido!"_

Looking upon the stage the golden group had their mouths hanging open like most of the students and some professors. Harry was good, and he wasn't even using his wand yet. Heck he hadn't even drawn it. "Are you sure that's our Harry, he's good." Stated Neville. "Yeah he looks like Harry but he sure doesn't act like the Harry we used to know, but at least he's doing a good job at pissing the ferret off." Came Ron's reply. True enough Malfoy was pink in the face and throwing just about everything he had at Harry except the kitchen sink. Too bad Harry just kept on dodging the seemingly inescapable curses.

Still smiling he replied to the Malfoy heir. "Guess you want this duel to end now eh?" "Curse you Potter." Was the screamed reply. "You are tying." Smirked Harry.

It was now Harry decided to end it all, he had to prove his point and humiliate Draco like he wanted to. Guess thanks to Draco his plans were put forward. Ducking away from two stunning curses Harry once again rushed Draco. Panicking Draco sent two more stunning curses at him without much aim. One of which the school was glad escaped the dueling wards and hit professor Snape knocking him out cold. Right now Harry was too close for Draco's comfort, once again crouching to dodge a curse he stood up and his leg lashed out. It embedded itself in Draco's groin.

Hard.

A high pitched shriek sounded and the whole hall winced. Harry just grinned as Draco collapsed before him in a now silent scream clutching his private's, tears leaking from his eyes. Bending down to pick up Draco's discarded wand, Harry turned to address the audience. "Guess what? I won. I guess my friends and the Headmaster would like to see me in his office now. See ya, and good day." Came his joyful voice. Turning to Draco that was still lying on the platform, he said out loud, "See ya in the hospital wing Draco." With that he skipped off to the Headmaster office leaving a stunned and disbelieving audience behind.

Dumbledore still stunned and disturbed by the outcome of the duel, tried to maintain order and at the same time trying to repress the thoughts of someone's foot embedding itself in his groin. He gave a slight shiver. No doubt the media would be having a field day about this as well.


	3. Reintroductions

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 02 – Reintroductions

Harry stood in the middle of the headmaster's office. It was the same way he remembered it. The same great desk filled with tons of magical trinkets stood in front of him. The walls were still filled with the pictures of headmasters of old, all of which were doing a pretty bad job of pretending to be asleep. He could see that some of them were peeking at him from out the corner of his eye. Fawkes's perch still stood in its usual corner of the room. Fawkes was nowhere to be seen at the moment. The phoenix must be probably off somewhere providing a means of communication for the order members. Harry still remembered the first time he had seen the fire bird, it had burst into flames moments after he had laid eyes on it.

He chuckled; Hermione would have thrown a fit if she was the one standing in front of Dumbledore's prized bird when it caught fire. Thinking of Dumbledore, where was he? Oh yes, he must still be trying to restore order to the student body at the moment.

Harry turned his head around; the door to the room had opened and in walked Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. As usual Ron and Hermione were having their intellectual conversations, in other words they were arguing like a married couple. Come to think of it married couples argued less. He caught a bit of their conversation, it was along the lines of how did he arrived at the headmaster's office so quickly and without the password as well.

Neville was fidgeting with his robes and Luna looked the same as he remembered always seeing her; staring blankly off into space. Ginny on the other hand was staring at the arguing duo with a look of amusement on her face.

"Ahem!" Harry cleared his throat. Reminded of a particular Defense Professor that shall remain unnamed, silence fell upon the occupants. "Yes, I couldn't help noticing your lover's spat that you were wondering how I got into the headmaster's office faster than any of you. Of course I would be willing to tell you. Firstly, the Marauder's Map has a ton of secret passages and last of all I just rambled off a list of sweets to the gargoyle and apparently one of them was the right one."

"Love what you did to the Ferret." Ron answered back.

"Ron!" Hermione was ignored.

"Yeah, missed you too." Came the mumbled reply as Harry was not used to forms of affection. Ginny was still mumbling to herself about thick brothers and Neville was still fidgeting with his robes not knowing what to do. Luna, well, Luna was being Luna.

"Hey Neville. How ya doing now?" Harry decided to draw some attention away from himself.

"I'm doing fine really. My Gran was really proud when she heard about the Ministry, she was a bit upset at my wand but she got me a new one. It works better than the last one." He was still fidgeting and looking at the floor.

"Glad to hear that Neville, you'll make a great wizard someday. Don't let anyone tell you other wise, you're who you believe you are." Harry shot a smile at him.

Neville looked up again and gave him a smile, "Is it true? You know... what they say... the thing about your powers? How you are supposed to be magically weaker now." and then there was silence again. Neville, knowing that he had just said the wrong thing turned his gaze to the floor again.

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you about that Harry." A voice came from behind them. Harry moved his gaze and the others whipped around. Dumbledore had just came in through the door. "That was some entrance you made." The twinkle was back in his eyes again.

"If you're gonna make an entrance, make it a good one. One of the things I picked up a while ago." Harry grinned and shrugged the comment off.

The tension in the room dropped and Dumbledore proceeded to his chair behind the desk. Waving his wand he conjured up a couple of comfortable looking chairs for his guests. "Lemon Drop?" he offered. The group declined, Harry however, accepted. Popping the sour tasting sweet into his mouth, he smiled. "Been lacing your sweets with cheering potions have you, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore grinned. "The third student after the Weasley twins to notice I see." Harry grinned and continued sucking. "Now, back to the question at hand, I believe it was Mr. Longbottom who asked if you had lost some of your powers." Again the tension rose and Harry noticed that Dumbledore had gone serious.

Harry signed, got up and started pacing. The others had turned around and was now looking at him awaiting answers. The pacing stopped and the boy-who-lived turned to look at them with a blank expression.

"I did actually I lost all of it." There were shocked looks and Dumbledore looked to have aged significantly. "But I gained something in return." Shocked looks now turn back to questioning gazes. "I will explain but I request that you hold your questions and comments till after I finish. Also I want you keep what I am about to tell you within this circle and the Order of the Phoenix and only to the members that you trust most Albus. If you can't abide by these requests then I would ask that you leave this room now." No one left.

"Good. Then lets begin." Another sign. This was going to be hard. "Against your belief that I am Harry Potter, I am sad to say that the Harry Potter that you all knew is in fact, dead."

"WHAT?!?!?" Ron and Hermione shouted jumping up. Dumbledore's eyes widened, Neville slumped and Luna remained the same.

"B... b... but th... the questions, they were right?" Ron stuttered.

Harry stared them both down. "Yes, the questions were answered rightly, and I ask that you control yourselves, I will be dropping pretty strong bombshells that will explain everything." The two sat down and Harry continued. "Tell me, what have you heard about "The Walkers"?" This question was directed at Dumbledore and Hermione. He gave them a while to search their thoughts before he continued, "Thought so, you wouldn't have heard about them because this particular world has not come into contact with them yet. Firstly I would like to explain to you the concept of worlds. What you believe, is that this world is one of nine planets of this solar system. Planets that have the atmosphere and conditions that can support life are known to us as worlds. From my words you would have deduced that there are a number of these worlds."

Seeing the nods he grinned and continued, "Actually I am glad to inform you that out of the many worlds that I have been to, which is a considerable amount, this world happens to be the most advance I have seen in respects to that of science and technology. You might questions that since this world is so advanced, why hasn't there been contact with us Walkers yet? The answer is, even if this world happens to be advance in science and technology it happens to be pretty slow in that of magic."

Harry took another deep breath and checked to see if they were still paying attention. They were. "Yes, that's what I said. Slow. In. Magic. One may say that you have powerful and complex spells but has anyone in this realm achieved immortality yet? True, your friend Nicolas did achieve a form of immortality with the stone and Merlin achieved it actually, but then again, he became a Walker and disappeared from this world. Anyway, he was only one man, and he didn't think to take on an apprentice that he could pass the secret onto. Anyway, immortality, or one could say longevity spells are not the ultimate from of magic. Actually it is only the beginning, there are more powerful spells than that. So, in other words us Walkers are not to intervene with the affairs of this world, but that too has changed because the exception to the rule is that if a Walker is born on that particular world he is able to intervene with the events of that world. And for the last comment there are only a few of us, about 15 at my best guess. So now, any questions?"

Apparently all of them were still processing the information as they were staring at him with blank looks, even Albus. Surprisingly it was Luna who processed it the fastest. Harry suspected that it was due to the fact that she was probably used to this kind of a thing by now, exposure to the Quibbler and all.

"That's nice Harry. I'm happy for you." Came the usual misty reply. Ron and Hermione were now looking at her as if she had grown another head. Ginny on the other hand was still in thought.

Albus cleared his throat, "Very interesting, but if the Harry that we knew is dead then who are you?"

Harry flashed a mischievous grin and answered. "I'm Harry."

Albus's brows furrowed in confusion and Harry decided to cut the poor man some slack, as much as he hated Dumbledore for his past mistakes he couldn't really hold a grudge, the Malfoys were the exception to that rule, at least the older one.

"You see on that day when I released that magical surge I released all the magical essence that I had in me, the result of that was that I combusted, my body was destroyed along with my mind. The interesting thing is that because of the prophecy I was preserved." He was interrupted by Hermione, "What prophecy?"

Harry looked at her, "Still sharp Hermione? I thought my bomb shells would have stunned your mind into inactivity. I am referring to the prophecy that was destroyed in the Department Of Mysteries, If I remember correctly it said something like; the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"Basically it means that I have to defeat Voldemort and I have to either kill, or be killed. Anyway back to where we were." Hermione was surprised as Harry had just waved off the fact that he was the one who had to bring the end of Voldemort's reign of terror. "The prophecy kept me alive, but the funny thing was that I still died, in a way my body was gone, my mind was gone, my powers were gone, heck my memories were gone, but when I got them back, somehow they all seemed clearer. I could remember things from my childhood, even voices when I was in my mother's womb, I remembered everything."

Harry paused to allow the information to sink in. "The next thing that happened to me, was that I knew nothing else. I had no idea what was happening, I was no where, I was in a void and I was held there for what seemed like an eternity. While I was there I spent the time arranging and processing and analyzing my memories. When I had finished I realized I had no body, as in, I had no physical self. I was just an entity with a sense of awareness and I could feel my surroundings. Then came the knowledge that I had to do something, I needed to fashion myself a container, a body of sorts. My body that you see now is what I have created for myself. After that I started traveling the worlds and gathering knowledge and that's what I have been doing since."

"How? Did you travel to all these worlds?"

"I have no idea, I just do. It's like breathing, while I technically need not breath, I do it as it is something that my memory tells me to do. So to sum it all up Harry Potter is dead but in a way he is alive. I do have a couple of theories that I have on Walkers." He proceeded to dump a book on Albus's desk.

"What was this you mentioned earlier about mortality?"

Harry grinned. "That would be one of the perks of being a Walker; you lose your mortality, in my case I can't be killed by anyone except Voldemort, whereas other Walkers can be killed if you tried hard enough. But that's my secret. Also we use a different form of magic instead of drawing on your magical core like you all do. Walkers draw in the magic from their surroundings and shape it to what they want."

"So what are these other worlds like?" Questioned Albus. Harry stared at him for a while processing the question before replying, "Most of them are inhabited by humans, this is because a long, long time ago there existed portals that connected the worlds together. They were supposedly created by the first Walkers. However a great war broke out and the portals were destroyed in the process, some of them still remain but there are few and there isn't one in this world. So some worlds have humans and other creatures that resemble the creatures of this world but with slight or sometimes drastic differences due to evolution and change. Still there is one consistency in all these worlds and that is magic."

"How did you learn all this, and from where?"

"One of the oldest Walkers who happened to be a bit like our friend here," He gestured to Hermione who blushed "he created an extensive library that occupied the size of a small world and all it contained were books, books and more books, maybe a few records. Everything is there."

Hermione seemed to straightened up at the word "books" and "records". Harry noticed this, "No, I have not read all the stuff there, I'm timeless not jobless."

Hermione was now looking around the office as she had just noticed her surroundings. She had noticed the perch in the corner and the absence of fawkes. Harry had seen Hermione's line of sight and voiced, "Just wondering Headmaster, where's Fawkes?" "Ah, funny you should ask that question Harry. Fawkes was actually out looking for you, but I believe that he should be back by tonight."

Hermione signed, she had wanted to see the phoenix up close, no doubt to dissect it if she ever had the chance. The Headmaster seemingly able to read her thoughts said, "Phoenixes are wonderful creatures, rare, magnificent and loyal. Their tears have healing powers and they have amazingly long lives." As he was saying this, the room filled with the wonderful and warm music of the phoenix song and all looked to the fire place where Harry once stood.

In his place now perched a phoenix trilling a song. A green eyed phoenix in fact. "Harry? Is that you?" the phoenix leap off the mantle and in mid jump shifted form back into Harry. "Thought you wanted to see a phoenix, that's all."

"THAT'S ALL!! You're and animagus Harry. A magical one at that. No animagus has ever achieved a magical form." Came Hermione's shocked voice.

Harry cocked his head, "No, I'm not, I told you before that I hold no definite shape, I can be what I want to be. It takes concentration and lots of magic depending on the size and complexity. The only form that is easy for me to assume is that of my minds form."

"What's your mind's form?" "That would be another story for another time." Harry dismissed the question. "Oh yeah! I forgot, can I please have my OWL results."

Dumbledore pulled out a drawer of his desk and reached into what seemed like an infinite space. He pulled out a brown envelope and handed it to Harry who tore it open.

_OWL results for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Harry James Potter – boy-who-lived, Order of Merlin Second Class._

Harry rose an eyebrow at the title but didn't comment.

_Grades are as follows:_

_O Outstanding_

_E Excellent_

_A Acceptable_

_P Poor_

_T Terrible_

_O's are worth two owls and E's one._

_Potions: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Divination: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Herbology: E_

_Astronomy: A_

_History of Magic: P_

_Number of OWL obtained 13_

Harry stared at Dumbledore, ignoring Hermione's questions to what he got. "How in the world did I get an O in Divination and Potions."

"Yes, Harry indeed you did." Dumbledore's twinkle had gone into overdrive, "I find that when someone really puts their mind to something, they really can achieve great things. I believe Professor Snape would be delighted to have you in his class, should you choose to have him." This earned a snort of disbelief from Ron, and he in turn, an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.

"That still doesn't explain my divination mark." Harry protested. "Who cares! You got an O mate!"

Hermione shot Ron a poisonous look, "Don't worry about it Harry, Divination is a load of rubbish anyway."

"Actually I believe that your grade in Divination was due to some rather interesting events that happened, you see when the examiner for the Divination exam was exiting the school she was pelted with water balloons from Peeves, this set off a chain of events which caused her to trip over Mrs. Norris and into Professor Sprout who was carrying Bubotuber plant to the potions lab." Explained Dumbledore. "Some hints are that she happens to be a registered animagus of cat form."

Harry immediately broke with laughter. Seeing his friend's confused looks he explained. "I told her during the exam that she would be expecting an early shower today, she would run into her inner self and that she should avoid the color green." Sure enough the other joined him in his amusement.

Once the laughter died down Dumbledore voiced a question that he had been wondering. "Actually I was wondering Harry, why you have come back." Harry's grin got wider and higher. "Four reasons actually; I was born here, my base memories will never let me abandon this world. No matter what, I will always return. Second, My friends. Third, Voldemort and last," by now he was at the door ready to exit. He turned at the last second and gave he biggest smile his friends had ever seen on his face, "Quidditch. See you in Gryffindor tower, I will be attending the same classes as last years accept History of Magic is to be replaced with Arithmacy. I take it my stuff is already there." With that he left, his friends staring at the now closed door.

Dumbledore was smiling, "It would seem that you have some catching up to do, go on then. I'll catch up with Harry at a later date."

Harry's friends left scrambling after him.

XXXXX

Harry stood in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Slowly he turned, his gaze covering all corners of the room. It was exactly how he remembered it. The couches and pillows lying around the fire place, the work tables in the far right corner, the sliding step leading up to the girl dormitories and bare spot in the middle of the room in which he now stood. This was where the food table was positioned whenever they had a party in the tower. Harry smiled as memories of ages old returned to the surface of his mind. His eyes closed and he drew in a deep breath.

His eyes snapped open and he twirled around. He identified the sound he had heard was the opening of the portrait, the entrance to Gryffindor tower. His five friends spilled into the room.

"Harry, guess what? Dumbledore cancelled classes for today." Ron called out as he slapped Harry's back.

"Honestly Ron, this is our NEWT years, we should be trying to get as much information into our heads." Hermione chastised.

Harry, Neville and Ginny both sighed, the two were at it again.

"Get a room the two of you." Ginny called out causing both the bickering duo to stare at them.

"Wait a minute Harry? How did you get in here? No ones told you the password yet."

Marveling at Hermione's sense for minute details once again he answered. "No one did. It just took a little convincing on my part."

"Oh!" Hermione gave up. It was Harry and weird things were bound to happen when it involved him.

"So how's the wizarding world at the moment? Anything important involving the dark git."

"Huh? You mean you don't know?" Seeing Harry's confused look Ron decided to answer him. "You-know-who broke into Azkaban again, I don't really see how hard it could be now with the dementors gone. One of the reasons that ferret boy so intolerable these days. Apart from the break out he has been pretty silent. My guess is that he is gathering his forces for a big hit, either the ministry or here. Oh yeah. You might want to write a letter to mum by the way, you wouldn't want her to hear about your appearance from the Daily Prophet would you? Did I miss anything?"

"Percy is back as well." Ron's look darkened and he left for the boy's dormitory. Ignoring her brother Ginny continued. "He came crawling back to the Burrow begging for forgiveness as soon as the minister made it public that Tom has returned. Mum and dad welcomed him with lots of tears, Bill and Charlie socked him one, the twins pranked him for a whole week and I tried to remove his ability to breed. Ron refuses to talk to him though. He leaves whenever Percy walks into the room. Apart from mum's occasional burst of tears everything backs to normal."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny's contribution in the welcoming ceremony and nodded when she was done. He turned to look at Hermione who looked like she was bursting with more questions. "Want to know something Mione?"

"Yes! Where have you been? What have you done? Tell me more about the Walkers." Harry rolled his eyes and proceeded to pull a book out from his robes and shoving it in Hermione's hands. "It's the same book that I passed to Albus. Have fun reading it as I am tired and I'm going to bed." He waved to them before heading up the Gryffindor stairs.


	4. Breakfast In Bed

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 03 – Breakfast In Bed

Absolute silence greeted Harry the next morning as he entered the Great Hall the next morning after his grand arrival. Even the normal whispers that usually accompanied the stares were missing. Harry could only think of four reasons for this silent greeting. First there was the fact that Harry had been missing for the whole duration of two months and had evaded the massive numbers of search parties by both the ministry and the Order Of The Phoenix, not to mention the Death Eaters. Second, there was the rumor that he had lost his magical powers or had them reduced after his magical surge. Third, his duel with Malfoy the day before, where he had defeated one of the supposedly powerful and pureblooded wizarding students in Hogwarts, without the use of magic.

Lastly, contrary to popular belief, Harry was bringing a book with him to breakfast; actually he was in the process of writing in a book as he walked up to the Gryffindor table. But not just any book, it was a large book.

A very, very large book.

Actually it was just about the largest book that any professor or student present had ever seen in their life, safe perhaps Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry paid no attention to the stares and whispers in his direction and continued walking. Reaching the end of the Gryffindor table at other end of the hall he proceeded to sit among his friends who were staring wide eyed.

Hermione eyed the monstrous tome that was floating before Harry as he continued to scribble in it. It was along the dimensions of about three by two by one foot. When he was no less that a meter from her he replaced his quill within his robes, closed the tome shut with a slam and looked at her and Ron with a wide smile, "Homework." He answered their silent questions.

What he did next surprised most of the people in the hall safe those who knew what Harry was. Harry drew his wand and drew a circle in the air. Those that knew Harry well, had by now noticed that it wasn't his wand that he held within his hand, but one that was a foot in length and made from a dark wood that seemed to adsorb light.

Hermione's attention was drawn from the wand to that of the red circle that had been drawn in the air. It now resembled something of a portal and had turned black. Harry grabbed the tome and shoved it into the portal before sticking his hand into it.

"Well I guess that clears up the "Harry has no powers rumor" Stated Ron. "Ron, Harry just ripped open a portal in space, it's impossible to do that." Was Hermione's reply.

"Thank god we all know Harry's stance on the impossible." Ginny supplied grinning.

Harry, by now had his head stuck in the portal and was murmuring. It was slightly unnerving seeing Harry without his head. By now everybody in the hall was just downright curious as there was a series of crashes, bangs and clutters. Hermione wasn't sure but at one point she thought that she had heard a chicken squawk, a pig squeal and an elephant trumpeting, but shrugged it off to bad hearing.

"BINGO!!" Came the triumphant shout from within the portal. Harry pulled out, his arms full with wrapped parcels. "Presents for you five." He said where proceeded to pass out the stuff in his arms.

"For you Ginny, I picked up a bracelet; it protects you from any mind control spells, including the imperious curse." He whispered the last part to her.

"For Ron, a nice necklace, it wards of spiders. Hermione a bottomless bag and Neville, a pensive. May this help you help you organize your thoughts better? Don't worry it comes with a magical lock." He then proceeded to the Ravenclaw table where Luna was staring blankly whilst eating her morning waffles.

"Finland." "Huh?" Luna turned to him. "Finland, the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are found in Finland." "Oh! Thanks." She smiled and continued to eat her meal.

Harry shook his head and returned to his seat. The day he surprised that girl would be the day Voldemort surrendered. Flopping into his seat, he turned to his friends. "Well?"

"Thanks Mate! Wonderful gift, but did you have to give that to Hermione, she's gonna go carrying the entire library around now."

"So, what about you, you can't even get over your phobia naturally."

"I don't need to anyway, I got this now."

Harry tuned them out and turned to Ginny and Neville who were staring speechless at their gifts. "I thought that those would suit you best. You know after your first year and you with remembering stuff in potions." He looked from Ginny to Neville.

"Well thanks Harry. It means a lot and pensives are really rare and expensive." Neville mumbled shyly. "Don't mention it Nev. By the way, have those two gotten together yet?"

Now Ginny looked annoyed. "No. They do this everyday and over the holidays by letters, they just can't fess up and get together. It's their discrete form of showing affection for one another."

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem that discrete to me. Actually it's downright obvious." Was Harry's cheerful reply. "I should help them along. It would be a new challenge for me. Most worlds, all I do is fight battles and plan tactics."

"That's something I've been meaning to ask you Harry, you have only been gone for a few months yet you speak as if you have been gone for years? What's up with that?"

Damn that girl's sharp, and I thought Hermione was bad. "Tell you all later. After classes, meet me in the room of requirement." With that Harry stood to walk out.

"Oi! Mate! Where you headed to? Potions that way." Ron called pointing in the opposite direction. "Going to the hospital wing to pay a "friend" a visit." Was the shouted reply.

XXXXX

Draco was not having a good day.

It all started with the humiliating defeat that he received yesterday in the duel with Potter to Madam Pomfrey saying that there was nothing she could do for him except giving him a dreamless sleep potion. He suspected it had something to do with him being a Slytherin. He bet if it was Potter in his position she would be fussing around applying slaves and ointments, not that he wanted her to.

At least the food was good.

"Here you go Mr. Malfoy, finish this breakfast tray and then you'll be able to go by the end of today." She placed the tray on his legs near his groin. He winced, it was still tender. Damn, the woman, couldn't she have placed it on a bed table. He again suspected it had to do with him being a Slytherin. Complaining at the unfairness of it all, Draco failed to notice that someone had entered the hospital wing and was heading for his bed.

"How you doing this fine morning?" A familiar voice greeted him. "What do you want here Potter? Coming to gloat?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Actually I came to apologize for yesterday." All the pre prepared responses that Malfoy had cooked up for any confrontation with the Golden Trio did not prepare him for this particular reply. In other words he kept his mouth shut. "Wha?" He finally managed.

"Speechless? We'll have to fix that. You're an ass." "You're a worthless squib who only claim to fame is that scar on your head." Was the immediate reply.

Harry chuckled, "Not one to pass up an insult, are you Malfoy?" "So, what do you want Potter? Certainly not a civil conversation?"

"Funny you should say that, actually I do. Like I said I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I went overboard to prove a point I was trying to prove."

"And what was the point of giving me a blow in the nuts, Potter!"

"I was trying to show you Malfoy, that magic isn't everything. You have enough proof from yesterday of that." Seeing that Malfoy stayed silent Harry continued.

"What I did yesterday was show the school that even a powerful wizard would be venerable to muggle means of attack, and I think you consider yourself a powerful wizard, do you not Malfoy?" Malfoy stayed silent, Harry had him trapped. Malfoy would never accept that he was anything below a powerful wizard and like Harry had said he'd been defeated by muggle means. "Actually I believe I understand how you feel, muggles being the scum of the earth and all that. For someone of your intellect I can bet that you are at least a bit curious to how the muggles have survived without the use of magic, am I right? Ever thought about looking it up in the muggle section of the library?" Malfoy, recognizing an insult glared but stayed silent.

"Oh yes, I forgot, the pureblood's mantra; I shall have nothing to do with a muggle and anything in relation with them." Harry shifted his stance and looked straight into Malfoy's eyes, "You could always use the excuse of "know thy enemy" if your friends ask or if you own mind asks. Why don't you give it a try and see what you discover." Harry smiled and turned to walk out.

"I still think you're a bigheaded hero Potter." Malfoy's voice rang out as he reached the door. Harry signed, always had to get the last word in didn't he.

"Actually the last person I would want to be is a hero, Malfoy."

"Why not?" was the curious voice?

"Let's see," Harry was in thought for a moment, "Cuchulain, Brian Boru, Theseus, Bellerophon, Robin Hood, Sigurd, Hercules, Arthur, Roland and Jason all met pretty bad ends. Yes, they were all heroes, and they died. Of course they completed their main quest; it was the side ones that got them killed; the people believing them heroes and therefore undefeatable sent them off on suicide missions. Of course some of them you may not have heard of, seeing they were either squibs or muggles. Anyway I'll leave you here. Get well soon." With that Harry was gone.

Malfoy sat at his bed pondering these new thoughts. It didn't occur to him that these lines of thoughts were not his usual ones.

XXXXX

Harry walked away from the Hospital wing towards the potions lab. His hand rummaging through the portal he had drawn to look for his books. Interesting enough, Malfoy had been pretty distracted that he was able to probe discretely into his head. It wasn't mind control but it was supposed to be enough to push him the right direction.

Harry wasn't a mind reader but he had been able to see the growing doubts that Malfoy was having with his father's teachings, all he did was apply some extra help.

Brushing the previous conversation off he hurried to the potions lab, for the first time it was a mixed class, this would be a lesson he wouldn't want to miss.

XXXXX

Snape was not having a good day.

The cheek of that boy, showing up and interrupting the feast, holding a duel, putting a student, my student, in the hospital wing and the brat still had the gall to shrug off the fact that I have been searching for the last two months.

To make matters worse the Golden Trio and the idiot Longbottom had all made it into his Newt level potions class, they had somehow managed to fix the results, he was sure of it. "Harry Potter would not be having a good day" Severus Snape mumbled just as he reached his potions classroom.

Snape strode meaningfully into the classroom, black robes billowing behind him. Not waiting to check the attendance he began his prepared speech to all six years. "This lesson will be on a whole new level of potions brewing. I will not accept useless, half finished nor inappropriately made potions in this class, though I doubt that I would find many that are worthy of my attention."

His gaze passed over the four Gryffindors. He was slightly satisfied that he had caused the Longbottom boy to shudder. Harry on the other hand... 'He looks like he's enjoying himself.' Snape observed. 'Better put him in his place before his head swells any more.'

"Potter! Tell me formula for the brewing of the antidote for basilisk's venom." Harry stared at him, blinked, and closed his eyes seeming in thought.

Seeing that Harry had no idea what the answer was and clearly faking it. "Obviously you ha..."

"Fill a gold cauldron with 200ml of water, start to a boil, let it bubble for a duration of 20 minutes. Add 20mg of powdered basilisk fang, then 15mg of dragon heartstring. Stir 15 times clockwise taken 2 seconds per revolution. Add 30mg of sawdust from the oak tree and two globs of flobberworm mucus. Stir 20 times anti clockwise taking 1 second per duration, let simmer for 2 minutes.

He glanced around the class ending at Hermione. She clearly did not know the potion. He smiled and looked back at Snape.

"Pour in an infusion of wormwood and 10ml worth of water in which a bezoar has been soaked for exactly 24 hours. Stir 30 times clockwise and then 5 times anti clockwise taken 1 second and then 5 seconds per revolution respectively. Finally let simmer for a day. The potion will last for exactly a thousand years and when administering pour 5 drop onto the open wound, or... You could always just use phoenix tears."

When he finished he added, "Anything else professor?"

Snape's eyes bugged out. He blinked a few times then ran out the room going for his office.

"What was that mate?" Ron stared at the place where Snape had stood. "Like he said, the antidote to basilisk's venom."

Hermione opened her mouth but was cut off. "Of course the common antidote is phoenix tears and the one I mentioned happens to only exist in a handful of books."

Snape had returned and he was trying to compose himself. "So you know a thing or two, Potter. How about the antidote to chimera's poison."

"There's isn't one professor. Only a vaccine as chimera's poison kills upon injection into the blood stream."

"Well what's the formula for the vaccine then?"

Harry grinned and proceeded to answer.

Snape was not having a good day, Harry on the other hand, was.

XXXXX

Transfiguration was next and as usual in true Hermione style, McGonagall was stressing the importance in preparing for the newts as soon as possible, preferably today. Harry just yawned like the rest of the class.

Potions to say the least had been fun. Snape, not wanting to be outdone by a Gryffindor, no less the boy-who-lived-Harry-James-Potter had pounded him over and over with questions from sixth to seventh year and beyond. Harry, of course, answered all correctly. After what had seemed the 25th question Snape, thoroughly frustrated, had stormed out the door to sulk in his office till the end of class.

"You will now attempt the basics of stone transfiguration, I want you all to turn your pebble into a quill." Harry heard the sharp voice of McGonagall, apparently she had finished her lecture. Harry just continued to stare off into space not much like Luna as he processed a few more thought.

"May I ask as to why you haven't started your transfiguration process Mr. Potter." McGonagall asked from behind him.

Harry turned his head. "Yes Professor?"

This action as normal as it seemed had an immediate affect on the occupants of the class. McGonagall stumbled backwards into Lavender's desk. Neville gave a squeak and fell off his chair. Ron's jaw dropped. Parvati screamed and Hanna Abbot fainted.

Harry Potter had achieved yet again, the impossible.

His brows furrowed in confusion at the commotion erupting around him. Then he realized what was wrong. When he had turned his head to look behind, he did just that, he had turned his head. Just his head.

It was now completely backwards.

Correcting his mistake Harry turned back and turned around, both body and head this time.

"Sorry. I forgot." He muttered sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Q... q... quite al.. alright Mr. Potter. Don't do that again." McGonagall stuttered and continued the lesson, once in a while throwing glances at Harry. She apparently had already had an explanation from Professor Dumbledore.

Thankfully the rest of the day went perfectly normal, at least as normal as a day at Hogwarts was. Neville blew up his pillow in charms and Hermione crashed into a tree while flying.

XXXXX

Harry paced around the Room Of Requirement nervously. He ran his hand trough the pile of black stuff on the top of his head that others called hair. He wondered if his family line somewhere back in time had been cursed. Willing it to look somewhat organized he continued his pacing. He was worried to how his friends would respond to his news. It was not that he really cared about their opinion, he had been without them long enough. Damn his subconscious base memories, they were causing him these emotions.

"You know that if you keep this up there will be a hole in the floor?"

Harry spun round, dropped to a crouch and drew his wand. "Wouldn't old Mad Eye be proud of you now. Kinda twitchy aren't you?" Ron replied and stepped into the room followed by the rest.

Hermione pinned him with her gaze, "O.K spill Harry, that's not your wand, who's is it."

"Actually it's mine." Harry held out his wand for all to see. Ron reached for it but Harry was faster and pulled it back. "Nah ah, no touching, wouldn't want you to get hurt now."

"What's it made from? I haven't seen a wand such as this." Hermione asked while inspecting it. "And you wouldn't have. The wood comes from the yggdrasill tree." "The tree of life? As in THE tree of life?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah it was the only type of wood that would accept me, that and the core is unique as well. It's Essence of Harry Potter. My blood."

Ginny seemed in thought, "I thought you said that you lost your power Harry, so what do you have now?"

"I was getting to that," Harry shifter into lecture mood, "You see the brand of magic that us Walkers use is not as unique as you think in all the other realms magic is practiced the same way. In fact it is you people who are unique."

"You see the way we perform magic is by drawing in magic from the world around us and then shaping and channeling it to do what we want to do. You guys on the other hand are unique, I believe that it is an evolutionary thing that you are born with magical essence within your bodies. Hence you require wands to focus and channel your powers."

"So why can you do it?" Hermione pressed. "Remember what I said about my mind's eye making up my body." Seeing their nods he continued, "My mind was so used to my body having magic that the new body that I made for myself happened to have the same magical core. That is why I can use the wand. The only difference is that the magical core is so intense that most wands would blow up if I so much as lay a finger on them."

"Tell me more about this magic you were saying." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Damn your fast Herms. Alright lets see, the magic performed by the other beings is done by concentrating on the surrounding magic and pulling it into you. You then shape it with your will and expel it out. The stronger the will, the more magic you can pull in, hence the stronger the spells you can attempt." Seeing that Hermione was now practically bouncing. "I wouldn't advice that you carry out this brand of magic Herm as it is highly dangerous."

"Come on mate, what's the worst that could happen?" Ron joked and slapped Harry on the back. Harry's eyes narrow and everyone took a step back. They could see that he was serious now.

He replied in a low voice, "The worst that could happen would be a firestorm resulting in everything in a hundred mile radius being destroyed."

Ron shivered. "Now you will give me your promise that you would not try to attempt this. I can teach you as I myself if you want me to, I think someone so immersed in magical theory as you Mione would be able to pull it off without a hitch."

Ginny trying to break the tension decided to move to a new topic. "At breakfast I asked you about why you were talking as if you were gone for a long time?"

"Didn't you listen yesterday. Harry said that he had spent a near eternity or it felt like it when he was assembling his thoughts." Hermione answered.

"Actually Ginny's right Hermione," Harry's eyes glazed over. "I am what you would consider old. I am approximately 36,200 years old. This is considered a very senior age for a Walker. What I failed to mention during our conversation yesterday was that I was unique among Walkers. Not only am I able to move through the fabric of space, but that of time as well. What you saw me writing in today was my journal."

Harry's eyes regained their focus and he looked at his friends, their jaws were hanging, including Luna's. 'Finally, surprised her.' He thought. "B... b... but if you are so old why don't you act like it?" stuttered Neville.

Harry's signed, this was the part he was worried about. "If you have been looking closely I have been acting slightly different but not that much, you see before I returned I reorganized my memories and brought my base personality to the surface, thus I would act and respond like the Harry of old. Sometimes my real personality would show through. At the moment it might take a while for both my personalities to merge. I hope you don't think any different of me. If you don't want anything to do with me anymore I will understand seeing as I am not really the Harry you knew."

Hermione embraced him in a hug. "No we wouldn't Harry, where did you come up with that? We still want to be your friends. You're still the old Harry, you just changed that's all. Time changes everyone. We still accept you." Harry looked at the faces of the others and saw them giving him a small nod, Luna on the other hand was bobbing her head up and down at a rate that the wand stuck behind her ear was shooting out sparks. He gave Ron a weak grin, "I guess I was worried for nothing huh?"

"Right you are mate, but you gotta teach me that stuff you did to Malfoy." Harry's grin widened. "Sure I can, but all I did was mostly dodging. If you still want to we can meet up here every once in a while to practice your dodging. Same for you Hermione and this offer goes for the rest of you as well."

"YES! I can't wait to do the same to Malfoy."

"RONALD WEASLEY DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT IT! YOU'RE A PREFECT!" Hermione turned on him.

"But Mione, it's for a good cause." He moaned.

"No! It's not! Don't you dare!"

"You're no fun."

"What do ya mean I'm no fun?"

"I mean all you ever do is read books and stuff."

"Stuff? STUFF! I'll give you stuff Ronald Weasley!"

Harry rolled his eyes, threw his arms over Neville's and Ginny's shoulders. "Come on lets go guys and gals. Let's leave the two love birds to their lover's tiff."

By the time Ron and Hermione noticed they were alone, the other four were already back at the tower.

**Authors Note:**

**These are the names of the individuals of the Walker's Council:**

**Type – Name and title – Specialization of mana**

Dragon Male – Lestarac of the flame and darkness – red and black

Dragon Male – Darigrazz of the waterways of fire – blue and red

Dryad Female – Fariahlia of the woods – earth Walker of the ancient order

Angel Female – Kristrina of the light and peace – white and green

Serpent Male – Travesh of the seas – blue

Human Male – Octhelion of the plains – light Walker of the ancient order

Human Male – Lancerius of storm, earth and fire – blue, green and red

Human Male – Potter of time and space – red, white, blue, green and black

**Other Walkers spoken about or met so far:**

**Type – Name and title – Specialization of mana**

Human Female – Mevelshu – green novice

Human Male – Merlin of time and space – red, white, blue, green and black

Human Male – Thalos of the oceans – mind Walker of the ancient order

Raptor Female – Shassha of the volcanos – fire Walker of the ancient order

Shadow Demon – _THE DEMON OF DEATH_ – dark Walker of the ancient order

**These are the names of the individuals of the ancient order of Walkers:**

**Name – Color of mana overseen**

_THE DEMON OF DEATH _– Black

Thalos – Blue

Shassha – Red

Fariahlia – Green

Octhelion – White

Merlin – Raw

**The list of spells used so far will be with the next chapter post.**

**Review replies: **

**Mikito: **Thanks.

**Gallandro-83: **Thanks for the review. Yes, Harry will meet up with Mevelshu again. Oh I'm planning a visit to the Dursleys at the moment but it wouldn't be for a while, but be prepared for lots of Dursley bashing. Wings? Yes. Ah his eyes. You'll have to wait for that part to come soon.

**David M. Potter: **Staff? Sure, but not so soon. Female friend? Hmm... wait and see. She might be coming soon.

**Athenakitty: **Prepare for a bit more of Draco bashing in the future chapters.

**Nogoalielikeme: **Thanks.


	5. It's A Small Universe

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 04 – It's A Small Universe

Everything was perfectly normal. That was the problem. September had already moved into mid October and yet there was not a peep out of Voldemort. Harry gave a sign. It was not like Voldemort to keep quiet so long. Harry had expected him to go on a rampage, killing and announcing to the world he was back again. Maybe he was trying to lure the ministry into a false sense of security and gather an even stronger army.

Then again, life was almost normal apart from the creepy 180 degree head spin occurrence. By now the teachers and students had gotten used to the fact that Harry was a bit weird. Life was normal for Harry Potter, the media had stopped publishing news about his life and the rumors had died down, apart from the one that he had been performing a new hardcore form of yoga.

Harry for the most part had been acting normal, he attended all his classes, help around, put his close group of friends through their routine training and went for quidditch practice. Ron had been named captain, much to Hermione's disapproval; he was spending too much time on the broom then on his work. By popular demand, the DA had continued now as an official club after it had been renamed the Defense Association. His five friend's training had been going smoothly, so far he had them working out to improve their stamina, meditating to increase their awareness and mental concentration. Apart from that, Harry didn't have much time as he spent most of it writing in his giant of a book. His friends had yet to figure out what it was.

DADA classes were yet another surprise. Tonks was the new teacher. Amazingly she was actually very good, apart from her occasional trip she was a pretty strong dueler.

Malfoy had also been pretty quiet as of late for on a few occasions, not that anyone had been complaining. Harry assumed that he had been having a rethink about his life.

"So Harry? What class do we have now?"

"Honestly Ron can't you even remember our timetable. We have been attending classes for the last one month?"

Harry was knocked out of his musings as a voice came form his right then left, respectively. Sensing yet the beginning of another legendary Granger Weasley argument he quickly replied. "You Ron have Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione and I have Arithmacy." This year the classes consisted of all four houses and the house students had been separated.

"Yeah, lucky you, now that you aren't in class anymore the old bat has taken to predicting my death." Harry just grinned back. "She still predicts my death though. Can't really say she's wrong about that in a way."

His grin turned into a frown as a familiar presence crept over the great hall. Harry held up a hand to silence his friends and looked around. As expected no one else had noticed the new feeling.

A Walker was close, very close.

"Harry? What is it? Voldemort?"

Ignoring Hermione's questions he got up and moved to the middle of the great hall.

"Sonorous." Harry whispered his wand pointed at his throat. "MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Glancing back at the teachers table where Dumbledore had a raised eyebrow, he continued, "IT WOULD SEEM THAT WE HAVE A GUEST ARRIVING! I WARN YOU BEFOREHAND DO NOT PANIC! YOU WILL NOT BE ANY SORT OF DANGER! THANK YOU! Quietus." People were now all looking at him waiting for more information. Harry ignored them all and continued staring at the main doors to Hogwarts Castle.

The doors slowly swung open to admit a figure clothe in dark red and black battle armor. Harry was glad he had made the earlier announcement, even if there were a few shrieks and screams he had to forgive them. Lasterac, after all was quite an intimidating Walker.

Most of the great hall flinched and stared wide eyed at the monster. Standing at the doors was a creature eight feet tall with black scales covering its body. Its face reminder those in the great hall of something draconic, its mouth was filled with seemingly endless rows of carnivorous fangs and a forked tongue flicked in and out tasting the air.

A pair of folded demonic leather wings protruded from its back ending in hooked talons. Its hands were another thing all together, rippling with muscles and ending with black claws. This was a creature which would have no problem disemboweling someone. Likewise its feet which were seeable beneath the cloth attached to the battle armor had Velociraptor claw like talons.

At the base of its spine, sticking out was a four foot tail, bony protrusion mimicking the shape of blades grew out of it and at the end was a huge sized club.

Apart from the various disfigurements and sharp body parts the student and professors were more horrified by the glowing crimson eyes staring back at them. The eyes unlike Voldemorts emitted an aura of darkness around them.

The next thing that happened caused almost everyone in the hall to flinch; the creature spoke, or more or less hissed in a low voice. The older students, reminder of Harry's second year turned their attention away from the creature to that of Harry.

Harry unlike everyone else rose an eyebrow seemingly surprised and responded with a low hiss of his own. The creature replied back.

By now people had gotten over their fear and were now curious as to what was the conversation going on. Harry seemed to notice this. "It would be better if we were to converse in a language much more understandable to those around us." The creature hissed again. "Fine. I Potter, Walker and Guardian of this world allows Lasterac, Walker of the flame and darkness to interact with the population of Hogwarts Castle so long as this conversation stands."

"Thank you Potter, I Lasterac acceptssss thissss offer." The creature said this time in English still with a slight hiss. This caused a few more flinches.

"Excellent, now where were we again?" The creature seemed annoyed and glared back, "The Council of Walkersss hassss been called. The otherssss are already assembled, they are waiting to depart."

Harry's brow furrowed in slight confusion. "Just where is this meeting held and why are the others awaiting?" A malicious smile seemed to show on Lasterac's dragon face at the question. "The council is to be held on your home world as this meeting seems to involve you.

Harry's magical aura immediately flared and his eyes narrowed, "Absolutely not!" he growled out in a dangerous voice. The students never having seen a magical aura of this magnitude inched away.

Lasterac looked seemingly unfazed by the display of power. "It would seem that I managed to hit a spot." A low growl came from Harry.

"I would now allow a council meeting in my world."

"It has been decided, the council will be held on thisss world, and even you would not go against to will of the council memberssss."

"Fine! But I choose the location of the Atacama Desert." He snapped.

"Actually, you will not, the council will meet here. This location has a high affinity for magic." Lasterac replied with an even bigger grin.

Harry's aura exploded at those words. The plates on the table cracked and goblets exploded showering the students with pumpkin juice. Harry was a sight to behold. Standing tall, hair and robes flying to the violent torrents of wind surrounding him, he himself was enveloped in brilliant white aura. The hall seemed to plunge into darkness as Harry's body adsorbed the light of the great hall. The students were now scrambling away from him and even Lasterac took a step back.

"IF THE COUNCIL IS TO MEET HERE! THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO INTERACT WITH THE INHABITANTS OF THIS WORLD AND ARE TO RESTRAIN THEMSELVES! THEY WILL FOLLOW THESE GUIDELINES OR LEAVE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I DEAL WITH THEM!!!" Harry's voice boomed and resonated throughout the hall. "This conversation is over! Leave!" Harry, aura still glowing, swept his robes in the manner of a certain hooked nosed professor and stalked out of the hall leaving the Walker to his own departure. Harry paused at the teacher's table and glanced at Dumbledore. They seemed to conversing through eye contact before Harry walked on.

"What the hell was that Mione?" Ron stared at the retreating figure of Lasterac.

As soon as the other Walker has left the hall immediately broke out in whispers and conversations. McGonagall stood up to silence the students while Dumbledore motioned for the rest of Harry's group to follow him.

XXXXX

"LOUSY! USELESS! IRRESPONSIBLE BASTARDS!!!" Harry shouted to no one in particular as he paced around in Dumbledore's office. He threw his arms up in frustration and kick what looked like a foot stool to the other side of the room.

"Okay Harry, calm down. Relax." Harry mumbled as he sat down, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"That was quite a display back there Harry. I'm impressed." Harry lifted an eyebrow to see Dumbledore enter the office, followed by his friends. Apparently the old warlock had not been disturbed by the earlier events.

Harry grunted, took another deep breath and mumbled, "Sorry about the damage sir."

"Quite understandable Harry, I daresay I needed to redecorate sometime soon anyway." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Redecorate? Sir? He completely blew up the gargoyle and door, mate."

"Indeed he did Mr. Weasley. I was just about to replace it too. Minerva was telling me the other day she thought my gargoyle was getting old."

Harry snorted. He turned his gaze into the ever twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster. "You do know that this is not a good thing right?"

"Now why would that be? Harry?" Albus supplied with his ever so annoying twinkle.

"Hosting a group of Walkers is akin to managing a platoon of Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts.

"Why might that be now? They are the same like you? Wha..."

"That's just the problem! And they are not like me. There is only one other like me and he is not on the council. As a matter of fact he refused to be on the council and neither would I, but at some point in time agreed. Kinda wished I didn't." He paused for a breath. Not that he needed it, it was a habit. "Ok, imagine a situation if we were to put Ron and Malfoy together in the same room. No offence meant Ron."

"None taken Harry. I hate the git."

"I imagine the fallout would be devastating." Ginny supplied.

"Yes, it would be. Now add an almost unlimited power level to the mix and guess what we get. Added the fact that most of the Walker Council hate each other's guts."

"Now why would that be?" Questioned the ever curious Hermione.

"Think about it. The only treat to a Walker's existence is, guess what? Yup, you got it! Another Walker. Why? Mainly that's because that's just about the only thing that can kill us. Of course there are other ways but it is complicated."

"Are you now saying that the student's of this school could be under a treat?" Dumbledore now asked, the familiar twinkle gone.

"No. They wouldn't be. I wouldn't let that happen. I am sorry but it have to go now. I bet they are getting twitchy." Seeing their confused looks he added. "Walkers hate waiting. You can come witness if you want, might give the school an idea of what we are." With that he vanished.

XXXXX

Appearing over the Hogwart's lake Harry lifted his eyes to meet Lestarac's. he held the other Walker's gaze as his form shifted into that of the old mage.

"You do know that the rest of ussss already know what you really look like right?" Lestarac added. Harry nodded. "I know but like most of us, we usually take on the old wise man look, or in your case "The Demonic God of Vengeance" look."

"Lets not forget the drop dead gorgeous I'm so sexy but if you touch me you die look." Harry rolled his eyes. "I am not a female, should I remind you."

"Of course you aren't, but you could look like one. No?"

Harry shot him a pointed look and Snape's glare number eighteen "Pain Will Come Later". Ignoring the grin on Lestarac's face, he threw out his hands before him and called out with an almighty voice.

"I POTTER WALKER AND GUARDIAN OF THIS WORLD GIVE THE PERMISSION FOR THE COUNCIL OF WALKERS TO ASSEMBLE IN THIS LOCATION."

As soon as the sentence was finished the area around Harry burst into flashes of light as Walkers walked in. Lestarac rolled his eyes at their flashy entrances. The student, who by now had already gathered at the shore of the lake looked at the new comers in curiosity. Whispers flying about. Of course being at the height they were at, neither of the Walkers heard some of the outrageously outlandish rumor that were starting.

XXXXX

Dumbledore who had immediately informed the school population after Harry vanished, reached the lake and sighed. Age was definitely catching up with him. And to think he used to be able to get anywhere faster than the normal students. Adding this point to his ever growing list of "Points to Ponder" he looked at the group that were now floating above the lake.

It wasn't what one would call a council, considering it only consisted of eight visible members. The most obvious one was the dragon like Walker, Lestarac. Harry on the other hand was no where to be seen. There were six members who looked humanish and one who looked almost like Lestarac accept it was clothed in bluish robes and armor.

The other six members, two of which were female looked fairly normal apart from the bony protrusion, spiked tail, wings and in the case of one of the females webbed feet. The women looked as if they were in their late twenties, but Albus knew better. The men on the other hand looked almost like him with long flowing white hair.

"Is it me or do I see four more Dumbledores floating in the sky?" Luna voiced in a singsong manner. The people around her just ignored her and rolled their eyes.

XXXXX

Harry floating above the lake scanned the group that were before him. A gust of wind blew through the group causing the robes to flutter.

"How did you lot find me?" Harry demanded, an aura of command in his voice.

"Search. We have been spending the last hundred years looking. You wouldn't heed our summons." The woman to his immediate right spoke up. Harry turned his head to her. 'Ah Kristrina of light and peace'. He nodded his head at the blond angelic woman who shifted her wings lightly. The students and professors on ground could only describe this woman as an angel as she truly looked like one.

"Of course I wouldn't answer your summons, I wasn't around to be summoned." Harry replied to the group.

"Of course. We all know of your particular talents, Potter, but as a member of the council you are to attend all summons immediately when called. Therefore as one of the council elders I request that we vote Walker Potter out of the council." A Walker to Harry's far left snapped.

Harry turned his head to face the man dressed in red robes. He had a pair of leathery wings which were now flapping to aid him in his levitation. 'Lancerius of storm, earth and fire'. One could immediately tell Harry's opinion of the man from the scowl upon his face.

"Come now, Lancerius. All of us here know the reason Potter is on the council. Furthermore you have suggested that already in the past and the vote was in Potter's favor." Lestarac voiced.

Harry ignored the blooming argument that was to come and switched his attention to the woman situated to his far right. Throughout the whole meeting she had been staring at him silently with her piercing eyes. 'Fariahlia of the woods'. His blind gaze met hers and his thoughts were lost in her red irises.

"Potter"

He shook his head.

"Potter are you listening to me?" Harry tore his gaze from the woman and looked at the owner of the voice. 'Octhelion of the plains'. He was a man dressed in pure white robes. Despite his old look, he stood tall and firm.

"Sorry, I was distracted." Harry apologized.

"Quite alright my friend. Now, down to business. The reason that we have called this council meeting is that we have been having some strange readings from many of the other worlds. Darigrazz here will fill you in."

The other dragon look alike in blue robes glared at Harry. Not intimidated Harry glared back. A moment of silence passed before the dragon spoke. "We have reportssss from the other Walkerssss that there hassss been and large increasssse in the flowssss of black mana in areassss where there used to be nearly none."

"We have our suspicions that this could be due to either interference from the mortals or _The Demon_ is getting stronger." Another Walker in blue robes interrupted. 'Travesh of the seas'.

"And this would apply to me why?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, if _The Demon_ is regaining his strength, this is a bad thing for all of us. You know what happened 50,000 years ago. You of most people should know what happened. You know of the destruction caused." Fariahlia spoke for the first time, her soft voice spread throughout the group coming seemingly from all around them.

"I know of what you speak. I assume both you and Octhelion have taken necessary measures to prevent another occurrence."

"Yes, we have." She nodded.

"Another thing Potter. We mostly believe the increase in black mana is due to the awakening _Demon_ as both Fariahlia and I both know his aura personally. The other reason we are here is because we believe this world is his first point of attack." Octhelion sounded grave.

Harry paled. "No! why here? There's nothing here?"

"We have reasons to believe it is this world and not the other three hundred and fifty four possibilities." Harry rolled his eyes. Fate really had it in for him. Of all the number of worlds, it had to be his. "This is because we have destroyed any means of communicating the _Demon,_ thus preventing any outside means of strengthening it. Before the fall of the _Demon,_ it scattered a means of contacting him with artifacts throughout as many worlds as possible. He was able to do this due to his _uniqueness_ as we all know. Of the three hundred and fifty four worlds that he planted the artifacts three hundred and twenty knows of Walkers, eighteen have portals, eight of them have had the passage of time destroy the artifacts and that leaves eight worlds that we can't interfere with. Therefore that only place that the _Demon_ can receive help from is the eight remaining worlds. This is one of them." Travesh answered him.

Harry scowled. "And of those eight worlds, why mine?" Fate definitely had it in for him.

Octhelion raised an eyebrow. "Because we have been to the last seven possibilities and we sent Lestarac here to investigate and not only did we find you but we have sensed the high amount of black mana in this world with the exact signature of _The Demon_. You may have assumed this was due to Voldemort's, yes I know about your dark lord," He added after seeing Harry give him a weird look, "I did my research. Therefore due to elimination we know that it is your world that has been in contact with him. I myself assume that it would be this dark lord of yours. Has he been active lately?"

"No. He has been pretty quiet as of late. I take it this is his new pet project." Harry mumbled but the others caught it.

"Then again it could always be either you or Fariahlia as you two are the only ones left of the ancient order." Lancerius directed the statement at Octhelion.

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF ALLYING MESELF WITH THAT MONSTER!!!" Octhelion roared his aura flaring as he drew in power from his surroundings.

"Both of you did in the past."

"THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!! THEY WERE BETRAYED LANCERIUS!!!" Harry joined in, his aura flaring as well.

"Standing up for someone Potter?"

Octhelion, who was already fuming, walked away before he lost his temper. Fariahlia remained silent.

Anger was coursing through his veins. Harry gritted his teeth.

"Oh! Wait I remember, you were there weren't you? You were allied with him as well." Lancerius pushed on.

"Back off!!! Now!!!" Harry's deadly whisper came forth. His anger was blinding him. He was losing his present from, he had to stop from loosing his anger.

Lancerius seeing his opponent's form shimmering continued. "Weren't you the one who helped him design those portals."

"THIS COUNCIL MEETING IS OVER!!! LANCERIUS!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!" Harry lost hold over his form and temper. Violent winds kicked up and began to sweep around him. Lightning arced out from his body and storm clouds began to appear overhead, drawn to the high amount of power present in the air.

In a bright flash of light, the old man was replaced by a young man in his prime, dressed in the same battle robes as before. The only evidence of his so called age was the lock of grey hair at his temples. In the place of the feeble old man now stood the avatar of Harry's wand. Golden bird wings sprouted out from his back drawing gasps from the students and teachers who had gathered at the windows to watch. All that remained of his previous form was the blindfold covering his eyes.

XXXXX

The students at the lake side started running from the school as soon as the torrent of wind started to kick up.

"Retreat to the castle. Professors cover the students with weather charms." Dumbledore ordered over the chaos. He stared up at the group above the lake. All of the Walkers had already left leaving only a women standing behind what used to be an old man. Both were dressed in the same emerald green robes. And another man who looked almost like Lucius Malfoy with bat wings. He stood before the both of them in robes of blue, red and green.

'I hope you know what you are doing Harry.' Dumbledore thought as he rushed towards the castle, reinforcing the wards as he ran.

XXXXX

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!"

Harry immediately had to duck a blue bolt of energy aimed at him. Turning his back on his opponent he flew towards the ground. Lancerius followed. Fariahlia remained silent and floated higher into the air.

Harry fumed as the ground came towards him. Lancerius had planned this duel out. Apparently he wanted him pissed off enough to initiate a duel. Harry swore. This would not be an easy battle. Lancerius was the more experienced magic user between the two of them. The tosser only needed to concentrate on three types of mana whereas he had five. Furthermore he had to restraint himself from obliterating his surroundings.

Harry pulled out of his dive. Spun round and shot off to the right. Another bolt of blue energy narrowly missing him.

"Remove your blindfold Potter!!!" Lancerius called out. "Face me eye to eye!!! I want to witness your complete form!!!"

"Your not worth it Lancerius!!!" Harry screamed as he concentrated on the trees of the forbidden forest. He reached out into the world, pulling in the mana of the trees, he shaped it to his desire. His head snapped up and his hands moved in a complicated pattern before lashing out at his opponent.

A green bold shot out from his hand. Lancerius eye's widened at the sudden attack. He cut his levitation, fell to the ground and the spell flew overhead striking the ground behind him.

The ground trembled as brambles short forth. The vines started to spread out across the ground to ensnare any nearby victims.

Stepping away from the wild growth spell. Lancerius reached out to the mana of the mountain. Gathering what he could for a quick spell, he shaped it and sent it into the ground.

Immediately Harry felt the ground below him trembling. Warning bells went off in his head. The ground below where Harry stood cracked and a jet of molten rock sprayed in to the air. The ground around Harry burned as the globs of magma came raining down. Harry swore.

He rolled to the left and shaped another spell. He released it just in time. The lava geyser was buried, and the lava sucked up by the tornado Harry had released. Focusing more he proceeded to direct it towards the other Walker.

Seeing the whirlwind of flames heading his was, Lancerius shot another blue bolt at the flames to counter it. Distracted, a beam of pure white mana rammed into his side and blasted him across the Hogwart's grounds.

Snarling at the pain he stood up from the crater, he channeled another spell. The atmosphere around him darkened as power was drawn out from it. A ball of lightning formed within his hands. Growing at an exponential rate it was soon a meter in diameter of pure electricity.

Harry seeing the forming ball lightning being thrown at him, flew into the sky. Seemingly to have a mind of it own, the energy ball altered its course and flew after him. Since as he couldn't run forever he opted to hover a foot over the lake and summoned a wall of water. Steam sprouted from the wall as the electricity was conducted away by the now super heated water.

Staring at the remains of his wall, Harry looked up and saw that his opponent had summoning yet another creation. An orb of light began to form before the demonic Walker. Soon it had grown and turned into a being made entirely of electricity. 'Bloody lightning elemental.' Harry furrowed his brows as he teleported to the shore of the lake. Rolling to his left as a bolt of lightning snapped past him. Shaking of the tingling feeling caused by the excess static he readied for another spell. Slamming his hands to the ground and concentrating he summoned himself an earth elemental.

As soon as the summoning was complete Harry shot off into the sky again. The power push into the ground begun to gather all manner of plant life and begun to draw them together. Not long, a ball of plant matter had formed at the shore. Taking on a supposed humanoid shape it proceeded to attack the other elemental.

Harry breathed as sigh of relief as his elemental succeeded in absorbing the lightning being. He was cut short as his elemental was destroyed by a bolt of black energy coming from its right, 'A death and decay spell'. Twisting his head in the direction of the spell, he swore. He had forgotten about Lancerius. Before he could summon more mana. he felt a bolt of pure energy smash into his chest. He heard distinctive cracks coming from his chest and back as his body dug a crater in the ground.

Pain lanced through both Harry's mind and body as the spell worked its magic. If Harry's mind was still active he would have recognized it as a mind disruption spell but at the moment he was preoccupied. Shacking his head and pulling out of his daze he tilted his head up to see Lancerius staring down at him from the air.

"SO LIES THE GREAT POTTER OF TIME AND SPACE!!! POWERLESS BEFORE ME, MAY YOU ROT IN PEACE!!!" The voice of his opponent boomed for all to hear as he started to draw in vast quantities of mana.

Harry's eyes widened. Lancerius was gathering a killing spell. He reached out with his mind but failed. The earlier spell had disrupted and confused his mind so much that he couldn't draw in any more mana. He panicked. Memories flashed before his eyes.

'_You're a wizard Harry' _Hagrid reassuring voice resonated in his head.

His eyes widened beneath the blindfold. He was a wizard! He had a magical core! He could have smacked himself. It was not enough to cast a powerful spell but it was enough to save himself. He shut his eyes and drew out all his magical strength. He shaped it into one if the simplest yet most useful spells he knew. The counter spell.

"TIME TO DIE POTTER!!!" Lancerius screamed and Harry lashed out. Lancerius's eyes widened in shock as a blue bolt struck him. Before he could react his mind was piled with one thought.

Pain.

Lancerius released a scream of agony as his body a soul combusted. He was experiencing every magical person's worst nightmare; total mana burn. The next thing he knew, was the ground rushing up to him as he blacked out.

A cloud of dirt and ash rose off the ground beside Harry as Lancerius crashed from his plunge into the earth.

'Ouch'. Harry smiled at the thought.

XXXXX

Above the in the skies a woman hovered. Clothed in emerald green robes and wind blowing through her hair she watched as the flaming body of Lancerius crashed into the ground. She stared at the man beside him trying to stand up.

"Are they done yet?"

"Yes. Harry won." She answered in a silent voice.

The man snorted beside her. "Of course he won. Funny how he wassss saying that we were the onessss that were going to cause a battle."

"It would have happened if Octhelion didn't leave." Fariahlia pause for a moment, "Do you think he's..."

"He will live. Lancerius is much too irritating an asssss to just bugger off and die. No, that amount of mana burn wouldn't kill him. It'll sting like hell though."

"Why don't you go get Lancerius back home. I'll get Harry to the school."

"You do that. I'll let Lancerius cook for a while. He can't get any worse than he already is." He flashed her an evil grin.

Fariahlia shot a smile at Lestarac before descending.

"Take care of him!" Lestarac called out before she was out of hearing.

XXXXX

"Need help?" A voice came from his right.

Harry winced at the sickening crack coming from his neck as he turned it to the floating dryad beside him. 'Yet another broken bone to add to his ever growing list' He thought. He flashed the concerned Walker a sarcastic smile, although it more or less came out as a snarl. It didn't really matter though, as said Walker had amusement shining in her red eyes.

"You do know that you really need my help at the moment now, right?" She persisted with mirth in her voice.

He was beginning to develop a seriously painful headache and he really wasn't in the mood for this now. Therefore he chose the safe option; he ignored the other Walker and continued at his snails pace towards the front doors.

She sighed. "You do know that this would really be faster and easier if you had my help right?"

Harry stumbled when his foot caught a small rock on the ground. Falling onto his hands a knees he turned his head again resulting in the same sickening crack again. "Fine! You win!" He murmured before falling unconscious.

Fariahlia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Stubborn bastard." She knelt down over him while still floating. Closing her eyes and drawing upon the magic, she then pushed a glowing green ball of healing energy into Harry's now mangled body. 'Well that's the most I can do. The rest is up to him now.'

She looked up to see a group of people running towards her. Her brows furrowed in thought as she shifted through her memories. 'Hmm... red heads, must be the Weasley's. The old looking man must be the headmaster. The rest I can't seem to remember... Oh yes the woman in white must be the nurse. Oh well guess I need to inform them of Harry's situation now.' She sighed and looked again at Harry. "Easy for you, you idiot, you go off and get whacked up while I handle the questions."

XXXXX

Two of the terrible trio as if was so called by a certain overgrown bat, were watching with awed looks as they stood behind the reinforced glass windows of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had both gone into a state of panic as soon as their best friend, Harry Potter had been hit by blue bolt of magical energy. Most of the girls had screamed as soon as Harry smashed into the ground. The group of friends had to be restrained by the professors as they had immediately sought to aid their companion. Ron being the impulsive Gryffindor that he was had to be stunned by Poppy before he did something stupid.

This action seemed to a claming effect on the group as all eyes soon landed on the Matron of the Hospital Wing.

"Calm yourselves, take one step out there and you'll all be fried."

Somehow this statement seemed to have the desired response on the group.

"Hey look! The other guys been blasted as well." A boy somewhere up the corridor shouted.

Immediately all eyes were soon looking out the windows. Just in time too, as most of the student got to see the flaming fireball of Lancerius smash into the ground.

Winces were shared all round as the students and professors all heard crunching and snapping of various bones.

"I take it we should go out now." Dumbledore answered the looks that Harry's friends were now giving him. He in turn received a number of glares at his obvious comment as most of the students started for the front doors.

At that moment in time Dumbledore had only one thought in his mind, 'Poppy owns me ten galleons.' With his eyes now twinkling ever so brightly he turned to follow the professors and students.

**Author's Note:**

**These are the spells used so far:**

**Spell – Translation – Effect – Description**

_Flamma_ – Blazing fire – Advance flame curse.

Shoots a blazing inferno from the caster's wand.

_Difflo_ – To blow apart – Average exploding hex.

Causes a small target to explode.

_Detrunco_ – To mutilate – Advance severing curse.

Causes a target to be slashed with inch deep wounds.

_Confervefacio_ – To melt – Advance melting charm.

Used to melt objects of high temperature.

_Cariosus_ – To decay – Basic compost charm.

Used to speed up decay for compost heaps.

_Excessus_ – Departure from life – Advance killing curse.

Light's only killing curse. Only affects beings that are not pure of heart.

_Mentalis Communicatum_ – Mental Communication – Average communication charm.

Allows two or more individuals to communicate mentally for an hour.

_Accendo_ – To set fire to – Average fire charm.

Creates fire balls used to light more fire resistant material.

_Infligo_ – To hit – Basic exploding hex.

Causes a medium target to explode.

_Incendo_ – To set fire to – Basic fire charm.

Sets alight small flammable material.

_Explodra _–To explode – Advance exploding hex.

Causes a large target to explode

_Cremo_ – To burn with fire – Average fire hex.

Causes a target to be set on fire for a duration of ten minutes.

_Occido_ – To strike down – Advance Blasting curse.

Knocks a victim off their feet.

_Voco Caeles Superus Ancile_ – To invoke god's greatest heavenly shield – Ultimate shielding ritual.

Protects an individual from all forms of harm. Requires the blood of the individual's greatest enemy or their ancestors, the blood of the receiver of the protection and the life of the caster of spell to be sacrificed protecting that individual.

_Voco Ancile Superus_ – To invoke the greatest heavenly shield – Ultimate shield charm.

Creates a brilliant silver shield which protects against all magical and normal attacks. Drains user's life force.

**Author's Note:**

**These are the spells used so far:**

**Spell – Translation – Effect – Description**

_Flamma_ – Blazing fire – Advance flame curse.

Shoots a blazing inferno from the caster's wand.

_Difflo_ – To blow apart – Average exploding hex.

Causes a small target to explode.

_Detrunco_ – To mutilate – Advance severing curse.

Causes a target to be slashed with inch deep wounds.

_Confervefacio_ – To melt – Advance melting charm.

Used to melt objects of high temperature.

_Cariosus_ – To decay – Basic compost charm.

Used to speed up decay for compost heaps.

_Excessus_ – Departure from life – Advance killing curse.

Light's only killing curse. Only affects beings that are not pure of heart.

_Mentalis Communicatum_ – Mental Communication – Average communication charm.

Allows two or more individuals to communicate mentally for an hour.

_Accendo_ – To set fire to – Average fire charm.

Creates fire balls used to light more fire resistant material.

_Infligo_ – To hit – Basic exploding hex.

Causes a medium target to explode.

_Incendo_ – To set fire to – Basic fire charm.

Sets alight small flammable material.

_Explodra _–To explode – Advance exploding hex.

Causes a large target to explode

_Cremo_ – To burn with fire – Average fire hex.

Causes a target to be set on fire for a duration of ten minutes.

_Occido_ – To strike down – Advance Blasting curse.

Knocks a victim off their feet.

_Voco Caeles Superus Ancile_ – To invoke god's greatest heavenly shield – Ultimate shielding ritual.

Protects an individual from all forms of harm. Requires the blood of the individual's greatest enemy or their ancestors, the blood of the receiver of the protection and the life of the caster of spell to be sacrificed protecting that individual.

_Voco Ancile Superus_ – To invoke the greatest heavenly shield – Ultimate shield charm.

Creates a brilliant silver shield which protects against all magical and normal attacks. Drains user's life force.

**Just to warn you my latin is crap. I practically flunked it in school. Also I'm looking for a beta. I really need one to help me spot out the mistakes I may make and somehow unknowingly overlook.**

**Review replies: **

**Athenakitty:** Harry will drive Snape crazy in his own way. The Dursleys will get their comeuppance soon. Yes, I like the idea of Draco getting balled. Unfortunately he would be getting any more balling. Still lots of Draco bashing coming soon. Mind you I didn't say anything about not balling Lucius.

**Angelkitty77:** Thanks.

**Fuzzball: **Really. I must have accidentally done that. You see I have read numerous fanfictions on Harry Potter (300 to count. Not the short ones but the really long 60,000 words and above ones.) so if I mention a few things that can be found in other author's stories it would be unintentional as some ideas from people stories lay dormant within my complex insane mind and will surface every once in a while without me knowing it actually came from another author. So I apologies beforehand if I do.

**Gallandro-88:** Ah yes Fawkes. All those observant people out there have noticed Fawkes appearing for the duel in chapter two but in the meeting in chapter 3 Dumbledore said he was still out and will be back soon. Fawkes lateness will be explained soon. Oh, and the reason the Fawkes is Harry's avatar in the Draco Harry duel and not winged Harry is because of the different wand used. Anymore questions, bug me by reviewing. (Increases my review count and answers your questions. Ah! sigh what a wonderful symbiotic relationship we have.) LOL. For the record people do question my sanity.

**Romm:** Thanks.

**Wolfawaken:** Thanks.

**Nogoalielikeme:** Yup a battle with Voldie coming up in a few chapters but at the mean time no Death Nibbler raids. Yeah I am also curious regarding Luna's name.

**Greyhound Master:** Thanks.

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin:** Thanks.

**Spectra2:** Thanks.

**Sweet Sakura Curls:** Thanks.

**Clingon Warrior Girl:** Thanks.

**Inuyashaluvsme4ever:** Thanks.


	6. The Great War Of The Walkers

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 05 – The Great War Of The Walkers

'That smell.'

'So familiar.'

'The smell of cleanliness to the extreme.'

'The smell of my childhood.'

It was a smell of safety, a smell of homecoming. It was a smell that everything was alright. It was the smell of clean, steamed starched linen and antiseptic. The smell of a hospital.

"Look! he's moving."

"You're sleepy Mione. Madam Pomfrey said he wouldn't wake for another five days."

"No! I serious! See he's twitching again."

"Bloody hell! you're right!" Ron's extremely loud voice struck his eardrums.

"Ron? Hermy?" Harry croaked.

"Yes Harry, they are here. Still resilient to damage after all these years I see." A soft gentle voice filled his head.

"I remember you." She was a woman. He remembered her voice but he couldn't finger it on a name.

"Yes, you do. Your memories are jumbled." Came the same voice.

"Ik... onne." Came Harry's pained voice.

"What?"

"Quiet Ron!" Came Hermione's reprimanding voice.

"No. Not now Harry." The woman spoke again

"Duble... ore."

"He's on his way."

"Ant gee."

"Your blindfold is still on. No. Don't take it off." The soothing voice spoke as Harry reached to remove the offending piece of cloth. "Rest now. Your mind stone will be by your table when you wake."

With that a sense to calmness passed over him, drawing his back to his world of dreams.

XXXXX

Hermione watched with awe as the floating lady created a green ball of power within her hand before pushing into Harry's chest.

"Wow. Did you just do wandless magic?" Ron questioned still looking at the woman's hand with wide eyes.

"Yes." The woman answered in a soft voice that resonated throughout the room. "You might want to close your mouth Ronald Arthur Weasley. Your headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Is on his way."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the woman's use of everyone's full names. She turned her gaze to that of the now sleeping patient. For the first time in her life she had seen Harry sleeping peacefully. Even when he was under the effects of dreamless sleep potion his face still wasn't completely relaxed.

She traced his facial features with her eyes. Madam Pomfrey had been able to fix most of injuries Harry had received. Looking back at it, the situation would have been extremely humorous. The ever zealous matron of the hospital wing fussing and clucking over Harry after the woman in green had deposited him on a hospital bed.

Her eyes landed upon the ever existent blindfold over Harry's eyes. Curiosity had been eating at her. Just what was beneath his blindfold? Harry had told her he had always worn the blindfold no matter what. She was puzzled, he was still able to navigate and perform his everyday activities with ease, when yet it was obvious that he had no use for his eyes.

Come to think of it no one seemed to know what Harry's eyes now looked like. The only person who knew was Professor Snape and the rumor was that when ever that incident was ever brought up the potions master would pale and start to shake involuntarily before quickly changing the subject. Her curiosity had started to get the better of her as she thought back to their previous Potion lessons.

XXXXX

_As common practice, all conversation died down and an abrupt silence engulfed the dungeon room as the classroom door swung open to emit one Professor Snape._

_The potions master strode into the room, robes billowing in his wake. As usual he flashed the Gryffindors a glare, taking a while longer on Harry before moving swiftly towards his desk. Slamming down the large tome he held within his hand he proceeded to speak._

"_This lesson you will... be... brewing..." Snape trailed off before he paused and his eyes settled upon a particular black haired green eyed Gryffindor._

_Hermione alone with the rest of the class traced the professor's gaze to a grinning Harry who sat slouched in his seat. What surprised Hermione more was not the curious look upon Snape's face but the weird demented amused grin on her best friend's face._

"_Wipe that stupid grin off your face you idiotic boy. Five points from Gryffindor."_

_Hermione turned towards the Slytherins where Malfoy sat smirking at the Gryffindors. Returning to Harry, she was even more surprise when his grin grew even greater. Straightening himself Harry bent his head and peer over his glasses at the now slightly fuming potions master._

_She was even more surprised when Snape back up a step before breaking the staring contest and turning towards the board._

"_Five points for you insubordination Potter." Snape then proceeded to taunt the rest of the Gryffindors, favoring the Slytherins and generally being as ass._

_The rest of the lesson proceeded in silence from the Gryffindors and the occasional taunt from the Slytherins. What happened at the end of the lesson would be the event that would ingrain itself within the minds of the sixth year potion students._

_Hermione had just finished the potion they were currently brewing, "The Drought of Magical Detection". She had to admit it was truly a complicated potion. Some of the Slytherins had failed outright by melting their cauldrons within the first five steps (Not mentioned by Snape of course). Harry on the other hand, along with her, two Ravenclaws and four Slytherins included were the only ones to finish the potion._

"_Seeing that those of you who have a shred of talent have managed to finish your potion bottle two phials, one you are to administer yourself and another for my grading. The antidote should you poison yourself is right here at my desk."_

_Snape still somehow managed to find fault with her and surprisingly Harry's perfect potion. "Your potion is slightly pale Ganger and yours is too lumpy Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for your inadequate brewing skills." Hermione inwardly fumed whereas Harry simply shrugged and returned to his seat where he downed his phial of potion._

"_Did I say to drink your potion yet Potter?" Snape's scathing voice cut the air._

"_No, you didn't professor." Came Harry nonchalant answer._

"_Five points for your disobedience and ten for your rudeness. Now drink your potions."_

'_Stupid, fucking, lousy, good for nothing, overgrown, dungeon dwelling greasy haired, vampire bat from hell!' Hermione mentally kicked herself for her use mental use of swear words before downing her potion._

_Just as she was certain she had botched her work and poisoned herself the effects of the potion kicked in. Immediately she felt a chill go through her body and a slight burning feeling within her eyeballs. Closing her eyes to rid both the tears and pain she opened them to a myriad of colors. It was truly magnificent._

_Magic flowed throughout the entire classroom. From the silvery light emitted from the potions to the dark blue spell causing Snape's cloak to catch the currents of the air. She could see magic._

"_Using make up now are we Potter. Trying to hide your ugly mug." Malfoy's taunting voice rang through the class._

_Ignoring Malfoy's weirdly muggle taunt Hermione was indeed shocked to see what looked like an extremely complex glamourie charm on Harry's face. More specifically a two inch wide halo around his eye level._

"_Remove your beauty charm Potter, I will not have any silly wand magic done in my lab. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape ordered with a smirk upon his face. Apparently even the professors knew that Harry always had sleeping problems._

"_Of course Professor." Harry drew his wand and waved it over his face muttering an unheard incantation._

"_Did I say you may use your wand in my class Potter? I remember making it clear in your first year that there would be no silly wand waving performed within my class. Certainly your miserable excuse of a brain would be able to comprehend my words?"_

'_Lousy, snort haired, hooked nose, bottle fucking, genetic mistake of a fuck witted bat!' Hermione again mentally kicked herself. If Ron had heard what went on in her mind, she would never live it down._

_The potion which only lasted a few minutes had already worn off and she could now understand some of the questioning looks directed at Harry. Before she had seen a golden light coming from Harry's eyes, now she instead saw a blindfold covering his eyes, she shrugged it off as an side effect of the magic upon their eyes; after all they did drink a eye altering magical potion._

_It took a few seconds more before she realized what most of the class were so curious about. Harry had been wearing a blindfold the entire time. He had performed tasks not to mention brew a complicated potion with ease without the use of his eyesight._

"_New muggle fashion statement Potter? You never struck me as the vain type? Then again, with your big headed celebrity status, I'm not really surprised. Five points from Gryffindor for inappropriate dress code during classes." Snape snapped._

'_Dungeon dwelling, foul smelling, phial screwing piece of dragon manure!' Hermione didn't bother with the mental kick this time. Snape fully deserved that comment. Harry had never wanted anything that came his way, yet he still managed to stand up to what hardships life threw at him._

_Hermione was just about to stand up and inform Snape just what she though of him. When Harry placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder._

"_Seeking comfort from your girlfriends Potter. There is to be no displays of affection within classes Potter. Ten points from the both of you." Snape looked positively gleeful, the Slytherins were giggling in the background and the rest seemed to be mentally debating whether Azkaban would be a worthy price to pay for murder._

_Hermione was just about to go off on a mental swearing campaign when she was interrupted by the gentle squeeze Harry's hand gave her._

"_Apparently you didn't understand my earlier words Potter. I said to remove you fashion accessory. Five more points from Gryffindor and a detention with me tonight Potter."_

_Suddenly and silently Harry had stood up and moved extremely close to the potions master invading his personal space. The giggling and murmuring stopped, even Professor Snape was surprised. His eyes widened slightly and he took a step back in shock._

_Harry slowly and seemingly dangerously tilted his head upwards to meet the gaze of the professor. It was slightly amusing, Hermione concluded. The potions professor was apparently intimidated as he took another step back._

_What came next sent a shiver up her spine as Harry's voice switched to one of malice and threat. In a soft cold whisper that the student's barely caught he hissed._

"_Do you really want to look upon my eyessss Severussss? Since you so thoroughly insisted, I will indulge your request." Without waiting for a reply, Harry back turned to the students, reached up and ripped off his blindfold._

_A pained, scream of agony echoed throughout Hogwarts castle soon after._

XXXXX

Hermione shivered. She could still remember the screams. It was a scream that one would associate with the _Cruciatus_ curse. Harry had held the man's gaze only breaking it and replacing his blindfold after ten seconds of Snape's screaming.

He had then collected his bag and strode out of the classroom, leaving the now whimpering Snape, who had curled into a ball murmuring to himself. Since that incident Snape had gone to great lengths to get out of Harry's way in the corridors and had so far not made a single comment nor even bat an eyelash at Harry during Potions.

"Hermione... Hello... Anyone home?" Ron's voice and his fingers snapping in front of her face broke her out of her trance.

"Sorry Ron. Just thinking." She whispered a reply.

"I believe that you kids should be heading back to your dormitories now. Walker Fariahlia and I have a few matters to discuss." Came the soothing and grandfatherly voice of Dumbledore.

Hermione only nodded and set off without a protest, her mind obviously took tired to try. Ron followed behind her.

Once the students were out of earshot, Dumbledore turned towards the woman who had been watching everything with amusement. Twinkling red pupils met blue ones. "Now, I have just gotten back from the ministry, let's discuss your lodgings Walker Fariahlia." Dumbledore waved his wand conjuring up two comfortable armchairs by Harry's bed.

"Call me Liah." The Walker waved off her title. "Friends of Harry's are friends of mine. So, Hermione Granger, tell me more about Harry, he rarely speaks of his past."

XXXXX

Hermione Granger lay in her four poster bed wide awake. Unlike the other girls who needed their so called _beauty sleep_ she was used to little amounts of sleep. Of course Harry had a higher tolerance to sleep deprivation, she knew other wise. With his Walker status Harry now no longer needed sleep. So why was he now in the hospital wing sleeping his injuries off? She remembered reading from the book Harry gave her that physical injuries prove no harm to a Walker on a slight hindrance. Still the knowledge didn't help much when she first saw Harry's body being levitated towards her as she and Ron ran out of the castle.

XXXXX

_Hermione came to a stop causing Ron to collide into her back._

"_What was that for Hermione?" Ron grumbled._

_Ron didn't get an answer. Approaching them, levitating the mangled and bleeding body of Harry Potter was a woman dress in emerald green robes. The most prominent features of the women were her long black hair, webbed feet, pointed ears and blood red pupils. If it wasn't for the friendly smile on her face, Hermione would have considered the woman a threat. Other than a couple of vines creeping over her body, the extra bodily features and the fact that she was floating a foot off the ground, the woman could have easily passed as a normal drop dead gorgeous young human woman._

"_Merlin's beard! Is that Harry!" Apparently Ron had seen the floating body as well._

_Hermione made to speak but stopped when the woman floated by her and the professors straight into the school._

_Shaking off her surprise at being ignored she grabbed Ron by his wrist before running after the woman._

_After running non-stop for five minutes from the front doors straight to the hospital wing. Hermione threw herself into the Hogwarts Hospital Wing to be met with a scene of the matron of the hospital wing, Madam Poppy Pomfrey arguing with the woman in green. From the snippets that she caught she gathered they were arguing about Harry's treatment._

_Looking from both the arguing women to Harry who now lay on the bed and back again, Hermione Anne Granger snapped._

"_WILL THE TWO OF YOU BLOODY STOP ARGUING AND START HELPING HARRY!!!" Hermione's shouted, her voice no doubt being heard throughout the castle._

"_Wow. Mione didn't know you had it in you?" Hermione ignored Ron's lame attempt at a joke. He was no doubt trying to break some of the tension._

"_That's what I've been trying to do but this lady here wouldn't let me." The matron explained as she pushed pass the Walker to get to Harry._

"_And what I have been trying to say is that Harry doesn't require medical attention." Came the calm voice. The Walker reached out a hand to grasp the matron's shoulder._

"_Doesn't need attention! Look at him for heaven's sake! He's a bloody pulp!" Pomfrey again tried to reach Harry's bed only to be held back by the Walker._

_Thankfully Dumbledore had managed to reach the Hospital wing by now. 'Come to think of it wasn't Madam Pomfrey with Dumbledore?'_

"_Ah. Poppy, I see you made it back in time with your portkey."_

'_Well that explains that.'_

"_Headmaster, please can you reason with this woman tha..." The motherly matron was cut off when Dumbledore raised his hand and spoke. "Poppy, Harry is a Walker and thus there are no medical techniques that would work on him. Furthermore he can't die through mortal means. Now Poppy that your patient is safe I would like you to excuse us." With that Pomfrey gave a nod and reluctantly went into her office._

"_Greetings my lady, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school and you are?" The aged wizard addressed the woman while giving a small bow._

"_I am the Walker Fariahlia, I am one of Walker Potter's companions. If you don't mind I would like to remain in Walker Potter's company until he is fully healed. I am required to at least stop his bleeding."_

"_Yes you may, now that I have confirmed that Harry is alright, I need to see to the ministry. No doubt they are having a panic attack after that amount of magical release. See you my lady. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Miss. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom you may stay, just be sure to be back in your rooms by curfew. If you need anything Walker Fariahlia, I'm sure that the students and staff would be more than happy to comply." With that Albus Dumbledore headed straight for Madam Pomfrey's office. No doubt to floo to the Ministry._

"_So, Hermione Anne Granger, tell me about Harry while we are waiting." Fariahlia spoke._

XXXXX

She now became more curious to Harry's state of health. _"Yes, you do. Your memories are jumbled." The Walker named Fariahlia had spoken._

Harry had mentioned something after that. She just couldn't remember. 'Remember... remember...' Hermione chanted through her mind. 'Remember... rememb... that's it' she would have hit herself. A mind stone, Harry needed to remember therefore he required a pensieve. Harry's memories would be in the pensieve. She would be able to help Harry remember if she could only go to the hospital now.

Smack.

Hermione slapped her forehead. Ron. He had access to Harry's cloak.

XXXXX

Ron was running. Tables flew past him in a blur as he pursued his prey. Jumping up and over a table he closed the distance. She turned her head to sneak a glance before spurring forward faster.

Ron had noticed the Hogwart's kitchens was surprisingly bare and missing the usual army of ever serving house elves. Still, no matter, all the more privacy for him.

A few minutes later he had cornered his prey. The bushy brown haired girl turned and swiveled her head trying to find a route of escape. Seeing none she instead tilted her head and flashed a coy smile.

"Looks like you caught me. What do you intend to do with little ol me?" She replied to the now advancing Ron.

"Yes, I have my sweet, and what should I do with you now? Hmm... What do you want me to do?" Ron by now had placed both his hands on either side of the girls head and was staring into her brown eyes.

Hermione slowly extended her tongue, and carefully licked her lips. With a deep throaty growl, she ran her hands up and down her scantily clad body. Beckoning to him. She whispered.

"Wake up Ron."

"Huh?" Her reply caught him off guard. "WAKE UP!!!" Hermione then proceeded to slap him.

SMACK.

"OW!!!"

"WHAT TH..."

SMACK.

"OW!!!"

"WAKE UP!!! RON!!!"

SMACK.

"Ok! Ok! I'm bloody up already!" Ron cursed as he was knocked out of his pleasant dreams involving one partially dressed Hermione Granger, the kitchens and chocolate sauce. He was definitely going to kill the person who woke him up. Azkaban be damned.

He forced his eyes open. He blinked once.

Twice.

Trice.

"What the? Hermio..." He was cut short by the girls hand over his mouth.

"Would you shut up already? I don't know how strong my silencing charm is." Came the prefect's reprimanding voice.

With a heroic effort, Ron sat up. Through his sleep blurred vision, he could make out Hermione, enough to tell that she had neither of the earlier food smears on her. Ron groaned in disappointment.

Still slightly stunned, Ron could only stare at the girl perched over him. "Ron I need Harry's cloak, quick." Hermione then proceeded to push the Gryffindor prefect towards Harry's trunk. She silently cast an awakening charm upon him to prevent him dropping off.

XXXXX

The moonlight shone through the windows of the hospital wing. A single beam, refracted by the window panes lit up the sleeping body of the only patient of the hospital wing. At that moment the boy-who-lived lay in bed sleeping soundly. A result of yet another sleeping spell cast by the Walker Fariahlia.

At that exact moment the main door to the hospital wing slowly swung open. The soft squeak went unnoticed by the guardian of the hospital wing, the great matron Poppy Pomfrey. She was probably off tending to Snape after he returned from one of Voldemort's gatherings or sleeping within her attached dorm.

The door swung shut again. Although no presence could be seen, foot steps were heard moving towards the sleeping Walker's bed. The occasional shoe could be seen appearing out of thin air before disappearing again.

"Really Mione, I agree with visiting Harry and all. But to we have to do this in the middle of the night at Merlin knows what time."

"Yes we do. The only way Harry will tell us something is when we get it out of him through force. You know him as well as I do. He hardly tells us anything much now a days. I just want to know what he's done so that we may help him better."

"And you think violating his memories is a wise thing?"

"Well... no. But... Oh! Never mind. Just follow me." Hermione said frustrated as she whipped off the cloak and walked towards the bed. Ron followed reluctantly.

Hermione stood at the left while Ron took his place at the right. They both stared in silence at the peaceful sleeping face of Harry in silence.

"You really going to go through with this Mione? You do know that if he catches us, he might never forgive us." Ron whispers after a minute or so.

"I don't know Ron. I want to, but at the same time I feel as if I shouldn't." They both approached the stone basin atop Harry's bedside table. The silvery liquid shining brightly within drew their attention. Leaning closer towards the bowl both could vaguely see images flashing and soft silent voices. Ron, the ever curious one leaned even closer to get a better view.

Hermione, realizing what her friend was doing reached out to stop him. Unfortunately just as she had grabbed his arm, Ron's nose broke the surface of the silvery substance.

In a blur of vision the world around Hermione disappeared only to be replaced by another.

Shaking her head and blinking her eyes to adjust to the bright light of the sun, Hermione looked up at Ron who too was blinking his eyes.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Ron asked in awe as he looked around at the surroundings.

Hermione took a look around. They were standing in a barren valley. The ground looked eroded and the mud baked in the heat of the twin suns over head. Other than barren land, Hermione could see nothing else. No trees, no animals, nothing. "Something tells me we aren't in Kansas anymore."

"What?" Ron asked giving her a weird look. "Muggle saying." Hermione waved him off.

"Any idea where we are?" Ron's questions was answered by a lady they recognized as Fariahlia. She had appeared right in front of him. Startled, Ron tripped and fell onto his behind. Hermione gave a small yelp.

"Liah. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to..." Hermione didn't get to finish as the Walker turned around completely ignoring her. Pacing in front of the two students, the Walker looked as if she were waiting for someone.

"HARRY!!! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Finally frustrated, the Walker shouted.

"No need the shout my dear. It's not like we can start the meeting as Octhelion isn't here yet." A voice called from behind Hermione.

Whipping around the two came face to face with a taller much more muscular Harry Potter. Unlike the Harry they were used to seeing daily he had shoulder length hair tied back and seemed to hold himself straighter and in a more confident manner. He was dressed in emerald green battle robes and pieces of armor could be seen showing beneath them. The two most outstanding features were the ever present blindfold and the pair of golden wings sprouting from his back. At present they were folded into what looked to be a much comfortable position.

"Well he better be, if he knows what's good for him." Fariahlia replied.

"Don't worry, I know what's best for myself." Another voice spoke.

An old man dressed in the same attire as Harry had appeared, only difference was that he was in white. Only then did the two realize that all three Walkers were part of the memory and all were wearing Battle robes and armor. The two students then proceeded to just observe the memory.

"So this is where they're warping in?" Octhelion questioned.

"Yes, two hundred clicks away from my command center. Where's Shassha and Thalos?" Fariahlia enquired leveling a questioning eyebrow at Harry.

"Don't worry. They are fine. They will meet us at the rendezvous point later. Shassha's command center is under attack as well."

"Damn that Phrixus. I'll rip his head off when I get to him." Fariahlia swore.

"Don't think you'll be able to do that. The bugger didn't really have a head the last time I saw him." Harry chuckled. This seemed to relieve the tension.

"Still love what you and Merlin did to him. Too bad his stubbornness to die is as bad as yours." Octhelion chuckled.

"Let have a look at the battlefield then." Harry said grinning.

The group of Walkers begun to rise into the air as Harry said this. Hermione and Ron were both surprised as they too begun to rise.

Having a clearer view of their surroundings Hermione could see that they were indeed in a desert but in one direction there lay a vast forest in the distance. The valley that they were standing in before appeared to run along the ground as far as the eye could see.

"So you are warping in your troops over there?" Harry indicated towards a site where some sort of machine stood three kilometers away from the valley. "Octhelion will warp in with his Falcon Engines 100 kilometers away and I myself will warp my Steel Claws directly into the command center."

"You plan to have the troops engage the Phyrexians within the valley? It would be harder for my Engines to do their work."

"Don't worry Octhelion, I have this planned out. The Phyrexians will be coming in with air units. The Falcons would be delighted to pay them a visit. Furthermore should they bring in Negators, the valley would shield the Elves from their shelling. My Steel Claws will provide backup should they be needed."

Fariahlia gave Harry a funny look. "Why back up? Why not use them as shock troops, it's not like they will die." Harry looked slightly embarrassed at that question. "Erm... it's not that I don't want to use them as shock troops, actually it would be a splendid idea. It's just that I can't." At this point Harry's face turned red. "The problem is that they just aren't mobilized yet."

Octhelion rolled his eyes. "I told you that you shouldn't have put so many features into those things. The maintenance alone would kill you."

"Hey! I'll have you know, they have so far been extremely critical in the defense of most of the worlds." Harry retorted.

"Enough children. The battle is drawing near and soon we will carry out our plan." Fariahlia decided to break up the oncoming argument. The two other Walkers gave her what looked like death glares before all vanished.

A loud band exploded in Hermione's head as the world around her plunged into darkness. Wobbling her head and opening her eyes, she accepted Ron's hand to pull her up. Standing up straight, she saw that they were now within a steel plated room. Maps and unknown instruments littered the tables around the room. From the lighting of several glowing crystals she could see that there was no door leading into the room, Hermione assumed that there either wasn't one or it was hidden.

The three Walkers stood at the middle of the room perched over a map. They were discussing something. Hermione made for them only to be held back by Ron.

"No Mione. I wouldn't try to do that. They have some sort of shield set up. Even if this is a memory it still seems to be active. Got myself shocked when I tried to get near."

The two could only watch as the three Walkers discussed the situation silently every once in a while waving their hands and shacking heads. After a minute or so the scenery faded into darkness to be replaced by a new memory.

Hermione blinked. Again she was flying above the valley. This time though it had a different feeling to it. A feeling of uneasiness. She grabbed onto Ron's hand for reassurance.

Three pops to her right signaled the arrival of the three Walkers again. Hermione was about to speak to them but she remembered that they were in a memory. The Walkers remained silent and continued staring at the machine Harry had pointed at earlier.

Hermione turned towards Ron to ask him a question but found that unlike her he was staring at her hand held onto his. Blushing, she released her hold and took a step away from him. "Sorry." She apologized. "No problem." Ron whispered also blushing now.

Their fluffy moment was interrupted by a sizzling electrical sound. Below them, the machine which Harry had indicated earlier was giving off bolts of electricity. The power being emitted could be felt even through the memory. In a burst of light a bright purple portal materialized before it.

Hermione watched in awe, as immediately troops clad in silver armor begun to march out. The troops she assumed were Fariahlia's elves begun to form ranks across the desert before the valley.

Coincidently as soon as the ranks were formed, another portal flashed into existence on the opposite side of the valley. Unlike the silver armored elves, black monstrous beings began to pour out of the portal. Oblivious to the ideology of ranks, they begun to congregate in large groups. The monsters were huge, Hermione guessed that they were about ten feet in height and from the sea of blades she saw, they were well armed.

After ten minutes the stream of troops ended and the portal winked out of existence. The battle was beginning.

"ALL TROOPS!!! AT THE READY!!! FORWARD MARCH!!! DOUBLE TIME!!!" Fariahlia's peaceful voice had turned into one of command and power. Hermione watched as the elves begun to march at a rapid pace towards the valley.

An eerie shriek filled the air. Hermione clamped her hands over her ears. She was getting a headache from the wail, no doubt Ron had one as well. Again she clamped her ears as several booms sounded. She turned towards the demons and was horrified as they begun firing what looked like shells towards the elves.

The shells impacted within the ranks of the elves. Mutilated bodies were thrown about as the shells exploded in flashes of white light. Black tendrils of energy remained a few seconds after the initial explosions. A shell landed near where she was and she could see blood, dirt and various body parts being thrown about. Still the troops ignored the carnage and pressed on.

"CONTINUE FORWARDS TROOPS!!! THE ENEMY IS WITHIN YOUR SIGHTS!!! HOLD!!! DEPLOY ENERGY CANNONS!!! FIRE!!!"

Several booms filled the air as projectiles were launched, this time from the elves. Hermione's hopes that the elves could retaliate were dashed as the shells impacted upon a barrier covering the Phyrexian army. She could hear Harry swearing over the noise.

"Bloody wankers. No one told me they had mana shields. Thank god the bastards had only one volley each."

Another shriek sounded causing Hermione to clamp down on her ears. When it ended, there was silence for a moment and suddenly with great speeds the mechanical beings launched themselves towards the elves.

"PIKES AT THE READY TROOPS!!! IMPALE THOSE MONSTERS!!! BREAK THEIR FORMATION!!! HOLD THE VALLEY!!!" Fariahlia shouted again. She took a deep breath and turned to Harry. "Wish me luck Harry. I'm going with my troops." At Harry's nod she vanished.

Hermione and Ron both descended as Harry flew after Fariahlia. Out of the corner of her vision she could see that Ron was being pulled in the direction of the other Walker.

Hermione was shocked. Unlike watching the battle from the safety of the air, it was different down here. The elves at the front lines were bent on one knee, pikes at the ready. Sword armed elves stood behind them ready for combat. Blood stained the ground and in the background elves missing limbs were being carted off.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as black shapes appeared and begun to descend the valley walls. At the last moment she shut her eyes. The sounds of screaming, wails, metal clashing and explosions bombarded her ears.

She opened her eyes only to see an elf before her being sliced in half by its opponent. She turned to see a group of five elves battling with an eight legged Phyrexian. Its body and blades streaked with the blood of its victims. Rockets flew overhead and soon the smell of blood and smoke filled the air. All around her death was being dealt. She had now noticed that the army of Phyrexians were made up of various units. She had guessed that there were at least five different kinds in the battle she was in.

She jumped backwards as a beam of white energy impacted near her. The Phyrexian that stood there before was obliterated in the flash.

A man landed beside her in a crash. As the dust cleared she saw he was dressed in emerald green robes. 'Harry.' He had a look of fury upon his face as he drew a sword from within his robes. Sword in his right and staff in his left, he too like the elves, rushed into the melee. Hermione yelp in fright as Harry sliced through one opponent after another. He dodged the rotary blade of a particular nasty looking Phyrexian before bashing it over the head with his staff. Dealing death to his last opponent in an area he teleported to yet another weakened zone.

A Screeching sound filled the air as bird like machines started swooping in from the air. Their whirling blades slicing through flesh and metal.

"PUSH FORWARDS MEN!!! THE FALCON ENGINES ARE HERE!!!" Hermione sigh of relief was cut short as another portal flash into view over the Phyrexians. Gunships began warping in and immediately started firing bolts of plasma upon the ground troops and falcon engines.

Harry was immediately pull aside as he slashed through another unit. "What?" Hermione heard him snap to the elven commander who had dragged him out of battle.

"We are loosing too much men my lord. We need to retreat." Harry stared at the elf silently debating with himself before answering. "Fine. Pull out slowly, I'll hold them back. Hold the line at the valley walls. I want the enemy to fight an uphill battle." The elf nodded and returned to the fight shouting out orders.

Hermione watched as Harry rose into the air and begun blasting a magnitude of spells into the enemy ranks. Every once in a while teleporting away to avoid a stay missile.

She managed to catch a glimpse of the spells used through the smoke; at least the large ones. A red beam, and a whirlwind of fire kicked up and begun sucking up the enemy's troops. A green beam, a wall of brambles grew in the path of the Phyrexians ensnaring those unlucky enough to approach. A Black beam and a swamp winked into existence trapping more Phyrexians. A blue beam and most of the Phyrexians hit became inactive allowing the remaining elves to cut them down. Dropping out of the air when he became to conspicuous a target he landed before Hermione, right in the midst of the melee. Harry stretched out his hand and released bolts of lightning from his fingertips. In a sweeping gesture he fried and demolished the troops in the immediate vicinity. This was hopeless, because as soon as a Phyrexian warrior fell another filled its place.

Harry was beginning to show signs of tiredness as he soon switched to powerful, but more wizard's like spells. His rapid spell casting was interrupted, when what sounded like a cell phone went off within his robes. Hermione was astounded. A cell call during a battle? Harry vanished in a swish of his cloak and reappeared beside Ron. Ron jumped and gave off a squeak at the sudden intrusion of his personal space. Hermione gave a short snort as she tried to conceal her laugh.

The Walker reached into his robes to pull out what Hermione thought looked indeed like a cell phone. "Give me good news... Excellent... Deploy them now." Shutting the phone Harry, waved his staff and the elf commander appeared before him.

The commander blinked in shock. He had been engaged in single battle with a Phyrexian Howler at one moment and the next he was floating before his commander.

"Change of plans general. Reinforcements are arriving. Tell your men to advance." The general furrowed his brows in confusion before nodding. With a wave of Harry's staff the general was gone.

"Time to turn the battle." Harry muttered to himself before winking away.

Her attention was now thrown to Fariahlia who was wielding a staff and shockingly, a whip. Unlike a normal whip she saw in most movies, this one was constructed out of interlinked blades. She was dispatching off her opponents with ease and fluid grace. Ron following the green clad Walker turned and gave Hermione a wave. He had apparently spotted her as her as her blue nightgown stood out among the red, black and silver.

Fariahlia bent low as a giant crab like unit reared up before her. A giant pincer clamped onto her, lifting her from the ground. Hermione could hear the sound of snapping bones as the carapace cut into the Walker's sides. The pincers had apparently managed to crush the armor she was wearing. Relinquishing her whip in favor of a discarded soldier's sword stuck in the unit's steel armored carapace. She hurled the weapon and it embedded itself in the Phyrexian's back. With its severed spine the unit crashed to the ground.

Raising her staff and bringing it down upon the claw's joint. The end embedded between the scissoring plates. Yanking sideways she levered the claw open slightly. Hermione shook her head, Fariahlia should have instead tried to teleport out.

She watched as a smaller unit clambered over the downed creature's back to hew the Walker's head from her shoulders. Instead of defending herself Fariahlia closed her eyes and concentrated. A second later a blast erupted from the Walker. Both friend and foe were thrown away in the blast. Finally breaking out of the claw's grip she reached for her whip and rushed back into the fray.

All fighting suddenly drew to a halt when an almighty roar came from behind the elven lines. A fireball flew overhead and crashed into one of the many gunships of the Phyrexian army. As the smoke cleared out, one could see that half the gunship had been incinerated in the blast. The remaining pieces of the vehicle crashed into a nearby gunship causing both to go down in a flaming wreck.

At this the fighting begun again, except this time it seemed the Phyrexians seemed to be retreating. A barrage of rockets flew and more ships begun to burn and fall. The Phyrexians were in full retreat. Another roar sounded, the fury and power seemingly encouraging and lifting the moral of the troops.

Through the commotion of the battle Hermione could make out two words from both the elves and Phyrexians, "Steel Claws".

After and moment of curiosity Hermione discovered the source of the roars. A magnificent massive mechanical dragon crash landed before her. Its landing shook the ground and caused a few troops to stumble. It stood over four hundred feet tall and was cover in silver armor.

The sounds of gears clicking and hydraulics hissing was heard as the dragon raised one of its massive claws. Bringing it down in a wide sweeping motion it sent a whole platoon of Phyrexians into the air. It flared its wings and raised its head to let out another almighty roar.

"ONWARDS TROOPS!!! SLAY THEM ALL!!! LEAVE NONE ALIVE!!!" Harry's booming voice resounded. Hermione looked further up the dragon's frame. The light from the sun blinded her, but right at the top, standing upon the dragon's head was an unmistakable figure. 'Harry.'

"ONWARDS!!! TO VICTORY!!!"

With renewed vigor the elves rushed after the retreating Phyrexians cutting them down as they ran. The dragons blew fireballs and released its payload of rockets causing a wall of destruction and fire ahead. This effectively cut off the Phyrexian's retreat.

"KILL THEM!!! KILL THEM ALL!!!" Harry's commanding voice shouted

The scene dissolved and Hermione found herself standing beside Ron in a realm of total white.

"The both of you shouldn't be here." A calm voice spoke from behind them.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello to all you happy people out there who don't have university exams. Those who do, I know your pain. Sorry but my updates will be a bit slow this month as I am having my exams at the moment.**

**Spells**

_Accio_ – A summoning charm; Used like this: _Accio (Item Name)_!

_Alohomora_ – Unlocks doors.

_Aparecium_ – Makes invisible ink appear.

_Avis_ – Conjures birds.

_Deletrius_ – Disintegrating spell.

_Densaugeo_ – Makes the victims teeth enlarge.

_Diffindo_ – Rips an object in half.

_Dissendium_ – Opens a secret passageway to Hogsmeade through the humped back witch statue.

_Enervate_ – Revives someone.

_Engorgio_ – Enlarges things.

_Expecto_ _Patronum_ – A silvery wall that stands between the wand bearer and a dementor. If powerful enough a corporal patronus will form.

_Expelliarmus_ – Disarms whoever the wand is aimed at.

_Ferula_ – Bandages a wounded body part on whoever the wand is aimed at.

_Finite_ _Incantatem_ – Can stop and negate most spells is user is powerful enough.

_Furnunculus_ – Gives you boils.

_Incendio_ – Creates flames.

_Inpedimenta_ – The Impediment Curse slows an object down.

_Impervious_ – Repels water from whatever the bearer's wand is aimed at.

_Locomotor_ _Mortis_ – Stops someone from moving their legs.

_Lumos_ – Makes light come out of the end of the bearer's wand.

_Mobiliarbus_ – Hovers objects.

_Mobilicorpus_ – Creates invisible strings used to move things.

_Nox_ – Puts out light from bearers wand.

_Obliviate_ – Charm that destroys a person's memory.

_Orchideous_ – Makes flowers come out of the bearer's wand.

_Peskipiksi__Pesternomi_ – Useless spell developed by Lockhart, supposed to round up pixies.

_Petrificus__Totalus_ – Full body-bind.

_Point__Me_ – Four point spell, points to north; Makes the bearer's wand act like a compass.

_Prior__Incantato_ – Reveals previous spell(s) conjured by a wand.

_Quietus_ – Makes voice quieter.

_Reducio_ – Decreases the size of something.

_Reducto_ – The Reductor Curse blasts solid objects out of the way.

_Relashio_ – Releases things.

_Reparo_ – Fixes broken objects.

_Rictusempra_ – Makes whoever bearer's wand is aimed at laugh.

_Riddikulus_ – A laughter charm.

_Serpensortia_ – Makes a snake come out of the bearer's wand.

_Sonorus_ – Makes the bearer's wand act as a microphone.

_Stupefy_ – Stunning spell.

_Tarantallegra_ – Makes a person dance uncontrollably; Makes whoever bearer's wand is aimed at legs move.

_Waddiwasi_ – Shoots objects at a high speed; In book 3 Professor Lupin uses it to send gum up Peeves nose.

_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ – Makes things levitate.

**Unforgivable Curses**

_Imperio_ – The Imperius Curse gives total control to the bearer of the wand.

_Crucio_ – The Cruciatus Curse is total pain to receiver of the curse.

_Avada_ _Kedavara_ – The Killing Curse.

**The Dark Mark**

_Morsmorde_ – Sends the Dark Mark into the sky.

**Review Replies:**

**Gallandro-83: **What I'm planning for Harry? Why my dear Gallandro-83, the general idea is kick Death Eater butt, kick scaly snake's butt, reform the wizarding world, get the girl and retire for just one peaceful year. The DEMON will be explained in later chapters. Ah yes, Walkers can be hurt and killed, just not easily, then again that also applies to old Montyshorts who survived the killing curse as well. Since you can't kill a Walker by the body, go for the mind.

**Yugioh/Potter/Pokemon fan: **Infinite power? Nope, but he's pretty close to it.

**Clingon Warrior Girl: **Thanks. Duels are pretty hard to write if you think about it.

**BloodRedSword: **Thanks and nope this isn't slash.

**Nogoalielikeme: **Thanks. The DEMON will be explained in the next chapter, or so I think. And yes Harry, the DEMON and a couple of Walkers were allied.

**Egyptian Flame: **Thanks.

**Khadon: **Finally, someone figured it out. Yup I nicked a few ideas from MTG. Thanks. Have a cookie. (Always wondered why they said that phrase.)

**Rkhiara: **Thanks.


	7. Dumbledore's Army Potter's Army

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 06 – Dumbledore's Army – Potter's Army

_With renewed vigor the elves rushed after the retreating Phyrexians. _

_The scene dissolved and Hermione found herself standing beside Ron in a realm of total white._

"_The both of you shouldn't be here." A calm voice spoke from behind them._

XXXXX

The two students spun around and found crimson eyes focused upon them.

"W... W... Walker Fariahlia? What are you doing here?" Ron stuttered finding the gaze of the woman extremely disconcerting.

"I'm here on a favor for Harry. Might I enquire to why the two of you are present?" The Walker looked from a now relived Ron to an ashamed looking Hermione who was staring at the floor.

"Sorry." The girl whispered.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I understand your reasons, but I would advise the two of you to leave now. If Harry were to find you here, he would no doubt be..." She paused looking for the right word, "agitated."

Both students nodded.

"Good. Now, let's get out of here before Harry wakes again." Fariahlia floated towards them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Ready?" Not waiting for their nods the Walker pulled them from the memory.

After a slight dizzy spell the two students found themselves back in the hospital wing. Immediately Fariahlia led the way out of the hospital wing, down the corridor and into an unused classroom.

Gesturing for two of them to enter first, Fariahlia then started waving her hands a muttering under her breath. Seeing the curious looks she was receiving she spoke. "I believe you refer to these as detection, locking and silencing spells."

"Oh." Hermione nodded in understanding and returned to looking at the Walker perform the spells.

Once she had finished weaving the spells Fariahlia with a slight pause waved her hand, and a complete living room set materialized in the room. "Sit, please." The Walker gestured. The three occupants proceeded to take their place. Hermione and Ron at the couch and Fariahlia in the armchair. Another wave and a tea set appeared, Fariahlia set out pouring the tea. "One or two lumps?"

"One for me." Hermione spoke.

"Three." Ron answered.

Once the trio had sipped a bit of their tea the conversation began. "I have no doubt that the two of you are Harry's most trusted friends. As I said before, I understand your need to help your friend, even if it means violating his memories." She held up her hand to stop Ron from speaking. "The memory that you just saw was a part of the Great War Of The Walkers. Yes, Harry was involved in it." She answered Hermione's silent question, when she let out a squeak of surprise.

"I request that you do not mention this particular war to Harry unless he tells you about it. He's a bit sensitive to that particular event. I sense you have some questions for me Hermione."

"Liah, I was just wondering, would Harry be alright?" Fariahlia stared at her a moment before laughing softly.

"My dear girl, Harry will no doubt be alright before most medical reports say he should be. He's particularly stubborn when it comes to being bedridden."

"Shouldn't Harry be alright anyway? I mean he did mention physical damage didn't matter to him once." Ron supplied.

"Ah... Yes, Ronald. What you said is true. Physical damage means naught to Harry, but our dear occupant of the hospital wing there received a strong dose of a mind scrambling spell." She paused to stare into each of their eyes. "Since you are Harry's friends and he trusts you, I'll tell you a secret. You see Walker's are generally immortal to attacks. However, a Walker can still be killed, not easily of course. If one can physically hinder a Walker enough through attacks, one can attack the only part of the Walker which isn't a physical manifestation of their mind." Fariahlia smiled when realization lit up Hermione's eyes.

"Of course. You attack the Walker's mind itself." Hermione uttered.

Fariahlia nodded. "Yes. The Walker's mind is the only thing that their survival depends on, that and their soul." Fariahlia mumbled the last part but Hermione's keen ears caught it.

"The mind of the Walker houses their essence and memories. To destroy it, would be to destroy the Walker, mind, body and probably soul." Seeing Ron's look of horror she reassured him with a smile. "Don't worry Ronald, Legilimency doesn't work unless the Walker is extremely weak, practically on the verge of death. The mental shields of Walkers are one of the strongest you will find."

"Your friend Harry, at the moment would only be venerable to a magical attack coming from an extremely powerful mind magic user. One of the reasons there are about two hundred wards over his bed. Which you broke when visiting him." The Walker added after seeing the duo's startled look.

"So in a nutshell, you're telling us the only way we can kill a Walker would be to smash their head in and literally scramble their brains before overloading it with a considerable amount of magic?" Ron asked.

"You could always convince one to just off themselves." Fariahlia joked as she took another sip of her tea.

The two students rolled their eyes.

"Anyhow I believe that you two should be off to bed, it's a school day tomorrow. Don't worry I'll watch over Harry." She then waved her hand, banishing the tea set and couch set after the students stood.

The moment of silence was broken by Ron. "How do you do it?" Realizing how straight forward his question was he apologized. "Sorry. Lady Fariahlia, I was just wondering if people like Mione and I are able to actually perform wandless magic. I mean Professor Dumbledore does it sometimes on a rare basis, but I was wondering if we could attempt it as well."

Seeing the Walker's raised eyebrow he proceeded to explain. "No offence, but it just wondering because it might be useful with the wizarding world's situation at the moment and face it, it would be an advantage if we didn't need our wands." Hermione stared surprised at Ron's sudden knowledgeable insight before nodding.

The Walker still with the raised eyebrow lowered herself to only an inch off the ground and leaned in closer to Ron. She stared straight into Ron's unblinking eyes and tilted her head slightly.

After a tense moment she spoke. "You know? Harry once told me that it was actually Hermione's job to be the knowledgeable rambling one and you the clueless impulsive one. I guess every one does have their moments." she straightened her pose and found the scene slightly amusing. Hermione was blushing and staring at her still awaiting an answer, Ron had a funny look on his face, she surmised he was either debating with himself if her comment was a compliment or an insult.

"Yes." The Walker answered in a soft voice.

"Pardon?"

"Yes, you can perform wandless magic."

"Really? You mean we can? Can you teach us? Will you teach us?" Hermione gushed out practically bouncing.

"What she said." Ron pointed at Hermione.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes Hermione, to all your questions. Harry has informed me that you have a small group set up. I believe it's called the DA?" She continued after seeing their nods, "Dumbledore has also asked me to give a small talk session during your Defense Against The Dark Arts class and to take Harry's place during the DA meetings. Harry himself told me to start the group off on the basis of magic. All in all, I think that you people will be having a busy day tomorrow. So off to bed." The Walker gave them a smile and turned round to exit. She paused in her movement and seemed to be in thought.

"You might want to wait for about five minutes before going back. The caretaker should have completed his rounds by then. Waving her hand to cancel the earlier cast spells she floated out of the now open door.

"How'd she know about Filch?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head and shrugged. "Must be a Walker thing." Ron accepted the answer and both waited five minutes before returning to Gryffindor tower.

XXXXX

The Great Hall was filled with students the next day. Apart from being a school day and thus requiring energy providing food to last them through the hectic day, the students had gathered to catch a better look at the new guest Hogwarts was hosting.

Most of the eyes were either focused at the teacher's table where the woman in green robes sat or upon Harry's best friends.

"Now I know how a fish feels." Ron complained as he brushed off one of the braver students who had asked him what he knew about the guest.

"Harry gets this all the time." Hermione spoke, her head buried in a book.

"Mione, how in the Merlin's name can you read at a time like this? And what are you reading anyway?"

"It shows that I'm busy and keeps the questioning people away. Also I'm curious. Professor Dumbledore passed me this book the other day. It's the one Harry gave him."

"You mean the one about Walkers? Why you reading it now? I thought you would have finished it as soon as you got your hands on it."

"I was busy." Hermione answered as she flipped the page.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione." The girl's head snapped up at Ron's words. She raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"This is probably the first time ever that the Hermione Anne Granger, bookworm and guardian of the library, decided to actually put off reading a book. Where's my quill, I need to record this day down." Ron said as he fumbled around in his bag for a piece of parchment and quill.

"Honestly, Ron! You think that all I do is read books all the time."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well for your record mister, I happen to do other things as well."

"Yeah? Hmm... Let me see, being in the library, doing homework, bugging me and Harry to do homework, studying, being in the library, pestering Professors for more homework and did I mention being in the library." Ron responded grinning.

"I'll have you know that the library is filled with lots of wonderful and fascinating books. If only you would pick one up."

"Nope, not me, I wouldn't be caught dead being in the library willingly."

"It wouldn't hurt to be prepared just in case." Hermione said closing her book and turning to face Ron.

"You always seem to prepare for everything. The day you do something spontaneous would be the day I get a heart attack."

"Well Ronald Weasley, I am prepared for everything."

"Except for anything unpredictable."

"Now that impossible."

"I thought I was impossible."

"No you are impossible to have a logical conversation with."

"And that's why you don't take Divinations."

"And you're proud of your grade in Divinations."

"I'll have you know that I always got O's from that weirdo regardless of the OWLS. The judges just couldn't see my true potential."

"Potential? Oh! You mean those fictitious stories you made up."

"Harry got an O for those fictitious things you know."

"Well Harry's unpredictable. He's practical wildcard."

"And I'm not?"

"Yes you aren't. You're practically the most predictable person I know."

"Well you're one of the most impossible people I know."

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why you mmmpphhhh..."

The Gryffindors watched the two bickering with varying degrees of amusement right up until Ron suddenly grabbed Hermione and planted his lips on hers.

Conflicting emotions could be seen across Hermione's face. Eventually shock won out. Ron pulled back and grinned at her. "Bet you didn't prepare for that."

It was Ron's turn to be shocked when Hermione pounced and knocked him to the ground before starting to snog him senseless.

Neither had noticed the cheering that accompanied their kiss as most of the student begun applauding and were joined in by one or two professors.

Professor Trelawney was announcing out load to the rest of the staff that she had predicted this event happening and was the reason she was here for breakfast. This of course fell on deaf ears as the professors were watching the scene with interest. Even McGonagall had a weird smirk upon her face.

"Nope I did," Hermione whispered as she got off a furiously blushing Ron.

"Alright pay up, the only one of you people who won was Harry and Colin." The couple could hear the voice of Ginny over the now dying cheers.

Returning to their seats still blushing and hands now held they found Ginny collecting money.

"What's going on Gin?"

"Betting pool. Apparently only Colin and Harry guessed correctly how either one of you would confess. Apparently _Spontaneous and sudden in public_ won." Ginny gave the two a mischievous grin.

"You're kidding me. Everyone knew this."

"Yup. Rumor has it that even the professors were having a betting pool. Apparently rumor has it that Snape just won." Ginny replied to both Ron's and Hermione's horror filled looks.

All this was spoilt of course by Dumbledore who stood up to make an announcement. Clearing his throat to gain the students attention he spoke up.

"I apologize for interrupting your entertainment," He paused to throw a glance at the newly paired off couple, his twinkle going into overdrive, "but I have an announcement to make before you all head off to class. I would like to introduce our guest Walker Fariahlia who will be giving a talk during your Defense Against The Dark Arts classes. Also that I now owe Professor Snape fifty Galleons." He reached into his robe and brew out a small red bag before tossing it to the Potions master.

Snape smirked, happy to have gotten something over the old coot and pocketed the bag. The rest of the staff looked slightly green at loosing to the snarly Potions master.

At the Headmaster's nod, the Walker stood up and gave a bow as the students begun applauding. "I would like to ask that the students help Walker Fariahlia as she is new to this school and might need directions finding her way around. Now that that's done I believe that you should be off to classes, they should be beginning in about say..." He tilted his head to his watch filled with planets and looked up. "ten minutes."

With that the students begun to depart. No doubts with new rumors starting again.

XXXXX

The sixth years were looking forwards to next DADA lesson that they arrived early after lunch and queued up outside the classroom before the bell had rung; even Malfoy and the Slytherins were early.

The only people missing were Hermione and Ron, who turned up just in time for the lesson.

"Just how much is the Weasel paying you mudblood? Surely can't be that much, as he's dirt poor."

The starting confrontation was interrupted by the arrival of Professor Tonks and the Walker Fariahlia.

"Wotcher class!" Tonks greeted enthusiastically and oblivious to the pissed of Ron and smirking Malfoy.

Some of the students, who still hadn't gotten used to the multicolored metamorphmagus kept flicking their eyes back to her. Tonks ignored this and waved her wand unlocking the door. Tripping on the door ledge and earning some giggles, she proceeded to her desk. Fariahlia followed behind her.

The students started filling into the class. "C'mon, quick, or we won't get decent seats." Hermione said pulling Ron after her.

They hurried into two chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, took out their copies of _Defending oneself from evil overlords by Irma Dedman._

"Oh! You can put those books away. We aren't using them this lesson. Today we are having a special guest. May I introduce you to the Walker Fariahlia who will be giving us a talk on Walkers." Tonks spoke cheerfully and gestured towards Fariahlia who had moved to a corner of the room when the lesson begun.

"Thank you professor." This comment received some grins and giggles. "Your headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore has spoken to me about your current situation, he has also convinced me to give you all a talk about Walkers. This lesson I'm going to explain to you what Walkers are." Fariahlia spoke with her soft melodious voice filling the classroom. The Walker proceeded to float towards a much more visible location at the front of the class. "Also I would like to dispel some rumors I have heard. Firstly, I'm not the ghost of Lily Potter reborn. Second, I'm not Professor Snape's secret love who he meets every summer. Third, I'm not the love Harry's life and last of all I have no relation to Professor Dumbledore, wife or otherwise before today."

A few students laughed and some turned maroon. Tonks on the other hand, had her hair cycling through so many colors in her mirth that looking caused dizziness.

"Now, to minimize time spent explaining the main details, I will be distributing pieces of parchment for your reading. These shouldn't take you more than five minutes to read. When you are all done we will proceed with a question answer session." The red eyed woman then waved her hand and sheets of parchment appeared on the student's desks. This earned a few gasps. "Cool." "Wandless magic." "Did you see that." Were some of the general murmurs that arose. Tonks herself looked equally shocked. Seeing this Fariahlia waved her hand and produced the same pieces of parchments for Tonks. "Questions will be answered later. Read."

The whispering died down and the student started reading their pieces of parchment. Ron turned from the Walker and looked at his piece of parchment.

_**Walkers**_

_Walkers are considered by many as beings of pure magic. It is believed that Walkers are born from individuals whom have been exposed to high levels magical and emotional trauma. What is known is that Walkers are able sense if another individual has the chance to become another Walker._

_It has been confirmed that the individual's magical signature evolves and the body is infused with a volatile amount of magical energy. This high amount of magical energy is what the Walkers are said to be able to detect. However, this doesn't mean that the being would become a Walker; it just has the potential to be one. At this stage, it is known that to transcend to the status of a Walker, the being must undergo an extremely high amount of mental and magical stress. This stress is needed to catalyze the transcending to a Walker._

_About this point, the being's magical energy that it had been saturated with, would be released. The being will then undergo what is technically known as spontaneous combustion. The Walker is then said to be required to organize and sort through their memories. This is said to be a test to prove the mental strength of the individual._

_This is required as Walkers are able to channel and hold large amounts of mana within themselves to cast extremely potent spells. To be able to hold and channel this magnitude of power, lots of concentration and mental obedience is required._

_One of the many and most useful abilities of a Walker is that with enough concentration a Walker is able to assume any form. Although the form a Walker takes is entirely up to themselves, all Walkers have a permanent form which best describes their personality._

_Walkers have the ability to draw upon and control all forms of magic. The forms of magic are divided into six different categories. Each from is said to be involved in a different field of spell making. The categories are as follows:_

_**Black:** This particular color of mana is associated usually with death. Most of the spells used in this category is of soul manipulation and control of the forces of death. Even though it is considered by most, a dark art it is actually a most useful art in the field of healing. Unfortunately, like most art forms of magic involving soul manipulation, inappropriate use can lead to the corruption of the user's soul. Therefore as a safeguard against corruption, Walkers and individuals who wish to specialize in black mana are advised to specialize in another color before they begin. Swamps and bogs are a huge source of black mana._

_**Blue:** An art from generally regarded in association with water, wind and mind manipulation. A skilled user in blue magic is able to control or manipulate the mind of a weak willed person without them even knowing. Due to this blue magic is known as a subtle but deadly form of magic. Lakes, rivers and seas are huge sources of blue mana._

_**Red:** The most destructive form of magic. Red draws upon fire and anger to accomplish this massive large scale destruction. Users who specialize in red mana are known to have very fiery tempers. Mountains valleys and deserts are huge sources of red mana._

_**Green:** Generally considered a weak form of magic, green magic in the hands of a skilled user is the most powerful form of magic. Mainly associated with strength, tranquility, healing and defense. Forests and jungles are huge holds of green mana._

_**White:** The purest form of magic. Completely in regards with healing and defense, it has no forms of attack. Users of white magic are usually pacifists who would rather not engage in combat. Although if the situation calls for it, white magic can be used in a defensive form of offense. Open grasslands are large holds of white mana._

_**Raw:** The hardest but most common form of mana to specialize in. The only individuals who are able to control this form of magic are Walkers. There are currently only two Walkers who are able to control this form of magic to the highest level. These two Walkers are Merlin and Potter. Raw magic is actually an unrefined form of all the five above forms of mana and therefore is regarded as the strongest form of magic. To draw upon the raw magic of a world, one has to concentrate upon the source of all five types of mana above before fusing them. Some cases of mortals controlling raw magic have been documented._

_All Walkers are able to control and use the six forms of magic. However, most Walkers choose to specialize in at most three forms of magic. Walkers who utilize raw magic have to specialize in all five forms of magic, a task that could take eons of years. The only exceptions in this case are Walkers Potter and Merlin._

_The main ability of a Walker is their ability to transport themselves or others to various worlds. There have been however two Walkers who are again an exception to the rule, (coincidently both are raw mana users) Walkers Potter and Merlin._

_Since Walkers are immortal in the sense that they can live for an eternity without aging. It is considered that the older the Walker, the more powerful they are. This is because they are able to further their study and specialize more thoroughly in their field or fields of magic._

_Walkers also have the ability to sense when they are being summoned. This is done by calling out the Walker's name and calling for them to appear before you. Due to their high power levels and immortality Walkers are regarded as gods in certain worlds._

_The only known way to kill a Walker is to destroy their mind. Due to the condition of their mental state, they are impervious to mortal mind attacks. Therefore the only know way for a Walker to die is either to be killed by another Walker or if they wish to die themselves. Another known method is to overload a Walker with mana. The only known user of this particular technique is THE DEMON through the use of power stones._

Ron looked up from his parchment towards the Walker at the front of the class. Fariahlia was now floating in a sitting position. He had a couple of questions on his mind. Turning his head to Hermione, he saw she had already finished and from the looks of it, she already knew the information they were given.

Fariahlia waited till all the students had finished. Those who had finished earlier were amusing themselves like Tonks who was humming a tune to herself.

"Now that you all have finished reading, you no doubt have a few questions for me. I dare say that the author of that piece of information you just read was very brief. So raise your hands. I'll pick you, just state your name and question." Immediately most of the class's hands shot up including a frantically waving Hermione.

"You there." She pointed towards a boy at the back of the class.

"Dean Thomas, Walker Fariahlia." Dean said nervously.

"You may call me either called me Liah or madam if you wish Mr. Thomas." The Walker locked her gaze and smiled.

Dean visibly gulped and asked, "The text referred to a demon, could you tell us something about it."

Fariahlia raised an eyebrow. "Did it now? I must have missed it, silly me. No matter, the demon that was mentioned in the text was a Walker of the Ancient Order of Walkers. You see we estimate that the number of Walkers currently in existence, numbers around a thousand, maybe more. Since Walkers are so powerful, they are kept in check by a council of the most senior of Walkers. Currently there are only about twelve Walkers who would be considered a senior." She paused for a breath. "Most of the young ones usually kill themselves off in duels of power before their time."

"The Ancient Council Of Walkers was created around 200,000 years ago. The demon you ask of, was once a member of the council. Unfortunately, like your Lord Voldemort, he went evil." More than half the class visibly flinched. "He was eventually brought down by the other members of the council." Fariahlia finished.

During the story, some of the class had noticed the Walker's eyes glazing over as if in great thought. However, before the rest noticed she shook her head and gave a smile. "Anyone else."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The Slytherin stood and gave a bow. "What's this about different colors of magic. I was thought to believe magic to be divided into either neutral, light or dark."

"Very good question Mr. Malfoy." Fariahlia smiled at him and Draco threw a smirk at Ron. "As the text said, we Walkers are able to practice a different form of magic from you people. We draw upon the magic of the land. This magic is divided into six colors. Raw mana or magic is a combination of all five mana types. What you people call magic, is actually a simple form of raw magic. Like the text states some mortal beings have been able to use it in its simple forms. Apparently you people are unique and are able to practice it to that of a novice Walker's level. What's surprising to me is that in this world, you people have been able to harness the instability of raw mana, quite an achievement I must say. However because of your specialization of raw mana, you have neglected the presence of the other five colors. What you refer to before as light and dark magic are actually raw mana spells that contain more white or black mana in them. Anyone else?"

"Susan Bones, the name Potter was mentioned in the text. Would this be a relation of Harry Potter? And also, was Merlin of our world a Walker?"

"Yes Merlin _is_ a Walker, although I dare say he's retired now." Fariahliah stressed

"Last time I checked, he was living in seclusion and enjoying a peaceful life. The Potter mentioned in the text would be your classmate Harry." Fariahlia allowed this to sink in. Most of the student's eyes widened after they processed the information. Merlin is still alive and Harry Potter's a Walker.

"I believe their ability to comprehend raw magic was due to their lives on this world." She pointed at another hand.

"Parkinson, Pansy. What category do you specialize in Madam Fariahlia? From your attire I guess you are mainly green."

"Correct you are Miss. Parkinson, I am a green specialist, and it is my only color I specialize in. I sometimes go by the title Fariahlia of the woods. Our titles associate us with the category of magic we specialize in."

"Abbot, Hanna. Are you a member of the Ancient Council Of Walkers?"

"I was, the Ancient Council was disbanded after _THE DEMON_'s defeat. I am now a member of the newly created Council Of Walkers."

"Woah!!! That would make you..."

"Over 150,000 years old." Fariahlia finished for Ron and ginned at him. Most of the class by now had mouths hanging open.

"Is Harry a member of the new council?" Hanna asked again.

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"No comment, you'll have to ask him personally."

With that the question session continued with Fariahlia answering the student's question and skillfully dodging the sensitive ones.

XXXXX

Cold.

A biting chill hung in the air.

He sat upon his throne staring upon the chilling blue flame in the middle of the room. Harry looked around and took in the view of the stone room he was in. Tapestries depicting bloody battle scenes lined the walls. The darkness permeated the room, the only source of light; the blue flames. A sense of power and dominance flowed through Harry as he stared into the flickering flames.

Harry's musing was broken when the metal doors across the room cracked open and a black hooded figure reluctantly crept in. The figure stopped five meters from him, went to his knees and shuffled towards him. The figure reached out and brought the hem of his robes to his mouth to kiss.

"My Lord." The figure spoke not daring to look upon his eyes.

"What is it?" Harry's hiss echoed off the stone walls.

"The preparations are complete my lord. The ritual is ready to proceed."

"Excellent. Proceed." The figure stood and turned to leave. As he was nearing the door Harry spoke. "Oh. And Avery, I didn't say you were dismissed. _Crucio!_" Waves of euphoria washed over him as was common with dark magic spells. He held the curse with a gleeful smile upon his face, enjoying the writhing of the man before his feet.

"So Potter, you have seen a part of my little plans have you?" Harry spoke to himself. "No matter, it would be too late for you to stop me. I know all about you, and your council, Potter. NOW LEAVE!!!" Harry hissed. An image of Voldemort's snakelike face appeared in his vision.

Harry snapped up in his bed. He looked around wildly. 'Haven't had one of those in a while. I need the mind stone.'

XXXXX

Ginny together with Hermione, Ron and Neville silently stalked towards the Room Of Requirements. Under the cover of the invisibility cloak they were able to avoid both the menacing forms of Filch and Mrs. Norris. Ron certainly had to yet again ignore the pull of wanting to give the evil cat a swift, much deserved kick.

Normally the four of them, would never have fit under the covers of the cloak. Thankfully, Hermione had yet again found a nifty charm to expand its size to fit over the group.

Finally reaching their destination, the group was surprised to find the door to the room already present. No doubt someone was already in there. Hermione seemed particularly confused as they were the only ones to know of the room. Shrugging their shoulders the group proceeded to enter. The sight that met them was not one they were expecting.

The Room Of Requirements still looked the same, given that it was considerably larger than normal. The presence of the Walker Fariahlia caught the group's attention first due to the fact that her green robes were not a common sight in any DA meeting. But still, it was not the presence of the floating sorceress that caught their attention.

On the cushions scattered on the floor sat all the professors of Hogwarts, including headmaster Dumbledore. Blinking her eyes to confirm the reality of the sight. Ginny turned to Hermione, the poor girl's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and she had a look of horror etched upon her face. Ginny rolled her eyes, 'probably thinks they are gonna expel her for holding illegal club meetings, or even worse demote her from prefect.' Ginny turned her eyes back to the sitting professors, who were by now aware of their presence.

The professors were clustered in a semicircle around Fariahlia who at the moment seem to be giving a lecture to them. Seeing their demonstrator suddenly pause and look beyond them, their heads swiveled around to the group of students.

"Good evening Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny." Fariahlia gave them each a nod.

"Why, what a surprise? It would seem particularly coincidental that our lecture session coincided with one of Potter's little extracurricular gatherings." Snape sneered and looked pointedly at the headmaster.

"Yes what a pleasant surprise indeed." Dumbledore replied cheerfully with the twinkle in his eye and ignoring the glare. "It is a wonderful coincidence that our meeting coincided with the DA meeting. Funny how we are all here for exactly the same reasons."

Snape's glare increased, but the headmaster just ignored it again and the twinkle increased in power.

"Come children, sit. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be teaching both yourselves and the professors the art of wandless magic. With a wave of the Walker's hand more cushions popped into existence.

The group sat in silence looking around the room as the professors discussed among themselves. Meanwhile, Fariahlia was starring off at the ceiling with a dreamy look upon her face.

Slowly but surely the rest of the DA members trickled into the room, most giving a double take at the presence of the professors.

"Excellent." The door to the room closed itself with a gesture from the Walkers hand. "Tonight's DA meeting will be spent learning the art of wandless magic. As I have already briefed your professors here on Walkers I think we can begin." The students shot another look at the seated professors.

"Oh! Don't mind us. We're just here as part of the décor." Dumbledore spoke easing the student's tension.

"Well yes. Now at both Albus's and Harry's requests I am to teach you all the skill of wandless magic and if possible the art of true magic manipulation." The Walker's eyes scanned the crowd as she spoke. She frowned slightly.

"Professor? Are you aware of certain individuals who are present here?" Fariahlia look as Snape.

"They are here at my request Lady Fariahlia." Snape snapped.

"Indeed I did give Severus the permission to invite any he saw fit to include in tonight's meeting."

"Huh?" Ron voiced most of the DA's thought.

Fariahlia smiled at him and stared pointedly at the corner of the room. "Join us please." She gestured to the now new cushions.

All heads snapped around to see the air at the corner of the room shimmer and the illusion spell there was dropped.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Ron shouted as soon as he saw the people appear.

"We Weasley, are here at Potter's request." A voice spoke from the back of the group of emerging students.

Most of the DA's eyes widened at the figure as he emerged. "MALFOY!!!" Ron shouted as he drew his wand.

**Author's Note:**

**Nothing much but I really need a beta reader. Anyone out there, willing to be one? Yeah I know, there no pay, but oh well. Anyway if someone wants to help me out and at the same time get to read further chapters just either tell me in a review reply or email me.**

**Review Replies:**

**A Critic:** Yeah I know. Thanks. Remember Harry isn't afraid of dying. But remember there are worst things than death. Try looking at Neville's parents. Also about the blowing his top part you will find out why a few chapters later.

**Lactuca:** Thanks.

**Clingon Warrior Girl:** Thanks.

**Stahchild:** The Avatar gets called to the place of the duel. The Avatar is the magical essence of the magical animal that was used to make the wand. Since Harry's wand is from Fawkes's feather. Therefore a replica of Fawkes appears.

**Anonymous:** Thanks.

**Stahchild:** Yeah regarding the dialog part, I found that FF net kinda went wonk on me and somehow it came out like that.

**Apple Reaper:** Thanks.

**Shadowed Rains:** Yeah I know. I left it a pretty evil cliffie.

**Gaul1:** Thanks.

**Maxennce:** Thanks. About his eyes, you'll find out in I think chapter 8.

**Anonymous:** Thanks.

**Desithug:** Thanks.


	8. Magic Makes The World Go Round

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 07 – Magic Makes The World Goes Round

"Surprised Weasley?" Draco stood there grinning.

Ron rose to attack but suddenly found that he was forced back down. Struggling and fighting even harder as he saw Malfoy's grin turn into a full blown smirk.

"SIT DOWN!!! MR. WEASLEY!!!" Fariahlia's boomed out. Everyone now could see the power showing behind her eyes. Ron, petrified in fear at the power display could only nod.

The Walker's face softened and the power left her deadly red eyes. "Their presence was requested here by Harry himself, Ronald."

"B… bb… but that's not right. Harry would never request _his_ presence." Ron stuttered in disbelief while pointing at Malfoy. Others in the room were also voicing similar words.

"Well, you better believe it Weasley." The blond replied in a bored voice as he pulled out a familiar DA galleon from within his robes. Others in the Slytherin group followed suit as well showing their membership coins.

Ron, the DA and some of the professors were still staring in disbelief at the blond whereas Hermione, had a calculating look on her face. "That's what Harry does every night, doesn't he?" She said voicing her thoughts.

"Bingo!" Draco called out to the muggleborn witch.

"What?" Ron questioned.

The Malfoy heir rolled his eyes. "Muggle term Weasley."

Ron's mouth fell open as did a few others in the room. 'Did Draco-I-think-mudbloods-are-the-scum-of-the-earth-Malfoy just use a Muggle term?'

XXXXX

Harry strode down the corridor and away from the Hospital wing. His right hand massaging his brow and his left balancing his pensieve. 'Voldemort was happy, _is_ happy', he corrected himself.

He tried to organize his thoughts as he walked going through both past and present images. Not only was his mind muddled up as it was, he now had a bit of the Dark Tosser's added to the mix. Voldemort was planning something big. He had an ally. Someone powerful.

"_Excellent my friend, our research is going perfectly well." Harry looked up and grinned at his friend and mentor, Phrixus._

Harry winced and begun massaging himself more. He drew his wand and pressed it to his temple before extracting a silvery thread and depositing it in the bowl. He did this as he walked down the dark, soundless corridors of Hogwart's castle.

"_Finally it's complete, the theory fits. If we were to build the mechanism it would surely work. All we need is to charge it with the right mana." Phrixus explained as he excitedly unrolled a scroll before Harry._

"Bad thoughts. Bad memories." Harry mumbled as he extracted the images and dropped them in the bowl.

"_You weren't supposed to Phrixus!!! We agreed it was too dangerous!!!" Harry shouted._

"_We both know what this can do for us, Harry. It means all we have lost, we can bring them back. All of them."_

"_No!!! It's impossible!!!"_

"_Nothing's impossible!!!"_

Harry winced and his walking swayed slightly.

_Harry sprinted towards the dais but strong arms pulled him back._

"_There's nothing you can do Harry…"_

"_We have to get him, save him. He's just gone through."_

"_It's too late, Harry…"_

"_It's not too late. We can still reach him. Reach Sirius."_

_The haunting voices beyond the Veil of Death called out to him._

He stumbled and fell against the wall. Hugging the pensieve to his chest least the contents spilled he slowly slid to the floor. Breathing heavily he closed his eyes and gave a soft moan. "Too much memories. I need James."

Still shaking, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

XXXXX

_Draco Malfoy. Heir of the Malfoy family fortune. Son of Lucius Malfoy. Asked himself for probably the twentieth time that day why he was going through with this. 'Maybe it isn't so bad.' He thought to himself._

'_True it would be better than the alternative.'_

'_Since when did I get an inner voice?'_

'_Inner voice? I'm your conscience dear Draco. You've just been ignoring me most of your life.'_

'_Aren't inner voices meant to argue, not agree with one another?'_

_Silence._

"_Finally." Draco mumbled as he ran up the stair towards the third floor. Since breakfast Draco had been speaking with himself and he was beginning to get worried. 'Hearing voices, even in the wizarding world is not a good thing.' Draco strangely wondered who even came up with that phase. It sounded almost like the Muggle saying 'Hearing voices is the first sign of insanity.'_

'_What would dear old father say, I'm quoting Muggles.' Draco chuckled to himself._

_Draco came to a halt as he finally reached his destination. It was not twelve midnight and it was definitely past curfew. He had received a letter from Potter at breakfast requesting a meeting with him that night._

'_Ah! Here I am.' Draco from under his invisibility cloak gave the painting beside the door queer look. He rolled his eyes. After look at Muggle art it seemed that most wizarding ones were downright weird. 'Trolls in pink tutus. Merlin Forbid.' Draco turned his attention to the door now. Come to think of it he hadn't remembered a door being at this location before._

_Shrugging his shoulders he turned the handle and entered the room. This was Hogwarts after all and weird things happened in Hogwarts all the time._

_Draco blinked._

_Once._

_Twice._

_Pink. The room was pink. Pink chairs, pink table, pink carpeting, pink walls, heck pink tea set. And right in the middle of it all, sitting and reading a pink book was no other than an old man that Draco would have mistaken for Dumbledore if it wasn't for the absence of glasses and the blindfold. Both the room and the man's robes clashed horribly, emerald green against pink background, even Dumbledore wasn't that bad._

"_Do sit Mr. Malfoy." The man gestured to an armchair which popped into existence. Draco's eyes widened. The man hadn't even moved except to turn the page in the book he was reading._

_With Malfoy dignity. Draco accepted the offer and prepared himself a cup of tea whist trying not to wince at the pinkness of it all._

"_I do apologize for the décor, Mr. Malfoy. It seems this room decided to suit my mind at the moment. All I wanted was to stand out. At least the book provided was good." The man finally looked at Draco and closed the book and placed it upon the table._

_Draco took one look at the title and nearly snorted. **'How To Look Busy And Stand Out In A Pink Room.'** The man noticed this and smiled._

"_Yes I do believe this room has a quirky sense of humor. It is said that in Muggle studies that the brain perceives colors of red and green the best. Hence it would explain why the room chose the two colors. Although I do agree that pink was too…" he paused seemingly to think for the right word, "unique a color."_

_Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his occlumency shields to its highest. This person reminded him of Dumbledore, and legilimency was definitely most likely to be in action. All he needed now was to be offered a Lemon Drop._

"_Ah! Yes where were we? Oh my! Where are my manners? Honey Drop?" The man dug into his pockets and withdrew a bag of sweets._

_Draco rolled his eyes. 'Thought to soon.' Thanking any higher powers that the man was blind and most probably didn't see that, he declined._

"_Oh well. Too bad. They really are quite wonderful. I find they go extremely well when you use them in tea instead of sugar." The man proceeded to drop two into the steaming cup before him. "Sure you don't want any?" Again the bag was held out._

_Draco who was starting to get irritated stuffed his had into the bag withdrew a sweet opened it and popped it into his mouth._

_His eyes widened as he felt a weird warm feeling pass over him. Checking his mental shields he felt most of them crumbling. 'Truth Potion.' Mentally he kicked himself. How many times did parents tell their kids not to accept sweets from strangers?_

_He tried to reach into his robes for his wand but remained seated. 'Damn, Paralysis Draught as well. This man must have been a Slytherin.'_

"_No need to be alarmed Mr. Malfoy. It's only a slight Paralysis Draught and truth serum laced sweet. It'll wear off in an hour. That said, lets talk." The man ignored Draco's glare and drank his cup of tea in one go. "There, now both of us are even." He smiled as the potions took effect._

_Draco glared._

_The man smiled._

_The silence lasted a minute before Draco cracked. Mainly due to the fact that a glare wasn't affective against a person when said person had a blindfold over his eyes._

_Draco signed. "Greetings, I'm Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy. Honored to meet you. I would shake your hand but I can't right now."_

_The man grinned. "James, please to meet you. I too would like to shake your hand but can't, seeing that I've poisoned myself." Draco couldn't help but grin._

"_So I take it that both of us would now have to speak the truth no matter what?" Draco inquired and mentally kicked himself again. 'How un-Slytherin of me to ask a stupid obvious question.'_

_The man snorted and was visibly holding back a laugh. Draco narrowed his eyes and looked right at the man. "You're a legilimens." It was a statement._

_The man smiled. "Indeed I am young Malfoy."_

"_My shields are at their highest now. How are you able to read my thoughts without eye contact?" Draco outright asked._

_The man seemed to pause for a moment. "You're broadcasting. You think too loud."_

"_Oh!" Draco shook his head, but due to the potion only managed a slight wobble. This man was as good as Dumbledore at swaying the subject. Draco decided to forgo the Slytherin attitude and come right out. "Who are you and where's Potter?"_

"_Me? My name's James and Harry thought that I should handle your situation as you still aren't on the best terms with him yet. I do believe you prefer my company over his?"_

_Draco was beginning to see a flaw in the sweet's potion. It was weak. With enough force he could attempt slight movement and he didn't really have to answer the questions he was asked, he only needed to speak the truth._

"_Excellent Mr. Malfoy, brilliant deduction of the effect of Veritaserum and the Drought of Paralysis. Indeed you are correct."_

_Draco was annoyed. "Would you stop that." He snapped._

_The man smiled even more which further annoyed Draco. "Like I said you're broadcasting. Any expert of legilimency would be able to read the surface thoughts of a person if they thought hard enough. Anyway you are right the potions you ingested are diluted. The Veritaserum was only one drop instead of three and the Paralysis Draught was diluted to a factor of one fifth. I wouldn't want both a mindless and completely paralyzed guest now would I?"_

_Draco was now curious. Why would he dilute the Veritaserum, didn't Veritaserum normally turn you into a mindless blabbering fool. The Paralysis Draught he understood. If it was undiluted he would be able to talk let alone blink._

"_Yes, Draco. That is a good question. I believe that it is a Ministry secret to why Veritaserum is normally given in three drops. This is mainly because the truth serum has three stages of effect. One drop makes the victim speak only the truth although he does have the ability to answer the question whether he wishes to or not. Two drops and the drinker has to answer the question he was asked but he can word and twist it to his views. Three drops…"_

"_The poor sod becomes a blabbering mindless fool." Draco finished for him. "And would you stop reading my mind. I know you can control it because you would go stark raving mad of you didn't. Not that you aren't, given the Dumbledory way you act."_

_James seemed even more amused. "Indeed, I can control it, but I dare say your thoughts are extremely amusing at the moment." The man paused to think. "Also regarding Dumbledore. I have to admit that he is a great wizard and most people respect and sometimes revere him. Nevertheless, he is still human and humans make mistakes."_

_Draco nodded in agreement. "Yes I noticed. He is a great wizard in a way. He's a nut, a great nut but nevertheless, he's still a nut."_

_James's lips twitched. "True he seems to know everyone's name, probably due to legilimency. Also everyone in the world seems to owe him a favor for something and that man has probably the best spy network in Hogwarts."_

"_At least he doesn't know what goes on in the Slytherin dungeons." Draco retorted._

"_Do you really think that Draco? He probably knows but doesn't want you to know and therefore acts like he doesn't know." James countered._

"_Arrgh. Sweet Merlin, we are off topic again. Stop doing that as well."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_Steering the topic off. I'm here for a reason you know."_

"_But we are having such fun with our conversations. After all that's what people do over a cup of tea." James seemed to pout slightly._

_Draco couldn't help conceal the amusement showing on his face at seeing a hundred year old man pout. "Anyway, Potter sent me a letter requesting my presence in this room." Draco looked around. He hadn't noticed it but during his conversation the room had changed to a soft blue color._

_The man seemed to sober up and his carefree expression disappeared. "Yes, Harry called you here because he wanted to know what your views are on muggles and Voldemort."_

_Malfoy blinked that was about as straight forward as someone could get. Also James had referred you-know-who as Voldemort. Only two people he knew use that name freely. Potter and Dumbledore. James's question he had contemplated many times since Potter visited him in the hospital wing after the duel. It seemed that it was finally time for him to make his choice._

_Draco took a deep breath and answered._

XXXXX

A wizened wizard walked towards the Room Of Requirements at a considerably fast pace for someone his age. One could see that he was in a hurry and needed to get there fast.

Contrary to what Voldemort believed James had been able to peer slightly into Voldemort's mind and not just his vision. Now that his thoughts had been rearranged he was beginning to see the whole picture clearer. Voldemort had been in contact with _THE DEMON_. He had somehow established a means of communicating with his. No doubt through one of the lost artifacts. Also he was planning a number of attacks that were soon to take place.

James didn't know where. Only that it was going to be big and quite soon. Knowing Harry's luck, one of them would probably be on Halloween. James rolled his eyes beneath his blindfold.

First year, the troll. Second, petrified people. Third, escape convict. Fourth, the damn goblet that spat out names. Fifth, he wasn't about to go there. Not one to ignore bad Karma James needed to see Dumbledore immediately.

James reached the Room Of Requirement. Ignoring the twirling trolls and the bashing of a wizard in the portrait beside the door he reached for the door knob and pulled.

XXXXX

"_No! I do not and would not support the Dark Lord." Draco spoke with determination. His father would probably disown him now._

"_Why's that?" James interrupted him before he went any further._

"_I have seen both my godfather Snape and father when they return from the Death Eater meetings. They both look as if they had the Cruciatus curse placed upon them. Both try to hide it, but I'm familiar with the aftereffects of that particular curse." Seeing James's look, he answered. "Father usually gets agitated and sometimes curses both me and my mother when he believes we need disciplinary action."_

_James nodded and Draco continued. "Unlike my father I refuse to serve anyone. It is unbefitting for a Malfoy to bow to another especially a half blood. I did my research. Also I have noticed that my mother has appeared to be happier. Father doesn't stay at the Manor as it is constantly watched by Aurors."_

"_I've thought about staying neutral in this war, but I don't see it as a very beneficiary solution. If Voldemort takes over the people who stay neutral would be killed off for not supporting him anyway. Therefore I wish to stand be the light. Provided that you can promise my mother as much protection from Voldemort. The Aurors would give a damn about protecting us as we have been proven to associate with a know Death Eater. Dumbledore on the other hand would."_

_James nodded and smiled at the Malfoy heir. "What do you think of muggles?"_

"_Truthfully I don't really know. I don't hate them seeing as I have never really met one. But I don't revere them either. I prefer to see them as equals at the moment. From the books that I have read, muggles have been able to solve most of the wizarding world's problem without the use of magic. Also they are much more open-minds and have a much better way of organizing things. Most of this information is from books that are probably fifty years ago. I don't really know what the situation is in the Muggle world at the moment."_

"_Excellent Mr. Malfoy. Now that I have heard your views I would like to extend you an invitation to join a little group Harry established. It's called it the DA, Defense Association. I believe you have heard about it from last year. The DA is a group where students would get together and share ideas and knowledge on defense. Harry most of the time being the lecturer. This year it is about the same, except with the growing threat of Voldemort, Harry has moved on to much more potent spells."_

"_Wouldn't the other members protest about my joining?" Draco questioned already interested._

"_Indeed they would. I believe Ronald Weasley would be quite outspoken. However because of this Harry would like to organize another group. The meetings would be around the early hours of the morning and it would be at a faster pace than that of the original DA. Face it most of you new members would need extra training, not that you would of course."_

"_So I take it Harry needs me to introduce a few more people from Slytherin to this new club?"_

"_Exactly. Here catch." James tossed Draco a gold coin. "It works as a summoning device. When it is time for a meeting just tap it twice with your wand and you will portkey here. Harry will hold meetings on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday from four till six. Take afternoon naps. When you have the people you believe are trustworthy hold on to them and portkey in. I will give them a coin."_

_Draco nodded as he processed this information._

"_Oh yeah! You can stand up now Mr. Malfoy. The potions have run out." James stood and ushered Draco towards the door._

_Being the ever suspecting Slytherin Draco noticed something was off. "Wait a minute. Didn't you say that two drops of Veritaserum makes you unable to resist answering?" Draco paused at the door and turned round._

"_Yes I did. Why?"_

"_You took two Honey Drops." Draco pointed to the tea set._

_James smile widely and flashed Draco a smirk. "Veritaserum has no effect what so ever, on me." With that he closed the door on a wide mouth and surprised Draco._

XXXXX

"Alright fine, you've heard enough. Now can I give him the antidote?" Snape snapped still miffed that Dumbledore would allow the use of Veritaserum on one of his precious Slytherins, even though Malfoy had give his permission to do so.

Dumbledore nodded and Snape pushed past a shocked Ronald Weasley to administer the antidote. Once the third drop of antidote fell on Draco's tongue the glazed look he had adapted disappeared.

"Ouch. I'm hurt. How could you not believe me? A Malfoy's word. To resort to truth serum, oh! The pain, the distrust!" Malfoy said in mock pain and sorrow.

"Cut the crap, you brat!" Snape snapped. "Your acting skills aren't exactly the cream of the crop you know!"

"Whatever." Draco waved of Snape's glare.

"Brat." Snape smiled and ruffled Draco's neatly slicked back hair.

The rest of the students and staff except Dumbledore took a full step back. Snape had smiled. It was truly a frightening sight. The feared potions master, the overgrown bat showing emotions other than anger and contempt.

The group's attention was diverted when someone cleared their throat. Spinning round suddenly the occupant's attention was diverted to a man standing in the far corner of the room. All were staring at the stranger, but none more so than Dumbledore and Fariahlia. The former a thoughtful look and the latter a look of mischief.

"Escaped the hospital wing already I see." Fariahlia spoke with a grin.

Dumbledore and the professors noted that since the Walker held no hostility to the man. He was harmless.

"Indeed, stupid white room of nothingness. It was starting to get me down." The stranger spoke ignoring the look of death he was receiving for the Hogwart's Matron at insulting her domain.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since you decided to drug a student." The man walked past the crowd and up to the front of the class with the Walker. He gestured for the rest of the room to take seats on the pillows.

"Well seeing that you all are here I think that we should begin. As Fariahlia here has no doubt explained the basics of what a Walker is, I think it is time for the main part of this lesson. I together with Walker Fariahlia would be teaching you the basics of true magic. We are going to help you unlock your ability to manipulate and control the magic that surrounds you. That and a bit of wandless magic."

Instantly whispers and conversations erupted throughout the room.

"SILENCE!!!" Fariahlia raised her voice over the din. "Please refrain from that again. It would be hazardous to your health. James here has just re-assimilated his personality and even though Walkers are excellent at controlling ones emotions, they can't after personality assimilations."

James nodded his silent thank to her. "As Walker Potter displayed yesterday. Irritating a re-assimilated Walker can be painful. We snap rather easily." The students now had fearful looks in their eyes.

"Now also I have an announcement to make. Firstly let me introduce myself much more properly. My name is Harry James Potter." Stares of obvious disbelief met this.

"I am Harry James Potter. Due to our eternal lifespan, Walkers tend to develop different personalities. People change. Although due to our base memories and personality we experience what you call split personalities. Harry currently has three. Himself as he was. Himself as a Walker of many years. And me, of what he would be around his hundred birthday."

"I'm here at the moment, because due to medical reasons Harry's personality is resting."

Seeing the class's nods of understanding and still slight disbelief he continued the lesson.

"But Harry, You're old." Susan Bones stated from the back.

"Old! Oh no, dear girl I am just grown up." The old man said in mock horror.

Dumbledore who was watching this was smiling and nudging McGonagall in the side. "See Minerva, even he agrees with me."

The transfiguration professor rolled her eyes. "Another old man agreeing with you doesn't count Albus."

By now Harry had finished his conversation with Susan.

"Now firstly both me and Walker Fariahlia here are going to determine the color of mana in which you are most suited to. We are going to do this with a mage stone. It is enchanted to turn the color in which you are most suited to when you grasp it. Now when I call your name please come up and hold the stone." He reached into his robes and drew out a small fist sized grey colored crystal.

"Oh yes, and please help yourselves to a honey drop as well." Harry's other hand withdrew a bag of sweets. This was met with a few more stares. Mostly from the professors. "Now when I call your name, come up and hold the stone."

The first student Harry pointed to was a fourth year Slytherin. The girl looking somewhat reluctant at being the first.

'Shouldn't have picked a Slytherin first. Their too cautious.' Harry thought.

The girl who was now getting a slight panicked look in her eyes was glancing at the stone in Harry's hand to Professor Snape.

"Now don't worry, it's not going to hurt you. It's just a stone that flashes color." Harry reassured the girl.

Hearing that the girl felt much better and approached him. Slowly passing the stone to her, Harry looked into her eyes through his blindfold.

Even thought the blindfold covered his eyes, it had no effect on hindering his sight. It was just there to control his legilimency powers. Harry probed slightly into the girl's head. He snatched up the first sub conscious thought most people had. Their name. No wonder Dumbledore never had problems remembering the student's names.

"Here you go Emily." He gently placed the stone into her outstretched hands. The stone vibrated slightly before flashing green.

The girl looked shocked for a moment before muttering, "I thought so."

"Indeed. You do seem like the timid kind." Harry smiled and received the stone and sent her back to her place.

"So, Harry?" Harry turned his head slightly. 'Fariahlia, I forgot she was here.'

"Yes?" He replied. Fariahlia held out her hand to him and smirked. "Do you need something?"

"The first student was green." The female Walker stated.

"Damn. You remembered." Harry cursed.

"Of course I remembered." Fariahlia replied with a scandalous look.

Harry sighed and tossed the Walker a small enchanted sack from within his robes. "A hundred kilograms of gold. As wagered."

Seeing the confused looks of the students. Fariahlia spoke up. "James here just lost. He wagered the first Slytherin student would be a blue magic user. I said it was gonna be green."

"Bloody hell! A hundred kilos of gold?" Ron said loudly.

"Yes a hundred." Harry spoke.

"Ouch mate." Apparently Ron had no problems referring the old man to Harry. Then again Ron's mind hadn't properly caught on yet.

"Now to save time and make this as fast as possible. Both me and Harry each have two stones. You half follow me." Fariahlia pointed to the half of the audience which contained the professors.

"Yes, go with her." Harry pointed to the other side of the room where the Walker was drifting off to. He turned to those under his charge and gestured for the next person to come.

Ron was found to have an affinity for red magic. 'No surprise there.' He thought.

Hermione was white. 'Well she is pure and mostly innocent.'

Draco, blue. 'He is a cunning bugger.'

Ginny was surprisingly black and red. 'Must have something to do with the Chamber Of Secrets incident, the red would be the Weasley temper. They all have that.'

Neville was a green and white user. 'No surprise there, he's always been good at Herbology.'

Then the surprise came when it was Luna's turn. As she held the stone it began to glow with a bright grey hue. This was noticed by some of the students who begun whispering.

Harry who was in the form of James managed to roll his eyes without being seen due to the blindfold. What was it with wizards and witches and gossip anyway.

By now most of the students were staring at the stone in Luna's hand. Those who weren't before were now doing so as their friends pointed it out for them. The professors who were at the other side of the room had also noticed the commotion.

The stone which was still shaking became slightly violent. It had begun to vibrate at an uncontrollable rate. Students standing near Luna decided it was a good idea to take a few steps back. Harry however stayed still and stared at the stone. After a few more seconds the stone's movements stopped, it still had it's grey glow.

Fariahlia had a look of curiosity and Harry stared at the small girl with a calculative look.

"Luna if you don't mind could I perform a test on you?"

"Definitely Harry." Luna sang dreamily.

Pulling her to a corner of the room Harry proceeded to untie his blindfold. "Now Luna I want you to look into my eyes alright." Seeing her nod he slowly removed it.

The professors and students had followed the pair and were now curious as to what was about to happen. Only Snape tried to stop what was happening but was held back by Fariahlia's surprisingly strong, thin arms.

Whipping it off at the last moment he stared straight into her eyes.

Those students nearby who caught the sight of his eyes gave a slight gasp.

Green deadly eyes pierced into Luna's own. From the side the student could see Harry's pupils burning. Emerald flames danced around his pupils, licking into the whites of his eyes. The students gazing felt their bodies go weak and their strength leave them. Even without looking straight at them Harry's eyes was sapping their strength and power. Suddenly they felt extremely venerable.

Most surprising was the throughout the stare Luna had remained upright as unblinking she met the man's gaze. Slowly her lips parted and she spoke a silent whisper. "Harry? I feel really nice."

The Walker nodded and replaced his blindfold. He turned his head towards the other Walker and nodded. She had a look of curiosity and immediately ushered Luna out of the room with her.

Harry resumed his place at the front of the room. "I guess you want to know what that was?" Seeing some nods he answered. "That was an advance form of legilimency. Legilimency is the art of reading another's mind. Skilled people like Dumbledore are able to perform this through mere eye contact. Another side effect is that legilimens users tend to broadcast their feelings in their eyes. I believe you have noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes."

The room's occupant's head swiveled to Dumbledore who indeed had a brilliant twinkle in his eyes.

"That twinkle reflects his mood of being mischievous and amused. Our eyes change with our moods. I was feeling neutral just now. Unlike a normal Legilimens my eyes don't really require visual contact fully. I guess you all felt the effect just looking at me side on?"

The class nodded. "Had I been irritated, It would have been a painful experience. Snape here knows." Snape who was staring at Harry looked away.

XXXXX

"Now I'm not as good as Harry but I need to look into your eyes again Luna." Luna nodded and stared at the Walker blankly.

Luna's thoughts immediately flashed back to after the Walker had led her out of the room. She had been brought straight to this empty classroom in silence and the Walker had a serious look upon her face.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted and a feeling of euphoria passed over her. Than like before as soon as it came it ended. Still staring into the Walker's eyes she questioned. "What was that? I felt nice."

"Harry and I both had been suspecting that you have the ability to become a Walker. It seems that was proven today when you held that stone."

"Oh!" Luna replied still completely unfazed.

Fariahlia sighed. "That's what's weird though, you seem to have the mental capacity of a Walker but you haven't undergone any physical transformation. It was one of the reasons we didn't identify you as a potential Walker immediately."

"Oh!"

Fariahlia sighed in frustration. "Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

"No. Should I?"

The Walker rolled her red eyes. "Never mind since you have the mental capacity of a Walker I would also be teaching you the techniques Harry is teaching them upstairs. Only yours will be much more advance and dangerous."

"Alright." Luna sang still dreamy.

'Harry sure has weird friends.' Fariahlia mumbled.

XXXXX

"Alright now that Fariahlia is occupied I will take both the professors and DA members. We will learn Wandless magic at a later date. Now can the remaining students and professors come up front and hold the stone." One by one the teachers and students held the stone and it flashed their colors.

McGonagall had white, Snape got black, Sprout, green. It was quite predictable. Dumbledore on the other hand got red, blue and white.

"Interesting." Harry murmured, than spoke out load. "Red professor?"

"Indeed my boy… Er… James. What a peculiar color." Dumbledore paused slightly. Even with looks of someone his age, he still couldn't help but think of Harry as the fifteen year old boy that he used to be.

"It's alright you can call me Harry. I am still the same person in a way." Harry than leaned closed and whispered. "I believe the red is from your use of elixir of life professor. I believe the main ingredient is dragon's blood."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly and he whispered back quickly. "You know?"

"It's quite obvious. You discovered the uses of dragon's blood. You're friends with Nicolas Flamel and you are like what? One fifty?"

"One sixty seven." Dumbledore than went back to his seat.

Harry than turned to the front of the class. Most of the students still looked uneasy at being taught by a hundred year old Dumbledore look a like. "Now in respects to your color I am going to instruct you on how to siphon mana from the earth."

"To do this you need to enter a sort of trance like state. This usually takes months." Hearing the groans, he quickly added. "Therefore I'm going to give you help." Harry reached into his robes and withdrew a flask filled with purple liquid. He waved his wand and a phial of the same liquid appeared hovering before each person.

"What is it?" A Slytherin fourth year asked from the back of the room.

"A mild version of dreamless sleep potion. It isn't strong enough to knock you out but enough to make you drowsy. Since you asked please come up and demonstrate for us." Harry smiled.

The boy reluctantly rose and stood before the old man. Harry smiled and offered the Slytherin and Honey drop. "Don't worry Jacob. Sit. This wouldn't hurt at all actually it would feel downright nice. Here's what I'm going to do, after you down that potion I'm going to cast a spell upon you. Now after you drink it, I want you to imagine a vision of your mana's element. Mountains for red, forests for green, swamps for black, plains for white and the rivers or the sea for blue. The spell I'm going to cast would open the magical channels within your body. You would start to feel something near your chest area, this is the mana collecting within you. Warmth for red, green and white mana, coldness for both black and blue mana. Either way, it would be pretty enjoyable."

Harry paused to make sure the boy and the others digested this information. The longer you concentrate the more mana you siphon. After a certain time you'll feel that you cannot concentrate on that image anymore, that's your current mana siphoning limit. You will then feel the mana shaping into that of a ball somewhat near your chest. Now try to push this ball out from your hands. It should feel like you're casting a particularly strong spell."

Jacob nodded enthusiastically, in a way unbecoming of a Slytherin. He drank his potion. Within a few seconds he started swaying but Harry steadied him with a spell. Walking around the now seated student Harry begun to chant in an unknown language. Pocketing his phoenix feather wand he pulled out his black one. Waving it, the wand started growing till it was a magnificent obsidian staff with a glowing diamond at it's top. Harry concentrated and the diamond flared in a myriad of colors. Using the staff, Harry proceeded to etch out runes into the air. Hermione and most of the students recognized the runes as those for, _death_, _life_, _peace_, _mind_ and _destruction_. The runes floated in a circle three feet off the ground and would have formed a pentagram had they been joined. The Walker's chanting reached a peak as he rose his voice with one final slam of his staff on the ground the five colored runes exploded in light.

When everyone's eyes recovered they were shocked to find Jacob sitting where he was before tossing a two inch ball of red mana from hand to hand. He had a smile of contentment on his face.

Harry smiled. "Well done Jacob, excellent work. Now, did you remember what the trance felt like?" Jacob nodded. "Good. Now practice again without the potion. You should be able to draw the mana again. What you got there in your hands is raw unrefined red mana. I'd advice you to be careful with that. If it touches anything but you, it would explode with unexpected results." Jacob paled and held onto the ball with both hands.

Harry grinned. "Oh don't worry. That small ball wouldn't kill anyone. The worst it could do is turn you into a salamander." Jacob's paled even more. Some of the professors and students giggled. Apparently Jacob had a fear of Salamanders.

"Since I haven't thought you how to fashioned spells yet, I want you to place all mana balls into these bins." Harry waved his staff. What looked like muggle trashcans appeared around the room. "It's enchanted to withstand the explosions and results of unrefined mana. So who's next?" Immediately hands shot up.

XXXXX

"Now remember I don't want any of your practicing these techniques outside this room. Unknown problems can occur. Also don't mention this meeting to anyone else outside this room. A secrecy spell has been place upon all of you to prevent this. That said good night." Harry waved the people out of the Room Of Requirements.

"Excellent class Harry." Dumbledore approached.

Hermione and Ron were the last ones at the door. "Go on I'll catch you guys back at the tower." Both nodded and went out. Conjuring a chair, Harry flopped down into it. "Glad that's over." He turned to both Dumbledore and Ginny who had stayed behind. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you Harry on the wonderful lesson you just gave. I'm almost tempted to hand you the Defense Against the Dark Art position. Alas the Ministry would be outraged at a fifteen year old teaching it." Albus joyfully commented.

"Indeed they would. Albus. Indeed they would. Honey drop?" He held out the bag for Albus.

"Of course. Lemon drop?" The two men exchanged sweets. "Oh yes before I forget, I would like to meet with you tomorrow after breakfast Harry. It is pretty important. That said I bid you good night." The ancient professor sang and walked out the door with a bounce in his step.

"What a weird, weird man he is." Harry commented and stared at the door.

"From what Draco described you in his interrogation, I'll say you weren't far off." Ginny teased.

Harry raised an eyebrow and stood from the chair. Slowly his form shifted back to his sixteen year old self.

"Decided to return?"

"Hello Ginny." Harry had a weird feeling. He suddenly started feeling light headed. 'Must be an after effect of the Mind Scrambling Spell.'

"You do know that you look better this way than you do as Dumbledore's twin."

"I've been told." Harry's vision was starting to blur. He paused for a while to regain his vision.

Ginny took a step closer towards him. "You're really a good teacher you know."

The lightheadedness cleared and his vision snapped back to normal. Harry was suddenly feeling an extremely weird feeling of déjà vu. "Er… Thanks." Harry blinked his eyes and shook his head.

Ginny took another step closer towards him. "Are you alright, Harry? Need I get Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry looked at her as if she were mad. "Poppy? I just got out from the damned place. I don't need to go back t here again. If that mad witch had it her way, I'd be imprisoned there."

Ginny made a funny noise as she tried to stifle her laugh.

She was even nearer to him now. He was able to make out each individual freckle on her face.

"You know. I've always liked you Harry."

Harry froze. He could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading through him, paralysis him. This seemed extremely familiar.

'Oh dear god!'

"It started out as a crush, I'd admit. I've tried dating other boys, but it seems you're the only one I want."

She was getting closer and closer. He was now able to make out each individual eyelash on her. Harry's eyes widened…

XXXXX

"_You're r… really a good teacher you know," she said, with a watery smile. "I've never been able to stun anything before."_

"_Thanks." He replied not really knowing what to do._

_He stared at her as she looked back. He really wanted to run but at the same time, stay._

"_Mistletoe." She said and pointed above him._

"_Yeah." 'That was smart. Oh what a witty reply.' He thought about a conversation he had earlier that day. "It's probably full of Nargles, though."_

"_What are Nargles?"_

"_No idea." 'Of all the things to bring up, why that?' "You'll have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."_

_She made a funny sound. 'That's familiar.'_

"_I really like you, Harry." He froze._

XXXXX

"Harry!"

"Harry, wake up!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!! Alright I'm up. What the hell happened?" Harry's opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of a figure dressed in green.

"I don't know. You tell me." The figure's soft voice asked with an underlying amount of amusement.

Two small hands landed on his shoulders and helped propped him into a sitting position. His vision started to return again.

Before him floated Fariahlia in a crouched position. She had her head propped up by her two hands and an extremely large grin on her face. Too large a grin for his taste.

'Wait a minute, if her hands are there, who's are…'

"Hello Harry." Luna's dreamy voice came from behind.

"So spill, what was the last thing you remember?" Fariahlia questioned slowly.

"No idea." Harry replied trying to remember what had transpired.

"Men. Alright, we found you on the floor out cold when me and Luna came up here. On top of your body I found this." She plucked a piece of parchment off the floor and held it under Harry's nose.

Harry snatched the parchment and looked at it.

_My Dear Harry James Potter,_

_If I knew that was the way you were gonna respond. I would have done it earlier. Much earlier._

_Yours Amusedly,_

_GW_

'Oh dear god!' It was coming back to him. He had fainted.

She had kissed him.

Ginny had kissed him.

And he had fainted.

Ginny Weasley.

Ron's sister.

Ron.

'Oh god.'

'What am I going to tell him.'

As Harry was brooding and mumbling to himself Fariahlia was looking on in utter amusement. Oh the range of emotions flashing over Harry's face was priceless. Curiosity, realization, shock, horror, embarrassment, happiness, shock, realization and horror again. All in the span of five seconds. Even if his eyes were illusions, they were still complete replicas of his actual one without the legilimising effects. A pretty high level glamour spell Fariahlia concluded.

Luna on the other hand chose to ignore this. After making sure Harry could support himself, she had bounced off to a corner of the room to page through a stack of defense books while humming to herself.

Harry's illusionary eyes lost their glazed look and he stared into Fariahlia's face. "I am in so deep shit."

From the look of his face. The Walker had already figured out what happened. All it took was his last comment before she burst out in laughter and rolled about in mid air.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update. I promise I would try to update faster in the future. Gonna be a bit hard as I would be out of the country and have no access to a computer.**

**Review Replies:**

**Egyptian Flame:** Muah ha ha ha ha. Evil cliffie attack. Yeah I know how you feel I get that quite a lot in some fanfics as well. Sorry for it thought. I'll try to go easy on the evil cliffies.

**Clingon Warrior Girl:** Thanks.

**Flute9217:** Thanks.

**Maxennce:** Yeah he does have his mind protected, but he wasn't at his best mental health at the moment. I am pretty sure having your mind scrambled would do thing to your mental health.

**Eclipse:** Hmmm. Harry's age would be somewhere in the older chapters. Has he met the DEMON? Sure he has. You find out more about their relationship later.

**C. Rose:** Well you do have to forgive me. I am not really a good writer and this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Still I'll take your advice when I write later chapters or newer stories.

**Tmctflyboy:** Ah! I guess that your request was granted in this chapter. Are you psychic? How did you know I was gonna do this? LOL. Lets see if you can guess what happens in later chapters.

**Breakingdarules:** Thanks.

**Muggle:** Thanks.


	9. Ginny Weasley, Diagon Alley And All That...

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 08 – Ginny Weasley, Diagon Alley And All That Rot

"Hey, you alright mate?" Ron enquired to Harry as he stuffed his face with yet another muffin.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Harry mumbled deep in thought.

It was breakfast and Harry was sitting in his usual place contemplating the interesting events surrounding his oh-so-wonderful life. The fact that this was the morning after the memorable DA lesson didn't help either.

Harry, who as soon as he broke out of his thoughts and finally silenced his fellow friend and Walker. Had decided to question the girl on advice as to how he was to respond to Ginny's proposition.

Much to Harry's annoyance, the Walker had dissolved into laughter again. He had even considered asking Luna. But then decided against it. She probably would have suggested he dragged Ginny off to a broom closet and have his way with her.

Harry shook his head. It was too early in the morning for this. Sure he may be experienced in the game of life. Sure he had millennia of knowledge lock up in his head. Sure he had defeated his share of evil being, but when it came to dating, he was just as clueless as a new born baby.

Harry moaned and rubbed his temples. Sure he had overheard enough advice over the years when he tutored his students. Only problem was, all of them were Gryffindors, and he didn't mean Hogwart's houses. The Gryffindors, he had learnt, were not the best to ask dating advice from. It was a wonder how they even got married, then again it was the custom to be betrothed during that time period.

Harry sighed. He should have stayed behind and watched over his last pupil, one Godric Gryffindor. At least he would have been able to find out how he and his wife Rowena got together.

"Harry? Are you sure you really are alright?" Hermione's head rose from behind her copy of Hogwart's a History. Harry's eyes instinctively traveled to the book's title.

'The four hundred and twenty fifth edition.' He thought. Last time he checked, they were on four hundred and twenty four. Apparently him being in Hogwarts had made the book get republished again. Apparently each of his years had been so memorable and lasting on the school that they had to reedit the book yearly.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking over a few things." He gave them a small smile. "It's just that, Voldemort has been silent for quite a while and it has me worried. That and Fariahlia would be leaving for her fortress soon." He continued.

"Huh? She's leaving?" Hermione asked a bit startled. She like most of the school had become used to the floating Walker's presence.

"Well, she is a ruler of a small nation of elves. She does have to return." Harry explained.

"So why was she here then?" Ron ignored Hermione's disapproving glare as he interrupted her conversation with his mouth full.

"Her purpose here was both to ensure my safety while I was recovering and she is one of the few people that I trust with a copy of my pensieve." Harry replied as he skewered a sausage with his fork.

"I see." Hermione stated. Ron looked satisfied with his explanation. Hermione however had a look in her eye that she knew there was something else bothering him.

Harry saw the look. No doubt he wanted to attain Hermione's advice on what to do about Ginny. However he decided against it. Ron was dating Hermione and she would no doubt somehow let slip to Ron about what had happened with Ginny and him. The last person he needed catching wind of this would be Ron.

As much as Harry liked the guy. He was a tad unpredictable when it came to issues on who should date his little sister. It was pretty obvious that Ron didn't want Ginny dating boys till she was in her mid forties. The problem was, he didn't know how Ron would react to him dating Ginny. Of course Molly would be ecstatic, Arthur be accepting, her brothers however, he didn't know what to expect.

Just as his advance mind was processing all the different outcomes that could occur, Ginny Weasley entered the Dinning Hall. All thought for Harry stopped as he stared at the woman walking towards his section of the table.

He had never noticed it before but Ginny seemed to have this particular glow surrounding her that comforted him as she drew closer.

This train of thought was broken as she flashed him a knowing and amused smile and proceeded further down the table to join her year mates. Ron being the Gryffindor he was missed this as he stabbed a couple more sausages from the main plate. Hermione, being the alert one caught this and was about to mention it when three events occurred simultaneously at the same time.

Firstly she narrowly escaped Ron's attempts to consume everything around him in a one meter radius when her hand was mistaken for a pancake.

Second the area in front of Harry's face burst into red flames to reveal a letter floating down to his now clean plate.

And third a small explosion coming from the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories.

Naturally, as a result of the third event pandemonium ensued.

XXXXX

She snapped her head almost immediately away from the figure of one Harry James Potter and in the direction of the small explosion. Screams and shouts followed as Hogwart's students assumed the worst; A Death Eater attack.

Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned at Harry who was now ignoring her and paying attention to the teacher's table. His eyes were locked with the headmaster's and they both seemed to be communicating. Unlike most of the school's population the members of the DA were much more relaxed and calmly carrying on with their meal.

They were used to the miniature explosions by now. Apparently, no doubt one of the Gryffindors decided to disregard Harry's instruction to not siphon mana outside their lesson. Harry had stated quite clearly stated multiple time, that they were to not engage in any mana siphoning for the reason that it would be hazardous as they hadn't yet learnt to both fashion spells and disperse the mana safely. The main reason for those bins he had. No doubt that idiot must have fried off all his hair and probably turned himself inside out after that explosion.

So much for her normal peaceful morning.

After her rather enlightening endeavor last night, Ginny had woken up perfectly bubbly and skipped to the washroom with a bounce in her step.

She had kissed Harry Potter. For so long she had tried to deny her feelings for the raven haired boy. She even tried dating others. Apparently they weren't Harry. She had always felt different when he was around. The feeling only grew after her first year at Hogwarts when Harry rescued her from the Chamber Of Secrets.

She had made up her mind to set her sights on the boy-who-lived after he had returned. Although she constantly tried to get Harry to notice her, he was still Harry, and as always, didn't recognize her attempts to convey her feeling for him.

This was of course ended the night before when she decided to just resort to her final measure; splash it right in his face. Actually the funny part was that she hadn't come up with this at all. It was Harry's fellow Walker, Fariahlia who suggested she do so.

Ginny watched as Harry turned away from the old wizard, pocketed the envelope and strode out of the hall. 'Damn. Now what class did Harry have this morning.' She peeked a glance at her notebook and noted that Harry had DADA this morning. Excellent, Just one floor away from where she had her Charms class.

She smiled to herself as Dumbledore stood up and announced that there was no cause to panic as the explosion was probably caused by a student attempting to brew a potion in the dormitories. He immediately left after Harry.

XXXXX

Harry had the unconscious feeling that today was going to be a long day. First he had to sort out the problem in Gryffindor tower. As expected, one of the seventh years had decided to try and practice his mana exercises outside of class. The result, Harry rolled his eyes. Ironically the boy had been turned into to a salamander.

Unrefined red mana definitely had unpredictable effects when triggered. He had expected the boy to have blown off his hair at most. Apparently the boy had talent. Most DA members hadn't yet been able to draw upon the amount of mana needed to induce a transformation. He just thanked his luck that the boy still wasn't able to draw the amount of mana needed to create a powerful battle spell. He dreaded to imagine what would have happened if that had been the case.

Harry strode towards the Transfiguration classroom. He had just finished DADA and since breakfast his head had been tingling.

Ever since the mind scrambling incident he had been feeling strange. He had begun to express characteristic from all three of his personalities. This was noted by Tonks when he had offered her a honey drop during DADA and had constantly referred to her as 'Nymphadora'. Pretty obvious to say his house had been docked five points and himself detention with a rather ticked off metamorphmagus that night. 'Just after my meeting with Albus as stated in the letter.'

'Oh the day just gets better.' Was his sarcastic thought.

Just then around the corner came Ginny. Her presence was so sudden that he froze. Not knowing what to do or how to respond, he just stared as she approached him.

She stared at his eyes. Smiled. Walked straight up. Grabbed him by the front of his robes. Pulled him down and kissed him as hard as she could.

Just as his mind was registering what was going on, she released him, shot him an impish smile and skipped off.

It wasn't till much later did Harry regain motor control and made his way to the Transfiguration classroom.

He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

At least he wasn't fainting anymore.

XXXXX

"Come in, Harry." The old cheerful voice of Albus Dumbledore called out before his hand even reached to knock on the door. Smiling Harry twisted the door knob and tilted his head to stare at the well hidden miniature viewing orb floating above the door. He smiled and gave it a wink before entering the office.

"Ah! Good morning Mr. Potter. I trust you were expecting Mr. Johnson's event this morning." Albus Dumbledore greeting and gestured at the comfy armchair before his desk.

Harry sighed. "I was, however I wasn't expecting it so soon. I was more or less playing along the hopes that their delving into the unknown would be a deterrent. Trust a Gryffindor student to ignore my warning."

The headmaster had a smile on his face, "I see. I take it that Mr. Johnson tried to dispose of his mana ball in the dormitory trash can?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he reached into his drawers to retrieve his bag of lemon drops. "Lemon drop?"

"Why thank you Albus." Harry accepted a few and in turn exchanged sweets with the old man.

"Another thing I would like to bring up Harry is that ever since the night of the first DA meeting you have been acting rather…" He trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Thanks for your concern professor. I have been noticing these changes as well. I believe it is a side effect of the mind scrambling spell I was hit with. I have so far discovered that it has the positive side effect of merging all my three current personalities. So I warn you not to be alarmed if I suddenly go about offering a limitless amount of sweets to the professors and my fellow students."

"No not at all Harry. I believe that the students of this age aren't getting as much sugar as they did in the past. Please continue."

Harry grinned. "Now away with all the small talk. Why did you want me here professor? I know you are aware of Fariahlia's leaving."

At this Dumbledore's eyes dimmed a bit. "Yes, The Order's spy in Voldemort's circle has been able to inform us of an attack he's planning on Diagon Alley. At the moment we still are unsure of when his is to attack."

"Halloween." Harry bluntly stated.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore was a bit surprised.

"He's attacking on Halloween." Harry restated.

"Are you sure?"

"Would bet my Firebolt on it professor. Voldemort seems to have a flare for dramatics and I wouldn't put it past him to attack on that day. That and my luck on Halloween never seem to bid well." The last part Harry mumbled to himself.

"Yes I understand Harry. I will alert the Order members about this. They would need to hurry up and ward the place in time for Halloween. Speaking of the Order, given your current situation I would like to extend to you and your friends an invitation."

"When you say friends, I assume the group that accompanied me to the ministry?" Harry questioned.

"Of course."

"What about Draco?"

"I believe that Mr. Malfoy's loyalties are no longer to that of Voldemort. However I don't believe he would hold any towards our cause." Dumbledore explained.

"I agree. I accept. I take it that Ron, Hermione and the rest will receive similar letters tomorrow?"

"Yes they will."

"Good, I have one request."

"Go ahead Harry."

"I request that even if you include my friends in the Order. You wouldn't send them off on mission that may prove hazardous. They aren't fully trained yet."

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it Harry."

"Of course. Good night Dumbledore." Harry said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Good night Harry." Dumbledore whispered as the door closed.

XXXXX

A figure stood in the many shadows created by the dark hallways of Hogwarts castle. His blue cerulean eyes twinkled with mirth as he watched Harry Potter being grabbed and soundly kissed by Miss Weasley. 'Well this put a new angle on things.' He thought as he waited for the two remaining students to go their ways. Or in the case of Miss Weasley, her target's way.

As soon as they departed he stepped out of the shadows and proceeded to his office. He met the Deputy Headmistress along the way and offered her a lemon drop. She of course declined. Albus Dumbledore scratched his head as he hummed to himself. Why was it no one accepted his lemon drops anymore? Most of the staff members did so when he first joined Hogwarts as a transfiguration professor. There certainly wasn't anything wrong with them, safe for the slight sourly taste, but that's what made them lemon drops. He had even tried to see if there were any changes made to the ingredients from those made fifty year ago. Suffice to say there were no changes except the packaging. It was the packaging that was causing the students to avoid them like the plague. He was sure of it. No matter, he would just have to transfigure the wrappers back to those fifty years ago.

He reached into his robes and pulled out two of the yellow sweets he loved so much. Twisting the wrapping paper open he popped two into his mouth. He chomped down upon one and relished the sour sweet sensation as the powdery substance leaked out of it. Ah lemon drops the most wonderful invention of Muggle kind, that and Kit Kat, Skittles, Mars Bars, Nestle Crunch, M&M's…

Albus Dumbledore hummed and practically skipped down the corridor towards his office. His mind full of sweets and their chocolaty sugary goodness.

Two third years witnessed this and looked at each other.

"You don't suppose he's finally snapped do you?"

"Couldn't say for sure. He like that every once in a while."

"Wonder what goes on in that mind of his."

"Probably thinking up complex arithmetic equations at the moment."

"Yeah I guess so."

The two third years turned and walked in the opposite direction as a frantic Harry Potter zipped passed them as if hell was on his tail. This was of course followed shortly by a grinning, skipping Ginny Weasley.

'Bonkers. All great wizards were definitely bonkers.' The two students agreed.

XXXXX

The next day found the terrible trio as professor Snape had come to name them since first year, under a tree by the lake. As it was a Saturday and thus there being no classes, Hermione had decided that today the group was going to have a picnic.

To Harry's relief Ginny had declined due to an upcoming test in the next few days. So thus the group was seated under a tree by the lake of Hogwarts eating the wonderfully prepared meal by Dobby and generally relaxing.

Hermione and Neville was both at one end of the picnic mat both discussing a new plant that Neville had gotten from professor Sprout. Apparently Neville seemed to be the one talking and Hermione listening as her mind greedily absorbed the new knowledge.

This was the exact opposite of what Harry expected a conversation between Neville and Hermione to be like. Then again Neville was always better than Hermione when it came to the subject of Herbology.

Ron and Luna on the other had were engaged in a chess match. One which Harry was paying rapt attention to. Why? Mainly because he was trying to commit this games to his memory for ever.

Ronald Weasley, chess master extraordinaire, was loosing.

Loosing badly at that.

Heck this was his fifth game that he'd lost to the now blue haired dreamy girl. Somewhere during the term Luna had convinced herself that by dyeing her hair blue would attract Nargles to her.

Ron at the moment was only a hair's breath from tearing out his hair and screaming blue murder.

Luna Loony Lovegood was beating him at chess. Oh the horrors.

So far he had thrown every one of his tricks at her. All of them had failed. The reason, Luna was crazy. Totally and unpredictably nutters. He had set up traps which could have beaten some of the best players he had ever met and yet Luna defeated them at every turn through the sheer chaos of her playing style

He couldn't predict any of her moves mainly because most of them were so pointless and yet for some unknown reason after a few turns they turned to be of strategic value. Why couldn't he predict her moves? He just simply couldn't understand how she thought.

It was maddening really.

Ron sighed as he saw Luna move her knight in to position which gave her to opportunity to take out either his queen or rook. Ron being the now paranoid chess player studied the board for a full five minutes before deciding to move his rook out of the way. His queen may be sacrificed but his rook would now be in a better position.

"Why thank you Ronald." Luna sang to him as she directed her knight further up the board into Ronald's territory. She had completely ignored her chance to make a move on Ron's queen. Instead she had moved her knight to a new position where it was able to attack both Ron's previously threatened rook and his bishop.

Ron gaped a few seconds at the blue haired girl's move. She had pointedly ignored his queen. She had a free kill and didn't take it. Nevertheless this would be the turning point for him. Moving his king into position to both protect his bishop and threaten Luna's knight he smirked at the dreamy girl.

"How do you like that, Luna?" Ron smugly stated.

"Oh! Wow! What an interesting move Ronald." Luna stared at his piece before deciding to move a pawn instead of retreating the threatened knight.

Ron blinked. She had willingly given up her knight. Well he wasn't complaining. He took Luna's knight out with the king. A broad smile settled on his face as he watched the king repeatedly bash the knight over the head before dragging it off the board.

"Oh my! You shouldn't have done that Ronald."

Ron who was just about to comment was interrupted when Luna sang out the two words he was dreading the most. "Checkmate Ronald."

Ron's eyes widened and he looked down. Indeed he had missed it. By moving his king he had allowed Luna's seemingly innocent bishop from across the board to trap him.

Ron groaned as Harry chuckled beside him. Luna just smiled, stared at a point beyond him and asked, "Again?"

"Er… no thanks." Ron decided to save what was left of his ego.

Luna just smiled and turned her head. "Hello Harry. Would you like to play with Ronald? He doesn't seem to like playing me much."

Harry snorted and Ron glared at him. "Yeah Harry, come save dear Ronald from Luna's wrath."

"Actually… I was more or least wondering if I could have a go at Luna." Harry questioned.

"Oh. By all means, go ahead Harry, but don't come crying to me when she utterly destroys you." Ron joked.

"Am I really that bad?" Harry enquired.

"Bad? You're terrible at it mate. No idea how you're gonna survive Luna." Ron patted Harry sympathetically on the back.

"What will be, will be Ron." Harry stated as he and Luna set up the pieces.

"Of course Harry, What will be, will be." Luna said as she arranged the pieces still staring off at some non existent point above Hogwart's lake.

Ten minutes later, Ron was scratching his head in utter confusion. Luna had lost. Harry had won. By a landslide too.

Harry laughed himself silly as Ron proceeded to whack his head upon the tree trunk out of sheer frustration.

**Author's Note: Hmmm… now what was it I wanted to say again. I seem to have forgotten. Oh yes. Please, please, please, please. Does anyone out there want to be my beta? I really need one. All you have to do is read the next chappie before I post it. Tell me the grammar and spelling mistakes I make and comment on how the plots going. I would be really grateful if someone would say yes in a review.**

**Seeing as I really hate it when people make grammar mistakes in their stories (I actually wince at the really bad ones) but then we are all human I generally can't spot my own. Thus I need a beta.**

**yes. Now I remember. Firstly someone pointed out my mistake. Ginny doesn't have a test on Sunday. It's in the next few days. My bad. I changed it in this chapter, ASAP. Also one of my reviewers told me about the Ginny ambushing Harry appearing in This Means War. Cool. I read the story when you told me. Loved it. Just so I am not accused of plagiarism, I solemnly swear it was just a coincidence. Actually I borrowed that idea from one of my sister's romance novels that she showed me.**

**Just saying as how I have received countless reviews telling me about the similarities with this means war.**

**Review replies:**

**Mika: **Yeah I know. I thought it would be pretty funny if something like that were to happen. Also knowing the Harry from canon, that would have been the most likely thing. Who knows he may have also fainted in the books when Cho kissed him. JK really didn't go past after she kissed him.

**Clingon Warrior Girl: **Well here's your next chappie. Not as long as the last one but hope fully just as satisfying. I'm planning a really long one for my next chapter. P.S it involves good ole Voldie and lots of DE bashing. Well guessing from the chapter above you probably would have guessed.

_Harry ran down the corridors as he mumbled to himself. "Avoid the great hall. Avoid the great hall. Don't go in the great hall. Great hall is bad, dungeon is good."_

_He slowed down as he approached a fork in his path. Left led to a small dungeon like door and the other a magnificent huge set of double doors with intricate carvings._

"_Okay. Easy guess where that one leads to." He chuckled as he rolled his eyes at the ornate wooden doors._

_Heading left he yanked open the door to the dungeons fully prepared to knock out the guard silently._

_He blinked._

_Once._

_Twice._

_If his body would have allowed it he would have smacked the designer of this particular house. 'Oh sure put the dungeons behind the magnificent good pristine bloody oak doors.'_

_Apparently and obviously Harry had walked into the room he most didn't want to walk into._

_Right in front of him at the other end on the twenty meter square hall was a full blown Death Eater meeting._

**SheWolfe7: **Thanks.

**The DragonBard: **Yeah you are right on that one. I'll explain a bit more in the next few chapters. Yeah it's an H/G fic. But you probably would not see much fluff. Oh yeah, same here, I haven't touch that game ever since after year twelve. Oh here's a clue for you to find out my name. try looking up the winner of the Malaysia open for MTG in the year 1999 and Australian open is 2001.

**Jbfritz: **Thanks.

**Ikono: **Thanks.


	10. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumber

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 09 – Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumber

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER MIGHT BE CLASSIFIED R DUE TO THE DISCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE INVOLVED.**

It was finally Halloween morning and as per Dumbledore's wishes, Harry was to help out by patrolling the streets of Diagon Alley. Not that he needed the request, he was planning on patrolling no matter what.

Thankfully this being a Sunday, no one was going to notice him missing. Except his close friends of course. Then again they had been taken care off. Both Hermione and Ron had insisted they accompany him. However through endless arguing he had convinced them that their presence in Hogsmead was much more useful. Both he and Dumbledore had suspected that since it was a Hogsmead weekend, Voldemort might attack the wizarding town as well.

After much planning with the Order they had decided to proceed with the outing instead of canceling it. To do so might have alerted Voldemort to them having knowledge of his plans. This was why one third of the Order was also patrolling the town, in disguises of course.

Thus Harry too found himself under a hooded cloak, both to hide his face and assortment of weapons worn beneath. He hummed to himself as he strolled down the street, everyone in a while popping into stores to have a look at their sales.

As Harry passed by a brightly colored shop, two red heads emerged from within it. Immediately flanking him the guiding him down the alley.

"Greetings Harry."

"Mate."

"Buddy."

"Pal." Came the twin's customary dialog.

"Fred, George." Harry greeted. "Shouldn't you two be on duty now, instead of flanking me?"

"Never mind that Harry."

"Come walk with us." The twins proceeded to lead the Walker towards Zonko's joke shop.

"Ah, Zonko's." George voiced in slight reverence at the joke shop as he, his twin and Harry stopped before it.

"Spent many years in there we did." Fred said picking up the conversation as they normally did.

"Buying."

"Selling."

"Scheming."

"It's a place we all hold in awe, Harry." George said emphatically.

"It's where we all grew up."

"Apart from the Burrow of course." George nodded.

"Good old Zonko." Fred raised his hand, turned and saluted the joke shop.

"A true genius."

"A great wizard of his time."

"His inventions changed the world they did." Fred chimed.

"Yes, I'm sure he was." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "Are you hinting at something?"

"Who us?" Fred turned as stared at the greed eyed boy in mock horror.

"Never!" George continued.

"So the fact that you two have just bought out Zonko's joke shop in Diagon Alley, has nothing to do what so ever with him being a great wizard?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Now, now, Harry."

"Zonko may have been."

"A great wizard. But." Fred left the sentence hanging.

"No one said his descendants."

"Were gonna be great." George finished for him.

"So? What's this got to do with me?" Harry stopped and inclined his head to get a better view of the now shut joke shop. Both glass doors were closed with a huge poster across it displaying the words, "SOLD to Weasley Wizard's Wheezes."

"Well mate." George exclaimed as he slapped his back.

"Buddy."

"Pal."

"Since you were the, oh so generous."

"Kind."

"Caring."

"Understanding."

"Get on with it." Harry snapped, slightly irritated.

The twins however paid no attention to his comment. "Partner, who forced the gold upon us. We."

"The Weasleys."

"Of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes."

"Have decided."

"To make you a partner." The twins grinned at the now scowling Walker.

"I ref…" Harry was cut off.

"Now, now Harry."

"It was you after all."

"That forced all that gold on us."

"And besides."

"You can't refuse, as we have already written out the contracts."

"Did it last year."

"Without your knowledge of course."

"You wouldn't have let us."

"So we went ahead." They both spoke out together with mischievous grins.

"But…" The green eyed boy protested.

"No buts, Harry."

"Partner."

"Investor."

"Contributor."

Harry sighed as he massaged his temples. "I'd advice you to get back to your shop. We'll talk about this later." He turned and walked away mumbling to himself.

He passed by Madam Malkins and gave a slight nod of recognition to Kingsley Shacklebolt who was positioned outside the store. The man gave a slight nod of his head. He had been observing the street by reflection of the store's glass display window.

The auror had been able to secure a number of confirmed loyal men to be on standby for immediate dispatch once the attack took place.

As it slowly approached midday the amount of shoppers increased. Families taking their younger children out for lunch or parents doing a bit of early Christmas shopping. Apparently most of the wizarding population was still under the denial that Voldemort would attack big targets and instead concentrate on building up his army.

Harry sighed. Either that or they had a lot of faith in the Ministry. Harry snorted at the idiotic comment. 'Well, guess today's attack gonna change that thought.'

The plan was that as soon as the attack begun the Order members would immediately start portkeying the shoppers out to Hogwarts hospital wing. They would then return via portkey to aid in the battle. The Order had spent the last few days erecting wards over the alley to prevent large scale explosions from occurring.

Just then Harry spotted a black cloaked figure exiting a small shop that sold miscellaneous trinkets. Discretely signaling to the closest Order member, who was Tonks, he begun to trail the target.

Tonks in no time joined up with him and whispered a quick greeting. Harry nodded in acceptance and pointed out the person.

Tonks nodded and left to inform the rest of the aurors and Order to get ready just in case.

Harry picked up his pace and slowly closed the distance. When he was about fifteen feet away the man suddenly changed course and turned into Knockturn Alley.

Harry in a sudden moment of stupidity decided to follow. What happened next was unexpected.

As he turned round the corner, bright light filled his vision as rocks and debris pummeled him. Of course he barely registered this as he was thrown back from the force of the explosion and straight through the display window of an opposite store.

XXXXX

"Oh sure, he gets to go kick DE's behind, while we stay here and protect the midgets." Ron complained as both he and Hermione exited the Three Broomsticks.

"Honestly, Ron. You should know by now we are not trained enough and furthermore, Harry's right. The attack in Diagon Alley might not be the only one."

As soon as Hermione said this, she was confirmed right. Screams were heard from up the road. Immediately wands were drawn as both DA members rushed towards the screams.

"Head for shelter, go into the shops." Ron shouted at the passing students.

As the two rounded the corner they came in upon a group of five aurors battling twelve Death Eaters. Pulling Hermione behind an upturned table, Ron sent off Stunners in the Death Eater's direction.

It didn't look good as the aurors were pinned down inside a shop and were slowly being overwhelmed by the barrage of spells.

"_Serratio!_" Hermione yelled out and a green light flashed from her wand. The unlucky Death Eater was struck in the leg and screamed in agony as the curse ripped a good sized chunk out of it.

Seeing this, two other Death Eaters started firing curses their way as well. Ron sent two Death Eaters flying by a nicely placed _Reducto_ to the ground before them.

This unfortunately gave the black cloaked men an idea, soon the same curse came hurtling towards them. Ron's eyes widened as he realized this. Instantly he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away.

The exploding curse impacted and sent splinters of wood everywhere. Ron screamed as a large piece stabbed him in his thigh. The pain was short lived as Ron's vision cleared and he saw Hermione lying before him out cold.

"Oh Merlin! Mione. Wake up!" Ron Panicked as his enervate spell failed to rouse Hermione.

Calming himself, he quickly checked for her breathing, finding that she was still breathing properly, he relaxed as bit. Ron's distraction however cost him as he suddenly felt a wave of weakness pass over him before he too, blacked out.

XXXXX

Harry slowly opened his eyes only to be met with darkness. He groaned as he remembered the explosion. Outside the shop he could hear screaming and the shouting of spells. Pops indicated both the now disabled anti apparition wards and the arrival of new fighters.

Remembering that he constantly wore a blindfold he concentrated slightly. Immediately the world came into view. Turning his head slowly left than right he saw that he had crashed head first into a watch shop. He was currently covered in glass shards and time pieces.

Scowling he whipped out his phoenix feather wand and swept it over himself, "_Vitalis._" He muttered. A diagnosis of his injuries flooded into his mind, fractured ribs, punctured lung, shattered tibia, minor concussion and eighteen bruises on various parts of his body. 'Ouch.' He thought as he willed the injuries away.

Standing up he discarded his cloak. Emerald green robes and assortment of weapons and armor lay beneath. Holding his wand in his left he drew out the sword with his right. Cracking his neck, he jumped out of the shop and straight into the middle of a war zone.

Harry immediately ducked as a stunned Death Eater flew over him. He looked around and saw that many people were already portkeyed out to safety. Across the street he saw a small sized crated dug into the cobbled road. Apparently the wards had worked and managed to contain most of the explosion.

The street was littered with either, the wounded, dying or dead. Throughout this the Order, ministry and Death Eaters dueled it out by jumping all over the place. Wounded aurors were tossed portkeys to send them to either St Mungo's or Hogwarts.

He stunned three Death Eaters in quick succession and ran one through with his sword. Ripping his it out, he turned to engage in another duel when he caught a jet of green light out from the corner of his eyes. He quickly ducked. The killing curse narrowly grazed his back armor and hit the man who was about to engage him.

Harry quickly stood up and whirled in the direction of a curse and subconsciously summoned up a shield. The spell, a nasty flame curse bounced off at an angle in which it struck a nearby approaching Death Eater.

He lifted his wand and fired off a strong disarming curse towards his new opponent followed by a flesh eating curse. Predictably the man dodged the first spell only to run in the path of the second. His opponent never got the chance to scream, the blood loss and pain knocked him out.

Harry turned around and saw Tonks dueling with someone, while Moody banished a Death Eater into a wall. Kingsley was going up against a new opponent as he had dispatched of his old one. McGonagall was on one the end of the street facing off against a team of five. She appeared to be winning with her use of transfigured animals at her command. Her watched as one of her animated statues struck a Death Eater upside the head. Another a few meters away, a Death Eater that had just killed an auror raised his wand and uttered the words, "_Avada Kedavra_".

Instinct took over as he apparated to her left. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the green light heading towards him. Strongly he shoved her out of the way as the light brushed past her and hit one of the opponents she was dueling.

"_Detrunco! Infligo! Cariosus!_" He cursed the three remaining men. One screamed as inch deep incisions appeared all over his body, the next lost his wand arm in an explosion of blood and the last dropped his wand as the skin on his body started to rot and decay.

"Harry, what was that last curse you used?" Minerva questioned as he pulled her to her feet. "It looked dark."

"A compost charm, professor. I find most everyday charms pretty useful in a battle situation." To prove his point Harry pointed his wand at a nearby Death Eater and summoned his shoe with a simple "_Accio_". This caused the man to trip headlong into a brick wall, effectively knocking himself unconscious.

Nearby the Weasley twins were working in perfect synchronization as the hexed and cursed their victims. Harry felt a slight pang of pity for the Death Eaters they were up against. He stepped over one of their victims. The man had tentacles sprouting out from his head and had apparently received an extra pair of arms. That and his robes had been charmed to flash the words, "Work of Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Harry chuckled at the twin's unusual method of advertisement.

"_Impedimenta._" Harry muttered under his breath. No sooner after he fired the curse he teleported away. When he appeared a few meters away from his previous location, he saw his target move out of the way and turned around to face him.

"_Malleolus._" The man under the hood whispered a spell which fired small number of flaming arrows at him. Harry teleported.

"_Fulguritus Fulger Fulmen._" Harry said when he reappeared behind the Death Eater. With satisfaction, he saw the bolt of lightning connect his target before electrocuting and probably frying him. The man screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body.

Harry raised an eyebrow when the man didn't collapse, instead a curse was sent his way. He had pick a powerful opponent, one who had the brains to cast a shield spell to reduce the damage. Harry simply batted the _Reducto_ curse away with his sword when it was inches from him.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry shouted putting a considerable amount of power behind the spell. The sheer power caused a few weaker people to faint when the spell shot by them. With satisfaction Harry saw that the man wouldn't be able to dodge the spell.

His satisfaction turned to surprise when the spell vanished inches from his target. The power behind the Death Eater's shield spell, made him concerned that this was not going to be a cake walk.

'Than again.'

Harry concentrated, a red ball of energy materialized in his hand. Flinging it towards the now surprised Death Eater he teleported away to avoid a bone crushing curse from his left.

"_Clipeatus!_" A yellowish shield erupted from the man's wand. Surprised turned to horror as the energy attack cleaved through the magical shield. Harry only spared the now doomed man a glimpse as flames consumed his body.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry jumped sideways as another Death Eater turned his wand on him. Disapparating in mid air, Harry reappeared just before the Death Eater and planted a strong kick upon his chest. The man yelped in surprise and Harry took this opportunity to plunge his sword into him.

"_Explodra!_" Harry ducked as a red beam of light passed over his head and struck to wall behind him. A minor explosion shook the ground as the advance exploding hex caused the structure's integrity to fail.

The explosion had immediately caught the attention of people nearby as they apparated away to avoid the collapsing bricks. In a sweeping motion, a ripple of air blasted forth from Harry's arm knocking the falling wall away from him.

"_Accio!_" Harry summoned one of the fallen bricks. At the last possible moment he tilted his head. The Brick flew past and impacted the head of one of Moody's opponents.

The grizzled auror turned around and gave a thankful nod to Harry. "Brilliant choice of spell laddie." Mad eye growled as he too began summoning bricks to aid him.

Still even with the presence of the experienced Order members as well as Harry's presence, the Death Eaters were slowly winning. Every man he struck down, another popped in to replace him. Growling in frustration Harry waved his wand in a complex motion before slashing it in the direction of a group of newly apparated Death Eater. Before they had managed their first curse, the magical wave blasted them off their feet and into a wall.

Concentrating, Harry focused on gathering a pool of mana within him. Constantly moving out of the way of spells as he fashioned an anti apparition ward. Every once in a while his sword struck out to slash a victim. The spell finished, he forced it out into his palm.

A glowing ball of white shone as he held it above his head. Dropping to one knee, with force, he slammed his palm, face down into the ground.

A white glow rippled away from him and across the entire vicinity of Diagon alley. Immediately the fighters sensed something was wrong when apparition became impossible.

With the Death Eater's reinforcements and escape cut off, Harry stood and begun cursing with renewed vigor. "_Difflo! Detrunco! Confervefacio! Malleolus! Excessus!_". The first man lost his wand arm as it blew apart, nearby people were showered in flesh and bone. The victim still too surprised to notice, had his leg ripped off as the second curse hit. Another scratched and cried as his skin melted off from the dark curse. The third dropped his wand and clutched his shoulder as a flaming arrow pinned him to a wooded door. The final victim dropped dead as a variation of the killing curse struck him in the chest.

"What was that? It wasn't _Avada_ was it?" A nearby auror questioned him.

"No." Harry stated as he threw a dagger at a Death Eater sneaking up on the auror. "There are more than one type of killing curse. _Avada's _the only one that can't be blocked."

"_Excessus!_"The auror mimicked Harry's wand movements and fired the curse at a nearby Death Eater. The curse connected but the man turned around and fired a nasty flame curse back.

"Watch out! _Inardesco!_" Harry said as he pulled the auror away and threw a flame curse back. The cloaked man's attire kindled and soon a flaming fireball was running through Diagon alley.

"Don't attempt spells you don't know. They probably wouldn't work." Harry advised as he pulled the obviously trainee auror behind a barrel of dragon liver. "I advice you stay here and use this as shelter." He pointed at the barrel. "I'll cast a few protection charms to help. It wouldn't stop stronger curses, so if a powerful one comes, run. Got it?"

The auror nodded and Harry left him to move back into the open.

"_Crucio!_" Harry silently questioned himself at why was it the Death Eaters always had to shout out the incantations of the unforgivables so loudly.

The shout was followed by screams from a woman auror up ahead. Harry teleported as the anti apparition ward didn't restrict its use.

Appearing behind the man, Harry ran his sword across the back of the offending Death Eater and kicked him aside. Quickly reaching into his robes he threw a portkey at the shivering auror. Silently whispering the password, "Home sweet home." He sent the shaking woman to Hogwarts hospital wing.

By now the Death Eater were being pushed back and had gathered into a large group of probably thirty. They had managed to summon tables and other forms of barriers to provide them shelter. Auror spells rained upon them but were either absorbed or reflected by protective charms placed upon the barriers.

Harry dispatched of his latest opponent with a swift backhand and jogged to the Order and aurors covering behind a hastily set up blockade. Ducking behind an upturned table he questioned McGonagall. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"He received word that Hogsmead is under attack and left to support the aurors there." McGonagall shouted over the din.

Harry nodded to show his understanding "What's the situation here?"

"So far three order members down. Twenty aurors as well."

"How many," Harry paused to fire a curse over table. "Confirmed dead."

McGonagall coughed and gave a look saying "What kind of question is that?" "Mr. Potter. I don't believe you just asked that."

"How many? _Expelliarmus._" Harry ignored her as he shot the disarming hex.

"Elphias Doge and I think twelve of the downed aurors." McGonagall chocked as she mentioned Elphias Doge's name.

Harry nodded, he had remembered Elphias as one of the order members who had escorted him to Grimmauld Place before his fifth year. Apparently McGonagall had been pretty close to that particular member.

"I'm Sorry, Professor." Harry laid a hand on her shoulder. "However I need you to help me now."

The professor's brows furrowed in question.

"I need you to cover me. Use the _Flamma_ flame curse. It should stop them casting spells for a few seconds." Harry asked as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the Death Eaters.

"What are you going to do Harry." The transfiguration professor suddenly sounded worried.

"Nothing bad." Harry grinned. "For us anyway." The professor gave him a skeptical look.

"Ready?" Harry didn't give the witch a chance to reply as the vaulted over the blockade. Seconds after he had cleared the pieces of wood he heard a scream of, "Harry you idiot!" from Remus who was also there a few feet from where he was before. This was followed by a shouted "_Flamma!_" a roaring sound not unlike a dragon sounded as a blazing inferno streamed pass his cloak and engulfed the Death Eaters blockade in flames.

As planned, all spells stopped. No one was positively foolish enough to appear before the fires to cast any.

Stabbing his sword between two stone tiles on the road, Harry holstered his first and withdrew his second wand. A muttered incantation later, a magnificent staff was in his hand. The diamond atop it flaring in brightness.

In the flash of light Harry had undergone a transformation. His hair had grown longer, his height taller and from his back now protruded a pair of golden avian wings.

Harry unfolded his wings fully, the feathers unaffected by the blazing heat nearby. Blindfold now visible he turned his head. Standing tall and proud was his Transfiguration professor. Wand clutched in her right hand, she moved the wand slowly side to side, covering as much of the Death Eaters barrier as possible. Sweat covered her forehead as she poured all her remaining power into holding up the spell.

In a wide sweeping motion Harry dragged has staff over the Order's blockage. "_VOCO ANCILE SUPERUS!!!_" Harry roared as the staff's diamond erupted even further in white light as a brilliant golden shield encompassed the blockage. The Walker smiled as he watched the shield unfold. It had been his second greatest invented spell, he was planning to teach it to his friends when they were ready.

As the shield flared into existence McGonagall seemed to know her help wasn't needed anymore, she lowered her wand before collapsing onto a nearby auror.

Seeing that the witch was safe, Harry raised his staff yet again. Anger coursed through him as he brought up memories of the night in the Department of Mysteries. Anger at Bellatrix. Anger at Voldemort. Anger at Dumbledore. He focused on it and allowed his mind to stew upon it. Yet at the same time he focused visually on the dying tongues of flames creeping and crawling over the wood ahead of him. Slipping into a semi trance like state he begun to feel power coursing into his body.

A hot fiery swirling vortex of heat danced within his chest. Forcing his anger as fuel for his latest spell he began to shape the mana. Snapping out of the trance he spotted a few heads showing over the blockade.

Holding out his arm, palm faced towards them, he narrowed his eyes and a malicious grin appeared on his face. Eyes widened as some of the Death Eater had figured out what was going to happen. "RAH!!!" with a shout of fury Harry expelled the energy from his body at an extremely high velocity.

His arm shook and his body was forced back from the extreme recoil. Only the most observant of fighters caught the red streak of light emitted from his hand.

Within a millisecond a tremendous explosion ripped from the Death Eater's blockade. Bodies were thrown into the air, blood splattered the walls, buildings nearby collapsed from the shockwave and screams were heard. Flames erupted and consumed anything flammable. The shock wave was so intense that some aurors who refused to duck were knocked off their feet.

A few seconds after the blast, Dust hung in the air as splinters, wood chunks, stone and bricks continued raining down upon Diagon alley. The aurors and Order members stared at the destruction from the safety of the shield erected.

Harry himself stood before them, unmoving, his eyes slowly analysis the new situation they were in. Debris bounced off an invisible shield that enveloped him.

As the mist cleared, the first sight was the five meter wide blast crater in the ground, limbs lay scattered across the street and all around the blast crater lay the bodies of moaning or dead Death Eaters. Behind him an auror lost his breakfast at the sight of an impaled Death Eater on one of the many lampposts of Diagon alley.

Gasps of horror and disgust were let out as the people witnessed the destruction and death that had been dealt out. Harry dispersed the shield and some aurors begun to approach him.

"Get back." He commanded. "There're still more." His eyes narrowed as he stared at a particular barrel of newt eyes not far from the blast zone.

"Why don't you and you little friends come out and join us." He called out.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" A bolt of green light shot out from behind the barrel. Harry easily sidestepped it.

A figure emerged from behind the barrel. A figure that instantly made Harry's blood boil. "Bellatrix!" He spat out her name.

For a moment Bellatrix looked shaken but she instantly concealed it with a sadistic grin. "Has wee Potter found himself some new tricks."

Harry pushed his fury aside as he concentrated on the witch before him. She had now walked out into the open to face him.

"Why don't you ask you friends out to join us." Harry stared straight at the woman as he waved his hand to his left.

"Yes, little ickle Potter wants more friends to play with, come on out men. Lets give wittle Potter some friends to play with." She taunted as she motioned with her hands. Slowly six remaining Death Eaters crept out from behind over turned tables and a few from an alley in which they had taken cover from the explosion.

They reluctantly congregated behind Bellatrix in a show of support.

"Well, well, well. So this is how its gonna end, huh? Harry suppressed his anger and smiled at his godfather's murderer.

"I, Bellatrix Elisa Black Lestrange, hereby challenge Harry James Potter to a binding wizard's duel." Bellatrix called out.

"So since you can't win, you decided to at least take me down. Huh?" Harry stated as he took a step towards her.

"No! Harry, don't do it." Remus could be heard calling out.

"Yes. Harry, listen to the mangy werewolf who denies you revenge on your dear aunt Bella." Bellatrix taunted.

Harry ignored Remus shouts as he was held back by other members of the Order. Harry stared on with a neutral face. Inwardly he was a torrent of anger. The sight of the bitch had instantly brought up the memories again. "I, Harry James Potter, accept Bellatrix Elisa Black Lestrange's challenge to a binding wizard's duel."

Bellatrix's grin grew. "The dark lord would honor me for taking you down Potter."

"We'll see." Harry said as he made a note not to use Walker type spells. A wizard's duel only allowed wizarding magic. In other words raw mana spells on a wizard's level.

Both duelers leveled their wand/staff at each other and shifted into a Dueling position. "Don't ya wanna see your aunt Bella's face when you duel her wee ickle Harrie." Bellatrix said indicating his still present blind fold.

"I don't wish to aunt Bella." Harry spat the last two words.

At the same time both shouted. "I hereby summon the avatars of our wands/staff to oversee this magical duel that is to take place." Harry snorted at the irony of it as a unicorn sprouted from the tip of Bellatrix's wand.

Bellatrix's eyes widened and whispers were heard behind him as Harry's avatar emerged from his staff. An exact replica of Harry in mist form glided around the dueler. All eyes were looking on the avatar in horror.

All features were just like the present Harry except the avatar was covered with flowing ragged robes. Cold emotionless eyes passed over the duelers and spectators. The figure stopped behind Harry, its robes blowing in an unfelt wind. An immediate feeling of uneasiness swept over those present in Diagon alley.

"Impossible." Bellatrix was starting to look unsure now. "You can't be your own avatar."

"I assure you, I can. Rules?" Harry whispered in a low deadly voice.

Bellatrix seemed to push her fear down. "Anything goes. Last one standing wins."

Harry waved his staff, reconfiguring the anti apparition wards to his and Bellatrix's magical signature. "Agreed."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" She shouted and a massive beam of green light slammed into the ground, leaving a scorched mark where Harry had once been standing.

"_Crucio!_" Harry retaliated, and the red beam sliced through the air. Bellatrix's eyes widened at first, but she sidestepped it. "So ickle Potter has learned how to cast the crucie curse now." She called out before apparating.

Harry jabbed his staff. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The Death Eater ducked and it hit a surviving table. The table blew apart sending shrapnel everywhere.

Harry set up a shield as Bellatrix retaliated with a dark flesh eating curse. It slammed into the shield causing both to cancel each other out.

Harry's hand swung his staff and fired a simple _Flippendo._

Bellatrix apparated away and shot a blasting curse at his head.

"_Avis!_" Harry cried out. A flock of birds flew out from his staff. The birds flew in the curse's path. In a explosion of feathers the curse was blocked.

Bellatrix immediately followed through with a piercing curse. The yellow spell as its name indicated pierced through the birds and narrowly missed Harry.

Quickly brandishing his staff, Harry slashed towards his opponent. The powerful pillar of light rebounded off a hastily created shield spell into a wall. White light flared and where the wall once used to be was now a large gaping hole.

"_Cremo!_" A pulsing ball of energy flew from Bellatrix's wand. It homed in on Harry, who immediately apparated away. When he reappeared, he witnessed the spot he just vacated burst into flames, too soon he had to dissaparate again as Bellatrix sent the killing curse.

Harry appeared behind the woman and whipped his staff at her. Steel cables shot out and begun binding the Death Eater. Bellatrix struggled for a second before she managed to move her wand. The cables turned to paper in which she tore out off.

Harry focused on the image of a snake and shouted, "_Serpensortia!_" with a bang and a flash of light on enormous python shot out from his staff. "_Bind her_" Harry hissed.

"_Evanesco_" Bellatrix pointed her wand at the snake causing it to vanish.

"_Flamma!_" Harry invoked the earlier used inferno spell covering Bellatrix in a torrent of flames.

"_Ignigena!_" He heard from behind him. Harry instinctively apparated, a glob of superheated lava missing him barely. Popping into existence above the Death Eater in mid air. Harry whispered a silent levitation spell to hold him afloat.

Waving his staff to cast a series of spell which the wand/staff patterns complimented one another, he set off a combination of spells. "_Cethegus! Moribundus! Malleolus! Vitiositas! Leucuspis!_" Three curses, all lethal and one fire arrow flew at Bellatrix as three glowing white layer of shields appeared around Harry.

Bellatrix's head snapped up and she jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the first two killing curses and the third a skin rotting spell. The arrow however moving faster had struck her in the shoulder.

"_Aqua! Evanesco! Sano Curatio!_" She put out the flames with a stream of water, vanished the arrow and healed the wound. Rolling out of the way, she avoided a piercing curse sent by Harry.

"_Stupefy!_" Pressed for time she fired off the fastest spell she could perform. Harry allowed the spell to hit his shield. The first shell flickered out as it absorbed the curse. "_Crucio!_" Bellatrix followed up.

Harry tilted his torso to the side as the curse dissipated his remaining two shields and continued on. Harry swore and apparated as he saw a beam headed his way. He apparated a further six times as Bellatrix had stringed together a combo of spells, each time firing them as he appeared. "_Difflo! Detrunco! Confervefacio! Cariosus! Incendo! Explodra! Occido!_"

"_Stupefy! Stupefy!_ _Stupefy! Stupefy!_" Harry jabbed his staff four times in succession, sending out four stunners. "_Protego!_" the basic shield charm held off the first two spells before shattering upon being hit by the third. The fourth was avoided when she twisted her body in a very acrobatic way.

"_Flamma!_" Harry instantly raised his strongest shield spell "_Voco Ancile Superus._" He whispered. The glowing shield snapped into place milliseconds before flames poured over it. Tendrils of fire crawled over the shield as it held the flames at bay.

Harry took this time to take a deep breath. He had already used the spell twice. Unlike normal shield spells, this one could stop just about any curse, except the unforgivables. It however required great amounts of power and concentration, it also drained the user's life force for the amount of damage it absorbed.

The flames died out and Harry dropped the shield not wanting to further weaken himself. His eyes widened as he witnessed Bellatrix completing an inscription of a rune in the air. She had used the _Flamma _spell to buy her time while sacrificing her energy. He failed to catch the type and purpose of the rune as it flashed out of existence.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry launched the killing curse at her. He watched in morbid curiosity as she allowed the curse to approach her. Suddenly she blurred and with inhuman speed dashed up to him. Harry was able to divert her first punch with his free hand, however the next punch connected with his chin in a brutal raising upper cut. His head snapped up as his body was thrown into a nearby wall.

He had distinctly heard his jaw bone shattering under the blow.

'Clever girl. A strength and speed increasing rune spell.'

He had underestimated her.

He growled as he felt both his shoulder blades breaking from his impact. He clenched his jaw close but only heard more grinding as he tried to move the already broken bones. Pain flared and he used his occlumency to block it out as much as possible.

Just when he had completed, his luck ran out. The wall he had impacted gave way.

Already withstanding numerous curses, the shockwave from his explosion earlier and now a body thrown harshly at it, the wall easily collapsed onto the Walker, burying him beneath a few tons of rubble. Harry caught a good look of Bellatrix's gleeful face as he was knocked over.

XXXXX

"The boy-who-lived is now the boy-who-died." Bellatrix announced to everyone. As she threw he hands up in the air victoriously.

The aurors and Order members were shocked at the result. Remus had dropped to his knees. McGonagall's arm was shaking terribly as she tried to hold onto her wand. Moody remained impassive as he traced his wand on the group of Death Eaters.

"_MORSMORDE!!!_" She bellowed. In a burst of green energy the Dark Mark shot into the sky bathing the alley in a hue of green. Blocking a curse sent by one of the aurors she knocked Moody out with a quick stunner and prepared to dissaparate.

She was however, prevented, only to flicker out of existence and back again. A wave of dizziness hit her causing her vision to spin slightly. This was common when one tried to break through anti apparition wards.

The others must have been surprised as well as the spells stopped coming. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered to herself as she used a hangover charm to clear her dizzying vision.

"I won. Potter's dead. The wards should have fallen." She again muttered.

Her questions were answered when an explosion occurred behind her. The force hit her and spun her around before she too hit the opposite wall. Pain burned over her back from the contact. She realized Potter had hit her with both an anti dissaparation jinx and another that negated her rune spell just before she sent him into the wall.

Shaking her head she stared at the pile of rubble across her. It was no longer there. With dawning horror she realized that was where the explosion had come from.

XXXXX

Harry was pissed.

Very pissed in fact.

Here he was buried under a pile of rubble with two broken shoulder blades, another five cracked ribs, a broken femur, shattered jaw, a bump on his head and two very crushed wings.

Unlike his best friend Ron, who's temper was as short as a fuse, Harry was the sort of person who kept his anger in. Slowly stocking it bit by bit. Both his friends knew by now that when he let it out it was generally not a pretty sight. Thankfully they had never witness one yet. The pain and the pounding in his head irritated him to no end, coupled with the already suppressed fury from Bellatrix, Harry decided that this was just about as good as any opportunity to let it out.

He begun releasing his hold on his magical core. He allowed his anger to surface and with it the darker part of his soul, the small part taken from Voldemort all those years ago.

Instantly a blood haze clouded his vision. He felt his bones snapping back into place. His injuries healing. Power coursing through his body. With a roar of fury he released the final hold.

Magic erupted from every pore. Its power blowing the bricks atop him away. He barely registered hearing an explosion. His vision focused solely on his prey. Bellatrix.

XXXXX

Her surroundings started warming up as magic filled the air. It grew heavier and weighed her down. Still staring at the crater, Bellatrix saw the dust settle. Hovering two feet off the ground, cloaked in an aura of darkness, floater Harry Potter. Black magic so corrupted, it sent shivers over her.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in absolute horror. Potter had changed, no it wasn't Potter anymore. How she knew, she had no idea, she just did. Waves of power flowed off this demon before her. Where once there were golden wings now hung black ones. Tattered and ripped, only half the feathers remained as indication of the wing's color. Even his clothing had changed.

Bellatrix's started shaking uncontrollably when she recognized the garments. During the explosion Harry's avatar had moved behind him. Cold, menacing eyes pierced into her own as the avatar glared at her.

The new Harry had taken on the exact form of his avatar.

An unfelt winds blew past him causing the black material to whip about. His long hair hung over his face obscuring it.

"Bellatrix." A soft snake like hiss whispered deadly. "Time to play Bellatrix."

'Oh god! No.' Bellatrix forced herself against the wall to get as much distance away from this demon that was once Potter.

The magical presence increase as black tendrils of power begun filling their surroundings. An unnatural chill crept through Bellatrix's bones. It prevented her from standing. Her shivering worsened.

'No. Not them.' Images of a small dark cell flashed before her. Azkaban. The dementors. 'No.'

Bellatrix stared in obvious horror as Harry glided slowly towards her. "NOOOOO!!! STAY AWAY!!!"

XXXXX

Death.

Welcome it.

Respect it.

Cherish it.

Use it.

Harry glided towards the now trembling woman.

Hand shaking she raised her wand "_Stupefy._" It was weak. He absorbed it.

"_Diffindo." _It too, was weak.

Fear.

Embrace it.

Feel it.

Feed it.

"_Avada Kedavra._" She managed before dropping her wand.

It didn't work. Not enough power.

"What'ssss the matter Bella." He hiss softly. "Can't cast a spell."

He was now a few feet from her. She had completely broken down. Back against the wall she curled up in a fetal position. Her eyes still maintained contact with his unseen ones.

Fear.

She was terrified.

She wouldn't look away. She couldn't. An unknown force forced her eyes to remain upon the approaching figure of Harry Potter.

"No. Please no." She whimpered as reached out to grasp the front of her robes.

"Oh but yessss, my dear Bella. We haven't played yet." Lifting her up to his height, his other hand reached for the blindfold. She whimpered.

"Come Bella. Let me look at you. You so wanted me to see you, right?" He closed his eyes and pulled off the piece of cloth.

Bellatrix wished she could move, but she couldn't. Fear. It was all over her. Paralyzing her. She couldn't even blink.

"Yes, Bella. Play with me, letssss have some fun. You like fun, don't you?" He pulled her face nearer to his. A demented grin crossed his face as his eyes snapped open.

A scream of blinding agony filled London as Bellatrix screamed herself voiceless.

Visions.

Images.

Feelings.

Pain.

Blood red eyes stared into white.

Dark green pupils burned into blue.

Her screams continued.

Her convulsing continued.

Her torture continued.

This was how she played with her victims. This was how he would play with her.

"Play timessss over Bellatrix. Time to go now." Harry hissed.

She had stopped screaming. Her vocal cords damaged. She was violently convulsing now. Her dead eyes staring back, her mind in a world of pain and suffering. Still he look on, never breaking contact.

Reaching up with his free hand, he gently, slowly held it over her face in a claw like fashion. His finger parted to maintain the eye contact.

"Good bye Bella." He whispered.

Life.

The opposite of death.

He collected it.

"_Ablegatio Imperium Orcus Immortalis Anima Bellatrix_ _Elisa Black Lestrange._" He chanted silently, repeating the words over and over again.

Bellatrix begun twitching as her already pale body begun to loose what was left of its color. Slowly a white mist lifted off her face. It pooled and swirled within the diameter of his hand.

"_Ablegatio Imperium Orcus Immortalis Anima Bellatrix_ _Elisa Black Lestrange._" He chanted one last time.

With a sudden jerk her body went limp, the last of the silvery mist leaving her body.

A transparent layer formed over the silvery substance. It rapidly hardened as Harry closed his fist on it.

He relaxed his fingers. With a satisfied thump, Bellatrix's lifeless body fell to the ground. Her wide haunted eyes still staring at his. "Welcome to hell, Bella." He increased pressure on the orb.

Cracks appeared on its surface. Harry paid no attention, he pressed harder. The cracks grew and spread out across the orbs surface. "Good bye." With a final crush the object burst, spewing the silvery mist into the air. Still swirling the mist slowly dissipated.

Harry shut his eyes.

His head turned in the direction of the remaining Death Eaters. Absolute fear and horror upon their face as he turned on them.

"So, Death Eaterssss, Who'ssss first." He questioned the remaining three. Two had been stunned by Moody earlier. He begun gliding towards them. The Death Eaters remained in place, frozen.

"It wouldn't be long." He gave an insane smile. "It'll all be over soon enough." He cooed.

He extended his arm out towards them. One apparently couldn't take it anymore, his eyes rolled back and his body fell to the ground. The other two were a bit more resilient, they held out until he was a few meters from them before fainting.

As soon as the last Death Eater collapsed Harry floated to the ground. He reached into his robes. Withdrawing a strip of cloth he proceeded to retie his blindfold.

He took a deep breath. Another. Calming himself he begun to control his anger.

Slowly the black feathers molted to be replaced by the previous gold ones. His robe mended itself as the previous black color turned to emerald green. The unseen wind died down. The aura of darkness changed to one of warmth before it was suppressed.

Summoning both his sword and staff wandlessly he turned to the ethereal unicorn still observing the duel. "I win." The unicorn bowed its head. Harry sheath his sword and gave the animal a bow as well.

In a flash of light the unicorn disappeared.

He turned.

Looks of fear and horror met his own. Some aurors took a step away. It was very obvious, they feared him. Harry looked at Remus. Only he seemed to have a look of understanding upon his face.

"I'll leave this place to you now. I'll return to aid the battle at Hogsmead." He spoke clearly before disappearing.

XXXXX

"_Stupefy!_" Dumbledore whispered as he stunned the last remaining Death Eater. The man had been an excellent dueler. Dumbledore sighed at the fate the awaited these young men. He pushed that thought back, he had to focus on the task at hand.

A pop sounded to his left. Alarmed he jumped aside and aimed his wand on the new arrival.

Releasing a held breath he calmed down.

"Professor. The situation over I see." Harry Potter said as he took a look around.

Dumbledore nodded as he looked at the young man before him. He had discarded the cloak he was in during the morning and was now wearing robes of emerald green. Armor could be seen showing beneath the fabric and a sword was strapped to his waist. Various other daggers and items hung off his clothing. What caught his attention was that Harry seemed taller and slightly much more built up, that and his hair was considerably longer.

Harry turned back to the headmaster. "The situation in Diagon alley has been rectified. You'll probably be getting a report from Professor McGonagall soon. How was the attack here?"

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly lost their twinkle. He took a deep breath. Harry frowned, the headmaster seemed reluctant to say something.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore apologized suddenly looking old. "My presence here was crucial to our victory. However your friends, Ron and Hermione were amount a few students captured."

"I see." A closed look over came Harry's face. As he processed the new information.

"Harry believe me, I'm sorry I couldn't get here fast enough."

"It's alright Professor." The boy interrupted, "How many were taken?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed again. "Eight." He whispered, already he was dreading the fate that awaited his precious students.

Harry calmly nodded. "I know how to get them back."

Dumbledore's eyes widened as the twinkle returned. "Really?"

"Yes Professor, I have a plan. However I require the help of a certain potions professor." Harry said as he weaved a silencing spell over them.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, grabbing a passing auror he ordered. "Find professor Snape for me if you will, tell him that his presence is required here immediately." The auror nodded and set off in search of the snarky potions master.

Snape had stayed in Hogsmead. Voldemort had specified that he was not to be in attacks. Snape's position as a spy in Hogwarts was too crucial to loose.

A few minutes later Snape apparated before them, a scowl upon his face. "You summoned me Headmaster?" He had not yet noticed the presence of Harry who was behind him.

"Yes I did Severus. It seems Mr. Potter here has come up with an idea of how to rescue the captured students." Dumbledore motioned to the figure behind Snape.

Snape's eyes widened before he schooled a calm mask over his features and turned around. "Well?" He questioned.

"At the beginning of the year I presented my friends with a couple of presents. I plan to trace their locations with those items." Harry explained.

"If you're referring to the ring Mr. Weasley wears Potter than I'm sure the death eaters would have already removed it from him." Snape interrupted.

"They would have. Actually I know they have already destroyed it. However, as Voldemort's spy at Hogwarts and one of Dumbledore's trusted teachers, you shall report to Voldemort and inform him of this tracking device. It would further ensure you place as a loyal Death Eater by giving him this information, regardless of the fact that he already knows about it. I know you are able to go to him as it is a feature of the Dark Mark." Snape discretely rubbed his left forearm.

"And how will this help retrieve the students Potter." Snape snapped.

Emerald eyes jumped to the potion master's black ones. Snape jumped a step back, visibly shaken.

"Stop interrupting, I'm getting there. I'm going to track you Professor." Harry grinned. He could see that Snape was about to say something but refrained from doing so. Dumbledore also seeing this spoke.

"Harry, Voldemort's hide out would probably be warded to detect and destroy tracking charms as soon as they enter the vicinity. Placing a charm on Snape would be useless."

"I know Professor. However Voldemort's wards can't detect the Dark Mark." Harry smirked. "Ever wonder how Voldemort is able to track down traitors? The Dark Mark acts as a tracking device. Since all the Death Eaters have it the wards wouldn't detect it."

"And how pray tell Potter are you going to track my Dark Mark?" Snape voiced.

Harry looked at the potions master. "By allowing me to mark you of course. I promise I'll remove it later."

Snape scowl deepened. He turned to Dumbledore clearly demanding that this plan be rethought.

"I'm sorry Severus but I believe that this is our best plan of action. We must rescue the students before anything happens to them. Please Severus." Dumbledore spoke eyes staring into the potion master's own.

"Fine." Snape spat.

One _Morsmorde_ later and both men were preparing to leave.

"Stay safe Severus. Be careful Harry." Dumbledore advised.

"This plan of your better work Potter."

"Sure it will. We can both bypass the anti apparition wards. You have you mark, I can just teleport."

Snape snarled. "Just stay clear of the mansion's Great Hall. It is standard procedure for a full Death Eater meeting to take place after an attack such as this one. Prisoners are usually kept in the dungeons. You better hurry. As soon as the Dark Lord is finished punishing his underlings for failing, he's going to want some entertainment." As he said this he lifted his sleeve, pressed a finger to the Dark Mark and apparated to the Dark Lord's location.

A few seconds later Harry nodded to Dumbledore before he too vanished.

Dumbledore stared at the spot the two men had just vacated. "God speed both of you." He whispered to himself. Sighing one final time he turned and headed back for Hogwarts. He had to warn Madam Pomfrey about the incoming students.

XXXXX

Diverting his teleporting location by a hundred meters, Harry appeared in the middle of a lush woodland. Under the cover of an invisibility spell and various other anti detecting charms he lifted himself off the ground and floated towards a large mansion ahead in the forest clearing.

From the outside the mansion looked fairly large, however as was the came with wizards, it was probably gigantic inside. It looked like it had been built during the late 1800's by its design.

Approaching one of the windows, Harry peered into an empty room. This was almost too easy. Teleporting into the room he received a shock as his invisibility spell failed. The mansion apparently was quite nicely warded. Focusing on summoning some mana he fashioned a blue invisibility spell. His eyes widened again in disbelief as that spell also failed. 'Weird.' He thought.

Guess it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. What his main concern was, was how in Merlin's name did Voldemort get access to Walker level wards, let alone cast them.

Drawing his wand his placed a silencing spell upon his boots and quietly crept out of the room.

He found himself in a long stretched hallway lit by flaming torches on the walls. It seemed his earlier assumption about magically expanded houses was correct. Common sense told him that the dungeons would probably be underground, he set about finding some stairs.

The corridor ended in a left turn. Peering around the corner he saw two men standing guard before a door. 'Must lead to the more important areas.'

"Hey, did you hear about the attack that were planned for today." The first one asked.

"Of course I did. Wished I was allowed to go." The second one complained.

"Are you mad?"

"Why."

"You mean you haven't heard? The attack was a failure. The Dark Lord is currently holding a meeting about it." Both men shivered at the thought of what was happening in the meeting.

"Well at least something good came of it though." The first man spoke again. "I heard we managed to capture a few Hogwart's students."

"Can't wait to have a go at them." The second man's gleeful remark angered Harry.

"They are currently in the dungeons. We haven't done anything to them yet. They're still probably stunned. Imagine the looks on their faces when they find out where they are." Both man laughed.

Hearing enough Harry jumped out around the corner. He sent two silencing spells at them. On seeing him both immediately opened their mouths to raise the alarm, they failed. As they reached into their robes for wands, Harry quickly stunned them. "_Silencio._" He whispered the charm at the floor beneath them. The two bodies landed soundlessly.

Slowly opening the door, Harry navigated his way to the dungeons. His friends weren't hurt yet. He didn't know how much longer he had before Voldemort was done.

XXXXX

"_Crucio!_" Screams followed the curse as Snape appeared in the Great Hall. He was right. Voldemort had been most displeased about the failed attacks.

Recognizing his presence Voldemort cancelled the unforgivable curse. "Severussss. What bringssss you into my presence." The Dark Lord's eyes traveled over him.

Snape strengthened his mental shields as he dropped to a crouched position. "My lord. I bring you information from Dumbledore."

"Explain." Came Voldemort's hiss.

"I have learnt from the old fool that one of our prisoners has an artifact on him containing a powerful tracking spell. I believe that it is in the form of a ring." Snape said as he remained still.

Voldemort gave a short chuckle. "Fool. Nothing can trace them. The wardssss on my mansion are far more powerful than some pathetic tracking spell. Nevertheless your information is appreciated. Rise Severus. Take your place amount the circle. I have a few more memberssss I wish to addresssss."

Snape rose, avoiding Voldemort's eyes he walked backwards to his usual spot in the inner circle. He noticed a few Death Eaters still shaking slightly, an after effect of the _Crucio_ curse.

XXXXX

Harry ran down the corridors as he mumbled to himself. "Avoid the great hall. Avoid the great hall. Don't go in the great hall. Great hall is bad, dungeon is good."

He slowed down as he approached a fork in his path. Left led to a small dungeon like door and the other a magnificent huge set of double doors with intricate carvings.

"Okay. Easy guess where that one leads to." He chuckled as he rolled his eyes at the ornate wooden doors.

Heading left he yanked open the door to the dungeons fully prepared to knock out the guard silently.

He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

If his body would have allowed it he would have smacked the designer of this particular house. 'Oh sure put the dungeons behind the magnificent good pristine bloody oak doors.'

Apparently and obviously Harry had walked into the room he most didn't want to walk into.

Right in front of him at the other end on the twenty meter square hall was a full blown Death Eater meeting.

Gathered in a semi circle around a huge throne the Death Eaters who were in a submissive bowed position turned their head to the intrusion.

'Well at least they're as surprised as me.'

Seated in all his glory, right upon the throne was the snake like man himself, Voldemort. Apparently he to be surprised. This showed as his eyes widened considerably. "Pot…"

Swift as an eagle Harry immediately drew his sword from its scabbard. With fluid grace he launched it tip first at the congregated Death Eaters.

With pinpoint accuracy it struck its target bowling him over. Harry groan and quickly turned, shutting the door he blasted it with several of the strongest locking, reinforcement and trap spells he knew. Done, he hightailed it through the other set of doors, only pausing to knock the guard out.

'Halloween is definitely not my day.'

XXXXX

Severus watched in barely concealed hope as the weapon soared through the air. Narrowly missing the head of Nott who had stood up, it stuck the Dark Lord himself square in the neck. Snape winced slightly at the squelching sound of metal parting flesh.

The force of the blow had been so tremendous that it had not only pinned the heir of Slytherin to his throne, but knocked it over as well.

A loud crash echoed followed by the slamming of the door indicating the contact of throne to floor and wood to wood. Silence reigned for a few seconds as the rest of the Death Eaters processed what had just happened.

By now all of them were standing. None daring to approach the fallen throne to inspect their master. Snape felt a tugging at his sleeve and turned a sneer at Goyle Snr. "Er… is he?" the Death Eater questioned dumbly as he pointed as the toppled over Dark Lord.

Snape always being the wise one nudged Goyle and motioned for him to inspect it. Being the idiot that he was, Goyle complied.

Severus held his breath as did most in the room as the bulky man peered over the foot of the enormous chair. "I think he's…"

Goyle never got to finish that sentence as a scaled bony pale white hand lashed out and grasped his head.

"AAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The man screamed and struggled as the body fingers increased their pressure upon his skull. Snaps were heard as bone begun to give way. A few novice Death Eaters were starting to look ill at the sounds. Then in a burst of red, grey and white mist the man's head exploded. Blood showered those who were nearby. Severus who wasn't so lucky felt something solid impact his mask. Forcing all his years of spy experience not to spew from both the smell and thought of brain dripping down his mask he stood firm.

By now some of the less hardened members were retching from the sight. The now headless body of Goyle was still held in position by Voldemort's hand. In a simple yet powerful motion the fingers of the Dark Lord dug into the neck, took hold and tossed the body towards the end of the room.

Slowly the now bloodied hand lowered itself and grabbed the throne's edge whilst the other reached for the embedded sword's blade. In a violent motion coupled with the sound of tearing skin the blade was withdrawn.

Slowly the Dark Lord rose and surveyed the scene that lay before him. He red eyes traveled over his Death Eaters. Most by now had managed to repressed their natural gastronomical instinct with fear.

Snape himself shivered as Voldemort's gaze passed over him. For once in his life he was truly terrified of the Dark Lord. He had seen Voldemort angry before, but this certainly took it. Voldemort's dark green robes were covered in blood and out from the hole of his neck pumped a black thick substance. Red eyes were narrowed and the muscles of his left eye were twitching.

Voldemort's gaze lowered onto the sword he now held within his hand.

"Potter." He hissed in a low deadly whisper reading the inscription etched upon the blade. Some Death Eaters unconsciously took a step back.

"I want him captured, at all costs." The deadly whisper was said as the Dark Lord raised his eyes. "NOW!!!" Voldemort's temper exploded releasing with it unrestrained accidental magic.

An explosion ripped through the room as Voldemort uncontrolled power basted at the now closed door. Immediately the three Death Eaters nearest to the doors were torn apart and shredded.

Spurred on by their fear the dark wizards bolted for the entrance and begun hurling spells to get them open and as far as they could from their now extremely pissed off lord.

XXXXX

Empty cells flew by as Harry ran. The dungeons, like the upper hallway was also lit by flaming torches. Unlike the dungeons of Hogwarts castle, this particular one was dry and surprisingly warm. 'Probably a warming charm.' Harry shrugged that little detail off, as he proceeded down the corridor.

Sliding to a halt, his dragon hide boots leaving trial marks on the stone floor. He found the cell in which all eight captives were held. True to the guard's words, all of them were still unconscious. Withdrawing a portkey he tossed it at one of them. "Home sweet home." Expectedly it didn't work. "Bloody wards," Harry mumbled.

Removing his silencing spell as it no longer proved useful, he retrieved the portkey and decided to wake them up.

"_Enervate. Enervate. Enervate. Enervate. Enervate. Enervate. Enervate. Enervate._" Harry shot at each person. Slowly, they began to stir. Ron was the first to notice his surroundings.

"Urgh, What the…" He focused his still slightly dazed eyes. "Harry? What are you doing here? Wait. Where are we?" He questioned as he looked around.

The others voiced similar words. Harry noticed six of them were from his year group. Ron, Hermione, Susan, Hanna and Justin, the other two he guessed were most likely a year above him. He noticed that unlike the others Hermione hadn't woken up yet, Ron too had noticed this. He had moved to his girlfriend's side and begun examining her.

"Let me Ron. _Mentalis Curatio._" Harry muttered pointing his wand at the girl's head. A white light shot out and entered her head. Immediately Hermione begun to wake. Ron instantly started helping her sit up.

Seeing his friends were alright Harry turned to the others who were watching them. "During the battle at Hogsmead all eight of you were captured, we are currently in the dungeons beneath Voldemort's headquarters." Harry spoke calmly ignoring the twitches at the dark lord's name.

As expected, they panicked. "QUIET!!!" Harry roared not really caring if he was heard by other Death eaters or not, they were probably still locked up in the great hall. "Now since I have already discovered that portkeys and most walker type spells don't work."

"Can't you just teleport us out Harry?" Hermione asked. The other's agreed having heard that Walkers could bypass anti apparition wards.

"No I can't. The wards here seem to allow teleportation in but not out. However." He raised a hand to forestall any questions. "I am able to fight my way out. I plan to tear another dimensional portal like I did at the beginning of this year. You'll all enter it before I close it. It may be a bit cramped in there, but at least you'll be out of the way."

"What about you mate?"

"I can't close and open it from the inside. I'll just have to get out of here then open it when I am at a safe location."

"What if you don't open it?" One of the seventh years asked.

Harry looked at him and calmly said. "Why, you'll be stuck there, probably forever." Most of the students paled.

"Harry's idea is the best chance we've got. I myself would take my chances in the portal. Beside we might be more of a hindrance to him if we stay." Hermione stated.

The others contemplated the idea for a moment before all agreed. "Good." Harry said as he withdrew his custom made wand and begun muttering incantations. A burning trail of red stayed as he traced a circle in the air. A black screen began stretching from the sides of the drawn circle towards the middle. As the sides met the black substance became fluid as it waved in mid air.

"Ladies first." Harry motioned to the portal. "Best to take a running leap at it."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and jumped into it. The bushy haired girl disappeared, a slight shriek was heard. The remaining seven stared at each other nervously wondering what lay beyond.

Their curiosity was answered when Hermione's head popped out from the portal and hovered. "OH MY GOD!!! Harry you have a library!!!" She gushed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on all of you, get in. I don't have all day. Voldemort probably on his way already." Suddenly remembering they were pressed for time the students plunged into the black portal. Ron went in last wished Harry the best of luck. "If you don't get us out of this one mate, I'll come back as a ghost to haunt you."

"Well if I don't I probably be dead, so don't bother." Harry grinned as he shoved Ron through and shut the portal.

Harry ran out of the cell. Just as he turned to head back the previous way, the closed door at the end of the dungeons blew apart.

As the dust settled, Harry saw the imposing figure of Voldemort standing in the door way. Crimson eyes burned with fury as he clutched Harry's sword in one hand. "KILL HIM!!!" A swarm of Death Eaters rushed past their lord and approached Harry. Curses flew at him.

Waving his arm, Harry sent a burst of wild magic out from it. A ripple in the air flew down the corridor. The first five Death Eaters were caught and sent flying back into their comrades.

"_Explodra!_" Harry pointed at the ceiling ahead of him. The manor shook from the explosion. Dust started falling from the ceiling and then with another quake the ceiling caved in.

Separated from his enemies, Harry decided to proceed further down into the dungeons in the hopes that he could find another way out.

After several minutes of running, he came to a dead end. "Just beautiful." He said. 'Guess it's time for plan B.'

Plan B; when unable to escape from a particular situation by conventional means, turn to brute force and just blast your way out.

Funny how it was Fariahlia that had thought him that.

Harry strongly flung an orb of concentrated energy at the ceiling above him. Flames crawled over the rocks as the energy ball did its work. Soon the intense heat would melt through the rocks and provide him with a direct route to the surface.

Imagine Harry's surprise when that too didn't work. The flames died out as if they were consumed by the stonework itself. 'Bloody wards are probably stronger than I thought.'

'Okay, plan C."

Plan C; nuke the place.

Harry moved a few maters back and pointed his wand at the masonry.

"_Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra!_"

Explosion rocked the mansion as tons of rock fell only to be blasted away again. As each new batch fell Harry blasted them up the corridor providing even more obstacles for the Death Eaters to remove.

"_Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra! Explodra!_"

Finally after much spell casting, light flooded in from above. Harry's ears were beginning to ring from all those booms.

With a levitation spell Harry floated out of the dungeons to find himself in a kitchen of sorts. House elves ran around in panic trying to repair as much damage as they could. Harry felt a bit bad about not being able to free the little blighters. If the Malfoy's treatment of dobby was anything to compare to, they couldn't be having that much of a good time working under Voldemort himself.

Since he couldn't do much at the moment for them he waved a greeting to the nearest one and ran out the large door.

Again he found himself in another corridor. Harry rolled his eyes, the wizards certainly were fun of long twisted and mazy walkways.

Ahead of him one of the doors swung open as Death Eaters flooded in. It seemed that Voldemort had figured out what he was planning to do.

Immediately firing off a curse he rammed his shoulder into a nearby door. Falling into a practiced roll and pointing his wand around, Harry found the bedroom empty. A window at the far wall showed the forest outside. 'Excellent.'

"_Reducto._" The curse hit the window, but instead of the shattering of glass, the crumbing of bricks was heard. Harry swore, yet again he had managed to trap himself in a dead end room, this time without any obstacles. "_Malleolus._" Harry sent a flaming arrow at the first Death Eater trough the door. "_Concusioratio!_" a small shock wave knock any further men out and away from the room.

Flicking his wand, the door slammed shut. Harry shot a locking charm on it. Remembering his earlier plan, he traced his wand on the slightly damaged wall.

"_Explodra!_" One was enough to cause the wall to give way. Harry hopped trough the hole into the connecting bedroom. This time praying that the window was real and not enchanted he again _Reducto_ed it. Harry smiled as the glass shattered.

Leaping out of the mansion's windows Harry cleared the wards. He teleported away immediately, the sounds of the second bedroom's door opening confirmed he had just made it out in time.

**Author's Note:**

**Sigh since I have been getting so much flames from my last chapter no matter how much I explain, I have just decided to cut out those particular parts.**

**Review Replies:**

**Athena Kitty: **Normal? Since when is Harry Potter ever normal?

**Lewis:** Yeah thanks for pointing that part out. I fixed it. Yeah you got me there a test on Sunday Shudders.

**Fuzzball:** Read author's note on this and the last chapter.

**Digi Bonds:** Read author's note on this and the last chapter.

**Gallandro-83:** Ah yes I think a few of your question are answered in this chapter. Then again a few more would have arises as well. You'll probably find out more answers in the following two chapters.

**Stryder: **Never mind I already got two wonderful people who volunteered to be my betas.

**SheWolfe7:** Thanks.

**Jbfritz: **Thanks.

**Cyrano2.0:** Thanks, I am glad you are willing to be my beta.

**Luverofiction:** Thanks.

**Marquerida: **Thanks.

**Saetan:** Thanks.

**Clingon Warrior Girl: **Thanks.

**The DragonBard: **Read author's note on this and the last chapter.

**Rhyllen: **Thanks.

**Guesswho: **Read author's note on this and the last chapter.

**Parakletos: **Read author's note on this and the last chapter.

**B-A-HPlova22: **Never mind I already got two wonderful people who volunteered to be my betas.


	11. The Lord Of The Phoenix

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Betas: Ikono and Cyrano2.0

Chapter 10 – The Lord Of The Phoenix

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! YOU IRRESPOSIBLE OLD COOT! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW HIM TO GO OFF ON SUCH A MISSION! WHAT IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO HIM! I DEMAND THAT YOU RECALL HIM AT ONCE!"

The scene unfolding in Dumbledore's office was quite a sight. Being Order members, Arthur and Molly Weasley had been the first to hear about the abduction of their son. Molly had of course predictably broken down. Words of "Not again, not Ron now." Could be heard between her sobs. It seemed that the matriarch had not forgotten about her daughter's first year.

Her husband, Arthur stood beside her constantly rubbing her back, every once in a while saying comforting words to her. He too was worried as the pale color of his face was any indication.

This was the situation just before Dumbledore had made the mistake of informing them about Harry's rescue attempt. This revelation had of course had the wanted effect of getting Molly to stop crying, it also had the unfortunate effect of sending Molly in one of her rant moods.

This was of course the situation Professor McGonagall found them in when she entered the office. Dumbledore pressed back into the backrest of his chair as a furious red headed witch leaned over his desk blasting him with her voice.

"OF ALL THE STUPID, IDIOTIC, COCKED UP PLANS TO USE! SENDING IN A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY! WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO I ASK YOU!"

McGonagall could only stare in amazement at the look on the Headmaster's face. The old man actually looked shocked and taken aback.

"YOU HAVE OBVIOUSLY LOST YOUR MIND DUMBLEDORE! ALL THOSE SWEETS MUST HAVE ROTTED YOUR BRAIN!"

"Ahem." McGonagall cleared her throat. Amazingly the occupants of the room must have heard her as Molly immediately stopped. All three adults turned to face her. Arthur was still the same pale color although he had taken a step back, afraid that he too would be caught in Molly's rant somehow. Dumbledore had a look of relief on his face. Molly however, as soon as she had stopped, her mind began to process the information normally again. She once again broke down in tears.

"Must be that time of the month." McGonagall heard Dumbledore mutter under his breath.

Dumbledore found himself on the receiving end of his deputy headmistress strongest glare as he realized he had spoken out his thoughts.

Thankfully he was saved from yet another rant as his office door burst open.

Striding in with a scowl upon his face was non other than Harry Potter. Seeing this Dumbledore concluded that this must be just one of those days.

"OH! Harry dear boy, thank god you're safe. What in the devils name made you go off on the stupid rescue mission alone?" Molly sobbed as she rushed at the surprised Walker and enveloped him in a crushing bear hug.

Harry winced at the pressure applied on his rib cage. To his relief, Mrs. Weasley released him after a few more seconds.

"Mrs. Weasley, really I'm alright." He grabbed both her hands to prevent her from further mothering him. "Now I believe I have yet to deliver the captured students."

Harry took a step back as Arthur held his wife's shoulder to prevent her from once again hugging Harry. Dumbledore, by now had his head in the fireplace.

'Probably floo calling the Hospital Wing' Harry thought as he withdrew his wand.

Again the circle was drawn and the portal reopened. As soon as the gateway flashed in being, a student fell out and onto the office floor. After a few seconds, the rest came out. They were immediately escorted to the Headmaster's fireplace and flooed to the infirmary. Ron was the seventh one out. After struggling out of his mother's death grip he turned to Harry. "You know what mate? I don't think Hermione would have minded if you didn't make it. That girl's mental I tell you. I don't think you'll ever get her out of there now that she's seen the books." Ron said as his mother shoved him off into the fireplace. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley stayed a few more seconds to say their thanks before flooing after their son.

Harry sighed. He had to go get Hermione out now.

"Books Harry?" It seemed that Dumbledore himself had heard the last part of the conversation.

"Yes Professor. Care to join me in removing out bookworm from beyond the portal?" Harry questioned both remaining teachers.

"I would be delighted. Lead the way." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the prospect of experiencing something new.

McGonagall just nodded as she stepped towards the two men.

XXXXX

Hermione Anne Granger was in heaven.

Books, glorious knowledge endowing books, they were everywhere. As soon as she had stepped through the portal the first thing that had caught her mind was not lavishly decorated sitting area or the small bar beside it, it was the extra ordinarily huge library. Rows and rows of bookshelves all lined up, filled with books for her reading pleasure.

She unlike the others who were staring at the rest of the room, shot off like a canon for the nearest bookshelf. If she had taken the time she would have found herself in the middle of an extremely large hall. Said hall was filled to the brim with books, scrolls, manuscripts, and the odd stone tablets every here and there. Right in the middle of it all was a large ten by ten meter square area of tiled floor.

This space was occupied by a couple of couches, armchairs and a small bar with drinks beside it.

This was of course ignored by Hermione as she dashed down the hall and out of sight as she finished flipping through the first book she laid her hands on.

"Read that. Nope. Done. Have that one. Boring. Finished it last year. Bingo!" Hermione exclaimed as she found the text she was looking for. Along her search she had come across an entire book shelf dedicated sorely to _Hogwarts: A History_ books. On that shelf was every single edition there ever was on Hogwart's history.

Pulling out the book she flipped to the sought out page she was looking for.

_Page 126._

_THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX_

_Founded in the mid 830's by the great sorcerer James Pathertrory, the Order Of The Phoenix was a secret organization created to fight against the forces of evil._

_Throughout the centuries many great leaders have taken the responsibility of summoning and heading the Order Of The Phoenix. It has been recorded that a necessary element needed for the formation of the Order itself, is a Phoenix's presence during the initiation of the members. The phoenix has the ability to determine if members are trustworthy and therefore reducing the amount of spies._

_Since most of the activities of the Order is unknown the exact date and year it was founded is unknown. Below are the recorded events that the Order Of The Phoenix has been summoned to date._

_Leader of the Order – The Dark Lord/Lady – Estimated year summoned_

_James Pathertrory – Ceazaruis – 840 AD_

_James Pathertrory – Ignus The Insane – 920 AD_

_Salazar Slytherin Snr. – Salazar Slytherin Jnr. – 1040 AD_

Hermione frowned at the last part, which was the Hogwart's founder? Snr. or Jnr.?

_Saraph Jeremy Rott – Samantha The Sadistic – 1111 AD_

_Martop Jery Sather – Draconus Vladimir Malfoy – 1189 AD_

She snorted. Typical of the Malfoy's really, what would the Malfoy family be without a dark lord?

_Amardo Gryffindor – Morgana Weasley – 1398 AD_

Hermione's eyes widened. Guess the Weasley family also had its bad eggs once in a while.

_Tiberius James Potter – Ignius Black – 1430 AD_

_Nicholas Flamel – Lady Varsh – 1622 AD_

_Nicholas Flamel – Alexander Flamel – 1701 AD_

_For more information on James Pathertrory turn to page 129._

Hermione rolled her eyes at the last one. She had read about that particular dark war. Both Nicholas Flamel and his brother had fought over the possession of the philosopher's stone. It had only ended with the death of Alexander Flamel through natural old age.

She was surprised to see that the last entry was 1701 AD. Puzzled she checked the publication date.

_1822 AD_

'That explains why Dumbledore isn't mentioned.' She thought as she flipped a few more pages forwards.

_James Pathertrory_

_Lord Of The Phoenix_

_Order Of Merlin First Class_

_Grand Sorcerer_

_Master Warlock_

_Considered to be the greatest wizard of the 8th and 9th century, Pathertrory James was responsible for the defeat of two Dark Lords (Ceazaruis in 842 AD and Ignus The Insane in 923 AD). Little is known about the history of this great wizard as most records of his early years do not exist._

_Pathertrory James most well known for his founding of the Order Of The Phoenix. The sole purpose of the Order was to work towards the defeat of the current Dark Lord of the time._

_He was well known during his time as a Master spell builder. Some of his constructs are still being used today, for example, the typical stunning spell as well as the powerful inferno spell. It is believed he had created the ultimate shield spell during his lifetime, a shield spell capable of blocking all forms of physical and magical attacks._

_Sadly the records and incantation of this spell has been lost to time. His outstanding ability to construct spells was due to the fact that he was one of the few wizards in history with the ability to see magic. This ability was most fortunate, as it was recorded that he lost his eyesight during his final battle with the Dark Lord Ceazarius._

_Another of his accomplishments was appointment as the official magical instructor of the famous Gryffindor family. His last recorded student was Godric Gryffindor, who later founded Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry with three other great wizards._

_Not much is known about the life of James Pathertrory after the year 982 AD, when he mysteriously disappeared. (For a detailed account of James Pathertrory's accomplishments look up page 312.) It was believed that he had passed on, as his age was rumored to be within the early 300's._

_This assumption was proven wrong when he appeared 25 years later in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry to participate in a magical duel with his apprentice Godric Gryffindor._

_By records the duel eventually was won by James Pathertrory. After the duel he presented his sword to his student Gryffindor. The sword came to be known as "The Sword Of Gryffindor". It was found to be a powerful magical artifact and was constructed out of an unknown metal. This could be due to the fact that James was also a renowned Alchemist during his time._

_After the presentation of his gift, it is said his body slowly vanished into thin air. It is believed by some that the image of James Pathertrory that day was a spirit returning to fulfill a promise. No confirmed recorded sightings of Pathertrory James exist after that event._

Hermione furrowed her brows as she looked at the simple sketched picture of the famous wizard in the opposite page. She couldn't really see much of his face as most it was blocked out by his long hair and beard. 'What's it with old wizards and keeping long beards.'

One thing that caught her attention was the blindfold across the man's eyes.

"Ahem!" Some cleared their throat.

"Eep!" Hermione let out an undignified squeak as she fumbled not to drop the books she was holding.

"See anything you like Hermione?" Harry's voice spoke from behind her.

Embarrassed she turned around to apologize. "Harry, I am so sorry I didn't mean to. I just got carried away with all these books."

Harry chuckled and brushed away the apology. "Its okay Hermione, I don't mind. Actually I was going to show you this library sometime soon. Since you're already here I guess you can borrow as many books as you like."

Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"However." Harry stressed, Hermione's face fell a bit. "You are not to take any books out from the sealed glass cabinets without my presence. Some of these books are highly dangerous." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"So you don't mind me borrowing some of them now? Do you?"

"Of course not. Go ahead. But please limit yourself to six." Harry waved at the book shelves. "Some of these books are very valuable."

The bookworm grinned and shot around the corner, most likely to find two more books to add to her pile of four.

"Would we be included in this borrowing session as well Harry?" Dumbledore's spoke as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

The Walker had to restrain himself from firing a curse at the sudden contact. "Professor. I though you were waiting."

"Indeed I was. However, I believe the sight of a new library has unlocked Minerva's studious nature. It would seem that we now have two bookworms that need to be extricated from here." The old man said with a bright twinkle in his eye.

"Well I guess we should go back to the sitting area then huh?"

A brief walk later and the two men were seated upon plushy armchairs drinking tea. Harry decided to start off the conversation. "Albus, were you aware of the warding Voldemort's hideout possessed?"

"Indeed, I am Harry, Professor Snape has given us quite a detailed documentation of the wards in place." The Headmaster said as he took a sip of his tea.

"So you were aware that he had Walker level wards in place?" Harry questioned.

"Pardon, Harry? Walker level wards you say?" The Headmaster was now looking at Harry in rapt attention.

"Yes. My rescue attempt was highly delayed and complicated due to the presence of those wards. I wouldn't blame Snape…"

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore interrupted. Harry ignored him

"About missing those wards in his analysis because those wards would not be picked up by wizards. What has me concerned though is the presence of those wards."

"Yes, any ideas as to how Voldemort came upon them."

Harry nodded his head. "I believe Voldemort has managed to make contact with the demon Phrixus."

"This wouldn't be the same demon I have read about, is it?"

"Sadly, it is so. I believe Phrixus has attempted to transfer his powers over to Voldemort."

"Why do you say that?"

Harry didn't answer for a while before he sighed. "During the Great War Of The Walkers, five members of our council dueled against him. As he was a Master of black magic, he had managed to bind his soul to the mortal plane of existence. This resulted in him achieving true immortality."

"As you can no doubt guess it was a very strenuous and lengthy duel. Due to his particular color of magic and immortality the battle tore across twelve realms and lasted a duration of six days."

"In the end, exhausted two of our group sacrificed their powers and ultimately their lives to strip him of his ability to create another body and sealed off all his powers. The remaining three banished him to another realm of existence."

"So, he lives."

"Yes, the only way for him to die is if he were to give up his powers to someone through a ritual. His soul would then pass into the realm of the dead without any magic left to bind it."

"Yes. I see. He wishes to end his suffering of just existing, but why Voldemort?"

Harry nodded. "Voldemort would be his best option as he is so far the only one to have contacted him and like him, they both share similarities in their souls."

"Yes. I would also like to ask you about your battle in Diagon alley today. Minerva reported to me a few disturbing things."

Harry's face became a blank mask. "I really lost my temper Albus, _her_ presence pissed me off." Dumbledore nodded at the reference to Bellatrix, "As you no doubt know, I have practiced black magic. Unlike Phrixus I am grounded. You shouldn't have any worries about me turning Dark Lord on the wizarding world."

Dumbledore didn't seem too happy but let it slide. "Just be careful Harry, the dark arts are called dark for a reason. The powerful ones are most addictive and may corrupt ones soul if used without the proper restraint."

"I understand Albus." Harry whispered as he stared at a particular glass cabinet housing a tome.

"Well then, that said, I believe I have six books to peruse don't I." Dumbledore finished his tea and headed for the book shelves.

Harry however remained sitting in his armchair contemplating an ancient memory. Every once in a while his eyes beneath the blindfold darting to the enclosed tome.

Finally reaching a conclusion he stood with a determined glint in his illusionary eyes.

XXXXX

Silence.

It was peaceful and welcoming when one needed it. However in the long run it was easily causing him a slight bit of insanity. Then again time and insanity didn't really apply to him anymore.

The man shifted his head slightly causing his neck to give off a satisfying pop. He sighed as he finished his latest sentence in the book he had been writing in. Seated behind a mahogany work desk the man leaned back into his chair, reading his last few paragraph.

_Since the very nature of black magic is to control the forces of death and decay, the formation of any kind of magical shield is impossible. However, one can still protect oneself from physical and magical attacks by the summoning of a physical barrier. The easiest wall one can summon would be probably a wall of bones. Unlike the walls summoned by the other forms of magic, walls summoned by black magic usually gain a certain type of awareness._

_Due to the nature of black magic having much to do with the powers of death, the wall will usually draw in nearby souls to power itself. Of course like all magical summonings the wall will eventually lose its magic and disintegrate and thus releasing the trapped souls._

He needed a break from his latest book. Lifting up his head, dark onyx eyes scanned the study he was seated in. He was in a room that was pretty large, his desk located towards one end of the room and surrounding the walls were shelves and shelves of books. Most of which had been written by him.

The man was dressed in midnight blue robes and had shoulder length black hair and an equally long beard to go with it. Wrinkles adorned his forehead evidence that he was a deep thinker. His sunken cheeks and calculating eyes seemed to cement that assumption.

Snapping his fingers the scenery changed drastically from the quiet dark study to that of vibrant woodland. Just what he needed to relax himself. He tilted his chair back, resting it upon its back legs he propped his feet up on the expansive desk, careful to avoid his stationary of course. Closing his eyes he drank in the peaceful music of nature. Birds chirping, water running, wind blowing and the sound of an approaching person.

'Wait a tick.' The last part wasn't possible.

"Are you just going to sit there dreaming all day, or are you gonna greet me?" A voice snapped at him.

In his surprise the man lost him balance and toppled backwards to the grass. He snapped his eyes open to stare into a pair of emerald green eyes dancing in amusement.

He knew those eyes. "What do you want, Potter?" He snapped back as he glared, daring the man above him to break out a smile. "This is obviously not a social visit."

Standing above the man stood Harry Potter, as expected he broke out in a grin. "Not everyday I get to sneak up on you old friend."

"Whatever." Another snap of his fingers and the scenery once again shifted, unlike the last time the scenery shifted literally. The ground beneath him moved away and spun on a full 180 degrees. Now instead of lying on the ground, the man was standing.

"Was that really necessary? Ever heard of standing up? Really handy skill you know, you put your hand on the ground and push." Harry spoke sarcastically.

The dark robed man smirked at the now fallen Walker. "If I was giving the ability to alter this reality to the way I saw fit. Might as well milk it for all it's worth. Need a hand?" He said bending forwards to extend a pale hand.

Harry accepted it.

"Like I said before. What do you want? I don't get many visitors here and you're obviously a hundred years too early. It can't be you missed your dear old mentor." The man questioned.

Harry snorted. "Mentor? If my memory serves me right I thought you more things than you did me."

"Ah! The age old argument, which one of us thought each other more. Fariahlia would be rolling her eyes if she saw us at this topic again." The man said his eyes glazing over as he seemed to remember an old memory.

Harry chuckled. "That was over twenty six thousand years ago."

"I still remember it pretty well." A smile appeared on his face. "It must have been the sixty eighth time we brought it up, she finally snapped as chased us around with that whip of hers."

"Got me pretty good she did." Harry said as he rubbed his behind. Both men looked at each other for a moment.

"Good old times, huh?"

Harry shrugged. "It certainly was."

"Pity I just had to ruin it all by going postal on everyone." The man joked.

Immediately Harry's good mood died. The man seemed to notice this. "Wow. Who killed your canary?"

"He's back." Harry said in an emotionless voice.

"Ah." The man understood the word's meanings. Snapping his fingers his desk vanished to be replaced by two arm chairs. "Have a seat Harry."

Both men sat, each in his own thoughts. Harry was no doubt wondering how his friend was talking the news.

"Central Headquarters." The man spoke after five minutes of contemplation.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned looking at his mentor skeptically. "You know how strong the defenses are there right?"

"Of course I am sure. I'm never wrong. Especially considering him. I don't care what the defenses are, he is certainly attacking Central Headquarters first."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Never wrong eh? What about the time you went postal on us?"

"Ouch." The man dead panned. "That was below the belt." He rolled his eyes. "Sure make one mistake and I never get to live it down. Funny how we can actually joke about that topic really."

Harry grinned and nodded. "What else is that for us to do about it? What's done was done, I can't change it, might as well joke about it."

"Funny how only you see it that way." He grumbled.

Harry shrugged. "Not that it really matters for you of course, your dead."

The man's lips twitched as he held in a small private joke. "Funny actually, don't you see the irony of it?"

Harry chuckled as he too thought about it. "Never saw it that way before. The god of death, dead."

"Technically I am, but he isn't." He shot a meaningful gaze at Harry.

"He will be soon. He's attempting a power transfer ritual."

"I see. Guess cooped up in that prison must be driving him mad huh?"

Harry nodded. "Yes he would be." A tingling feeling was felt in Harry's head as he said this. The other man seemed have noticed this as well.

"I guess our time is up Harry. Visit again soon."

"I will."

"Say hi to Leah for me."

Harry gave his friend a nod before vanishing.

Sadly the man stared at the spot Harry was just standing.

XXXXX

Harry Potter leaned back in his chair and gave a sigh. "Headquarters it is then." He made a mental note to inform the council of Walkers as soon as possible about this. Shutting the tome in his hand shut he flipped it to look the back.

_There is no good or evil._

_Light nor dark._

_There is only power._

_And those too weak to wield it._

_Phrixus_

_Dark Walker Of The Order._

The words burning red words stood out on the black leather cover. Voldemort too had said almost the same words.

_There is no good and evil._

_There is only power._

_And those too weak to seek it._

Unlike Voldemort's words his old mentor's had truth in them. It didn't matter whether a spell was light or dark, black or white, it was all in the intent of the user. However the last lines made a difference. It wasn't light or dark magic, it was power. If one had too much power and didn't control it, it would soon control you. Dark and black magic only intensified the addiction due to the euphoric feelings one got when using them.

Harry sighed as he went to replace the tome back into it's glass case. He stared at the tome behind the glass. It lay there open at its blank middle page. Both his mentor and Voldemort had fallen prey to their obsession. It was funny how Phrixus who had constantly drilled him on resisting the corruption had succumbed to it instead.

It all happened when his mentor and friend had attempted a new experiment despite his warnings. Harry closed his eyes he remembered that day in the past.

"_Finally it's complete, the theory fits. If we were to build the mechanism it would surely work. All we need is to charge it with the right mana." Phrixus explained as he excitedly unrolled a scroll before Harry._

_Harry accepted the scroll and browsed through it. It was a variation on the new gateway generating technology he had been working upon. He frowned at the design concepts and equations. These were the designs for a completely new type of portal. It was a hundred times more powerful than the ones he had been working on, the power needed to activate it would be inconceivable. There was also something funny about it. Harry's eyes widened at the final equation and its result._

_Harry lifted his eyes from the scroll. His pale face ignored by the other Walker. Phrixus had decided to branch out from the original research of developing a means of creating portals between worlds._

_Harry's research had been to develop a means of transport between worlds so its inhabitants could between world like Walkers. He had achieved this through using huge amounts of raw concentrated mana to rip the fabric of space and create a portal._

_His friend had decided to attempt to duplicate Harry's unique Walker ability, the power to transverse time._

_Harry stared at his friend, a haunted look on his face. He knew instantly where this portal was going. He had no doubts that his friend also knew where this portal would lead to. Phrixus hadn't discovered how to rip the fabric of time, he had accidentally discovered a way to rip open the barrier of the universe itself._

"_You understand the result don't you Harry." Phrixus excitedly spoke. "With enough raw mana we could open the path to new dimensions. Imagine the discoveries we will make, new worlds, alternate universes, the results will be amazing."_

_The emerald eyed Walker didn't reply, he was in a state of shock. 'No.' He couldn't believe it. 'Sirius, it was me, I helped build it.' Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't heard the other Walker babbling on._

"_According to my calculations, about five hundred shatter stones would suffice. Wait a sec, in equation twelve the result stated that the matrix of this portal would be able to handle not just raw mana like the others but black as well." A look of realization passed over his face. "Yes! Instead of using raw mana, if just need to substitute black mana and I get a new result." He immediately fished into his robes and pulled out a scroll of parchment. Bending over a nearby table he set about redoing the calculations._

"_No. I forbid it." Harry whispered as Phrixus finished the work. His friend had definitely not heard it as he stood up straight, a look of triumph on his features. Haunted eyes looked into hopeful ones._

"_I forbid it." Harry whispered again his hands shaking slightly. His mentor noticed this._

"_Harry, your hands are shacking, are you alright." Phrixus took a few steps closer to him out of concern._

"_I forbid it."_

"_What?" The Dark Walker questioned in confusion. "Forbid what?"_

_Harry snapped awake once again fully aware. "I forbid you to create this machine."_

_Phrixus looked taken aback for a moment. "Huh? Why? Do you have any idea what this machine can do. Look." He trusted the new scroll at Harry's face._

_Harry didn't need to read it at all, he knew what would happen if black mana was substituted instead. Phrixus's next words just confirmed it all._

"_It's a portal to the realm of the dead Harry. Imagine what this means. We can bring them back Harry. We can bring back the dead. Your parents, my sister. We can bring back those we loved but lost."_

"_I FORBID IT!" Harry shouted._

_His friend took a step back, shocked._

_Harry seemed to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry." He apologized taking deep breaths._

"_I understand my friend, it must be a bit of a shock." Phrixus placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "But it's true, we can bring them back."_

_Harry shook his head. "Listen to me Phrixus, don't do this, it wouldn't work, trust me." Harry pleaded. "Forget this please. It wouldn't work."_

_Phrixus frowned as he moved away from the Walker. "It will. I'll prove it." He hissed._

"_I'll stop you. I won't allow it." Harry spoke getting a determined glint in his eye._

"_How?" Phrixus challenged._

"_Like this." Harry's hands glowed red for a moment before flames burst from them, consuming every last part of the scrolls. Flicking his hand Harry vanished the ashes._

_Phrixus looked shocked as he watched the parchment go up on flames. His gaze following each piece of ash to the floor where Harry vanished it. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet his friend's. "It doesn't matter. I'll build it anyway." He promised as he spun around and exited the room._

_Harry's green eyes followed the man's path out of the room. "Not if I have something to say about it."_

The-boy-who-lived sighed. Indeed he had done everything possible to ensure the portal wasn't made. He had even tried to cut off Phrixus's excess to the necessary materials by informing the other Walkers. Despite his efforts the machine was still made.

_Harry ran towards the testing chamber, his magic enhanced muscles pushing him at breakneck speeds down the corridors of Phrixus's Headquarters. He had to get to the chamber. He had to prevent it activating._

_He turned round the corner, a metal door blocked his path into the room. Not hesitating Harry immediately gathered a ball of red mana in his hand. Flinging it at the door he watched the flames crawl across the metal before dying out._

'_Wards.'_

_Ripping out his wand he stabbed it at the door. "**EXPLODRA!**" An explosion rocked the fortress as the doorway blew into the room. Harry jumped over most of the rubble and into the room._

_Standing in the room before the now complete portal generator stood his friend._

"_Welcome Harry, you're just on time. Punctual as always. Now you stay right there while I activate the machine." The dark eyed Walker spoke as he smiled._

"_No! Stop!" Harry dashed forward only to come crashing into a barrier._

"_I see you have acquainted yourself with the barrier I set up. You didn't think I wasn't expecting you, did you? Its one of your own creations I might add."_

_Harry shot a spell in front of him. The jet of red light struck the barrier causing ripples to wave out._

"_Try all you want Harry, it won't matter. By the time you bring down the barrier I would have finished activating it. So sit back and watch the show."_

"_You weren't supposed to Phrixus! We agreed it was too dangerous!" Harry shouted._

"_We both know what this can do for us, Harry. It means all we have lost, we can bring them back. All of them."_

"_No! It's impossible!"_

"_Nothing's impossible!"_

"_WE AGREED PHRIXUS!" Harry shouted._

"_No. We didn't. You and the other's did, I didn't."_

_Harry slammed his hands onto the barrier and poured his power into it. He had to bring down the barrier._

_Phrixus had already begun the activation process. He had started gathering the gargantuan amounts of black mana needed to charge the crystals he had designed; Power stones._

"_As you know, power stones are usually unstable Harry but with the portals influence the stones would be shielded and thus stabilized." Phrixus explained as he pulled even more mana into himself._

_Harry watched as the room grew darker from the presence of mana build up. Forcing more power he willed the shield to drop._

_Five minutes passed and the dark energy in the air was so concentrated the wooden fixtures in the room had started to rot. "Now. The portal opens." The Dark Walker announced as he poured his stored up power into the crystals._

_Harry dropped his hands and stared in horror as the machine activated. What was once just a plain pedestal started to transform as gears and parts moved into place. Two small holes opened and a metal arm extended out of each. Both arms met to form the arc Harry had so dreaded to see. Tendrils of energy lanced out from the fixtures as the portal slowly opened instead of forming from the sides in like the others this one formed top down. The portal was black and looked some what solid. As it formed completely, Harry recognized the black material now. It was a veil. The veil._

'_No.' Harry repeated over and over again. "It can't be." He whispered in denial._

_Phrixus spun round and grinned at Harry. "Do you see now Harry my friend. It works." He proceeded to enter it._

"_NOOOO!" Harry screamed._

_A blinding light filled the room as Phrixus touched it. The sudden shockwave of magical energy blasted the both Walkers back as the magical barrier collapsed._

_Shacking his head, Harry crawled still slightly stunned to the semi conscious Walker. "Phrixus? Can you hear me?"_

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes. It's me."_

_The Walker didn't seem to be hurt. He just stared at the ceiling. "I felt it Harry. It wouldn't let me through. Our souls, we are bonded to our bodies. We can't pass into the realm of the dead. I can't bring her back." The man whispered as a tear ran down his face. "Only mortals can pass it, they can't return."_

"_I know Phrixus." Harry replied as he grabbed his friend's hand. "I know."_

Harry sighed. He had mostly gotten over the veil of death episode, it was just every time he visited the diary he would see these images again.

After that event both Harry and his mentor had tried to disable the machine but failed. The power stones were so charged with energy that they couldn't be removed without compromising their stability. They had to remain in the machine least they explode.

The veil itself being linked to the realm of the dead, called out to nearby souls any mortal who came close to it. They would be hypnotized by voices of the dead and pull towards it.

Phrixus himself had suffered side effects from the channeling of so much black mana. From that day on his mentor and friend became more reclusive. The other's put it off as him being depressed on the fact the experiment failed. Fariahlia and himself who were closest to Phrixus knew better. Both had tried to cleanse his soul, they failed. A few hundred years later Phrixus fell to the darkness and the Great War Of The Walkers begun. Through time, the darkness warped his soul and twisted his body to that of a demonic monster.

All that remained now of his old mentor was a memory left in a tome. Harry had created it out of the memories in his mentor's mind stone.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the tome as two words wrote themselves out.

_I'm sorry._

"Forgiven, Phrixus, Forgiven."

Harry took a calming breath and went in search of the three bookworms in his library. 'Let one in and next thing I know the whole school will be swarming this place.' Harry pondered as he headed for where he last saw Dumbledore.

XXXXX

It was now early November and snow had started covering the grounds of Hogwarts castle. A week after the attack on Diagon alley. As soon as the students had arrived back from the rescue mission they had been surrounded by others wanting to know what went on during their incarceration by Voldemort. Of course Hermione and Ron said they didn't know anything as they only woke up moments before they were rescued. That however didn't stop rumors from powering up the gossip mill.

Outrageous stories from Ron making a deal with Voldemort to be released over a chess match to Hermione irritating the Dark Lord till he released them caused both Professor Dumbledore and Harry to laugh for hours on end.

That was another thing Hermione wondered about, the attack in Diagon alley had been downplayed by the ministry and most of the event covered up. Harry and the Order Of The Phoenix had been declared the heroes by the Daily Prophet. That brought another thing to Hermione's mind. There had been rumors going around the students of Hogwarts that during the battle Harry himself had unleashed a lot of dark magic. Hermione herself knew they might have some truth in them considering Harry's ability to channel black magic.

So far Minister Fudge had ignored the rumor, he was probably interrogation the aurors at the scene for more information before making his move. It was obvious that Fudge still hated both Dumbledore and Harry. The evidence of Voldemort's return had lost him a lot of power in the ministry and he was facing an enquiry at work.

Thinking about the channeling of magic. The DA sessions had been going well enough. Most of the class had been already tutored on how to form minor spells from mana. Harry had told them that while taking longer to cast, mana powered spells were generally stronger. His advice was to use raw magic spell (their wands) in a duel and mana spells as support during defensive maneuvers.

As both Snape and Ginny were the only black magic users Harry had taken to paying more attention in them. Snape had immediately declined, the thought of Harry Potter tutoring him was just unthinkable. Hermione had however noticed the disappearance of several black magic tomes from Harry's library. Harry had left the portal to his library open in Dumbledore's office. Apparently Snape was tutoring himself.

Hermione had also notice the absence of a particular tome previously housed in a glass case. She suspected it was the tome Harry had passed on to Ginny. The petit redhead had taken to constantly writing in it during the DA sessions instead of listening. Harry of course knew this and didn't seem to mind.

Draco Malfoy even though he was now no longer prejudice towards muggles and muggleborns, still hated Harry and Ron with a passion. Sure they worked fine when they were in the DA, but out of it the insults still continued. Surprisingly no one else had yet to notice Malfoy's lack of insult about Muggles.

Ginny was still dancing circles around Harry. In public she acted no different to Harry, but she still continued ambushing him in the corridors. Not surprisingly Harry had taken well to invisibility spells. She had of course responded by cornering him after DA sessions or sending him small flirty note slipped into his books.

There was another thing Hermione was suspecting about their resident Walker. The picture of the great sorcerer James Pathertrory had an uncanny resemblance to Harry's form on their first DA meeting. He had even said to call him James. Hermione had discussed her findings who Ron who had agreed with her.

She now had a plan and was going to put it into action.

"Harry." The bookworm called at the end of a DA session. Ginny looked slightly put out that she couldn't corner the green eye boy. Harry on the other hand looked relieved.

"Yes Hermione?" His eyes tracing Ginny's form as she left the room.

"Harry could you please sign this partition for house elf rights that I have. I need at least a hundred signatures before the ministry will even look at it."

Harry eyes dropped to the document. He didn't see anything wrong with it, except it only held two signatures at present. Hermione's and Ron's. he signed it scowling as the words appeared beneath his name.

_Harry James Potter_

_Order Of Merlin Second Class_

"Thank you Harry." The bushy haired girl hugged him and shot out the room.

Harry frowned at her enthusiastic nature when it came to house elves. At least she had toned down her campaign to free them this year. He had seen Dobby once in a while cleaning the dorms as he balanced twenty or so hats upon his head. Apparently all of Hermione's hats had been taken by Dobby, and Dobby only. Although he could have sworn he saw Dumbledore wearing one the other day.

'Must be the blindfold.' He thought as he rid his mind of old eccentric Headmasters.

XXXXX

"Here it is Ron, I got Harry's signature." Hermione said as she entered the deserted common room. Deserted except for Ron that is.

"He actually signed that thing?" Ron asked in surprise.

Hermione shot him a glare. "The point is that we got his signature." Hermione smooth out the parchment on the nearest table.

"So how's this gonna work again?

Hermione gave her boyfriend a frustrated look. "Honestly Ron. When ever a person signs a magical document every single letter of their name and titles will appear on it. Got it? Now I have checked the signature on one of the books written by Pathertrory James his true name is Pathertrory James and all his titles are real. Got it."

Ron nodded trying hard to take it all in. "So if we are suspecting Harry is this Pathertrory James fellow and Pathertrory is really called Pathertrory and not Harry Potter why are we checking Harry again?" Ron scratched his head.

"Arggh. We are double checking it. For all we know Harry may be called Pathertrory James and he's using a _Confundus_ charm to fool all documents he sign."

"Erm… Mione? Why would Harry not be called Harry?" Ron still didn't get it, and probably no one would unless they were Hermione Granger.

"Never mind." Hermione gave up and instead pointed her wand at the parchment. "_Lex Revealo Confundo Finite._" She mumbled waving her wand in a spiral.

Both waited with baited breaths.

Nothing happened.

Ron was just about to say "I told you so.", when Hermione gave an excited squeal. Before them the powerful charm started to fail.

_Harry James Potter_

_Order Of Merlin Second Class_

Changed to:

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord Of The Phoenix_

_Order Of Merlin First Class_

_Grand Sorcerer_

_Master Warlock_

Hermione's mouth dropped open and Ron gave a whistle. "Bloody hell, that's some fancy titles he's got there."

Hermione didn't even chastise Ron for his use of swear language. She was too busy going over possibilities in her head. She only snapped out of it when Ron began waving his hand before her face.

"Hello Mione?"

"Huh?" Hermione replied still slightly dazed.

"So what's this mean. I get it that Harry has the same titles as James Pathertrory but Harry can't be called both Harry James Potter as well as James Pathertrory. Can he?"

"Don't be silly, of course he can't." Hermione said regaining her bossiness.

"So how do you explain the titles then?" Hermione shrugged at Ron's stumping question.

"So what's this about?" A chirpy voice came from behind them.

"Aaahhhh!" Both Hermione and Ron jumped. They spun around to find a smirking Ginny and a now greened haired Luna.

"Erm… Luna? What's with the hair?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's lack of tact.

"Good day Ronald, but then I think it would be best if I said night. My dad took me Muggle shopping after we came back from our search. We went to a Muggle cinema. The characters had hair colors like these. I believe it's called _anime_?" The girl said dreamily as she stared at them with her wide innocent eyes.

Hermione coughed which sounded suspiciously like the word "Mental." If Luna heard her, she didn't show it.

"Wait a sec, why are you here?"

"I invited her here brother of mine." Ginny said.

"So Ronald, what are the both of you planning." Luna spoke her Ravenclaw curiosity showing. Ginny just decided to enjoy Luna's weird way of having conversations.

Hermione looked at Ron for a moment and both silently agreed to involve the other two girls. After explaining what they had known Ginny decided to speak. "Funny. You know Binns been going on about this James Pathertrory guy during History class as well. Not that any of us pay attention anyway, we usually ignore him and he us. I just remembered the name cause it was catchy."

Luna nodded enthusiastically, her head bobbing so fast it made Ron dizzy. "Interesting isn't it. He was supposed to have been the last Phoenix Lord ever recorded."

"Erm. Not that I'm dumb or anything but what this Phoenix Lord thing again." Ron said as the other three students gave him looks of disbelief.

"Now do you know what I put up with?" Hermione sighed as she looked at Ginny.

"I feel your pain Hermione, I really do." Ginny replied as sympathetically as she could while still maintaining a straight face.

"Hey! I'm not that bad am I?"

"Hey is for horses Ronald." Luna said causing the other three to now stare at her.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand please people." Ginny announced. "Ron for your information the title of Phoenix Lord is the most highest award for a wizard to get. The title grants the bearer a position that is probably higher than that of Minister Of Magic. I don't really know much else. It seems all books giving information about that particular title has been destroyed or removed from the public since Fudge's appointment into office."

Hermione snorted. "Probably afraid someone would take away his power."

"So we can safely assume that Harry and Pathertrory are the same guy. What we don't know is how he has two names. You can never have that in a magical document." Hermione said.

"Could be a new spell." Ginny supplied.

"Impossible." Hermione said. "I've researched all types of charms to confound a magical document."

"Hello. Hermione, reality check. We are talking Harry here. You know the guy who has practically his own brand of magic." Ron said to a now blushing Hermione. It was funny how she overlooked that point.

"Actually I don't think he did use a new spell on the document." Luna said as she stared at Hermione's notes, her eyes unfocused.

Hermione raised her eyebrows gesturing for the Ravenclaw to continue.

"In History Of Magic, Binns refers to James as both Pathertrory James or James Pathertrory." Luna said and Hermione instantly knew what she was getting at. "That and in some of his books his name has either James coming first or last."

"So?" Ron asked.

"Your name no matter what always come up in the same order. Like mine is always Hermione Anne Granger and never Hermione Granger Anne. Get it." Ron nodded.

"That means there must have been a loop hole somewhere in the magical document's charms." Ginny concluded.

"Of course how could I have not seen it." Hermione ranted. "The charm stated all letters of a person's name must be on the document. Harry here pulled a Voldemort." Ron flinched. "Oh get over it Ron."

"Pulled a Voldemort?" Ginny said confused.

"Voldemort was made from an anagram of his real name." Hermione took out her wand and wrote the flaming letters in the air.

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

She waved her wand causing the words the shift to:

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

"Like wise Harry did as well see."

_HARRY JAMES POTTER_

Turned to:

_JAMES PATHERTRORY_

"Woah! Harry took out two dark lords and headed the Order Of The Phoenix twice." Ron said amazed.

"He didn't just head it, he founded it Ron. He probably got the idea from the present Order Of The Phoenix." Ginny said.

"Four actually Ronald." Luna said dreamily.

"Pardon? Four what?"

"Dark lords. He took out four."

"No he didn't." Hermione picked up the book Luna was looking at.

_Leader of the Order – The Dark Lord/Lady – Estimated year summoned_

_James Pathertrory – Ceazaruis – 840 AD_

_James Pathertrory – Ignus The Insane – 920 AD_

_Salazar Slytherin Snr. – Salazar Slytherin Jnr. – 1040 AD_

_Saraph Jeremy Rott – Samantha The Sadistic – 1111 AD_

_Martop Jery Sather – Draconus Vladimir Malfoy – 1189 AD_

_Amardo Gryffindor – Morgana Weasley – 1398 AD_

_Tiberius James Potter – Ignius Black – 1430 AD_

_Nicholas Flamel – Lady Varsh – 1622 AD_

_Nicholas Flamel – Alexander Flamel – 1701 AD_

"See James Pathertrory only defeated two dark lords." Hermione said.

"I know. James Pathertrory defeated two dark lords, but Martop Jery Sather and Saraph Jeremy Rott defeated one each." Luna somehow looked smug at knowing something Hermione didn't.

"Huh?" Hermione didn't understand her.

Plucking her wand that was tucked behind her ear she wrote the flaming letters in the air.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER_

She waved it.

_JAMES PATHERTRORY_

She waved it again.

_MARTOP JERY SATHER_

She waved it again.

_SARAPH JEREMY ROTT_

"Bloody hell. They're all anagrams of his name."

"So what do we do with this knowledge?" Ginny asked.

"We keep it to ourselves. Harry probably didn't tell us for a good reason. He will tell us when the time is right." Hermione said.

The four students nodded and went to bed, Luna, out the portrait.

XXXXX

Phrixus perched over his desk as he wrote furiously in his book. 'Only two more pages to go.' Soon he would be able to relax. One might ask, if he was already dead and a memory stored in a diary no less, what, was he doing, writing books. The answer was simple. Phrixus was bored. There was only so much a memory could do when trapped in a book. Therefore to pass his time he wrote, it was pretty easy when he had the knowledge and experience of countless centuries.

As usual he always had to be interrupted when he was in a good mood.

"BOO!"

Startled, his hand jerked causing the quill he held to tear a rip through the page and several beneath it as well, not only that, he had succeeded in toppling over the inkpot as well. Growling at his torn up ink soaked pages, he cursed in several languages. He now had to rewrite them again.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped at the intruder.

The petit redhead walked around to the front of his desk and sat herself on the edge. Ginny Weasley raised an eyebrow as she surveyed the mess. She clucked her tongue at the state of disarray on his desk.

"Is it me. Or is your desk always this messy?"

"It's you."

"Really?" Ginny said in mock innocence.

Phrixus gave her his death glare. Ginny was unfazed. "You know pretty well by now, I hate being surprised. I probably only get visitors every hundred years or so and all of them being that idiot Potter."

"Really? I thought you enjoyed my visits. What was it again. You find them interesting and new." Ginny laughed.

Phrixus growled. "Fine I admit it. Now get off my desk. I take it you're here to chat."

"Aren't I always?"

"Brat."

"Dick head."

Phrixus raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

Harry had presented Ginny Weasley with the diary of Phrixus. Knowing her reaction to talking, thinking diaries, he had done so with great caution. After reassuring Ginny that the diary was just about harmless, he had escorted her into it. Phrixus's memory had been ecstatic about being about to talk to someone new, let alone get a new apprentice.

Thus every so often Ginny had been writing and visiting him. Harry had of course seen this as a good thing, as the more time she trained, the less time she spent stalking him. Phrixus himself and the redhead had gotten along well almost immediately, as both he and Ginny shared a certain sarcastic streak.

"So. Ole mentor of mine. Did you know about Harry having four other names apart from his original one?"

"Course I did. Why? Did he tell you?"

"Nope. Figured it out with his friends."

"Very well, we might as well have a lesson since you're here now. Sit and tell me about what's happening while you practice." He pointed to the floor of his study.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Trust Phrixus to mix work and pleasure together.

XXXXX

"I have got a lovely bunch of coconuts here now, diddlely doo, all nice sitting in a row, bum, bum, bum. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head. Give em a twist, a flick of the wrist. This was what I said."

"WILL YOU STOP SINGING THAT GOD DAMNED SONG NYMPHADORA!" Alastor Moody shouted not really caring about waking up the portrait of Sirius's mum.

Tonks of course replied in the mature way by sticking her tongue out at him. She went back to humming the song's tune as Moody left the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to go shut up Mrs. Black who had started shouting.

Tonks unlike the other Professors of Hogwarts did not stay in the school. She still had her duties to the Order and thus stayed at Grimmauld Place. She had been traveling to Hogwarts and back via a portkey supplied by Dumbledore.

Moody returned from silencing the portrait, glaring as he heard Tonks humming the song again.

Just as ole Mad Eye was about to snap again, who should show up in the middle of the kitchen but Harry Potter.

Moody of course living by the shoot first, shoot some more and then ask questions, didn't know it was Harry. Sensing an intruder in the room he had started sending off curses.

Harry who was momentarily surprised ducked the curse and responded with a few of his own. In a matter of seconds Harry had "accioed" his leg, gave his hair a perm till it was standing, dyed it blue and trussed him up in so much ropes he could barely move. Adding a gag just in case he turned to Tonks.

"Ah Nymphadora my dear." Tonks scowled at him. "Hold on a sec." Harry turned to the ex auror. "Hello Moody. I'm Harry Potter, I'm not a Death Eater and I don't think any would be attacking this place soon as Dumbledore has not betrayed the Order. Just to be safe I'm gonna leave you here and let Tonks let you out when I'm done taking to her. Don't want you hexing me anytime soon." He turned back to Tonks. "Come Tonks walk with me."

Tonks walked with Harry down the hallway of Grimmauld Place. Harry observed that the snake fixtures and shrunken elf heads were still in place. He screwed up his face in distaste. He would probably need to hire Dobby to clean up the place. Speaking about elves.

"Hey Tonks, just wondering what happened to that scum of a house elf?"

"He had an accident on the full moon with Remus." Tonks said with barely concealed glee.

"Ah I see. Hmmm. Can I call you anything other than Tonks. It doesn't really sound that catchy really."

Tonks raised an orange colored eyebrow. "How about Dora."

"Nah. How's Nymphie."

Tonks's eyes bugged for a moment. "To hell you will. Sounds too much like Nympho."

Harry nodded. "Good point. What about Tonkie?"

The metamorphmagus screwed up her face in disgust. "I think we should just stick with just plain Tonks."

Harry shrugged as he entered the library. After they sat themselves in the chairs Tonks decided to start the conversation. "What are you doing here Harry? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

Harry stared at the ceiling pretending to be in great though. "I guess so." His eyes moved back to the woman. "I was actually looking for you, but then I remembered that Albus had mentioned you stayed over here."

Tonks nodded. "And you need my help because?"

"Well since you're an auror I believe you must have a few contacts here and there. I need you to do me a favor Tonks."

"Your wish is my command." Tonks said eager to help.

"Well. I have no doubt that ole Fudge is going to try to get me thrown in Azkaban in the next few days due to the Diagon alley incident." Tonks nodded. "What I need you to do is to help me dig up some dirt on him. Could you do that?"

"Sure, I could try, but why me?" The witch was curious.

"Well easy. You're probably the only witch in the auror department that Fudge doesn't see as a threat to his power. Face it, you don't really inspire much faith when you're a clumsy auror. That, and you're friends with most of the people working in the ministry."

"I am not clumsy." Tonks made to stand but tripped on the chair's foot.

Harry just laughed as helped her up.

"Not a word." She threatened.

"Well, that said I guess I'd better get back to Hogwarts now." Harry waved her goodbye. "Give Mad Eye my greetings." With that he popped out.

**Author's Note:**

**Well there we go, another chapter done. Once again, thanks to my wonderful dedicated Betas, Cyrano2.0 and Ikono. I will be missing for a few more days as I will officially be back in Australia on the 17th February. At the moment I am on vacation in Penang. If any of you out there don't know where it is, recent events have placed it on the maps.**

**Review Replies:**

**Nutty Al:** Thanks.

**Dj-cam:** Thanks for sending me your theory. I sent you my reply. Thanks. Nice try.

**Mika:** Calm… definitely. He's thought most of it over and it wouldn't do much for him to get emotional in the middle of the Dark Wanker's hideout.

**Zhuyou:** Thanks.

**Insanity-of-the-owl:** Thanks.

**Aleh:** Thanks.

**Clingon Warrior Girl:** Thank you. So far you have been my most loyal and constant reviewer. A toast to you.

**No one:** Sorry first come first serve and all that. Thanks for pointing out the typo though.

**Yugioh/Potter/Pokemon fan:** Here's the next one. Thanks.

**The Lady Reaper Of The Shadows:** Thanks.

**Crydwyn:** Thanks.

**Cynthia1850:** Thanks.

**Dirbatua:** Thanks.

**Klavian:** Yeah but don't worry Harry will get some "advice".

"_Now Harry the thing you want to know about dating a girl is that you must always have a backup plan, and a backup plan to that back up plan." Dumbledore said wisely._

"_Right…" Harry said in a disbelieving tone._

"_Why when I was younger I was what youngsters might call a stud. I remember this time I was with this young lady and we were engaged in position 52 of the Karma Sutra and…"_

"_Woah! Woah! Hold it! Information overload!" Harry shouted clapping his hands over his ears._

_Dumbledore seem to snap out of his memories. "Now Harry has anyone given you the "talk" yet?"_

_Harry could only stare in horror at the mad man. He was going to receive the "talk" from Albus Freaking Dumbledore._

_Maybe he could write it down in his resume. 'Got the talk from Dumbledore.' That would certainly be an achievement not many would have accomplished._

**Mscs3:** Thanks.

**Tinne:** Thanks.

**Gigifanfic:** Thanks.

**Daimen Darkstar:** Pretty awesome collection of spells you have there mate. Thanks.

**Vanillaqueen11:** Thanks.


	12. Go To Jail, Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Colle...

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Betas: Ikono and Cyrano2.0

Chapter 11 – Go To Jail, Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Collect 40 Galleons

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. This the first time I have placed an author's note at the beginning of the chapter. Firstly I would like to apologies for my very, very late and overdue chapter to you all. I have been slightly busy at university and my muse just kicked in for a new story I am on. So to somehow make up for this I have given ya all an extra, extra long chapter. Hope it somehow satisfies your fanfiction cravings.**

XXXXX

Harry Potter was probably going to have the best Hogwart's Potion's lesson of his life today. He had been informed by the Headmaster that due to Harry's escapade in Voldemort's Headquarters, the Death Eaters had to relocate. This of course meant a new mansion and thus new wards. Thus due to this, Snape had been called away, as most of the much more powerful wards required the presence of potions.

Thus sitting in for Snape today would be the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore himself. To say Hermione had been ecstatic would have been an understatement. The girl, as soon as she had heard the news had been going on and on about Albus Dumbledore being one of the century's most renowned experts on Alchemy.

Alchemy was a small branch of Potion's which actually included wand work and spell casting. Its main objective was to convert a substance from one form to another.

Harry shook his head as the Gryffindor prefect dragged him towards the dungeons. Unlike most times when Harry entered the Potion's lab, he now saw the students from the houses of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. No Slytherins. It would seem that word had gotten out in the house of snakes that their Professor wasn't going to be present today.

Being the cunning suspicious buggers that they were, they had probably figured the only other qualified Potion's Master in the school was the Headmaster. Thus they were reluctant to turn up. Much to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs disappointment, they did show up, just before the bell rung.

Much whispering was flying around about what the lesson was going to be like. Some speculated that the Professor was going to spend the lesson telling those tales of his many adventures and others that the Professor was going to have idle chit chat with them. Not really surprising, it was the Slytherins that were the closest. They had suggested he was going to introduce them to the art of Alchemy.

The door to the Potion's classroom slammed open as a tall black figure walked in. Many of the non Slytherins held in silent groans, it was too good to be true. No matter what, Snape would never pass off teaching a Potion's class containing Harry Potter.

Harry himself was surprised. Not because of Snape being here, heck the slimy git was probably prostrating himself before Moldie Voldie at the moment. It was the Black robed figure standing before them that he was goggling at.

In all his glory stood Professor Dumbledore, dress in Snape's robes. He had even gone as far as dying his hair and beard black and having it greased.

The class as soon as they had realized this joined Harry in his goggling. A flash went off as one of the braver students produced a camera and snapped a photo. Harry knew that the kid would probably be set for life selling copies of that photo to the occupants of Hogwarts. Heck he didn't even think any one had seen Dumbledore wearing black before, much less get a photo of it.

"Welcome to Potion's class." Harry's illusionary eyes bugged as did his real ones. Dumbledore had even mimicked Snape's oily voice.

"Eeep!" One of the Hufflepuffs in the back finding this too much to take in had fainted.

"There would be no fainting in my classroom." Dumbledore shot an enervate at the girl. "I expect the best out of everyone. In this class I would be introducing you to the basics of Alchemy. I can teach you to transmute riches, conjure fame and even put a stopper on death." Dumbledore drawled in Snape's oily voice.

Harry was beginning to think this was Snape under the polyjuice potion until he saw the twinkling in the old man's eyes. 'He's enjoying this?' Harry turned to Hermione sitting beside him. The poor girl was in a frozen state of shock, her mouth hanging open in an "O" shape.

"Now the instructions are on page 256." Dumbledore waved his wand conjuring up books on every desk. "Today we shall attempt to reconstruct the structure of the element carbon with that of water and this yellow powder here." He gestured to the bowl of yellowish powder on the teacher's desk. Waving his wand, the cupboard behind him opened and lumps of coal flew to each person. "Now begin." He snapped and proceeded to stalk around the room in a very Snape like fashion.

'The man's really going all out on this imitate Snape thing isn't he.'

Not really knowing what to do the class had decided on treating this like a regular Snape lesson. The Slytherins were also subdued this time as it wasn't Snape teaching, but Dumbledore.

The only difference was that during his prowling Dumbledore had actually helped the students and didn't shoot off any snide or insulting remarks that Snape was so famous for.

After a while everyone got the idea of what Dumbledore was up to and the atmosphere in the classroom lightened up considerably.

By the end of the lesson everyone had finished the task set out in the book. The students each had a bowl of the now finished result. In the bowl of each student, were a number of translucent yellow orbs. Curious, some had taken to prodding them with their wands.

Harry felt like bonking his head upon the table at the moment. 'Of all the stupid inconceivable things.' He of course knew what those yellow orbs were.

He looked up to see the old geezer twinkling at him in mirth. Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Well done everybody." Dumbledore's voice had suddenly turned back to normal. He clapped his hands once to gain the attention of the class. "You are all no doubt wondering what you have made there. Let me explain. The process that we did was the breakdown of the coal and water into singular carbon, hydrogen and oxygen atoms. We then reconstructed them into a much larger and complex molecule and with the presence of this powder we have created one of the most powerful objects of this world."

The students were now staring at the yellow orbs in great awe and reverence. Hermione, who Harry thought had figured it out, had a deep frown on her face.

"You have created…" Dumbledore paused to increase the suspense. Harry rolled his eyes at the Headmaster's flair for dramatics. "Lemon Drops. Yes you heard me right, lemon drops. A sweet so wonderful in taste, even I myself lose my thoughts in their lemony goodness."

The students now where downright shelled. Most were either staring at Dumbledore as if he had grown another head or at the candy. The school's gong decided to make itself known at this moment, interrupting Dumbledore's fun as it signaled the end of class.

"Well then, I guess this lesson's up. Go on now, collect your sweets and head for your next class." The Professor shooed them out of the room. The students still too shell shocked, just walked out without much comment.

XXXXX

"You have to agree that it still was a brilliant transmutation exercise Harry." Hermione pestered.

"But lemon drops?" Ron said. "What use are they?"

"Only a person like Dumbledore would see the importance of transmutating coal and water into sugar." Harry deadpanned.

Ron and Harry were heading towards the Quidditch pitch for practice, Hermione as usual accompanied them, to watch. After the first tryouts Ron had immediately replaced the two beater positions and the one chaser one. Ginny had given up her place to Harry for chaser. The two new beaters were surprisingly the Creevrey brothers, Dennis and Colin and the third chaser was a third year named Philip Clearwater.

The first Quidditch match against Slytherin was to be next week just before the holidays and Ron had stepped up the team's training routine greatly. Harry and the rest soon found themselves running laps round the pitch instead of flying, not that it really tired him of course. As the seeker Harry didn't really need much practice in the sense of formations or tactics. His job was just to get the snitch, and thus he found himself just flying around for fun as his other teammates were playing out formations.

Waving at Hermione who had seated herself in the Gryffindor stands with a piece of homework, Harry kicked off leaving Ron to brief the rest of the team.

Releasing the snitch, he gave a few minutes to fly off and hide itself whilst he flew around performing complicated twists and turns, a few loop the loops and once in a while a small sharp dive. He had yet to pull off anything breath taking, yet.

Deciding he had given the snitch enough of a head start, Harry expanded his senses as much as he could. A multitude of information washed in as his mind processed it all at unthinkable speeds. Smells of the forbidden forest, sounds of Ron yelling at the team, the grumbles of the chasers as they reluctantly complied, even the sound of Hermione's quill scratching paper was heard.

'Damn, haven't done this in a while.' Harry mentally noted to tone down his powers during an actual match. 'Don't want to cheat now do I.' that and his brain might have fried itself from all the extra information during an actual match. Harry shuddered at the though of hearing a few hundred spectators yelling into his ears.

Pulling some of his powers into him he shrunk his sphere of awareness. He would now be completely aware of everything occurring in a fifty foot radius around him.

A small tingling sensation told him to duck. Loosening his grip, Harry allowed gravity to take its course as he spun upside down to avoid the incoming bludger. He felt a gust of wind and a whirling crackling sound as the missile shot by.

Turning in the direction the ball had come from, he saw Dennis waving at him. Harry shook his head and righted himself. The beaters had been instructed by Ron to take pot shots at everyone.

Suddenly he felt a small presence. It was fleeting, something had just brushed pass his field of sensory awareness. Violently twisting his head he saw the golden snitch shooting towards Ron who was blocking quaffles.

Leaning forwards, Harry dived. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the glowing orb, sounds blurred as he shot forwards at breakneck speed. He barely registered Hermione in the stands yelling at him.

He figured what she was on about as he tilted his head to avoid an incoming bludger.

Ron who had witnessed his approach had frozen in fear. Harry who was now only ten meters from the fluttering ball. It was hovering by his friend's ear. Pulling up strongly and pointing the broom towards the sky, Harry pushed the breaking limits of his Firebolt. Standing up, he took advantage of the broom's stability charms and catapulted himself off the broom. Forwards flipping in mid air he snatched the snitch as well as a few strands of red hair. Coming out of his roll he extended his left hand and grabbed hold of the middle goal post.

'Got it.' He smiled.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Someone shouted at him. Harry turned to see Hermione storming to the base of the goal post he was now hanging off. "WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME WERE YOU TRYING TO PROVE!"

Harry rolled his eyes, it wasn't like he had done anything death defying, all he did was jump off his broom eighty feet up.

"That was bloody brilliant mate. My life just flew past my eyes." Ron congratulated as he flew to pick you the amused seeker. "Do it again."

"NO! HE WILL NOT BE DOING IT ANYTIME SOON RON!" Hermione stood beneath them one hand clutching Harry's fallen Firebolt, the other on her waist in a very Molly like fashion.

Harry could distantly hear the sniggering of the other flyers as they watched another famous Harry, Ron, Hermione argument.

'I'm never doing dives in front of Hermione again.' Harry promised to himself.

XXXXX

"Alright now that everyone of you have been able to correctly siphon mana and shape spells with it. I'm stepping on to a new subject today." Harry held up his hand to forestall any protests. "I know what you are thinking. Most of you aren't good enough at it yet, but you are. I have already given each of you books on the types of spells you can master, all you need to do now is practice them in your free time." Harry gestured to the books some of the members had brought with them. "Since I have already taught you how to dissipate the mana safely you should have no problem. It's actually very simple. All you need is a good visualization of the spell's effects as you siphon the mana, then force the mana out and chuck it at the target. Of course you are all welcome to ask my help after the lesson if you are having problems. I'll be most willing to help out."

Harry was lecturing the DA members in the Room Of Requirements. Malfoy's group of Slytherins wasn't present as were some of the Professors. Harry had already taught the teachers and students all they needed to know about mana based spells.

The Slytherins, he had in the early hours of the morning. The Slytherins, especially Draco had an image to keep up of course. They couldn't be seen sneaking out at the same time the DA had its regular meetings.

Harry mentally smirked. Being a Walker sure had its advantages. Only with the level of power granted to a Walker had it been possible for him to teach the DA members and Professors mana channeling as fast as he did. Normally mages had to undergo years of training to just form and widen their body's magical channels. As wizards, they already had magical channels present. He had just forced them bigger with a ritual.

"Now, we will be moving on to methods of dueling." Harry said as he paced the front of the room. Concentrating on what he wanted the room complied by suddenly expanding.

The students and Professors seated were moved away from him as the floor shifted. The floor in the middle of the room sunk downwards to form a full dueling arena. Seats and benches popped into existence allowing the spectators a clear view.

Vaulting over the stands, Harry jumped into the sunken arena floor. The students and Professors who had found themselves cushion-less, had seated themselves around the room.

Harry cleared his throat for attention. He got it. "Now, as I was saying. I will be going over some dueling tactics that I, over the years have found very useful. Some of these techniques will be frowned upon and some will be downright stupid, however." Harry paused in a warning tone, "When it comes to survival, anything goes." Harry let that thought sink in.

"Firstly I will be teaching you all these methods by demonstration. So when I call your name, please come down." Harry looked around him. Some members of the Order had decided to attend his lessons and Remus, Tonks and Alastor Moody had been some of the most frequent. Said werewolf at the moment was looking at him with keen interest.

"Would Professor Flitwick please come over?" Harry called out smiling. Whispers were heard, Harry guessed it must have something to do with the tiny Professor being a champion dueler during his youth.

The gnome like man approached him and drew his wand. "Hello Professor, just a one on one duel, last one standing wins ok?"

"Of course, dear boy, always wanted to have a duel with you. I take it we aren't summoning our avatars?" The Charm's Master asked.

Harry nodded. "That and no unforgivables, also please refrain from anything too permanent. I don't want to end up in the hospital wing. Once a year is already enough for me."

Some in the audience laughed at the joke. After his last visit to the dreaded medicinal realm Madam Pomfrey had decided to set up a private room for him. Harry hadn't yet seen the room, but he had heard it came complete with perfect view of the Quidditch pitch, desk, couches for visitors and all.

The Professor smiled as he took ten steps back. Both duelers held their wands before their face and bowed. "Albus? If you would please?" Harry said.

"Very well." The Headmaster stood and called out, "BEGIN!"

Straight away Harry had to duck a stunner. As small and harmless as he looked, the small Professor really was a force to be reckoned with. Harry watched as his opponent rapped himself on his head, and became invisible. No, not invisible, Harry was able to see a blur.

'Disillusionment spell.' Harry thought as he fired a stunner at the blur.

"Rule number one. Never underestimate your opponent." Harry called out to the students as he jumped to the left. "Rule number two. _Accio!_" Harry called out loudly and a thump was heard before him, before him the Professor reappeared, the disillusionment spell fizzling out. "Use your opponent's weakness against him. _Accio Flitwick!_" Harry called out causing the man to fall forwards again as he attempted to stand.

"_Accio Glasses!_" The Professor summoned Harry's glasses from his face hoping to use Harry's bad eyesight to his advantage.

"Very good Professor. However, _Stupefy!_" Harry fired it accurately at the Professor. "Rule three, make your opponent underestimate you. I don't need glasses Professor." Harry confessed as he blocked another spell.

"_Prevento Accio!_" Flitwick cast a protection against the summoning charm on himself. Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"_Accio Shoe!_" Again the Professor fell as Harry summoned his shoe. "Rule four, there are more than one ways to do a task."

"_Prevento Accio Totalus!_" The Professor was completely protected now. "_Accio…_" The man paused as he saw Harry's boots were dragon hide and therefore magic resistant, "_Wand!_" He finished.

Immediately Harry's wand was ripped from his grip. "Excellent. See Professor Flitwick has caught on as well. Most wizards don't have a firm grip on their wand as they find it gets in the way of certain wand maneuvers."

Apparently the Charm's Master had some tricks of his own, as he soon demonstrated. "_Lumos!_" His wand lit up like a search light and he aim it at Harry's eyes.

Blinded Harry instinctively ducked as a stunner whizzed pass.

"Rule five, lumos acts as a target sight as well as blinds your opponent." Flitwick supplied as he fired a kindling spell at his student. Harry smiled and wandlessly countered the glaring light with a darkness hex on himself.

Harry summoned his wand back to him and shouted, "_Evanesco!_" It was impossible to vanish wands but that wasn't the case when it came to their handles. Flitwick fumbled slightly as he lost hold of his wand. It was all the time Harry needed to stun him.

Harry walked over to the man and woke him up. "Alright there Sir?"

"Never better Mr. Potter, never better. My behind has become rather insensitive after falling down all these years." The Professor squeaked. Harry laughed together with the man.

Both bowed to each other as the spectators clapped. Flitwick shook Harry's hand as he requested a rematch sometime in the near future, before returning to his seat a content smile on his face.

Harry smiled and resumed his lecture. "As you have no doubt seen the usefulness of the summoning charm and its counter. If you are unable to hit an opponent with a curse. Whether if it's due to a strong shield or they are nimble, cast a summoning charm on them. Usually it wouldn't cause someone to fall as badly as Professor Flitwick but only trip them. However, like I said, use your opponent's weakness against him. Care to elaborate? Anyone?"

Surprisingly it was the Professor who raised his hand. "I had two weaknesses. Firstly was my overconfidence as a champion dueler and second was my small size which caused to summoning charm to have a stronger effect on me."

"Bingo." Harry said. "Are there anymore ways I could have utilized the charm?"

A few hands went up. "You there. Daphne Wormwood?" Harry pointed at a Ravenclaw fourth year.

The girl blushed at Harry remembering her name. "Erm… you could have summoned an object and caused it to fly into him." The girl supplied shyly.

"Excellent Daphne. Anymore anyone?"

Most hands dropped except one. Harry looked a bit surprised. It was Moody's hand.

"Er. Yes Professor?"

"Never was a Professor, Potter. Anyhow, if one puts enough power behind it and aims directly at it. You could shock a person's heart into stopping." Moody growled.

Gasps were heard amount the students. Harry winced at Moody's slightly sadistic nature. Knowing old Mad Eye, he had probably experienced it himself. "Thank you Sir." The ex auror nodded ignoring the fearful looks.

"Now I think another duel is in order. Could Ronald Weasley please come here?" Harry said eyes twinkling at his best friend.

Ron looked rather pale at the prospect of dueling Harry. Still he chocked up his Gryffindor courage and approached the arena. "Same rules, ok?" Ron nodded and took his position. Both bowed and Dumbledore called the start.

Unlike Flitwick, Ron's spellcasting was considerably much more inaccurate and slower in comparison. "Rule six, simple spells may be easy to cast, but they only help you buy time, not take out an opponent." Harry said as he pelted Ron with a string of hexes, curses and charms.

"_Poke!_" Harry said as he dance away from a hex. Harry's spell must have confused Ron as he paused in mid incantation, a look of disbelief on his face.

The _poke_ charm was as its incantation implied, a poking charm. Known by all Hogwarts student and frequently used to wake up a stubborn house mate. It was completely harmless, as all it did was give a soft jab at the point of impact.

Ron of course having had this spell used on him a number of times allowed the familiar spell to hit him.

"_Poke!_" Harry cast again. Ron was yet again stumped. What in the world was Harry playing at. Again he let the red spell hit him harmlessly.

"_Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!_" Harry repetitively cast. Ron, like the rest of the crowd finally believing that his best mate had lost it, decided to ignore the charm and stun him.

Harry just avoided the curse and again cast, "_Poke! Poke! Poke!_" the three jets of red light hit Ron.

"_Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!_" Ron already used to the irritating spell allow them to hit him as he prepared to used his sister's famous bat bogey hex.

Imagine, Ron's and the spectators surprise when he was blasted across the room when the final _Poke _spell hit him.

"Rule seven, surprise is of the essence, used it." Harry lowered his wand smiling at his friend.

"Bloody hell! That wasn't a poke, that was a Merlin be damned punch!" Ron said slightly winded from across the room. The crowd agreed with him. Harry simply raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore was smiling at him with a supreme twinkle in his eye.

"Did I say it was a _poke_ charm? All I said was poke. Rule eight, never take things for granted, use a shield charm. I said poke four times but I only cast it trice. The fourth spell was an _Expelliarmus_, I whispered it, then said poke" Harry said as he tossed Ron his wand back. "Sorry mate."

"No need Harry, I let my guard down."

Harry turned to the audience. "Had Ron set up a basic shield charm he would have deflected the disarming hex and only been hit by the harmless pokes. Trick your opponents, both the disarming and poke charm has the same color." Harry looked back at Ron. "Again?"

"Definitely." Ron said moving into place.

"BEGIN!"

Immediately Ron had placed himself under the anti summoning charm, erected a shield and had tried to stun Harry. Harry anticipating this, just stepped out of the way. A mischievous grin not unlike the Weasley twins came on his face.

"_Poke!_" Ron stood his ground knowing that Harry had definitely used the poking charm this time. What he was not aware off, was where Harry was aiming it.

Almost instantly every male in the audience cringed seemingly feeling Ron's pain. Harry stared at his Quidditch captain with an apologetic look. He hadn't expected Ron to stay put.

At that moment Ron had other thoughts on his mind. Actually loss of thoughts was more like it. Harry's poking charm had hit him right where the sun didn't shine.

"What the hell was that for, ya blooming wanker!" Ron cocked out. No body really wanted to chastise him for swearing, it really was a low blow, literally.

On hearing that comment, most of the female population had burst out in laughter. Harry seeing his friend was really in pain, cast a particular painkilling charm on him and helped pull him to his seat.

Harry slowly led him back to the stands continuously apologizing. Ron for once showing some maturity, didn't sock Harry one, but instead said it was his fault for not moving.

Seeing that Ron was no longer in danger of losing his manhood Harry said his ninth rule, "Don't underestimate spells. Even the most seasoned auror still makes mistakes."

"Now for our final demonstration tonight I call Albus Dumbledore." Harry said opening his hands wide in a gesture of greeting.

Dumbledore had that all knowing look on his face as he smiled, "Of course, dear boy. Merlin knows, I need a workout every once in a while." Whispers and conversations had started to fill the large room as the supposed greatest wizard of the 20th century proceeded to duel.

"Same rules Sir." Harry said assuming a dueling pose. Dumbledore likewise followed suit. Harry knew he had to be careful. Dumbledore as he knew duel in a very unorthodox way as well. He had already seen a duel where the Headmaster had used animation to help him. There was no telling what tricks the old man had up his sleeves.

The dueling techniques of Dumbledore were a complete opposite of Voldemort's. Where Dumbledore mainly used transfigured and animated objects to defend and once in a while sneak in a spell, The Dark Wanker went all out offensive. Voldemort preferred simply hurling the killing curse, cruciatus, and other destructive attacks, he only had three methods of defense. One, conjuring or summoning anything to block an unforgivable, secondly, a powerful and draining shield spell and last of all apparation.

"Minerva if you would?" Dumbledore asked.

"BEGIN!" McGonagall shouted and the duel begun.

Both men had already launched five spells at each other before the first two seconds. There was no point in trying to summon any of the old wizard's things as he no doubt already had a counter spell in place.

"_Engorgio!_" Harry pointed slightly to the right of the Headmaster's shoe. As expected Dumbledore was caught slightly off guard as he stepped away to the right and directly into the path of the spell. It connected with his left shoe causing it to swell to the size of clown ones. Dumbledore stumbled slightly before regaining his balance.

"Always wanted to join the circus Harry." Dumbledore joked in a joyful tone. "_Conjuro!_" Harry's eyes widened as he found a snowball flying at him.

"_Waddiwassi_" Harry remembered this spell from his third year. It had been the first spell Remus had shown his class. The snowball that had been heading towards him slowed to a stop and soared back at its owner.

Dumbledore tilted his head avoiding the piece of ice and shot three spells way of target to Harry's right. Harry realizing this was done on purpose did a fast head check and saw what was behind him.

'Oh no.' Harry thought out loud. "You have got to be kidding me." Behind him floated a full length mirror, and from the looks of it, Harry had a perfect view of Dumbledore in it. 'If you see him, he sees you.'

Dumbledore took advantage and fired off two more spells, one at Harry and the other at his reflection in the mirror. This had the effect of two spell flying at him in two directions.

'Damn, damn, damn.' Harry swore internally as he tried to block rapid fire spells from two directions at once. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another mirror being erected.

"No way!" Harry said in disbelief. 'Think idiot, think. The mirror reflects spells. Would use it against Dumbledore as well, except the spells would be from one direction.' Harry was currently dueling with his back to the headmaster. To Harry's irritation, moving out of the way didn't work. The mirrors shifted to accommodate his evasion. "Damn." Harry swore out loud as he was pushed back only defending himself now.

"Oh. Why not Harry, you did want to make this duel as interesting as possible. Remember no powerful spells. Rule ten, be as creative as possible, mirror with reflection shield charm." Dumbledore spoke offering his advise as well.

Harry suddenly had an idea. Flicking his wand, he summoned a rock, ducking and spinning to avoid two curses he levitated the rock.

Dumbledore smiled as he saw what Harry did. The boy had started using the rock in the form as a protective guard. It levitated around him intercepting some of the curses.

"Rule eleven, _Stupefy_, try what I'm doing." Harry quickly shouted, trying to lecture and concentrate at the same time.

In no time at all, Dumbledore had seven mirrors hovering around the arena and Harry nine floating rocks. By now Harry had enough defenses and started sending back spells, both at the mirrored Dumbledore and the actual one. It seemed both wizards had reached a stalemate. Harry intercepted curses, using his rocks while sending his own back. Dumbledore tilting the mirrors off course while maneuvering the others to face Harry and at the same time firing curses at his student.

Harry, getting frustrated, had started sending countless spells that were meant to hinder at all the mirrors. Dumbledore followed suit. Soon the dueling area had spells ricocheting off the walls in unknown directions. Both duelists were doing well in dodging the stray spells and at the same time firing much stronger ones at each other.

The spectators looked on in awe and reverence as the dueling arena soon became a light show of whirling spells, concussive hexes and exploding tiles.

Harry sent a tripping hex at the old man but was thwarted when the wizened wizard conjured a flock of bluebirds to both intercept the spell and pester Harry.

Harry waved his wand transfiguring the birds into globs of oil. Banishing them towards the Headmaster's area of the arena he dodged another jet of red light.

Dumbledore who had jumped out of the way of one of his earlier cast tickling charms rebounding on him, hadn't seen the oil covered section of floor. Harry thought he had somehow won when the wizard slip.

Showing unnatural dexterity and flexibility for someone his age, Dumbledore corrected his fall with a one handed back flip. Eyes bugged in the audience at that sight.

"_Ferula!_" Dumbledore called out. The spell went wide to Harry's left.

Harry frowned as he returned a spell of his own. Suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eyes. Trusting his instincts he jumped out of the way. Whatever it was it caught him on the legs. Suddenly he found his legs in tight bandages. 'Clever.' Dumbledore had missed on purpose and had planned for the spell to bounce back at Harry.

Harry in his restricted state almost got caught in another of the Headmaster's curses but intercepted with one of his rocks. Pointing his wand at the spell he vanished the linen binding him. Lashing his wand he set the previous oil on the floor on fire. Harry watched in satisfaction as the fire spread along the ground cashing after the Headmaster.

Seeing Harry's sudden obsession with flame the Headmaster extinguished the fire and waved his wand in a complex manner. Harry frowned when no result was apparent. Dumbledore threw a smirk at Harry.

The green eyed boy suddenly looked suspicious, Dumbledore just smirked, the Headmaster never smirked. This immediately put him on guard.

Damn well he did, as the man gathered his power to let loose a small spark. Everyone's eyes widened considerably as the small spark ignited rapidly, fueled by an unknown factor. In less than a few seconds the whole arena was a raging inferno. The other's watched with hanging jaws as Dumbledore stood still chanting under his breath, the firestorm engulfing everything but himself.

Suddenly as fast at it started, the fire died out to reveal a scowling Harry Potter, his robes smoldering at its corners.

"Cute, Albus, cute. Transfigure the air now shall we. A bit of a pyromaniac now aren't we?"

"Of course Harry, I see you dealt with that just fine." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry looked slowly around, aware the man had something up his sleeve. All the mirrors had shattered and his stones melted, the ground itself, except for a small circle around the headmaster had turned to glass.

The two wizards stared each other down. The friendly duel had somehow elevated to a full out battle for control.

"Fuck me." The two twisted sharply, suddenly aware they had an audience. Draco who now had made that comment was now turning a nice pink color as he felt multiple eyes on him.

Dumbledore had suddenly gotten a weird look on his face. He had conjured a rock and had started muttering under his breath. Harry tried to interrupt the man but failed as his spell bounced off a shield. The continuation of the duel tore the audience away from Draco and back to the arena.

In a flash of light Dumbledore's spell was complete.

Harry nearly choked at what the Headmaster had done. He had trouble concentrating and could see Ron in the audience practically drooling. Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore was trying to distract him by conjuring a scantily clad woman clothed in tight leather or just being his eccentric self. If he wasn't distracting Harry, he sure was affecting the rest of the male population. Curse his male hormones and him being in a sixteen year old body.

Then again Dumbledore always did find a small bit of harmless chaos amusing.

'Perverted old geezer.' Harry thought as he vanished the girl. This action was met with groans from the male population.

"ENOUGH!" The duel was interrupted by a shout from the Deputy Headmistress who was at the moment shooting a death glare at Harry's opponent.

"Oh my, I guess I shouldn't have done that last one?" Dumbledore said ignoring a few more dark looks from the female population. "Guess we call this a draw Harry. Goodnight." That said, the Headmaster suddenly vanished. No doubt to escape the wrath of the Transfiguration Professor.

Harry just laughed as McGonagall ran out the room talking about irresponsible teachers. Deciding that he had shown the DA enough, dismissed the class telling them to try thinking up ways of incapacitating an opponent without actually making spell contact with them.

The students left all taking loudly about the last duel. Harry groaned slightly as he felt them shooting him looks.

"You know what mate. After that duel, I'll never see Transfiguration classes the same way again. You think Dumbledore would teach me that last spell?" Ron commented as he approached Harry.

XXXXX

It was five days later during breakfast when Harry suddenly felt that it wasn't going to be that good a day. Firstly the rumors about his duel with the Headmaster hadn't died down, as a matter of fact they had gotten worse. During his duel he had now somehow summoned a dragon to battle the Headmaster.

The first and second years looked at him somewhat as a god. They would freeze up and look at him in awe and worship as he passed them in the corridors.

Snape was back, enough said.

There were rumors of a Harry Potter fan club being made.

Harry definitely knew today wasn't going to be good. At least Ginny was still stalking him and the Gryffindor Slytherin Quidditch match was tomorrow.

'Perfect, just perfect.' The Minister Of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge himself stormed in followed by no less than fifteen aurors. Harry had the definite impression that this was not a social call.

"Look who's here guys." Harry said as he jerked his fork at the doors, whilst resisting the urge to hit head on the table.

"Why do I get the feeling that they are here for you Harry?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"As Snape always insists, the world revolves around me. Funny how I'm starting to believe him." Harry said again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hermione went back to reading her book. After all the events this year so far, Harry's friends had learnt that nothing much really surprised Harry anymore. What ever it was, would probably be concluded by the end of the day.

Harry calmly shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his porridge, trying to ignore the Minister.

"Just be back tomorrow morning Harry. We have Slytherin tomorrow, just be sure to turn up. We do need someone to catch the snitch." Ron joked as he speared another sausage.

"I'll bare that in mind Ron."

Albus Dumbledore at the head table frowned slightly before quickly covering it up with a smile. "Ah, Cornelius, welcome. Welcome to Hogwarts, what brings you here on this fine morning." He greeted as he moved towards the party of guests.

"Stay out of this Dumbledore." The Minister said with a hostile smile. "This is Ministry business."

"Oh, but I believe I do, you see, you and your aurors are on my school grounds." Dumbledore countered.

"Very well, we are here for the arrest of Harry James Potter." Fudge said out loud with a smirk on his face. Gasps of disbelief were heard throughout the hall. Harry could obviously see the grins on some of the Slytherin faces. Oddly, Harry could only see a neutral look on Malfoy's face.

"On what charges?" Dumbledore demanded drawing to his full height and staring down the contingent of aurors.

"None of your business Dumbledore, as a member of the Wizengamot you will find out during his trial." Fudge snapped.

"However it is my business." A voice behind the group caused all of them to jump. Dumbledore took a step back. He no doubt wanted to see how this was going to work out.

The group had immediately turned around to find Harry Potter himself looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "If I am going to be arrested Fudge, I believe the law states that I know the reason."

"That's Minister Fudge to you Mr. Potter." Fudge said in a superior tone. Harry merely raised his eyebrow higher in disbelief at the man's pomposity.

"Well? I'm waiting." Harry said tapping his foot.

Fudge motioned, and one of the aurors behind him stepped forward. The auror unrolled a length of parchment from which he read from. "Harry James Potter. You are under arrest for the use of Dark Arts, use of the unforgivables and murder of twenty eight wizards. You have the right to…"

"Hmm… I vaguely remembered it being higher and all of them Death Eaters." Harry muttered. The auror glared at him. 'Must be on Fudge's payroll.'

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used in a trial. You have the right to an attorney. You will be kept in a Ministry holding cell until the date of your trial which will take place tomorrow morning. Do you understand these rights." The auror finished.

Harry looked at the other aurors who were giving him apologetic looks. "Yes I do." Harry said.

"Excellent, men." Fudge spoke and the aurors proceeded to place manacles on Harry's hands and removed his wand.

Harry frowned. "Aren't you forgetting something gentlemen?" Harry said as he pulled out his black wand. 'Idiots. Assuming I only carry a wand."

"Ah ha. Illegal possession of a second wand as well, Mr. Potter." Fudge cried out in glee. He was going to get more ammo to use against Potter now.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Shall we be going now?" He gave a wink at Dumbledore before he was led out of the Great Hall at wandpoint.

Dumbledore smiled. Harry, no doubt had something up his sleeve for this. Now he just needed to calm down the students. He couldn't wait to hear all the rumors that were going to sprout from this. Who ever said teaching was boring.

XXXXX

_Six hundred and seventy six bottles of beer on the wall,_

_That's six hundred and seventy six bottles of beer,_

_If one bottle of beer fell off,_

_That's six hundred and seventy five bottles of beer on the wall._

_Six hundred and seventy five bottles of beer on the wall,_

_That's six hundred and seventy five bottles of beer,_

_If one bottle of beer fell off,_

_That's six hundred and seventy four bottles of beer on the wall._

_Six hundred and seventy four bottles of beer on the wall,_

_That's six hundred and seventy four bottles of beer,_

_If one bottle of beer fell off,_

_That's six hundred and seventy three bottles of beer on the wall._

_Six hundred and seventy two bottles of…_

"Mr. Potter." A voice greeted Harry from outside his cell door.

Harry paused his singing. "Is he gone yet?" Harry had been referring to the auror who had arrested him earlier in the morning. Fudge who had wanted Harry monitored, in case he tried to escape, had appointed his "loyal" auror to guard Harry.

Of course having nothing much to do in a small holding cell, Harry had taken to singing the beer bottle song. This had of course irritated the auror to no ends as he could do nothing about it. The man had tried to use silencing spells, but the bars of the cells were charmed against magic.

"Yes he is. He came to me actually, asked me to sit in for him." The new guard spoke.

"Good."

"I take it you didn't like Harrison?"

"The Fudge's arse kissing auror?" Harry said in curiosity.

The guard chuckled. "Yeah. Most of us don't like him as well. He and three others are Fudge's auror bodyguards. We in the department don't really like them much. Corrupted they all are."

"Really?"

"Definitely, I myself think Fudge's an idiot. Always has been, always will be."

"True." Harry nodded in agreement as he turned around to look at his new guard. The man was sitting on a chair opposite Harry's holding cell. Harry took a moment to analyze the man.

He wore the traditional grey and blue robes of the Department Of Law Enforcement, his had a mustache and sandy brown hair. Harry noted the man's Dumbledore like face structure right down to the slightly crocked nose and twinkling blue eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Albus Dumbledore are you?" Harry asked curious.

"Actually I am. He's my great, great, grand uncle twice removed. You're the first to ask me really." The man seemed a bit surprised.

Harry shrugged. "Explains your twinkling eye." He pointed out.

The auror nodded in agreement. "Name's Alfred Wingginton, auror second class, third rank. I hope we could have met under different circumstances." The auror stood and put his hand through the bars.

Harry got up and took the offered hand. "Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and all that other rot. Pleased to meet you."

After that Harry and Alfred talked about quidditch, Hogwarts and the differences between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. When his shift was up Alfred promised that he would try to get another non Fudge supporter to watch Harry's cell. He had just in case, told Harry what the other three aurors looked like.

It was around ten at night when Harry received a visitor.

"You seem to be enjoying the Ministry's hospitality Harry." Dumbledore spoke, interrupting a political conversation between Harry and his new guard.

"Professor." Both Harry and the auror greeted standing up.

"Hello. Mr. Miles. Harry." Dumbledore said conjuring up an armchair.

"You wouldn't happen to have a "Get out of jail free" card would you Professor?" Harry inquired as the auror who was obviously a pureblood, looked on in confusion at the request.

"Alas I don't Harry. It also looks like you wouldn't be able to roll doubles or pay 200 dollars to get out of here either."

"No Headmaster, I believe they take Galleons here and I believe Fudge wouldn't want me out on bail either.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for awhile." Miles said as he made to go get a cup of coffee.

Once the auror was out of sight Dumbledore erected a few silencing wards.

"My first watcher would have giving anything to learn those wards Professor." Harry said smirking.

Dumbledore looked curious for a moment. "And why would your first watcher require the aid of silencing wards, Harry?"

"He only knew charms, the bars don't restrict wards. That and I was singing the beer bottle song."

"Really?" Dumbledore looked excited. "What number did you get down to?"

"Started at a thousand and got down to six hundred and seventy two." Harry said proudly.

Dumbledore stroked his beard looking impressed. "That's three hundred and twenty eight broken bottles Harry."

"So how's everyone back at Hogwarts?" Harry decided to change the subject.

"Your friends are doing fine, although Mr. Weasley had made a few threats on you if you don't return in time to catch the snitch tomorrow."

"Ron's a fanatic. He's almost as bad as Oliver."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Your group of friends seem to be taking it well, Miss Granger however has been trying to convince the student body to sign a petition to have you released."

"Can you do that?" Harry wondered.

"I don't think so Harry." Dumbledore stated, Harry just shrugged. "I take it you already know what you are going to do tomorrow, so I won't be offering my assistance as your barrister."

Harry gave a sly grin. "Trust me. When this is over, we are going to need a new Minister Of Magic."

"Very Slytherin of you Harry." Dumbledore said.

"From you Professor, I'll take that as a compliment. You were one after all." Harry said grinning.

Dumbledore looked surprised for a minute. "Now, now Harry, don't go spreading that around. Don't want the students dying from shock, do we?"

"No, we don't Headmaster."

Dumbledore cleared his throat "Well then Harry I best get going. Hogwarts calls you know."

Miles chose this moment to reappear. "Thank you for the privacy Mr. Miles." Dumbledore said as he shook the man's hand again.

"What? I was here the whole time." The auror winked.

XXXXX

_**Harry Potter, The Next Dark Lord?**_

_Just this morning the Ministry Of Magic released a shocking bit of information; Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived is going to stand a full Wizengamot trial._

_Mr. Potter who was reported to have saved the lives of many aurors, hit wizards and civilians during the battle of Diagon Alley a week ago, had done so using a multitude of dark magic spells including the unforgivables._

_At the end he was reported by several eye witnesses that he had dueled against the Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. During this duel, Potter had indulged in the use of several powerful dark arts including what those present assumed was a dark soul draining ritual. Nothing is known about the ritual Potter had used, but the victim, his opponent Bellatrix Lestrange was reported by mediwizards to have shown the same signs of a victim of the dementor's kiss._

_Harry Potter was arrested yesterday at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry during breakfast and is currently being held in a Ministry cell. At present the charges against Mr. Potter are as follows:_

At this point Harry crunched up the morning copy of his Daily Prophet and muttered, "No news travels faster than bad news."

"Mr. Potter. It is time for your trial." A voice spoke from outside the cell.

Harry looked up from his crumpled paper to see all four of Fudges personnel aurors waiting to escort him.

XXXXX

He was ushered into the courtroom quickly, although no one dared touch him, it didn't stop them from prodding him in at wand point. This time, unlike his last Hogwart's memory of a courtroom session, there was a load more people. Most of them reporters of course.

Harry alertly noted that Rita Skeeter was not among the mix of pests. With her publishing Harry's article in the past year of this timeline it was obvious that Fudge didn't want her anywhere near Harry.

'And I had such a good exclusive interview for her too.' Harry joked in his mind.

The Wizengamot, Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones and a toad was staring at him with varied expressions.

'Toad? What is that thing still doing in office?' Harry sneered slightly overcame the look of fear he had falsely put up. 'Delirious Uber-Bitch.'

Dumbledore, who Harry noted was missing, had yet to show up. The Minister had a look of triumph upon his face, Amelia Bones remained impassive like most of the Wizengamot,

Harry was forced down into the usual chair in the middle of the room, not much to his surprise the chains that decorated the chair wrapped and bound him securely.

"What's with the chains, Fudgy." Harry asked mimicking his undersecretary's overly sugared voice.

"Look at how haughty he acts." Fudge said to the wizard on his right as he tried to further sink Harry's reputation into the ground.

"Mr. Potter." Amelia Bones who was the presiding judge addressed him calmly. Harry didn't answer, only giving small nods of recognition to those he thought deserved it. He nodded at a few of the members of the Wizengamot, mostly those that had voted in his favor the past year and Madam Bones out of respect of her putting up with Fudge.

"You are here today standing charges on the use of illegal dark arts, the use of the unforgivables, the murder of twenty eight wizards and the possession of a second wand. How do you plead?" Madam Bones called out in a neutral voice,

"Actually twenty five of them were wizards and the remaining three were witches." Harry interrupted.

"So you're admitting you did commit those crimes?" Fudge asked gleefully.

"No, I am not you bumbling idiot. I was merely stating the truth." Harry said scathingly.

The Minister for a moment seemed shocked at being insulted in front of a whole crowd and there were whispers among the reporters.

"Silence in the court." Madam Bones said as she slammed the gaavel down, dispelling the whispers before they got out of control.

"Now as I was saying before Mr. Potter. How do you plead?" She said giving Fudge a glare that said she silently agreed with Harry's description of the Minister.

"Guilty, guilty, not guilty and not guilty." Harry stated nonchalantly.

"Ah ha!" Fudge jumped out of his chair with a finger pointed at the Walker. "I knew he did it, cart him off to Azkaban."

"Minister, if you would please sit down." Madam Bones said fiercely. "Mr. Potter here hasn't admitted to the murder of those twenty eight individuals as well as possession of a second wand."

"Where's Professor Dumbledore, a full Wizengamot must include every last member?" Harry announced.

Fudge sneered. "Due to his involvement as your Headmaster he is not allowed to attend this hearing, therefore my Undersecretary Miss. Umbridge is replacing him temporarily."

"I see." Harry said.

"Now Mr. Potter as you have already admitted to the use of dark arts and the use of the unforgivables. We will proceed with the murder of the twenty eight people you are accused of. Do you wish to be administered Veritaserum during your questioning?"

"Definitely." Harry said as the Ministry's Potion's Master proceeded to place three drops on his tongue.

Letting himself fall to the effects of the Potion, Harry's eyes became cloudy as a dazed look came over his features.

"Please state your name." Amelia Bones started the questioning.

"Harry James Potter."

"Please state your date of birth."

"July 31st 1981." Came Harry's emotionless answer.

"Were you involved in the killing of twenty eight individuals during the attack on Diagon Alley on October 31st?" Fudge accused.

"I was involved in the defense of Diagon Alley on October 31st. During the battle I was forced to use what the Ministry considers Dark Arts and unforgivables on the Death Eaters that I have killed." Harry spoke.

There were gasps among the audience when they heard this. Fudge had portrayed Harry as a new Dark Lord, hence his admitting the murder of Death Eaters and not innocents the public had believed was a blow to Fudge's plan.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware that only high ranked aurors and unspeakables are allowed to use the spells you stand accused of?" A member of the Wizengamot asked.

"Yes."

"So what are your reasons for using them?" The witch pressed.

"I had been authorized by the Ministry." Gasps and voices of outrage followed his answer. Madam Bones banged her gavel trying to regain control and Fudge shouted that the Veritaserum wasn't working.

A mediwitch approached Harry who still had his dazed look on and performed a spell on him. "The potion is still in effect Minister." Whispers started up again on how Harry had gained the authorization to use illegal spells.

"How were you authorized by the Ministry Mr. Potter?" Bones asked.

A small smile could be seen creeping up the sides of Harry's face. "By the title I bare as the Phoenix Lord."

Silence followed his statement.

XXXXX

Ducking his head as a Bludger shot past him, Ronald Weasley and keeper of Gryffindor's Quidditch team blocked an incoming shot at the middle goal post.

Three quarters of the crowd cheered as he over came the Slytherin's combo of attacking with both the Quaffle and Bludger.

At the moment the score was at 150 to 110 in the favor of Gryffindor. It wasn't due to the inexperience of their chasers that resulted in that score, actually it was because Harry was missing. Due to this, the Gryffindor team had decided to start without a Seeker. Therefore at the moment the Chasers were doing their best to block Malfoy's attempts at catching the snitch.

"Great move Gin." Ron called out to his sister as she flew through Draco's path preventing him from catching the Snitch.

"I sure hope Harry gets here soon." Ron muttered.

XXXXX

"I knew I was forgetting something." Harry swore as he disabled the locking charm on his new trunk. He had gotten it during the last Hogsmead weekend at a nifty little secluded shop.

Why asked why he had decided to get a new trunk out of the blue, he had stated the apart from the fact that most of his old trunk salvaged from his room at Privet Drive was badly burnt. At least it served its purpose of protecting its contents. That and it was getting to be a real hassle reopening the portal to his library every time he needed something of importance.

"There you are." Harry smiled as he pulled his Firebolt out from his magically enlarged trunk. He had been tempted to get one of those seven compartment trunks like Mad Eye Moody, but had decided against it. He didn't need all that space, he already had a trans planar library for Merlin's sake.

"Now my pretty, you and I have a date on the Quidditch pitch. I hope Ron's doing fine without me." Harry mumbled the last part as he lovingly stroked his godfather's present. With that last word he dashed out of the sixth year's boy's dormitory and off to the pitch where he could still hear the crowd screaming.

XXXXX

The cloaked man approached the red telephone booth before a wall heavily covered in graffiti. Scowling at the disgusting piece of Muggle machinery and art he shut the door. Lifting up the receiver he dialed five numbers. Six… Six… Two… Four… Two… MAGIC.

The dial whirled smoothly and the telephone booth gave a slight shudder as it sank into the ground. A loud smooth female voice addressed him, "Welcome to the Ministry Of Magic. Please state your name and business."

The cloaked man smiled a malicious smile. "Lord Voldemort here to kill off a few people."

"Thank you, visitor, please take the badge and attach it to your robes." The smooth voice said again.

"Idiots." The Dark Lord said as the phone rattled to deposit a silver identity card with the red words.

**VISITOR**

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**

**PURPOSE**

**TO KILL OFF A FEW PEOPLE**

'And they wonder how my Death Eaters entered the Ministry.' Voldemort thought as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Wand please." The attendant said in a bored voice without looking up.

The Dark Lord scowled, red eyes boring into the man's head. "_Avada Kedavra._"

XXXXX

"**And Slytherin takes an underserved hit by a Bludger from the Creevrey brothers." Blaise Zambini shouted through the magical microphone. "There goes the Quaffle, stolen unfairly by the Gryffindorks. Now in Possession by Weasley, she passes to Philip, Weasley, Bell and back to Weasley. You call that a pass combo Weasel! I've seen a five year old Puffskin do better!"**

Ron gritted his teeth. After the graduation of Lee Jordan the previous year, the Quidditch games of Hogwarts had been left "commentatorless", thus the position had somehow been replaced by the one and only Slytherin, Blaise Zambini. Finally, Ron knew what it was like playing with a biased commentator against you. Too make things worse, Snape unlike McGonagall didn't reprimand the student for his open biasness.

"**OH! That must have hurt."**

Ron somewhat agreed with the guy. It must have hurt. A rogue Bludger had smacked Goyle directly in the face. 'Then again maybe not'. Ron thought as he saw that despite the bleeding and obviously broken nose, the Slytherin Beater didn't seem affected. 'Brain's still probably receiving the information.'

"**And the Slytherins gain possession of the Quaffle. Using their amazing passing combos they approach the Gryffindor post."**

Ron swore as he realized the Slytherin's chasers were indeed speeding towards him. Just as Blaise said they were performing a pretty good combo. While not good enough to fool the old Gryffindor team of Alicia, Katie and Angelina, they were sure as hell running circles around the still uncoordinated new chasers.

Ron watched as Nott, who was the new Chaser replacing Flint, did a backwards pass to the Chaser behind him.

Ron swore as he jerked his broom hard towards the right goal instead. Briefly grunting in pain as he deflected the aimed Quaffle off his stomach towards his sister, Ron silently prayed the Harry would show up soon. From the looks of things, Gryffindor wouldn't be able to hold the upper hand any longer. While slower the Slytherin's team was able to withstand more hit and overall last longer. That and they were also a Seeker short.

"**Weasley gains possession of the Quaffle and drives through to the Slytherin goals. Passes to Bell, now to Philip and… Intercepted by Slytherin Chaser Daniel. Chaser Daniel easily out maneuvers the Gryffindor idiots and… What the hell was that?"**

Blaise had a good reason to be surprised. The Slytherin Chaser had suddenly been buzzed by a red and gold blur. So surprised he was that he had dropped the Quaffle into Ginny's waiting hands as he tried to regain his broom control.

Funny thing about the older brooms was that when caught in the slip stream of another fast moving broom they tended to loose control.

"**Slytherin Chaser Daniel looses possession of the Quaffle unfairly to Weasley."**

The red blur had finally stopped buzzing the other Slytherin Chasers when Ginny scored. Slowing down to a halt, the crowd could now see the widely grinning face of one Harry Potter.

"**And it seems that Potter has finally decided to join the game. Slytherin gets ready to pass… but wait… what's this? Gryffindor has just called a time out."**

The members of the team hearing Blaise's commentary descended to group just before the Gryffindor goal posts.

"See ya finally decided to join us mere mortals now eh Harry?" Ron said as he thumped the Walker's back.

"Definitely. Wouldn't miss this match for anything." Harry struggled to speak as the other team mates slapped him on his back. "So? What's the situation?"

"Well Malfoy's being a prat as usual. He's got the beaters hounding us like hell and at the same time we've gotta stop him capturing the snitch." Katie Bell said in a rather frustrated voice.

"Now that I'm here, we wouldn't have to worry so much about that. Anyway…" Harry paused to look at the giant score board and frowned. "One hundred and fifty to one hundred and twenty? What the… Damn you weren't kidding. By this time they're usually only at forty. Alright listen up. No offense Ron but I've got a change of plans. Still remember that Muggle soccer game I was telling you about?" Harry whispered the last part as he motioned for the rest of the team to crowd round.

XXXXX

Five minutes later both teams were hovering in the air. The Gryffindors a smug look on their faces.

"**Both teams are finally back in the air. Slytherin's got possession. Keeper passes to Daniel and what in the world? The Gryffindor Chasers completely ignore him."**

Indeed what Blaise said was true. The Chasers had completely dismissed the Slytherin player and had instead continued on towards the Slytherin goals.

Seeing this as a stroke of luck, Daniel didn't complain. Together he and the other two chasers streaked onwards.

Seeing goals draw closer, Daniel raised his arm aiming for the top left goal. Weasley would never be able to block such a shot.

Suddenly out from nowhere a red blur flashed across him. Startled the boy released the Quaffle to regain control of his now shaking broom. Looking up he spotted the red blur to be indeed what he guessed. Harry Potter was slightly above him grinning and waving.

"Daniel! You idiot the Quaffle!" His partner Nott shouted below him.

Tearing his eyes off Potter, Daniel saw something truly new to him in Quidditch. Ronald Weasley had left his goals undefended and was heading toward the Quaffle.

That was however just the beginning, as Weasley had jumped off him broomstick and had delivered a devastating kick to the falling red ball. Daniel watched in horror as the Quaffle, aided by its semi levitation charm shot off in a red blur towards the waiting hands of Ginny Weasley. Giving a small wave the petit redhead and her other two Chasers shot towards the goal unchallenged.

XXXXX

Harry watched in slight amusement at the shocked looks on the Slytherin faces as they lost possession of the ball. He had only a few seconds to commit this to memory as he immediately shot downwards.

Reaching out quickly he caught the madly swinging hand of Ron. Sending a small smirk to his best mate he slowly lowered the broom.

"I have no idea what the hell you were thinking when you told me to do that mate but it was sure as worth it when I saw the looks on the Slytherin faces." Ron said panting slightly from shock.

"You and me Ron. You and me." Harry chuckled.

XXXXX

Across the field Ginny Weasley looked over her shoulder to see Katie Bell waving at her. Making sure the Slytherin Keeper saw them she blew out a loud whistle before tossing the Quaffle directly up into the air.

At that moment the seventh year shot forwards, jumped off her broom and gave the strongest kick ever. A bright red blur sped off straight at the Slytherin Keeper who eyes were now filled with fear.

WHAM!

Ginny gave a slight wince as the boy successfully blocked the shot. Unfortunately for him, he had blocked it with his head. Watching in slight fascination, Ginny smiled as the boy fainted and drifted slowly towards the ground on his broom.

Philip Clearwater deftly caught the rebound before tossing it through the ring. Ginny pumped her fist into the air cheering.

"**OH! MY! GOD! That's just not right. Katie Bell takes out the Slytherin Keeper. That's was almost Slytherin!"** Blaise shouted in outrage.

Ginny didn't know whether to feel insulted or complimented. What ever it was didn't really matter for at the moment she was smiling at Professor Snape screaming blue murder in the teacher's box.

XXXXX

"So Malfoy, the game doesn't quite seem to be turning in your direction." Harry lazily commented as he drifted towards a fuming Draco.

"Shut it Potter." The blond snapped. "I may be your ally but I am not you friend."

"Suit yourself." Harry waved him off. "By the way? Did you know that all we need to do now is knock out your Seeker and the games ours?"

"Huh?" The Malfoy heir said in confusion. "I'm the Slytherin Seeker."

"Bingo." Harry said dryly an evil grin upon his face.

Malfoy immediately went on the alert. Apparently he wasn't alert enough as Harry dropped upside down on his broom to reveal a Bludger flying right at him.

BONK!

Harry watched inverted as the prat's head snapped back from the blow before he fell off his broom, plummeting to the ground below. A quick spell from Dumbledore prevented him creating a crater.

"Now the massacre begins." Harry said a demented grin on his face.

XXXXX

Harry landed his Firebolt, grinning madly, the Snitch clutched within his hand. Gryffindor had won. He had heard stories about his first year. Without a Seeker the Gryffindor team had withdrawn from the end of year match. It was much better then entering without a Seeker. Firstly one couldn't forfeit a Quidditch match once it started, regardless of how many team members you lost. It was one of the reasons why international Quidditch teams had more than no less than three substitutes for each match.

This was also the reason why Slytherin had just suffered the worst defeat ever in Hogwart's history. Snape had disappeared ten minutes after Malfoy had gone down. The infirmary was now filled with twenty or so Slytherin students. Seeing they were down two members, Snape had urged two students to fill in their spots. They two were knocked out. Very soon no one else wanted to volunteer, and the Slytherins had been left Seekerless and Keeperless.

Harry grinned as he saw his teammates and fellow Gryffindors rushing towards him. Looking up he grinned at the score board.

**GRYFFINDOR**

**1310**

**SLYTHERIN**

**150**

He felt a small weight crash into him and saw it was a brightly grinning Ginny Weasley. Two more thumps and two back slaps registered themselves as the rest of the team.

"We absolutely trashed them we did!" Ron yelled out jumping in joy. "Harry mate, that was brilliant."

"No, we were brilliant." Harry shouted back as the rest of the school came onto the pitch. "That will shut them up for a long time to come."

Hermione pushed her self through the crowd. "Harry, that was the probably a new Quidditch record. One hundred and sixteen goals within thirty minutes." She gushed.

"That's because the other team had no Keeper." Ron shouted back.

"CELEBRATION! COMMON ROOM!" Someone shouted out.

Soon every one of the Gryffindor team members were being carried off towards the school.

XXXXX

"So tell us Harry. What happened in your trial today?" Hermione voiced out of he blue.

Harry's small group of friends was at the moment relaxing in front of the common room fire place. Contrary to what someone had said about a party in the Gryffindor common room, it was held in the room of requirement instead, seeing as three fourths of the school wanted to attend. Thus after stuffing themselves with food, the group of five Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw were relaxing in the common room.

"Wouldn't you rather read it tomorrow in the Daily Prophet?" Harry said smirking.

"No we don't. Now give us details Mr. Potter." Ginny said in mock anger.

"Details eh?" Harry said thinking for a moment. "How's about I try out this new spell I've been working on for a while now. It pulls the recipient into a predefined memory and allows them to watch it as though it was a video tape."

Hermione now looked more interested in the spell's details than the trial now.

"Sort of like a pensieve. Ready?" Seeing their nods Harry gestured for all present to stand up. "Alright… One… Two… Three…" Slowly the five around him fell into a slight trance whilst standing. Slowly stabilizing the spell he decided he had nothing else much to do and decided to join them.

"_How were you authorized by the Ministry Mr. Potter?" Bones asked._

_A small smile could be seen creeping up the sides of Harry's face. "By the title I bare as the Phoenix Lord."_

_Silence followed his statement._

_It was soon broken by Fudge's pompous voice of denial. "Impossible! No such title has been awarded to anyone since the eight century, much less to you!"_

_Some members of the court seemed to agree with Fudge as they too voiced their disbelief._

"_ENOUGH!" A loud bang like a gunshot went off effectively shutting everybody up. "ORDER! I will not have you all acting like children in my courtroom!" Madam Bones shouted looking quite red. "And you Minister will refrain from raising your voice." She said pointing her gavel towards Fudge._

"_I'll shout as much as I damn well please Amelia. I'm the Minister Of Magic."_

"_A pretty useless one at that I'll say." Harry commented softly, but in the silence it carried like an echo._

_Of all the people in the courtroom at the moment, Harry was probably enjoying himself the most. Fudge's purpling face was enough to make his day all the better. All he needed now was to transfigure Uber Bitch into a toad._

"_Just what sort of title is Phoenix Lord?" A reporter in the audience asked._

"_If I may Amelia?" A wizard in the Wizengamot raised his hand._

"_Proceed. Mr. Quirk."_

_The man stood up to address the crowd. "For those of you who don't know. The title of Phoenix Lord is one of great honor and privilege. It was a title given to one who has contributed and sacrificed a countless amount of time and energy for the betterment of Wizarding kind. The level of such a title would put the recipient among the greatest wizards of history, for example Merlin." There were some whispers in the crowd following that statement _

"_Silence." Madam Bones smacked her gravel. "Continue Mr. Quirk."_

"_Thank you Amelia. Now as I was saying, such a title can only be given if the person's work or achievements are recognized worldwide by the World's Magic Council. That person would have to receive the total unanimous vote from every single member of the council. All one hundred of them. As one can guess, this title names that person as the leader of the world's magical community. Such a title would put that person in a position hundred times higher than Minister Of Magic. Considering that the Ministry Of Magic itself was founded by the last holder of such a title."_

"_And who was the last holder of such a title Mr. Quirk?" Another reporter asked between scribbles._

"_I believe only two recipients of such a title was Merlin himself and, a Master. Pathertrory James. That said, I like everyone else would like to know how Mr. Potter himself came to obtain himself such a title."_

_Soon every single eye was on Harry Potter who was still sitting in his chair, wrapped in chains and dosed up on Veritaserum._

"_Mr. Potter." Amelia decided to proceed._

"_Yes?" Came the monotonous answer._

"_You're not really affected by the Veritaserum are you?"_

_A grin overcame Harry's emotionless features. "Nope. Not at all. How ever did you realize?" Harry asked as the rest of the courtroom went into shocked silence._

"_Your comment regarding the Minister's uselessness."_

"_Yeah I kinda couldn't resist that." Harry said as he defied yet another law of magic by raising his hand to rub the back of his neck._

_Stunned silence met this action before a witch stated screaming blue murder. Very soon the occupants were screaming in terror._

"_**SILENCE!**" An extremely loud bang went off causing the courtroom to shake. And indeed miraculously silence was achieved. Harry Potter was now standing upright, chains scattered about his feet, one hand in the air and a very annoyed expression on his face. "What are you people? Headless chickens? One pathetic person breaks loose from his bindings and you all scream instead of cursing him. I expected more from adults with brains."_

"_Mr. Potters right. Now sit down." Amelia who hadn't moved commanded. The people did just that every so often throwing Harry fearful looks._

"_Now Mr. Potter, you do know you just broke a rule of magic by simply shattering those unbreakable chains with a mere gesture to rub your neck?" Madam Bones said in a somewhat resigned voice._

"_Technically they aren't unbreakable. They're just very hard to break. Only one with very high magical levels can break them or…" Harry left the last part hanging._

"_They'd have to bare the title of Phoenix Lord." Mr. Quirk finished for him. "How?" He said in slight awe._

"_He isn't. He just said so himself. A powerful person may break those chains. He's obviously a Dark wizard." The voice of Cornelius Fudge shouted out._

"_Minister!" Madam Bones had a look of fury on her face._

"_He's a Dark wizard I tell you. Auror's a…"_

"_Shut up." Harry said dryly._

"_mprgh… urrghh…" Were the only sounds coming out from Fudge's mouth now. His mouth had magically sealed itself. He was now gesturing wildly with his hands towards the Aurors and his assistant undersecretary._

"_Now that you have shut up Fudgy. Sit down." To the audience surprise Fudge did just that._

"_Oh my god! Merlin! You aren't kidding. You're the real thing." The Wizengamot member, Mr. Quirk was now clutching his chest, eyes wide with surprise. The other Wizengamot members who had seen Fudge's sudden obedience, had nearly gotten heart attacks if their eye sizes were any indication._

"_Of course I am. Why would I lie?" Harry said smirking at Fudge's look of fear._

"_What the hell is going on?" A confused member of the audience asked._

_Harry raised an eyebrow and gave Mr. Quirk a look. The man seemed to somehow regain his composure. "Mr. Potter speaks the truth. He really is bestowed with the title of Phoenix Lord. All Ministry officials when they sign up take an ancient pledge of loyalty to the Phoenix Lord. Mr. Potter just demonstrated that pledge's power by ordering Fudge around." He then looked at the boy standing before him and asked in a whisper, "How?" everyone heard it._

_Harry quirked an eyebrow before a small smile came about. "Because…" The members of the courtroom leaned closer. "I'm Harry Potter." This answer usually met with groans from his friends but this time the Wizards and Witches were looking at him in awe._

'_Just how thick do these people get?' Harry thought seeing the crowd's ready acceptation of his answer. 'Are Slytherins the only magical people gifted with the powers of deduction?'_

"_No ya wanking idiots." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Mr. Quirk. Tell me, who was the inventor of the time tuner?"_

_The Wizengamot member didn't see the relevance of the question but answered anyway. "A Master Sorcerer by the name of James Pathertrory, Mr. Potter."_

"_And who were the two Wizards in history said to have complete power over the manipulation of time?"_

"_Erm… Merlin and Master James Pathertrory." The man answered somewhat unsure._

"_Good, and who was one of the holders of the title of Phoenix Lord?" Harry finished sarcastically. "You all put it together."_

_Seeing the still confused faces among the crowd Harry shook his head in disbelief. 'Memo to self. With exception of friends, hire only Slytherins from now on. After dosing them with Veritaserum, of course.'_

_Still seeing their blank looks he sighed. Drawing his wand, he smirked at the surprised looks of Fudge's Aurors that had relieved him of his wand. Harry caught the room's attention before signing his signature in glowing letter in the air._

_Below his glowing signature new letter begun to appear._

_**James Pathertrory**_

_**Lord Of The Phoenix**_

_**Order Of Merlin First Class**_

_**Grand Sorcerer**_

_**Master Warlock**_

_Giving another wave the name's letters floated to rearrange themselves._

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Lord Of The Phoenix**_

_**Order Of Merlin First Class**_

_**Grand Sorcerer**_

_**Master Warlock**_

"_That's how." The Master Warlock snarled. "Now I believe this trial is over. I don't really care for the verdict as I plainly don't care. Now I'll take my leave." Harry turned to leave the courtroom._

"_Mr. Potter, by command by the Undersecretary Of The Minister Of Magic you are to remain here." The shrill voice of Umbridge ordered._

"_Oh really Umbridge?" Harry said as he stopped mid step. "By Order of the Phoenix Lord. Sit down and shut up." Turning round again Harry approached the raised seats of both the Minister and his Undersecretary._

"_Want to know something Uber Bitch? Don't put yourself in any more trouble than you're already gonna be in. By tomorrow Madam Bones." Harry jerked his thumb at a now silent Head Of Magical Law. "Will receive a full investigative report on both you and the Minister's dealing in the Ministry for the last ten years. This includes your short stay at Hogwarts. I doubt the both of you will be able to get out of this one."_

_Turning to Fudge Harry snarled, fixing the now shivering man with his strongest glare. "Hello Fudge. Just remember you brought this upon yourself. I remember a year and a half ago, Dumbledore gave you a small piece of advise after I told you Voldemort was back. He told you remove the Dementors from Azkaban and send envoys to the giants, but you refused. Now you have lost both potential allies to Lord Voldemort. He also gave you warning that I'll repeat for everyone's benefit, "Take the steps that I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office and out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers Of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act, and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to build." You chose to ignore his warning, refused to recruit new law enforcement personnel. Even going so far as to prevent the teaching of defensive magic to the younger generation. Due to this Voldemort has regained his allies and freed his men, now his reign of terror has begin anew. Know that this, is your entire fault."_

"_Farewell." Harry turned to leave._

"_Mr. Potter, your wands." Madam Bones held up two wands._

"_Keep them. They aren't mine. As a matter of fact, their just sticks. I'd advise you to send Fudge's bodyguards back to basic Auror training if they can't detect a fake wand." Harry continued walking before halting at the doorway. "Oh and regarding my duties as Lord Phoenix, I'm retired. I hold no love for this current Ministry Of Magic. If it falls to Voldemort, so be it. I'll only return when the Ministry I founded returns to its previous symbol of law and order. Good day Madam." As he finished a tendril of flame crept its way up his body. In a flash of fire, Harry Potter had teleported through the Ministry's wards, leaving behind and silent courtroom._

_Madam Bones shot Fudge and his assistant and death glare as their spells lifted and tossed the now fake rubber chicken and naked mole rat away. "You four." She pointed at the Aurors, "are going to have a long talk with me."_

XXXXX

Harry woke up from his spell. Seeing that the rest of his friends were still in the trance, he left a note on the table before exiting the common room. They were still probably staying for the final moments after he departed from the ministry, where he rushed to get his broom. That and he also included the Quidditch match from his point of view.

Fancying a midnight stroll he found himself heading for the front hall.

"Mr. Potter!" Someone called out.

Turning around on full alert he saw McGonagall running towards him.

"Mr. Potter. Dumbledore's office now." The witch looked pretty ruffled and was out of breath. She looked like she had ran the whole way. Whatever it was, it was probably important, McGonagall never left out Dumbledore's honorific title of Professor.

"What is it Professor?" Harry said as he slowed down for her to catch up.

"The Ministry, it's under attack!"

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you go, another chapter done. Sorry if my others will be a bit slow I am currently writing my other story. It's called the Innocence of Guilt. It's basically another Harry-Azkaban story with a slight twist, that being he never went to Azkaban. There would be no pairing for the story and you wouldn't be able to find it of as I haven't posted it yet. I'll put it up once I have nearly finished it. That said, have a nice day.**

**ENSIGN**

**Nunquam Lamiae Morde "Me Dice". - Never Say "Bite Me" To A Vampire.**

**Preview of things to come:**

"_What did you call this again?" Harry asked after gaining control over the artifact._

"_Me call this Big Big Boom Stick." The goblin said proudly as he switched back to cheerful mode, displaying yet another of his mood swings._

"_So, I take it this stick goes boom." Harry said humoring the Tinkerer._

"_No, no, no, no." The goblin shook his head in disappointment. "This here Big Big Boom Stick, no go boom. It go, big big boom." This met with Ron's mouth dropping open in serious consideration at the creature's sanity._

**XXXXX**

"_Would you please quit gawking at my sister's arse and just ask her out already." Ron spoke in between his breakfast of bangers and mash._

_This statement caused Harry, who was indeed as Ron so eloquently put it, "gawking at his sister's arse" to spit and splutter his food directly across the table. Thankfully, no one was hit._

"_Honestly Harry, you're almost as bad as Ron." Hermione said as she muttered a quick cleaning charm. "And Ron, its rump, be polite."_

"_Whatever, they're both the same." Ron said as he shoveled a spoonful of mash potatoes onto his plate._

"_Anyway Harry, just ask her out. What's the problem? She likes you, you like her." Hermione stated._

"_Now what makes you think Ginny likes me and I, her." Harry defended._

"_How about when she ambushes you after DA sessions, sways her hips a bit more when she's around you, not to mention, she was just hinting for you to ask her to the Ministry Ball. Then there's you getting goofy grin every time somebody mentions her name, and of course you were just admiring her ar… er… rump." Ron corrected himself as Hermione's glare was just daring him to swear again._

"_And you're alright with me going out with your sister. Hypothetically speaking of course."_

"_Hypothetically speaking." Ron said as he rolled his eyes. "Who else better than, the Harry Potter himself."_

**XXXXX**

_**Trespassers will be shot! Violators will be shot! Survivors will be shot, again!**_

"_What the?" Ron voiced the group's thoughts._

"_Goblin logic, it never ceases to amaze me." Harry explained as he moved towards the front of the group._

**Review replies:**

**X Revolution: **Thanks.

**Athenakitty: **Thanks.

**Louis IX: **Thanks.

**Darcey: **Thanks.

**Zesiut: **Thanks.

**Tondo-the-half-elf: **Fear the talk.

**The Challenger: **Now that would be telling.

**uNopel: **Thanks.

**Anonymous: **Thanks.

**Icedragon925: **Thanks.

**Jbfritz: **Thanks.

**Harrie: **Thanks.

**Madoleine Tolkien: **Thanks.

**Kara: **Thanks.

**Dragonic: **Yes the dreaded talk.

**Bandgsecurtiyaw: **Thanks.

**Mysticah: **Thanks.

**Smiley face3: **Thanks.

**The Lady Reaper Of The Shadows: **Yeah I do to.

**Groundshaker: **Yes I think that you would be the third person that saw the connection with Magic The Gathering.


	13. Knocking On Death's Door

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Betas: Ikono and Cyrano2.0

Chapter 12 – Knocking On Death's Door

Harry stopped running as soon as he heard those words. Stumbling forwards slightly when the Professor ran into his back. He turned around, "I beg your pardon?" He asked again not quite sure of what he heard.

"You heard me the first time Mr. Potter. The Headmaster requests your presence immediate in his office, the Ministry has just been attacked." McGonagall replied as she grabbed his arm.

"Let me Professor." Harry grabbed her hand as he focus on the setting of Dumbledore's office. Both were jolted slightly. Harry blinked his eyes to recover from the sudden influx of light. Teleporting straight from the dark halls straight to the brightly lit office did that to your eyes.

Dumbledore just gave them a glance as if two people appearing in his office were an everyday thing. "Excellent Harry. No time to waste now. Follow me." Dumbledore spoke as he threw floo powder into the fireplace turning it green. "Ministry Of Magic Atrium Level." He called out before stepping through.

"Never mind Professor." Harry stopped McGonagall from approaching the pot of floo powder above the fireplace. "This way's faster." Another instant jolt and they were standing before the Fountain Of Magical Brethren in the Atrium.

Harry was instantly on guard, his magical shield at it strongest in case he had popped right into a firefight. He didn't need to worry as he looked around him, he saw the battle was already over.

If the scene he had seen the Ministry in at the end of his fifth year was anything to compare to, this time it was much worse. The fountain this time had been completely reduced to rubble. A small stream of water gently flowing out from the pile of rock, flooding the ground and turning what dust it touched to grayish mud.

A small group of Aurors were in a corner of the Atrium trying to put out a small blaze by shooting jets of water from their wands. Medics rushed about tending to the wounded. Harry reached out with his magic and felt that the anti apparation wards were still intact. Not that it was going to prevent Voldemort from making an appearance. He had seen the monster tear through the wards after his duel with Dumbledore.

The fireplaces lining the sides of the Atrium were constantly bathed in green firelight. Non stop people were flooing in. Dumbledore had yet to appear for there must have been a serious traffic build up. Harry noted with slight amusement that the old man had forgotten about this little fact and that he could have gotten Harry to teleport him here directly.

The walls around him were covered in scorch marks and the occasional hole. Some Medics were throwing conjured sand onto the floor to soak up the blood and water.

A loud crumbling sound caught Harry's attention as one the Atrium's support pillars gave way. Its concrete giving way to the multiple curses it must have sustained. Slowly the pillar started to sway towards the center of the Atrium.

"Merlin be damned! Get out of the way! Levitation charms!" An Auror roared as he saw the falling pillar." Immediately five Aurors fired levitation charms, halting the pillars movements.

"Professor, transfigure that pillar into something small while I hold it up." Harry addressed McGonagall as she prepared to help. Reaching out with his hand, Harry let his magic flow. Gripping the air before him as if it were a miniature of the pillar, he slowly twisted his wrist straight.

The Aurors were slightly surprised to see the pillar suddenly move back into place and turned around to see a young man holding out his hand and a woman running towards them.

Harry released his hold when the Professor had transfigured the pillar into a smaller chunk of rock. Harry's respect of her profession went up a notch, the transfiguration of rock was no easy task, most Wizards and Witches lacked the skill to transfigure any rock bigger than a desk.

Jogging up to the Aurors who now had their eyes on him, Harry caught a bit of their conversation with McGonagall.

"Here with Dumbledore. We just got the notice. The Headmaster's still caught up in the floo." Harry heard as he came up beside Minerva.

"What's the situation?" Harry paused looking at the stripes of cloth on each of the men's shoulders. The highest Auror rank was first class, fifth rank, the lower being third class, first rank. The ranking Auror at the moment was the one standing before the Transfiguration Professor, second class, fourth rank.

"Who are you?" The man asked, his eyes scanning Harry.

"It's alright he's with me." McGonagall said.

"Harry Potter." Harry answered swiftly. Harry gritted his teeth in slight irritation as each of the men's eyes did that familiar flick up to his scar. After all the years, he had gotten accustomed at catching the slight movement of people's eyes as they did that.

"What's the situation?" Harry repeated himself.

"Wills Harrington, Auror second class, fourth rank, sir." The man suddenly stood straighter as he gave a salute to Harry. McGonagall just looked surprised as did some of the lower ranked Aurors. Those that did know, however followed.

"We were attacked by You-Know-Who personally with the aid of about thirty Death Eaters approximately thirty minutes ago. six minutes later Aurors were dispatched via the floo when news got out. None of the anti apparation wards have been damaged despite He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Apparating through them. We belief the attack started at the visitors entrance before proceeding towards this location." The man said quickly.

"We engaged He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named here in the Atrium while the Death Eaters attacked and destroy the rest of the Ministry."

"What intensity of damage are we talking about?" Harry interrupted.

"Mostly moderate fire damage sir, nothing like what you see here. The Death Eaters were more concerned with the destruction of documents rather than the killing of the late shift workers."

"I take it Voldemort held you and you men here at bay then."

"Affirmative sir. We were unable to progress to the other parts of the Minister. About ten minutes ago He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the rest of the Death Eaters left via portkey despite the presence of new portkey wards." The man said.

Harry nodded indicating he head enough. "Where's your commanding Auror?"

"KIA." Was the man's reply.

Harry grimaced slightly. He didn't want to know what the death toll was. From the amount of wounded lying around, most of them Aurors. Knowing Voldemort he had estimated the death toll around at least 30 Aurors.

"Auror Harrington, you're in charge until Professor Dumbledore arrives. No one else is to relieve you of your command except the Professor. I am now going to visit the Department Of Mysteries regarding the ineffectiveness of the anti apparation and portkey wards." Harry commanded.

"Yes Sir." The man said saluting.

"Resume what you were doing." Harry said dismissing the man.

"Mr. Potter. Will you please tell me what just happened?" Professor McGonagall said with a look of confusion on her.

"I'm the Phoenix Lord Professor. It means I am their top authoritative figure." Harry explained.

"Wah? How?" The woman was generally confused now.

"You'll find out tomorrow. I believe your skills could be useful here Professor. Tell Professor Dumbledore when he gets here that I would be in the Department Of Mysteries." Harry didn't wait for a reply. He quickly left the head of Gryffindor behind as he fast walked towards the elevator at the end of the Atrium.

XXXXX

Jabbing the number nine button after the grills closed with a loud bang. The lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. Harry silently mused why the Ministry didn't switch to the new more silent Muggle elevators. He concluded that as long as it worked they didn't really need to change it.

The lift came to a loud halt, "Department Of Mysteries." The cool female voice stated. Screeching the grills opened to a corridor lit by torches. Before him was a familiar black door guarded by two hooded Unspeakables sitting behind a table.

When he and his friends had last been here, they had been surprised by the lack of guards. He now knew why. Voldemort and his men had personally dispatched of them before hand. It was the reason why the Death Eaters had been able to ambush them.

As he got nearer both men stood up. "State your name, rank and purpose." The Unspeakable to the right spoke out, his voice muffled yet clear.

"Harry James Potter, Lord Phoenix, visiting Room Of Unknown Magic and Head Unspeakable's Office." Harry stated as he approached them.

"Identification." The man on the left pointed to a small tray before him. The tray held a small needle and a piece of parchment.

Nodding to show he knew what was expected of him, Harry picked up the needle and pricked his finger. Holding his finger and squeezing it above the parchment, he let a small drop of dark red blood fall.

The liquid hit the parchment only to be absorbed by it. Slowly words appeared.

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord Of The Phoenix_

_Order Of Merlin First Class_

_Grand Sorcerer_

_Master Warlock_

"The Head Unspeakable is expecting you Lord Phoenix." One of the men said to Harry who nodded.

Satisfied the men gave a salute. Harry returned the greeting and walked around the desk. As he walked over a threshold the door swung open on its open accord. Stepping into the circular room, Harry observed the black ceiling, floor and doors. The doors were identical, unmarked and stationed at regular intervals around the room. Between each door was a single candle holder with three blue flamed candles.

A click indicated the shutting of the door behind him. A great rumbling noise followed and the walls started rotating. Harry let his vision blur so as to prevent getting dizzy. The blue flamed candles soon became a singular line of blue streaking around the room. Slowly the rumbling died down and the room stopped spinning.

It was an ingenious piece of work. The spinning room created a constantly moving environment the rooms moved with the doors constantly. This prevented anyone from portkeying into the department of Apparating as the location was never the same.

Taking a deep breath Harry spoke out loud, "Harry James Potter, Room Of Unknown Magic." A several clicks was heard coming from his left. Turning he watched the door slowly swing open. A bright glare flooded the room. Proceeding through the door, Harry shut his eyes momentarily before opening them.

He was in the Room Of Time. Relentless sounds of ticking assaulted his ears. The room was filled to the brim with every single type of clock imaginable. Throughout the room, desks were positioned closely, atop each of them one or more clocks sat.

At the far end of the brightly lit room was the source of all the light. A towering crystal bell jar emitted the dancing diamond array of light. Navigating around the desks, Harry approached the door at the end of the room, stopping for a while to admire the bell jar.

Ginny had been correct. It was indeed marvelous to watch. At the heart of the giant human sized jar was a singular egg floating on the current of the billowing wind within the jar. Slowly Harry watched as the wind lifted the egg upwards.

Fine cracks appeared as the chick hatched. Drifting further up, the egg fell apart rapidly and a wet baby bird emerged. It soon rapidly grew, its skin turning from pale white to a nice shade of brown. Shafts emerged from its skin, elongating quickly, before bursting open to reveal bright blue feathers. The hummingbird mature to adulthood as it rose with current, its wings beating so fast they blurred.

It buzzed downwards and slowly its beatings stopped. The bird's feathers regained their sheaths , which reentered its body. Its skin going from that handsome brown back to its pale white. The bird now a chick grew damp before tucking its head between its legs as a shell formed over it. The light blue egg floated gently back towards the bottom of the bell jar where it settled in a nest.

Tearing his eyes away from the process which was to repeat itself over and over for ever, Harry moved towards the door by the bell jar. It swung open and Harry stepped through.

Hearing the click behind him, Harry took a deep breath before he opened his eyes. The room was dark, lit dimly by the glowing blue flames of the torches around the room. Its ceiling was high, ten meters or so. But what made this room special to Harry was its contents.

Around him stood shelves upon shelves of glass spheres which glowed a dull silvery light within them. Prophesy spheres. His eyes flicked to the right where a shelf was. Unlike the others, this one was mostly empty. Stepping closer he observed a few dusty glass globes, each giving of its own silver hue. They didn't interest him, only one of them did. Fixing his glare on a single empty indentation, his eyes moved slowly down. Written in small spidery writing were the words.

_14th February 1979_

_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D_

_Dark Lord_

_And (?)Harry Potter_

A single prophecy from Sybill Promethei Trelawney to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It was his prophesy.

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath as he forced down age old memories. This was not exactly his most favorite place in the Ministry.

Tearing his gazed from the shelf, he quickly paced to the door at the other end. Not waiting for it to open, Harry grabbed the handle and pulled. Before him lay his destination, the Room Of Unknown Magic. It too like most of the other rooms was lit by the blue candle and it was a long corridor. However it was slightly different, throughout the corridor there were doors lining the sides, each leading to unknown rooms. Only one door interested him here. All the doors were unmarked but Harry knew which one he wanted. He stopped before the fifth one on his right. Slowly reaching out a hand, Harry stroked its handle gently, as If caressing a baby. A soft click was heard and the door swung open.

Torches flared to life as he entered. The orange glow illuminated the room to reveal a single dark blue orb supported upon a pedestal. From what he had seen so far and judging from the lack of damage, the Department Of Mysteries was one of the places the Death Eaters had problems penetrating during the attack.

Removing his eye band and dropping his illusion Harry truly looked upon the artifact. It emitted a dark deep blue sparkle that slowly switched to a softer hue and back again. Mesmerized but the slow sparkle within it, Harry stared attentively. Reaching out with a hand he caressed and ran his palm over the smooth cool surface.

Small tiny jolts of current went up his arm and spread over his body. Accepting the gentle flow of power at first, Harry relaxed. Slowly he begun to force against it, pushing that power back into the orb and slowly adding his own.

As soon as he had started this the orb had begun to loose it deep blue hue and had turned bright blue. One could now clearly see what was going on within the thing. A white maelstrom of swirling substance could be seen. As he poured more power into it the orb glowed brighter. Finally the end came when a large explosion of light filled the room, blinding Harry and forcing his hand away.

Blinking his eyes, Harry noted the orb had returned to its original color of switching between dark and medium shades of blue. His work complete, Harry replaced his eye band, recast his illusion and left for the main revolving room again. The Sphere Of Ages had been recharged again.

Quickly walking by the Room Of Prophecies and the Room Of Time, Harry soon found himself back in the black revolving room. Walking right to the middle he heard the doorway he had come through click shut. The rumbling once again started as the walls spun at great speeds, the torches once again blurring to a thin blue line.

"Head Unspeakable's Office." Harry called out clearly.

Once more the room revolved, rumbling as it randomized the location of the rooms. Banging to a halt a door clicked open. Harry cracked his neck, stretching the aching muscles and walked onwards. He was greeted by a somewhat bustling room.

Unlike the other divisions of the Ministry Of Magic the Department Of Mysteries worked twenty four, seven. The whole department never truly ceased working. As soon as someone got off a shift for the night a new Unspeakable would take his place. At least most of them preferred to work during the day. Thus there were considerably less Unspeakables in the room he had emerged in.

In order to reach the Head Unspeakable's Office, Harry had to pass through the main working area for the Unspeakables. Like any other department, this workroom was well lit by white flamed candle. The candles floated unsupported by anything visible, the light given off resembled the same intensity one would achieve from a florescent lamp.

He tilted his head back slightly, allowing a mail bird to zip past. Harry briefly contemplated introducing the members of the Ministry to the conveniences of an intercom system. Flying post it notes while useful didn't quite have the same effectiveness.

In true professionalism, none of the Unspeakables paid him any notice except for a few that gave him a passing glance. Harry knew they recognized him, how could they not? He was the frigging Boy-Who-Lived-To-Somehow-Unknown-Become-The-Phoenix-Lord. At least they had the decency to not gawk at him.

The layout of the main work room was simply boring and simple. A plain square room, to allow one perfect visibility of the whole area and desks lined side by side with only three feet of space between them. At the far ends of the room there were a number of unmarked black doors. Each belonging to some of the much higher ranked Unspeakables.

Striding up to one of said doors, the emerald eyed man gave the door a sharp rapt.

"Come in." A male voice called out clearly.

Harry turned the handle and entered. The office was dimly lit, but one could make out it was very plain and empty of personal items. A couple of filing cabinets stood at one end of the office and a fire place at the other. Beside the door that Harry entered from was a navy blue three seat sofa. In the middle of the room was a desk. Two mahogany wooden chairs lay before the desk and a figure sat on a tall backed leather recliner on the other side.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, Lord Phoenix." The figure stood up bowed, and saluted. He was cloaked and his face shrouded in a darkness charm. All Unspeakables used it. The man was somewhat normal in statue, not overly muscled, large or tall. At first glance he would pass off as an ordinary Joe, but the man must have been skilled or reliable, if not he wouldn't be the head of the Unspeakables.

"Head Unspeakable." Harry nodded. "At ease and no need for the formalities, call me Harry, besides I'm not even part of the Ministry anymore.

"You may not want to be part of the present Ministry Harry, but wouldn't you give our department a chance? Also call me Aiden." The man said as he sat back down.

"Of course." Harry smiled as he wandlessly transfigured one of the wooden chairs into a comfortable armchair. "I know for a fact that your department is one of the only places that Voldemort hasn't yet been able to infiltrate. That and the Centaur Liaison Office."

The man snorted slightly, the Centaur Liaison Office was set up by the Ministry in order to help or provide any information to a centaur should they come. Unfortunately since its founding the Centaur Liaison Office had never been used and currently had only three employees. Anyone transferring to that particular department, should have easily figured out they were soon to be sacked.

"Our department prides itself in security Harry." The man said as he conjured up a tea set. "Where's have my manners gone. Forgive me. Tea, crumpets?"

"Thank you. Two lumps." Harry accepted his cup and proceeded to check it over with spells. The first, made the cup glow blue, indicating it hadn't been tampered with. The second, turned the tea green, there was no foreign matter within the drink. The third, gave the cup a faint white glow, indicating the drink was something herbal.

"Harry, one might get the impression that you didn't find me trustworthy with all the spells you are using. Even 'Mad Eye' Moody wasn't this paranoid." The man said interrupting Harry's fourth spell.

"You should know better than most about my trust in Ministry personnel, yourself included. Not that you would poison me, but you never know, even if it is conjured, it could be still tampered with."

"I assure you Harry. Everyone in our department is very loyal to the department. If they weren't they would be discovered soon. We routinely run a Veritaserum questioning session every fortnight to weed out any Death Eaters or Voldemort supporters." The man explained.

Harry seemed mildly impressed at the lengths the department head would go through.

"So, Harry what can I do for you?" The Head Unspeakable asked as he sipped the warm drink.

"As you no doubt know I have visited the Room Of Unknown Magic to reinforce the protections over a particular artifact." The man nodded his head, showing he knew which artifact it was that Harry referred to. "Another matter would be the strength of the anti apparation and portkey wards on the Ministry. May I enquire how they were set up."

"Ah!" The man nodded in understanding. "Yes, we have received reports from one of my men in the Auror division reporting that Voldemort had not only tore through the anti apparation ward six months ago but again last night through the newly constructed wards."

"Voldemort I understand, he's powerful enough. Professor Dumbledore himself could probably do so as well. What I am confused is how the Death Eaters made it out via portkey, despite the wards." Harry mused raising an eyebrow.

"I can explain that. When the wards were renewed last June they were designed in such a way that they would allow the leaving of personnel, but not the entering." The man explained

"I see." Harry said as he brought the tea cup to his lips, an unreadable look on his face. "I want you to select your best men and have the entire Ministry's wards stripped down and reconstructed." Harry placed the cup back on its saucer, where it gave a slight rattle. A frown came upon his features. Aiden's magic had left a faint imprint on the cup when he had summoned it. An imprint that Harry was somehow familiar with. His eyes narrowed beneath his blindfold and his eyes, already seeing through the piece of cloth, forced itself through the darkness charm.

"Yes sir. Sir?" The head continued as he saw the look on his superior's face.

"Weren't you surprised at all when of all people, me, Harry Potter was announced as the Phoenix Lord?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man seemed taken aback momentarily at the sudden topic chance but recovered. "You have been destined for greatness Mr. Potter. Even if not by your fame, you exploits speak for you. We know much about you Mr. Potter, even the prophecy that you are bound to. It would seem logical that some unknown twist of fate and history would always involve you."

"Yes." Harry said as a smile came upon his face. "One so young like me attaining such a high post does seem rather weird." Harry paused and fixed the man with a knowing look. "Much like yourself Aiden."

Aiden seemed taken aback. "Pardon?"

"You're not fooling me. Like me you may be young, but you have attained an extremely high ranking position in the Ministry. I'll admit that you are much more successful than I, in the fact that I am actually a few thousand years old." Harry said leaning back a small smirk on his face.

Aiden couldn't reply. He seemed slightly shocked.

"You may be good at your job and position Aiden, but at such a young age, one lacks experience. As shown by you inability to counter my sudden statement and hide your emotions well. Actually I should have realized your identity sooner but I have been somewhat distracted of late. Quite the surprise I must say."

"How?" The stunned man whispered.

"You must have forgotten that I am a Walker who is very experienced with the form of magic a Wizard or Witch uses. I am able to recognize and see magic. You forgot this little detail and accidentally used magic before me. I may have not been able to analyze it as it was simple conjuration, but by touching it I knew." Harry sat up straight again and waved his hands over his shoulder. Casting a locking and silencing charm he turned to the man before him. "Why don't you take off that hood, Nymphadora?"

XXXXX

He sat upon the soft green velvet lining of his arm chair. Before him lay a fire place. It's waving its bright red flames casting shadows of unseen horrors upon the back wall. Lord Voldemort sat within the confines of his soft comfortable arm chair.

None of his Death Eaters would ever see him in this state of comfort. Contrary to belief, he still needed to eat, not as much as regular humans needed to, one of his dark rituals had seen to that. Occasionally he'd indulge himself in a glass of fine wine. The three hundred year old bottle of red liquid had been a gift from one of his Death Eaters, it had come from one of his family's great vineyards.

His attack on the Ministry had gone well. The destruction of records, structures and deaths would knock the Wizarding world into panic. It was time. Time to show the world that Lord Voldemort had risen again. Power, he could feel it coursing through his veins, a newly acquired strength from another of his latest dark rituals. Just a few more and soon he would be able to rival the brat himself, possibly even outstrip him. The thought brought a smile upon his lipless mouth.

The Dark Lord let out a breath, a soft hiss emerged, together with a thin forked tongue. A new addition to his image, the serpent's tongue was the result of the dark ritual involving snake's venom.

Answering her master's call, the Dark Lord's familiar entered the room from a hidden passage.

"_You summoned me, Master?_"

"_Yes, Nagini. Tonight we will show the world my return. You will enjoy your feast tonight._"

If possible the snake seemed to hiss in content. "_Is it wise Master, I taste that you're wounded._"

Lord Voldemort looked downwards at his robes, a rapidly healing gash at his abdomen still oozed the thick black sludge he called blood. "_It matters not my pet. Soon I will be healed._" Indeed the wound was almost closed. He had taken most of the curses used by the Aurors without the aid of a shield. It had given them the impression that he was indeed immune to them. True, he was immune to most harmful curses, but one of the more senior Aurors had seen fit to use a dark cutting curse on him. Oh yes, he remembered the horror filled face of the surrounding men as he personally tore the whelp's head off.

With a slight sizzle and a few tendrils of smoke the injury ceased to exist. Lord Voldemort was whole again. He stood from the arm chair, a small flick of his wrist and the chair and decanter of wine was banished to a cupboard across the room. Wandless magic was becoming easier and easier every time. Soon the use of a wand would be obsolete.

Thirteen inches of yew emerged from his robes, held loosely and lovingly by pale skeletal finger. A complicated pattern was made, a small flash later and the illusion had settled in. Gone was the nicely decorated living room and personal retreat for the Dark Lord, instead was a cold dark barely illuminated dungeon.

"Wormtail." The monster barely whispered the command, yet by magic it was carried by the wind to it recipient.

"Y… you s… s… summoned Master." A man scuttled into the room via a side iron door.

Voldemort scowled in disgust at the sniveling worm as it attempted to kiss the hem of his robes. A truly worthless and pathetic excuse for a pureblood. At least he was somewhat useful as both a spy and entertainment.

"_Crucio_."

The servant's scream echoed around the room. Lord Voldemort closed his eyes enjoying the change in pitch as the spell worked its magic. A pure wave of contentment flooded his body from the dark magic's backlash.

It was believed that dark magic if uncontrolled, slowly drove one to insanity. Lord Voldemort disagreed, could he be tagged insane. Insane people weren't capable of controlling their actions and contemplating organized thought. The same could be said about the old fool. He wasn't the least bit dark, yet was somewhat barmy. No dark magic ever made anyone insane. It just removed one's inhibitions about certain things.

Voldemort swayed his wand away from the twitching man, cutting off the curse. For a slight moment, the Dark Lord held a small amount of respect for Snape, Malfoy and Potter. All three didn't show weakness when under the curse, only twitching. Bellatrix, he knew could remain silent under it, but she was too willing to please him. She knew he enjoyed her screams and thus refused to stay quiet. Too bad she had gone and lost her soul.

"Your arm." He commanded. He had no time for amusement this night. He would normally beat around the bush, pelting the worm with unanswerable questions before punishing him, but not tonight.

The Dark Lord lowered himself, clutching the forearm in a vice like grip in his right, he pressed his index finger to the blackened tattoo of a skull. Power flowed into his finger and into the mark. It burned red, symbolizing it accepted his magical signature and calling those he wanted to him.

He held on a little longer than necessary, his finger's contact with the mark causing Wormtail to scream longer. He released the arm and with a small kick, sent the man hurling into a wall at the end of the room where he lost consciousness. Ra Em's blood certainly had its advantages of gifting the drinker with superhuman strength. A soon as Peter had made contact with the wall, the first few of his Death Eaters begun to appear. Most were new recruits who formed a large ring around him after crawling and kissing his robes.

Soon enough his smaller inner circle begun to appear and they too formed a smaller circle. He could see one or two missing places within the inner circle. He attributed them to injuries sustained from the Ministry raid.

The Dark Lord remained silent and still till ever single person had turned up, even the wounded. His eyes scanned ever person as his pet snake slithered between their feet. They shivered and refused to meet his eyes as his gaze fell upon them.

Finally after ten minutes he hissed. "Serverus, report." His forked tongue flicking out, causing some of the Death Eaters to visibly flinch.

"My lord." The Potion's Master approached and bowed before him. "Both the boy and Dumbledore have left the school to sort things out at the Ministry. I believe they should be returning to the school any minute now."

"Any thing else my spy?" Voldemort hissed as he fingered his wand.

"No my Lord. Forgi…" Snape never managed to finish that sentence before he was hit by the unforgivable.

"I'm disappointed. Next time I hope you have more to say. You wouldn't want me questioning your loyalty."

"No my Lord. Never. I serve only you." The man remained in position throughout the curse, only twitching and short spasms were evidence he had been affected by it.

"Return to your post before the old man suspects anything." Snape walked backwards till he resumed his place in the inner circle before dissapparating.

"The wounded may return as well. The rest stay." Those having minor injuries were torn between staying with the Dark Lord any longer and leaving for the comfort of their homes where medical treatment awaited.

"Going somewhere Samson?" Voldemort called out to a retreating junior Death Eater. The man's eyes widened.

"No my Lord." The man was visibly terrified. He shifted his weight to his left leg as a small trail of red could be seen trickling beneath his robes from his right.

"Don't lie to me Samson. The Dark Lord knows all. You wish to escape my presence with such a minor injury?"

"Forgiv…"

"_Amputo._" The man howled in pain as his injured leg was ripped off. "Now you may leave. You two take him, you're excused." Two Death Eater spotting minor wounds escorted their wounded comrade away via a portkey.

"Now my faithful servants the time has come. The time when we celebrate my return to power. We shall now show the Wizarding world that the dark reign of Voldemort has begun." Lord Voldemort addressed his audience. A small cheer went up.

"Tonight we attack."

XXXXX

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks greeted as she threw back the hood, a weak grin on her face. She had returned her vocal cords back to their original state.

She looked like the same way she did all the time, heart shaped face and all. Harry suspected that her face was her own, it was only the hair she constantly altered. Right now it was a midnight black, very much like his.

"Good evening Tonks." Harry greeted.

"Funny." She muttered. "I somehow thought that it would be Dumbledore that figured it out first."

"Really? I'm flattered. That old codger's observation skills surpass my own. I have been dropping hints that his old house must have been Slytherin. He however has yet to admit it." Harry said brushing a piece of lint off his robes.

"Slytherin eh? Wait a sec." The metamorphmagus stood and moved to one of the filling cabinets on the wall. "Government member. Dumbledore. Albus." A fluttering sound of paper could be heard within its confines. It was a short while before it stopped and one of the drawers popped open. A yellow folder shot out and Tonks grabbed it.

Still standing she thumbed through it sometimes muttering words like. "Wow… I didn't know that?... He did?... Impossible… That's his age…"

Finished she stuffed it back into the drawer, which shut closed, before returning to her seat. "Slytherin, definitely Slytherin."

"Didn't you ever read his file before you went into his employ as a Phoenix Agent?" Harry asked somewhat amused.

"I did. It's just that the Professor has an extremely large file. It's filled with all the events he has done throughout his abnormally long life. Then there are all the rumors he starts or encourages that I don't even know what to believe in there." Tonks defended herself. "That and the records that I could dig up at the time only spanned the last hundred year."

"True, anything other than he was a Slytherin. I'm looking for good blackmail material." Harry said with a weird gleam in his eye.

"Well I'm normally not allowed to give out information, security reasons you know. However seeing as you are my boss, I'll make an exception." Tonks leaned forwards. "There was this one charge he had when he was seventeen. Both he and his twin brother Aberfroth had been arrested for drunk and disorderly behavior involving a convent of nuns. I can't tell you more."

"Really." Harry seemed interested. "Must ask him about that sometime, possibly in the presence of Minerva."

"Now back to the main topic of conversation Harry. How did you know it was me? Apart from my conjuration that is." Tonks asked suddenly serious.

"Like I said. I should have seen it earlier. I mean come on, what sort of Auror as clumsy as you could have made it through the academy without failing. Sure you had the metamorphmagus ability which counted for something, but think realistic, with the way you walk, you wouldn't last five minutes in a battle. It was definitely an act, Dumbledore must have seen through it if not he wouldn't have initiated you into the Order. He probably doesn't know about you being an Unspeakable, but he knows you aren't as clumsy as you make out to be. Also the excuse that you are a metamorphmagus and you constantly have problems adapting to your new feet doesn't really work all the time. An observant person would notice you hardly change most of your body except your hair style and color. True, changing your most outstanding feature does give the impression that you are different all the time, but it wouldn't last for ever. Currently I believe the old man thinks you are a well experience Auror who is hiding everything under an act of clumsiness." Harry explained to the now nodding Tonks who was committing this to memory.

"I was wondering though, how did you get around all the time, you're mostly in Hogwarts during the day and someone would miss you if you left Grimmauld Place during the night." Harry asked.

Tonks just smiled and held out a small hourglass attached to a gold chain. "I'm not as young as most people think Harry."

"Ah. I should have guessed you were using one of those." Harry said as another thought came to mind. "Come to think of it, I was actually very lucky that you were the one I ask to dig up dirt on Fudge. If it was someone else like Moody, they wouldn't have the resources to have gotten so much in such a short time." Harry got up from his chair, signaling the talk was over. "I would love to say longer Tonks but Dumbledore's waiting. Good luck." He waited till she had her hood back on before disabling the charms. "I'll see you soon."

"Harry wait" She called out as she recast the privacy charm. "What is the Sphere Of Ages?"

"Harry gave her a dry look, it's the power the Dark Lord knows not. Goodbye." He said, disabling the wards and walking out.

"You too Lord Phoenix." She replied in a male's voice.

XXXXX

Harry exited the revolving room and back to the elevator corridor. He never made it to the elevator as he soon found the Headmaster of Hogwarts awaiting him at the main entrance of the Department Of Mysteries.

"Ah Harry, my boy. I take it your errand here is complete." The old man asked.

"Yes." Harry said turning round momentarily to close the door. Both the Unspeakables stood up and gave him a salute in which he returned. "Thank you gentlemen." He said.

"Albus?" Harry questioned as he approached the wizened Wizard.

"I have settled the affairs here at the Ministry. Come, let us return to my office. Would you be so kind as to share in the experience of your special mode of transportation?"

"Gladly." Harry said as he grabbed hold of the Headmaster's forearm.

His teleportation was interrupted when elevator gave off a clanking sound of another lift approaching. The doors swung open to reveal McGonagall running towards them.

"Albus. Thank god I found you." The Professor panted out of breath, it looked as if she had been running the whole way.

"Calm down Minerva, what is it?" Dumbledore asked gently. Harry just looked on curious.

"Hogsmead. It's under attack."

Immediately Harry's hand went to his scar. He hissed in pain. A few seconds later he had blocked the connection. "He's ecstatic. I have never felt him this happy. This is bad. We need to go. Minerva, you stay here."

Harry grabbed Dumbledore and vanished in a whirlwind of flames.

XXXXX

Fools, these pathetic Mudbloods were. They feared him so and yet they fail to erect the correct protections. Another thing he had to thank the idiots at the Ministry for. If Fudge were a Death Eater he would have been rewarded beyond his wildest dreams for laying the red carpet out for him.

The magical world of Britain was practically defenseless. The most the Ministry had done was hand out self defense leaflets and increased the number of Auror patrols around top official's homes. The leaflets themselves were useless.

Stunning and disarming spells indeed. Useless against the power of the Unforgivables.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." He spoke as a man emerged from a store, wand drawn ready to defend his home. 'How the brave and mighty have fallen.'

Around him his servants, the Death Eaters were laying waste to the town of Hogsmead. Stores and homes had been set alight, their occupants sealed within, suffering as the fires slowly consumed them.

Those that had made it out onto the street had either being tortured or killed. He could see out the corner of his eyes, Lucius was currently in the process of using an acid blood spell on a Mudblood Witch. Avery, joining him in torturing the husband with a flesh stripping hex.

He would have joined in with the festivities, but he had pressing matters in this town. As per Wormtail's directions he headed towards Honeydukes.

A passing Wizard ran by. His hands unnaturally fast, snaked out and caught hold of the fleeing man. Lifting him off his feet by the collar and holding him before his face, Lord Voldemort bared his fangs and forked tongue. The man promptly lost control of his bladder.

'Pathetic.'

Punching his hand into the man's stomach, he broke skin and muscle. Grabbing onto his target, he tossed the man into the sky, his entrails still within Lord Voldemort's grasp.

'Just like fishing.' He thought as he admired the perfect parabolic arc the man made as he came crashing down, intestines still attached.

He released his hold on the chunk of meat. What a sight. A man with his stomach strewn across the pavement, puddles of blood everywhere, bodies dying, people screaming and building all around burning.

"Leave some alive." He called out. The survivors would spread stories and push the Wizarding world further into fear. He didn't say to leave them unharmed though. One or two missing limbs still ensured their survival. He had made one thing clear tonight. No killing curse, no Cruciatus, only honest to goodness physical torture spells. He wanted blood. He wanted a scene so horrific the image would burn itself into the minds of all who read tomorrows paper. Harry Potter's front page as Phoenix Lord would be replaced by Lord Voldemort's massacre. Hope would be replaced by fear and despair.

Muggles were sometimes right. 'It's better to rule in hell than to serve in heaven.'

He now stood before Honeydukes and stared at the bright yellow sign. Sweets. He scowled at the old fool Dumbledore's number one obsession. If it weren't for what was inside the store, he would have leveled it just to spite the old codger.

The building was probably the only one untouched by the Death Eaters. He had warned his men not to scratch it. They weren't foolish enough to disobey him.

"_Explodra_." He hissed as the spell streaked towards the front door. The entire front of the building was demolished. Glass and small packets of candy flew into the air. He stepped in, picking his way around the rubble.

The basement's entrance was located at the back of the shop. 'So be it.'

"_Reducto_." The red curse blew a hole in the wall. Clouds of white smoke and dust filled the air. He held his breath. He spotted it, a simple wooden stairway leading down.

He slowly descended into the dark hole. His night vision proved useful as he saw all. Bottles upon bottles lay around the place. All of them stocked up with sweets. There it was in the corner. Just as Wormtail had said. The secret passage to Hogwarts.

Imagine his surprise when a strong shock went up his arm when he touched the loose tile. His hand snapped back, tendrils of black smoke curling upwards from his finger tips. The passage way had been sealed and probably collapsed like the others Wormtail had scouted out.

The rat would pay. But first.

He drew out a small device from his robes. A small glass marble. Pressing his wand to it he uttered a single phrase. "Activate." He tossed it to the ground and tore through the anti apparation wards.

He appeared in the middle of the street.

"Enough Death Eaters. Retreat." They began portkeying out. Lord Voldemort stayed behind a few more seconds to cast a killing curse at a small girl cradled in her mother's arms, before dissapparating.

Minutes later, Honeydukes went up in flames as the small device exploded releasing the power equal to a stockpile of TNT. So much for the old fool's number one obsession.

XXXXX

Harry appeared as he heard a killing curse being cast. He watch in horror as the green light hit a small girl within her mother's arms.

His senses told him there were no more Death Eaters around, forgetting about the fires he rushed towards the sobbing mother.

She was in hysterics, rocking back and forth cradling and whispering to her dead child.

"Madam, what was her name?" Harry asked. The woman ignored him and continued to cry. "God damn it woman. What was her name." He yelled as he delivered a slap.

It seemed to work. The woman snapped out of it to stare at him with dead eyes. "Samantha." She choked out.

"Her full name please." Harry demanded.

"Leave us alone. Please." The woman looked away.

"I can help, give me her full name." Harry tried to pry with legilimency but failed, the woman's mind was too confused at the moment.

"Williams, Samantha Sabrina Williams." The woman spoke after a few seconds.

"Thanks." His power suddenly flared. A strong warm wind kicked up as in blew all around him. The force of the winds extinguished some of the nearby fires. A brilliant white halo glowed as Harry let most of his power out. His illusions dropped as he slowly grew in size and matured to a young man in his thirties. Twin golden wings sprouted from his back and his hair elongated.

A sudden explosion of power burst from the ground. His hair blew in the wind, lashing out in various directions above him. A second burst ripped his blind fold off and for once Dumbledore received a true glimpse of Harry's eyes.

They glowed an eerie green glow with a single black iris in the middle. Power seemed to radiate out from them, power he had only heard about in myths and story books. For once in his life Dumbledore felt truly afraid. The power he could sense just by looking in Harry's eyes felt unlike anything he had ever seen before. The power of the wards of Hogwarts was nothing compared to this. Harry could probably tear them up if he wanted to.

Dumbledore was glad that there was no one else near them at the moment, anyone else apart from him would have gone into shock, the mother didn't count, she was already in shock.

Harry ignored the looks and concentrated on his spell. He stated into blank space, vividly picturing the face of the little girl. She had a round shaped face, much like her mother. Cute dimples lay on either side of her cheeks and a small nose with a mole on one side. Straight blond hair cascaded down her shoulders. He didn't know what her eye color was as she had died unconscious and so he gave her one.

"_Panacea Detineo Excessus._ _Calo Immortalis Anima Samantha Sabrina Williams._" He chanted over and over again as he waved his arms in a complicated pattern. "_Panacea Detineo Excessus._ _Calo Immortalis Anima Samantha Sabrina Williams._"

His vision switched to that of images of death and decay. He found himself in a swamp. Rotting trees and vegetation lay everywhere. It was night and the place was illuminated by a full moon. Dark water splashed at his boots. He stood upon an island in the swamp. There were other small plots of land where trees grew. His had a dying tree, it was yew. The tree of death.

He spread his arms and felt the connection with the land. Pain, suffering and death filled his senses, but within it he found something, a small spark of life. He held onto all the feelings and pulled. He could feel it, a cold chill ran up his arms and into the pit of his stomach. A sense of euphoria ran in his blood, but he ignored it.

This was what he needed to power his spell with, death. The least understood aspect of magic, black magic. It was dangerous to those who couldn't accept it for what it was. Most saw black magic as one dealing with death and pain. Harry disagreed. Black magic indeed brought with it death and pain, but it also brought with it renewal and a chance of new life. That was the small spark he felt earlier. Black magic was not evil, just dangerous and misunderstood.

"_Panacea Detineo Excessus._ _Calo Immortalis Anima Samantha Sabrina Williams._" He chanted once again and released his hold on the magic. It pushed its way out through his arms and into the surroundings. Harry felt the warmness seeping back in, this was what one looked forwards to when casting black spells. The feeling of warmness after the release of the spell, not the euphoric feelings of power. To do so would be to fall to the darkness like his old friend.

"_Panacea Detineo Excessus._ _Calo Immortalis Anima Samantha Sabrina Williams._" The spell was complete. Slowly the air before him gained a white tint and solidified.

A silver apparition formed in the air. She was just as he imagined her. The ghost of Samantha Sabrina Williams floated before him.

The mother of the girl had stopped crying after the first explosion of power and was now staring at the ghost of her daughter in shock.

"Samantha." Harry addressed her. "It's not your time to leave this world yet. Do you wish to remain?"

"I want my mommy." The voice came from both the ghost and her body.

Harry nodded. "Your mommy wants you back as well. I can help you, if you let me." She nodded.

Harry slowly raised his arm to hug the girl. "Close your eyes my dear. Don't be scared. This will tickle a bit."

She smiled and gave a short giggle. "I like you eyes Mr. they're pretty." She commented as she opened her arms.

"Really?" Harry said amused as he came closer.

"She says you should show them more often." Harry looked at her startled.

"Pardon?"

"She says your eyes are beautiful. I think so to." The girl had shut her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Who said my eyes are pretty?" Harry asked interested.

The girl gave a giggle. "She did." The girl pointed to someone behind him. Harry didn't turn. There couldn't be anyone behind him. There was a solid wall.

His arms touched the child as an icy chill washed over him. He had experienced this many time when he was a child. He had felt it the first time when he accidentally walked through Nearly Headless Nick.

The chill vanished as did the apparition, instead a small glowing ball of light hover before Harry. Quickly Harry grabbed it and moved towards the mother. She obediently handed him her daughter's body.

Kneeling and supporting her with an arm and his left leg. Harry gently forced the glowing ball into the girl's chest.

A few seconds later. The child gasped as she drew in a fresh breath of air. The mother squealed in happiness as she pried her child from him, muttering thanks as she inspected her baby.

The girl's eyelid lifted and both the mother and Dumbledore gave a gasp. Harry only smiled back as he lock eyes with her. He didn't know what eye color she had, so he giving her his. Thank god she loved his.

"Merlin. Her eyes." The mother turned her head looking from Boy-Who-Lived to her daughter. "They are the same. Both of you."

Harry realized he had toned down his power and his eyes had returned to normal.

"She says you shouldn't hide your eyes." The girl spoke suddenly.

"Who?" Harry asked still curious.

"The lady with red hair. You both have the same eyes. Didn't you see her? She is still behind you. She's always behind you."

A chill ran down Harry's spine and he pivoted. He eyes wide as he scanned the area behind him. There was no one. He turned back eyes wild.

"You can see her?" Harry said kneeling beside the girl.

"She disappearing, but I see her. She's beside you now, her hands on your shoulder."

It was true. He felt a slight weight on his left shoulder, it was faint like the weight of the fabric of his robes. He slowly reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder where the hand would have been.

"She say's she's very proud of you and she loves you very much." The little girl said as she squinted.

"**Goodbye my son."** The voice drifted away.

Harry shot up in panic as a voice whispered in his ear. He tripped as his back rested on the wall of a building. He was in shock. His breaths came in sharp bursts. He vaguely registered a spell hitting him. It must have been a calming charm as he felt his head slowly clear and his heart rate slowed.

His mum had always watched over him. He felt tears come to his eyes. His mum had always protected him. No wonder he survived his first fifteen years relatively unharmed. He always thought it had been luck but now he knew better.

She was here, following him wherever he went. She was always with him, but he couldn't see her, couldn't touch her, and couldn't talk to her.

Maybe if he tried too…

"_It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_." An old memory surfaced.

Harry blinked his eyes and opened them to concerned blue ones staring into his own.

"Are you alright my boy?" Dumbledore asked as he laid a wrinkled hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry shook his head and massaged his temples. "I so need a pensieve."

In true Dumbledore fashion, the old man threw his head back and laughed at the joke. "Harry, you never cease to amuse me."

Harry scowled playfully despite the situation. "I don't know how many more surprises my mind can take old man."

Aurors were beginning to apparate in to rescue and tend to the wounded.

Harry turned to the mother who was now cradling her sleeping daughter. She was staring at him in awe. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed. "Yes madam. I'm Harry Potter and would you be as kind as to not mention what I just did this evening to anyone."

She nodded.

"Thanks." Turning to Dumbledore he spoke. "Come lets go help the rest."

"Have you ever thought about writing a book my boy?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

"No, but I'm having second thoughts now." Harry said as he moved towards Honeydukes.

Suddenly he felt an influx of magic in the air. Wasting no time he threw up a shield around Dumbledore and the woman. He however wasn't fast enough to include himself. An explosion ripped the sweet shop to shreds. Shrapnel hurled in all directions slicing and mutilating nearby people and buildings.

Harry registered a thick bar of metal impaling him before he was tossed across the street as darkness claimed him.

XXXXX

The man took a breath of midnight air, his sensory neurons in his nasal passage told him the air was cold. Smell on the other hand he couldn't quite discern. He could tell the obvious like smoke and poison but anything else was fuzzy. Thus he had a new way to smell air, by taste. His forked tongue slipped out into the cold air, its saliva collecting scent particles in the air and bringing them back into his mouth. Each forked end inserted into an organ at the roof of his mouth.

Instantly a wealth of information entered his brain. The smells of the night air. He could taste the scent of humans all around him, the smell of grilled meat somewhere and the smell of smoke. London's air was always much cleaner during the night. Less pollution from the Muggle's steel contraptions. Tonight, all that would change.

Diagon Alley will become a whirlwind of flames and so shall London when the magical fire spread.

Raising his skeletal hand, Lord Voldemort smiled. "_Enjoying the view Potter_?" He hissed. "Death Eaters, Attack."

The vision became blurred as explosions rocked London city.

XXXXX

Crying.

Someone was crying.

"Harry…"

He could catch snippets of conversations and crying. Someone was crying.

"Should be dead…"

he tried to open his eyes, but they weren't cooperating. They felt so heavy.

"Pass me that bottle of…"

A sharp pain was felt in his right forearm, something cold had been injected into him.

"Pretty bad shape…"

"Don't worry…"

Gathering his strength he forced his eyelids again. He needed to inform the Headmaster about Diagon Alley.

His strength ebbed away again. He was growing weaker. He needed strength and healing. He had no idea what his body had been through, but from the unresponsiveness and sounds of his audience, it was definitely bad.

Awareness of the pain he should be feeling made his brain accept the sensory input from his nerves. There could be only one word to describe what he felt.

Pain.

Lots of it.

Harry tried to think of a spell he had ready for a time like this, but was interrupted by the pain. It was oozing throughout his body, clinging to him like it was a second skin and then he came, a pressure on his chest. He could not breath, his lungs were collapsing. The lights filtering through his eyelids were dimming.

All he could hear was, "We're loosing him. Get me that potion._ Sanatio_."

A small pop and spattering was heard. His face felt wet, he realized it wasn't raining water but blood.

"Oh Merlin! Shit! He's loosing blood."

Harry's entire world was red now, and he could feel his heart lumbering to keep pace with the blood he was spurting. His body was giving out on him. Without magic to keep it corporal, it would soon degrade completely. He cursed himself for using such a high maintenance container to house his soul. He tried once more to unleash a spell but failed. The pain was too great. His soul was being ripped out.

"Oh Merlin!" Someone gasped as Harry felt the spattering cease.

Harry felt his heart seize and stutter. He tried to move, to do anything to remain semi conscious, but his strength failed him.

Then all lights went out for the Walker Of Time.

XXXXX

Ron was in panic, he didn't really show it, but then again he was pacing. Ginny was crying, Hermione was in hysterics, Neville had fainted, again. Luna seemed to be the only one able to cope with what was going on. The small Ravenclaw was currently dashing across the ward, grabbing bottles of potions and passing them to Madam Pomfrey as she injected them directly in to Harry's blood stream.

Everyone had been woken up by the explosion in Hogsmead. Ron and the gang, like everyone else had rushed to the main doors of Hogwarts to see the Headmaster running up to them levitating the bloody body of his best friend, Harry James Potter.

As per standard Death Eater tradition before an attack, anti apparation and portkey wards had been erected. Thus Dumbledore had dragged Harry up to the castle, big metal beam sticking out of his chest and all.

The group had of course demanded to be let into the hospital wing immediately. In all the confusion of patients being brought in from Hogsmead, no one tried to evict them. Madam Pomfrey, on seeing them, asked them to help her stabilize Harry.

Harry was in a bad shape. He had a large steel beam sticking out of his chest. Madam Pomfrey had said it had severed his spine and tore out one of his lungs. Luckily his heart was still intact.

Of course their help only got so far as to remove is upper robes. Upon seeing the gaping hole in his chest, Neville had fainted. Ron being near the back had revived him only to spew his stomach into a bedpan at the sight of Harry's openly beating heart. The three of them, Luna, Neville and himself had managed to help the matron.

That was until one of Harry's main arteries had blown a fuse, and in doing so splattered everyone in blood. Both girls screamed, and Neville fainted, the bottle of potion he carried, crashing to the floor.

Seeing him in shock, Madam Pomfrey had asked him to stand by. Feeling helpless and with nothing to do, he begun to pace.

'Don't you dare die Harry. Cause if you do, I would personally kick your balls when I die.'

XXXXX

Harry was aware he was elsewhere, and it was a familiar place. Despite his inability to move, he reached for his chest but found it whole and unmarked by the steel bar that had impaled him. He let out a sigh of relief.

Then he stopped. He had felt himself emotionally let out the sigh, but no air passed out of his lungs. He was not breathing, he did not feel the need to breath. He put his hand on his chest, feeling the first pulsation of a single heartbeat, flowing slowly through him, and with that single heartbeat a dull tug of pain.

He was trapped within heartbeats and his consciousness was within his mind. Outside in the real world, his body was body was fighting its last desperate seconds to keep him alive. White mana burned in the back of his mind like hot coals, his chest ripped open and his body splayed in blood.

He looked around. He was in his mind, in the place he found the most comfort in, the place he found secure and protected. Hogwarts Castle, his first home.

It was an exact replica of the millennia old castle except it lacked any occupant besides himself. A fact that Harry was grateful for. He didn't think it would be a good thing having Voldemort or his Death Eaters prancing about in his head.

He took a deep breath, or at least tried to. It didn't work. Reality smashed back to him. He was just a man, a dying man.

Harry's lips formed a thin line, and he decided what he would do. When he reentered his body, reentered time, he would be overwhelmed by the pain, mere seconds from permanent loss of his consciousness. The prophecy may have prevented him from dying, but he wasn't looking for a lifetime in a comatose state. He would have to start the casting of his spell here and hope that his transference back to real time would not interrupt it at all.

More than hope, he was betting everything he had on it.

He mentally shaped the spell, fashioning it, he was aware of the white blaze in his physical mind. He pressed the mana into the proper shape, grasping it firmly, and willed himself back into his body.

The pain was like slamming into a brink wall at full run, and Harry wanted to gasp, but there was no air to reach his lungs. He almost forgot his intentions and let the spell slip away, but instead grabbed the white searing blaze in his mind and shoved into the framework of his spell.

Then he let the spell loose, the darkness pressing in on his eyes from all sides.

It worked.

It was a simple curative, the most basic healing spell. his body trembled, and he could feel the slightest trickle of air dribble into his lungs, cold as a stream off a glacier.

Again, he thought, and pulled at the white energy, the memories of farms and fields, into his mind. Without thinking he stuffed it into the same framework.

The shock was the same, the next breath a bit stronger. His heart made a staccato like beat form the interruption, then thundered strongly in his chest.

He noticed dimly that someone or something was pouring white mana into him, keeping him alive as long as possible. 'Thanks mum.'

Again, he thought and pumped more white mana into the spell. He jerked in a spasm and coughed up fresh pinkish blood. The darkness started to recede from around him.

He now felt safer. He pulled the mana at will. White and green for healing, black to knit together torn cartilage and bone, blue to determine and stem the mental loss as well as to regenerate damaged nerves, red to surge through the blood stream, replacing the loss fluids, regenerating muscle and replacing strength.

He fed on all five colors of magic.

Finally he stopped, breathing hard. The hole in his chest and shattered spine had been remade. He leaned over and coughed up a long congealed strand of black reddish blood, the last tatters from his punctured lungs.

He opened his eyes, his friends and the Hospital Matron were looking at him in surprise. He looked down. The top half of his robes had been cut off and the rest covered in blood. Actually everything was covered in his blood. The floor, the windows, the bed, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, everything.

He gritted his teeth as the last remnants of pain ebbed away. Knocking on Death's door was really a bitch and he couldn't even open his eyes to see his mother. Fuck.

"How did you just accomplish that Mr. Potter?" The voice of the Matron caught his attention.

"Magic." He winked at the Matron. "I'll explain everything later. Where's Dumbledore."

"He left when he got wind of an attack in Diagon Alley." Luna said undisturbed that she was currently cover head to toe in blood.

At that moment an Auror rushed into the room. "Madam Pomfrey, have your people clear the beds. We're expecting more wounded. You-Know-Who just hit Ottery St. Catchpole."

Both the Weasleys and Luna paled.

"Damn." Harry said springing out of bed. As he vanished his robes, a cleaning spell cleared up most of the blood on himself. Unconcerned that he was in his boxers, he opened a trans planar portal. A set of dark green battle robes and armor fell out of it, together with a small assortment of daggers, wrist blades and swords.

Buckling on the armor and robes. He selected six daggers, attaching each to various parts of his body. He kicked up a pair of Japanese katanas and banished the rest back into the portal before closing it.

"Don't try to stop me." He looked at his friends and the Matron as he tied a band of cloth over his eyes. "This time it's personal. Oh and Hermione an infusion of unrefined white mana helps the healing process. Get the DA members up here."

With that he gave a nod to his still unresponsive friends before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

XXXXX

The cloaked man walked down the empty night street of London. He stared at the wall opposite him heavily covered in graffiti. Scowling in disgust he approached the telephone booth in front of it. Pulling the door open his eyes still on the wall he didn't catch the person standing within it.

"What the… Oh sorry, my good man." He said.

"You should be. _Avada Kedavra_." The man clearly a Muggle dropped dead to the ground. The man in the telephone booth snarled at the offending corpse and kicked it out of the booth.

Shutting the door he lifted up the receiver and dialed. Six… Six… Two… Four… Two…. The booth gave a slight shudder as it sunk into the ground. The Ministry had a couple of Muggle entrances into it, they were situated throughout the country and London city. This just happened to be the most popular one. The man didn't and never wished to know why. Anything to do with Muggles sickened him, except killing and torturing them that is.

A loud smooth female voice addressed him, "Welcome to the Ministry Of Magic. Please state your name and business."

A malicious smile came upon the mans face, a forked tongue darting out in glee. "Lord Voldemort here to launch a double surprise attack on the Ministry."

"Thank you, visitor, please take the badge and attach it to your robes." The smooth voice said again.

The phone rattled to deposit a single silver identity card with the red words.

**VISITOR**

**YOU-KNOW-WHO**

**PURPOSE**

**SECOND ATTACK UPON MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

The Dark Lord stepped out from the elevator. With slight amusement he noted that they had replaced the man at the wand inspection desk but not the security measures.

"Wand pl…" The man never finished as he was interrupted by the voice of the Dark Lord.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Voldemort flexed his fingers around his wand. In three minutes the rest of his Death Eaters would be in position, their infiltration from other entrances.

The Wizarding world wouldn't know what hit them.

XXXXX

Harry appeared in the field beside the Burrow. Not having any other place he could identify might have been why he chose that place. It was a good thing he did to.

A small squad of five Death Eaters was a hundred yards before him, their backs turned as they snuck up to the Weasley's home.

A small amount of anger sear in Harry's blood. They dared attack a place he called home. They would pay.

Concentrating on the spot before them he teleported in a flash of white light.

He reappeared in close proximity to the sneaking group. That meant less than two feet from the nearest Death Eater. Startled by the flash they each took a step back.

Harry didn't allow them the handicap of preparation. He swiftly buried his fist into the first man's face. The bone white mask shattering and embedding some of its smaller shard into the man's flesh. He followed up with a devastating knee into the man's crotch, causing him to double over, and a finishing uppercut to his jaw.

The man's head snapped backwards as a shower of blood sprayed into the air. The man had bitten off his own tongue, he would die soon enough from blood loss.

The others by now had recovered. The nearest raised his wand, but wasn't fast enough. Harry grabbed his arm as it came up, giving a short jab at the elbow joint, he was rewarded with a snap and a scream. Hammering the dislocated joint with his hand, creating another snap, Harry twisted the man's forearm and at the same time pulled his upper arm.

This counter allowed him to position the man facing forwards, intercepting his comrade's curses, while Harry held his arm behind his back. Luckily he did too. Both curses were dark and nasty. The Death Eater begun to scream as his flesh was pealed off and his blood acidified. A vicious punch to the man's spine snapped it in two. The vertebra propelled by the force of the punch drove itself through the man's abdomen and out. Acidic blood sprayed onto the third, Harry tossed the dying man onto him. The man screamed as more acid burned his skin.

A quick tug with his right hand and his Katana flew loose from its scabbard. The fourth man's wand dropped to the ground as both his hands reached for his neck. Crimson blood gushed out from his mouth and throat. The man gurgled as he choked on his supposed "pureblood" before collapsing.

Twirling side ways to let two curses fly by, he used the momentum to draw his second katana with his left. Harry dashed at the enemy. Three lightning quick slashes with both swords and the man literally fell apart. He failed to scream as both his arms, followed by his head dropped off. His body remained standing for a moment, before its center of gravity shifted and it dropped like a felled tree.

Harry turned, uncovered eyes scanning the last Death Eater. Emerald green eyes bore into brown. The man visible trembled, before bolting.

'No escape. No mercy.'

With superhuman speed he caught up to the guy. Lashing out, Harry grabbed the man's neck in a strangle hold. His left arm still holding the sword, tightened its grip as it crushed the man's windpipe. Raising his right, he stabbed the other sword into the man's back. The man gurgled as blood filled his lungs.

Harry pushed the man forwards, withdrawing the sword at the same time. In a quick scissors motion, flashed both swords horizontally, decapitating the Death Eater.

'Death.'

Harry did a blood slash with each sword, casting the blood aside from the blade before sheathing them. The Burrow would be safe for now. He understood what Voldemort was playing at. As much random attacks as possible to strike fear into the people's hearts.

In the distance, Harry could see a light show occurring as streaks of light flew into the night sky. The main village square was under attack.

In short bursts he teleported up the road, towards the chaos.

XXXXX

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The green light caught an unaware Auror on the shoulder as he dodged another oncoming curse. The man went limp, his momentum from dodging carrying him across the marble floor of the Ministry's Atrium. The body leaving a small path of clean floor in its slide across the dueling ground.

A flame curse followed the jet of green light. Engulfed in flames, a woman Auror, screamed in pain as she roasted alive within the raging inferno. Nearby teammates sprayed jets of water attempting to extinguish the magical fire. In doing so they were only distracted from their opponents and laid to waste as targets under a barrage of curses.

More magical fires sprung up as the Death Eaters switched to raze tactics. The water spewing out from the demolished fountain once again drenched the floor. Muttering a welding charm the Dark Lord sealed the hole and stemmed the flow of water.

The Aurors were now in full retreat, their forces thinned as they tried unsuccessfully to reply his attacks all over England. His Death Eaters pushed them back into the various departments with the used of flames and curses.

Suddenly with the battle almost won, a barrage of curses flew from a side entrance, the rainbow of light streams crashed into the Death Eater's backs. A whole line of the Dark Lord's servants went down in various stages of injury. Voldemort scowled as red and blue cloaked men begun to rush into the hall.

The Hit Wizards and Unspeakables had joined the defense.

Voldemort swore in Parseltongue and fired spells off at the newcomers.

"Retreat!" He hissed. His men, all green cadets, wouldn't be able to take on the battle hardened and well experienced Hit Wizards and Unspeakables. He should have brought more reliable men with him.

"_Explodra_!" He hurled the red explosion hex at one of the support pillars. The blast sent shrapnel and dust into the surroundings, his men portkeyed out under the cover.

"Retreat!" An Unspeakable roared as a section of the Atrium collapsed.

Voldemort sent a few more spells at the moving men and women before dissapparating out, a final explosion hex to another support pillar. The Ministry defenders ran for cover as one fifth of the ceiling came crashing down.

XXXXX

Placing a boot on the kneeling man's shoulder, he gave a push and tugged his sword out from the man's chest where it was embedded. The man fell backwards, dying as his once impaled heart begun spurting blood.

Returning his ward to its holster and repeating the blood slash and sheathing his sword, Harry inspected the town's center. Wounded, dying and dead Death Eaters lay around on the ground together with the bodies of Aurors and Hit Wizards. Those that were able to, tended to their wounded comrades. The Death Eaters were left alone to suffer their injuries, manpower was short and no one was interested in helping their attackers at the moment.

Dumbledore appeared just as he witnessed his student pull a sword out from a dying Death Eater. The old man winced as a spray of blood shot out from the man's chest cavity. The body fell to the ground, a small fountain of red thick liquid squirting up and down in height as the heart pumped. The man was good as dead when Harry withdrew the blade, blood being pumped out of the heart and around the body had a new destination, out through the chest. The man would die fast, lack of blood to the brain would kill almost instantly.

The old man looked away, he never did like death, bloodshed or suffering. It was against his morals, but he somewhat agreed with Harry's approach to the war. The Death Eater could only be beaten back with the same ruthlessness they dealt. It saddened him to see such things. Fifty years ago, after his defeat of the last Dark Lord, he himself had sworn off killing unless he really needed to.

"Harry." Dumbledore called out.

The-Man-Who-Lived turned to him, glowing emerald green eyes shone in the darkness, and an aura of power surrounded him. Light from the fires reflected off the wetness of his robes. Wetness that wasn't water but the blood of those he'd slain.

"Albus." The man greeted. "What's the situation in Diagon Alley?"

"Bad I'm afraid, child." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "The place has had its wards torn to shreds by the time I arrived. Not many were killed but the entire alley needs to be rebuilt.

"I doubt the Ministry would have the funds to cover such an extensive operation." Harry commented as he grabbed a passing Auror.

The woman looked at him in surprise before recognition flashed and her eyes did the usual flick upwards.

"Just so you know, there's a group of five disposed Death Eaters up the road in that direction." Harry pointed down a dirt road leading into the darkness. "Better take a few men with you. I'd doubt they would give you much trouble though."

The Auror nodded and ran off to a group that was helping the newly arriving crew from St. Mungo's.

"Harry could…" Dumbledore was interrupted by a whirling sound coming from within his robes.

For a moment Harry thought it might have been a Sneakoscope, he knew personally what they sounded like as he had one in his trunk for the entire third, fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts, too bad he never took notice of it.

The Professor withdrew as small glass ball and pushed a button. The whirling stopped and it flashed red. The Wizard's eyes widened for a second.

"Harry Privet Drive is under attack. The wards at your house just went off."

"Fuck! Come!" Harry grabbed Dumbledore's arm and shouted. "All Aurors, Hit Wizards and Unspeakables that are available, apparate to Privet Drive Surrey. It's about a hundred miles south from here. You can't miss it, the light show would be hard to miss. In a flash of light both men were gone.

The Law enforcement personnel realizing what was going on used the point me spell before dissapparating as close to the target as possible.

XXXXX

Voldemort walked down the pavement, hood off, his face in full view. He looked at the identical houses lining his end of the street and then at the road. A white line ran down the black tarmac indicating a perfect plane of symmetry as both sides reflected each other.

His crimson eyes scanned the brass numbers adorning each house's letterbox. Number eight… Number six… Number four, bingo. The house that stood out of his grasp the whole of last year. Well not anymore.

The sounds of screeching and gunfire rang out from the opened window. The lights were switched on and shadows could be seen playing on the curtains. Potter's only remaining guardians were spending some quality time together watching a late night movie.

Lord Voldemort may have hated all things Muggle but he still knew what a television was. Those infernal devices had been invented fifty years ago when he was still in the orphanage.

It didn't matter anyway, his hand fingered his wand as walked along the white two foot high fence. He approached the gate and leveled his wand at it. "_Alohomora_." The gate latch jumped upwards and it swung open. Lord Voldemort stepped over threshold into the garden.

A grin came upon his face. The blood wards had completely degenerated. A winding path lined with flowers led up to the front door. He took the direct route, straight, over stepping the confines of the stone path and into the flower bed. He gained slight pleasure as he stepped on the flowers in his approach. Giving his foot a twist with each step, he heard the crunching of stems and cellulose fibers mashing.

A two deep roars of laughter came from the living room followed by a shrill whiny sound he assumed was a laugh. With slight amusement he recognized the first two sounds also identical to those coming from Crabbe and Goyle Senior. Potter's relatives obviously shared their intelligence as well.

He reached the door and spied a single well polished brass knocker. "_Silencio_." He didn't want anyone interrupting his little visit now did he. Feeling amused this evening he decided to be polite. Reaching up, two pale bony digits curled around the brass handle. He could easily make out his face in the reflection of the metal. Crimson red eyes, pale snake like face, slits for nostrils and a forked tongue emerging every now and then.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What the?" A male voice spoke surprised, Potter's Uncle probably.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The Dark Lord knocked again insistently. The irony of it, Death was knocking on his door, and he was answering.

"I'm coming, damn it." The man shouted.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Again just for response.

"Damn it, I'm right here." The man that answers the door practically spits, his face purple in color till he saw his visitor.

"Mr. Dursley I presume." The Dark Lord addressed letting his tongue flicker out, tasting the man's fear.

"Aahh!" Vernon falls backwards in fear, his face paling dramatically. "Who are you? What are you?"

"I, Muggle am Lord Voldemort." Voldemort introduced as he bent downwards, watching the fat oaf scuttle backwards.

"You're one of those freaks aren't you!" He accused.

"Freaks? I assure you not. I am above them, I am Lord Voldemort and soon I will be god. It is you who are the freaks. Abominations born without magic." Voldemort spoke calmly as he brandished his wand.

"Vernon? Who is it?" A woman's voice asked as she came into view.

On seeing the monster at her door, Petunia screamed. "You!" She cried as she back up against the wall, finger pointing accusingly at the Dark Lord. "The wards."

"I see my reputation precedes me. I'm flattered, Petunia." Lord Voldemort spoke as he straightened. "So unlike Lily you are. Both Mudblood sisters, yet one special and worthy of my attention, the other a Muggle freak." He spat. "Your wards have failed."

"Mum?" Dudley ran into the room, drawn by his mother's screams. On seeing the Dark Lord he gave a porcine squeal and hid behind his mother's back, or at least tried to.

The Dark Lord would have raised an eyebrow if he had any at the boy's insistence to keep his behind covered. The family had now huddled together against the wall. Vernon, the father shielding both his wife and son.

"Now listen here you. Leave immediately, or I'll call the police."

"_Crucio_." Voldemort was unfazed by the man's threat. Harry's uncle screamed and trashed. His wife and son shouting and restraining him in alarm.

The curse was released and Vernon lay still.

'Truly pathetic.' The Voldemort was amazed at how Potter put up with his guardians. "_Enervate_." He aimed at the passed out man. "_Aqua_." A jet of water shocked him awake.

"Don't presume to threaten me Muggle. Your life now rest in my hands." Voldemort glared at him as he twirled his wand.

"I know about your kind, your magic hating kind. You believe us freaks of nature, but it is you who are the freaks." The family didn't reply for fear of another curse. "In the Wizarding world, there are those born without magic, abominations. They are cast out from society, you Muggles are what became of that impure defective bloodline." The Dark Lord paused. "I may hate your nephew, Potter, but I despise your lot even more."

"That boy should die."

"_Tormenta_." He used a lesser pain curse as he wanted Vernon to remain conscious when the pain let up. It still had the desired affect. " I agree, the boy should have died sooner." The Dark Lord sounded amused. Potter's guardians that sheltered him, hated his presence. Suddenly an ironic thought came to him. "Did you know about you nephew Dursley?" Seeing the head shake, he continued. "Your nephew," He spat the word, "was the reason for my downfall and the protection your family endured for the last fourteen years." He roared.

"But not anymore, his absence has ensured the falling of the protection over your family, you see, without us you are nothing." The heir of Slytherin leveled his wand at the Dursleys.

"What do you want?" Petunia cried out.

"Why a family reunion of course, that is before I torture and kill you." The Dark Lord gave her an evil look. "I'm here, your family is here. All we need now is Potter."

"I'm here, Tom." A voice called from behind him.

With unnatural grace and speed the Red eyed man spun around, wand still aimed at Vernon's head, to find his nemesis standing in the doorway, wand pointed at him. "Potter, so nice of you to join us. It seems you have yet again interrupted my fun."

Harry ignored his relatives and instead glared at the Dark Lord. Crimson eyes met Emerald ones.

"You did say you wanted me here Tom." Harry spoke calmly, his eyes quickly darting to the Dursleys.

"Yes, I did, Potter. You do seem to have the knack to show up at the most unlikely of places." Voldemort hissed, his forked tongue flicking.

"Damn, Tom. Another ritual to cheat death? I hope my great uncle hasn't yet given up his manhood in his quest for immortality." Harry taunted.

"Not yet Potter, but it seems you have caught a snippet of my conversation with our relatives. I don't suppose I could convince you to join your own flesh and blood?"

"Not on your life Tom, and I have known about our connection for a while now. While we may be distant family like most purebloods are, you're the heir of Slytherin and I'm the heir of Gryffindor. Both founders may have been friends, but we certainly aren't." Harry spoke as he thought up spells for a situation like this. "Furthermore don't you think it's unwise to point your wand at the relatives that I obviously wouldn't give a damn about if they died, instead of at me?"

"Would you care of they died?" Voldemort challenged.

"Would you care about any who died in your orphanage?" Harry countered.

A tense silence followed as the two Wizards stared at each other. Each waiting for the other to react, each analyzing the situation and contemplating methods of attack.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Excessus_!"

Voldemort's wand arm jerked. Both fired killing curses at each other at the same time and both jumped left. Harry out the door, whereas Voldermort into the living room.

Both opponents had aimed slightly off center in the hope of catching the enemy as they dodged. After all, it only took a fleeting hit to kill the other. Harry didn't know if Voldemort was human enough to die from such a curse and he himself, Walker or no Walker didn't want to take the chances of an Unforgivable.

Voldemort's curse blew a chunk of the wooden door frame apart, showering Harry in splinters, whilst Harry's curse connected above the Dursley's heads, showering them in plaster dust and chips.

Harry twisted, back to the wall as he dropped to a crouch. "_Portus_." He muttered three times at some rocks by the nearby flowerbed. Summoning them to him silently, he sprung across the doorway in a forwards dive, he twisted his waist and catapulted the stones through the doorway. On hearing the two exclamations and one grunt of pain, he shouted the activation words.

Landing in a forwards roll, he came up back again to the wall, wand by his side. An open window was on his right and the open doorway by his left.

"It's just me and you now Voldemort." Harry called out.

"Is this how you treat family Harry?" Voldemort taunted from the living room.

"Family? You've gotta be joking, I'd rather be related to the Malfoy's than be related to you." Harry countered as he peaked around through the window. He quickly pulled his head back as a brown curse burned its way through when his head had previously been. Harry shut his eyes and turned away as glass fragments flew out onto the well trimmed lawn.

Realizing his mistake Harry nimbly leapt to the right across the doorway again. No sooner had he done that the wall where he had previously stood blew outwards from an explosion hex. The only safe cover would be one where Voldemort had no straight line of fire.

"I assure you Potter, as much as it vexes me, you are the last remaining heir to the Slytherin line." Voldemort let loose another curse, removing the right arc of the doorframe.

"So was my mother. Was that why you didn't want to kill her?" Harry asked as he fired another curse back randomly.

"I believed that she would stand by her family, but obviously she was a fool too stupid to embrace her heritage." Voldemort spat.

"_Explodra_!" Harry spoke as he turned the corner, revealing himself. He caught a glimpse of the Dark Lord taking cover in the kitchen. A small line of sight could be made out from outside of the house to the stove. "You, know Tom? This method of dueling is very unlike you, the cowering and all."

"One must know when he's at a disadvantage Potter."

"True." Harry agreed as he took aim at the stove. "You know this is probably the most civil conversation I've had. _Reducto_." The minor explosive hex flew from his wand, narrowly missing the edges of the wall and smashing into the cooking appliance. A loud clang was heard as the metal twisted out of shape, soon a deep hissing sound could be heard.

"_Incendio_." Harry muttered aiming again into the kitchen, a whoosh of sound was heard before a dull roaring replaced it. A small line of swear words could be heard before the slamming of the back door.

Wasting no time Harry ran around the house, vaulting the low fence and ducked the branch of a small tree. He caught his foot on something as he trampled through a small bush. From the feeling of the thorns entangling in his robes, he figured it must have been a rose bush, Privet Drive always did seem to have too many of them. As he reached the back garden, a small explosion came from the kitchen as the gas main caught fire.

A figure could be seen, running away in the distance and Harry took aim. "_Excessus._" The jet of white light seared after the fleeing Dark Lord. Just as it was about to connect, the Wizard vanished with a soft pop.

"Damn." Harry cursed in frustration as he too high tailed it away from the house.

A larger explosion rocked the street, disturbing the other wise silent night. Harry turned around to see a black orange fireball shoot out the kitchen window as the mains exploded. The back of Number Four had been completely demolished. Amazingly, most of the second floor managed to remain standing as half the house's foundations gave out.

The explosion had awakened most of the neighborhood, as more and more bedroom lights could be seen turning on. A few windows were opened as people looked out. Harry was glad that he was safely in the shadows by this time.

Taking on look at the remains of his relative's home he looked up and down the street. 'Just where is that old man?' Harry asked himself. Last he had seen of the old man was when he had asked him to scout out the area for Death Eaters in case Voldemort had decided not to come alone.

At that moment Aurors began to apparate in at the edge of the wards by following Harry's fireball beacon. Not really caring about performing magic in plain view, they approached began to extinguish the fires using magic.

Harry teleported to them. "You wouldn't find anything much there." Harry informed them. "Voldemort's already gone." Harry rolled his eyes as the Aurors flinched at the name.

"Sir." One of the men recognized him. "We have a message from Professor Dumbledore, he says to assist him at the Butter Beer factory in Vertic Alley. It's under attack."

"Merlin." Harry sighed somehow feeling drained. Voldemort was definitely overdoing it this time. While Diagon Alley was the main spot for shopping, there were smaller out of the way alleys branching off. Each specializing in a certain range of products. Vertic Alley was mainly known for its factories and warehouses. Then there was Horrizont Alley, famed for it classy and expensive restaurants.

The last time he had been there was probably two hundred years back. He prayed that the layout of the place was still the same. He didn't fancy teleporting into a wall.

In a whirlwind of flames he vanished, leaving the Aurors and Obliviators to their jobs.

A few minutes after Harry had left, Number Four Privet Drive went up in a fireball as a small marble device detonated. The Dark Mark was released into the air as several nearby Aurors and Obliviators were thrown away.

**Author's Note:**

**Here ya all go. Another update and much faster than my last. For the record this is probably the longest ever chapter that I have ever written. I have posted the first chapter of new story: The Innocence Of Guilt. It wouldn't be updated for a while until I have finished this story. I might change my mind though.**

**Another thing, a lot of my reviewers are complaining about my spelling or lack there of. Well I am sorry to say I haven't been sending my new chapter to my Beta due to the exams I am currently attending. Also spell check tends to miss out a few spelling mistakes that are both spelt grammatically correct but used wrongly.**

**ENSIGN**

**Nunquam Lamiae Morde "Me Dice". - Never Say "Bite Me" To A Vampire.**

**Review replies:**

**Marquerida**: Yeah. The "To Kill Off A Few People" idea came from my sister. I'm still laughing about it.

**Athenakitty**: Harry definitely has complete control over the Ministry, but as he says he's retired.

**King** **Dimension**: Thanks.

**GreySword**: Whats wrong about Voldemort walking into the Ministry? Both he and his Death Eaters, not to mention Harry and his bunch of friends did it in book 5.

**Zesuit**: Thanks.

**Fan Of Great Works**: You know how Harry is regarding fame.

**Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe**: Too bad eh?

**Esper Jones**: Harry controls the personality he wants. Thus old man James for diplomatic situations and kick ass Phoenix Lord for DE battle. Oh yeah plain ole Harry for school life.

**Harrie**: Thanks.

**Tondo-the-half-elf**: 12 pages only. Man you definitely haven't done University level Med. I have a friggin folder on that crap.

**Lyfe.exe**: Thanks.

**I)ark /-)ngel**: Thanks. Actually the Death and Decay spell was from Magic The Gathering.

**Clingon Warrior Girl**: Thanks.

**Phoniex Love**: Thanks.

**Ice-Phoenix Tears**: Thanks.

**Nightwing 509**: Thanks.

**Yorkvillebird**: Thanks.

**GreyGranien**: Thanks.

**Midknight00711**: Well Hogwarts is the best place to gather information while still maintaining as much anonymity Harry can get.

**Nada**: Hogwarts will always be a major piece of Harry Potter Fiction. Although I can tell you that the best place to monitor the wizarding world and still maintain as much anonymity Harry can get would be to stay at Hogwarts. That and the bloody castle would be a better strong point if an attack were to come. Not to mention Harry sees it as his home.

**Jason**: Yeah sorry regarding the spelling mistakes. Spell check even as useful as it is. Still manages to miss a few spelling mistakes. Sometimes grammatical errors are missed. Thus it's up to fans like you to help report them to me.

**Psychoangel**: Thanks.

**The Lady Reaper Of The Shadows**: Thanks.

**Wizzan**: Thanks.

**Wolfbear**: Thanks.

**David 305**: Many thanks to you for telling me about all those atrocious spelling and grammatical mistakes. Spell check missed them and I didn't send the chapter to my Beta.

**Josh Maxwell**: Actually the naked girl did come from Naruto. However the big boom stick thing came from MTG.

**Smiley Face** **3**: Thanks.

**Orenjinoneko**: Thanks.

**Venus Malfoy**: If you like goblin logic so much you should play the game Warhammer 40K the computer one. The Goblins are extremely hilarious. There will be more Goblin humor coming later on.

**Huggiebear**: Thanks.

**Nameless Heretic**: Thanks.

**Soul Hunter Of Death**: Thanks.

**Talix**: Thanks.

**Chaos** **Kitsune**: Thanks.

**Kit Winner**: Thanks.


	14. War Of The Worlds

Title: Harry Potter And The Walkers

Author: ENSIGN

Chapter 13 – War Of The Worlds

"Listen, Ron. I don't care what Harry says, I'm going after him." The brunet spoke as she fished about in Ron's trunk.

"I agree with her." Neville added, only to receive a sharp look from Ron.

"Listen Mione, I want to help as much as you do, but it's pretty useless as we have no idea where he's at now. Didn't you hear the Auror? There's been attacks nation wide. Harry could be anywhere."

"Just what are you looking for anyway?" Ginny questioned loudly interrupting Ron.

The bookworm didn't even raise her head as she continued to toss stuff out of the trunk. "Honestly Ron. I knew I should have kept it and not you. What's the use of having it if you can even get it out in time."

"It isn't my fault that you can't seem to navigate my trunk. I find my things just fine thank you." Ron countered as he stood back looking at his girlfriend.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron shouted as his sister slapped his arm.

"That was for staring at her butt." Ginny said.

"And why am I not allowed to stare… Ow!" Ron had received another slap to his other arm, this time from said girlfriend.

"Hermione was glaring at him in a way that said 'This isn't the time to fool around.' Taking a step back she held out a small green glass sphere.

"What's that?" Neville asked not really knowing what was going on. Hermione and Ron had been arguing about going after Harry, when suddenly. The female prefect had dashed off saying she knew how to locate him.

"Fariahlia gave it to us." Ron spoke as he recognized the glass globe.

"It's a summoning sphere. Fariahlia gave it to us in the case that Harry went and got himself in anymore trouble." Hermione explained as she threw the globe at the middle of the dormitory room.

The artifact shattered, its glass vaporizing on impact. A small whirlwind of green sparks picked up in the dormitory. As it seemed to reach its peak at the ceiling it exploded in a shower of green leaves.

Donning full silver battle armor held in place by vines crossing across her body, a thick heavy staff with a gleaming emerald in her left, and a nasty looking chain whip with a spike on the end in her right, hovering a foot off the floor was the Walker Fariahlia herself. A faint spatter of blood could be seen streaking across her breastplate and the tip of her whip drip a thick black substance. All in all, the Walker looked as if she had been in the midst of a battle herself.

The Walker looked about the rooms momentarily before resting her red pupil eyes on the students. "You summoned?"

"We need to find Harry. We need your help." Hermione spoke to the Walker.

"I know where he is." The Walker answered immediately.

"Can you take us to him?" Hermione gestured to the small group that was gathered.

Fariahlia ran her eyes over the small group, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. All of them were Harry's closest friends. "No."

"Pardon." Ron asked in surprise.

"No." The lady repeated herself.

"Why not?"

"All of you are Harry's closest friends and by bringing you to him would be to put you all in danger. He's currently in battle." The dryad spoke softly. "I am sorry."

"You'll protect us?" Neville gave the woman a questioning look.

"I can't, I cannot remain long. My presence is required somewhere else." She gestured to her coiled up weapon. "Tell Harry the council must meet at Headquarters. I'm sorry." With that Fariahlia tossed another small glass sphere at Hermione before vanishing in a burst of leaves.

"Just perfect. Now what?" Ron complained as he looked at his girlfriend.

"We could always use those pretty black horses like last time." Luna who had been strangely quiet spoke up.

She received stares silently asking her if her sanity was intact.

Hermione finally saw fit to break the silence. "We'll head for the Burrow. That's where Harry was headed last." She called as she ran out of the room, the others following her.

Minutes later a family consisting of two whales and a giraffe appeared in the Hogwart's hospital wing.

XXXXX

Harry appeared and dropped to the ground as a bright green light flew over his head.

'Perfect, just perfect.' He thought as he looked around him. He had teleported into the middle of a full out battle scene.

He sent back an unknown red spell as a passing Death Eater tried to curse him. The man fell in pain from his own spell.

"_Incarcerius_. _Stupefy_." Ropes flew out from the end of his phoenix feathered wand as they twisted and wrapped themselves around the man. Trussed up tightly, the man failed to defend himself from the oncoming stunner that sent him hurling back into one of the machines. A metallic thud sounded as the man impacted the steel contraption. Probably broke a bone on impact, Harry truly didn't care.

All order had been lost in the Butterbeer factory as both Aurors and Death Eaters were scattered around the place, dueling in small groups and sometimes alone. Some idiot must have accidentally activated the machinery during the battle. Cranes and conveyor belts were moving around as Butterbeer continued to be made.

An explosion hex rocked the structure sending rubble, wood and beverage into the surroundings somewhere beyond the sea of clockwork machines.

First thing first, he had to locate the Headmaster. Moving at a fast walk, stopping every once in a while to blast a Death Eater, Harry weaved throughout the moving metal arms.

He jumped back as curse zipped past him and exploded a vat of the famous Wizarding drink. Showered by the yellowy liquid, Harry discarded his glasses and ripped off his soaked eye band. Blazing green eyes exposed to the world, he caught out of the corner of his eye a black robed figure disappear around a large piece of machinery that bottled the Butterbeer.

The corner of the machine blew apart as several curses flew from the green eyed man's wand. Hoping that some of the shrapnel had caught the fleeing man, Harry switched his wand to his left and withdrew one of his swords.

Turning the corner, sword raised to strike, he was severely disappointed to find no one. His senses tingled and jumped backwards as a yellowish streak of light narrowly missed his head. Twisting both head and body he shielded himself as shrapnel blew out from the machine behind him.

His armor deflected most of the hurling pieces of metal, however a small sting came from his right cheek as a small encasement slashed across it. Gritting his teeth, he again caught the fleeting cloak end of a Death Eater.

Forgoing the simple spells, Harry estimated his targets movement and traced his wand slightly to the right.

"_Explodra_." The blasting hex took out the mid section of the machine and hopefully with it the pest.

Jets of the Wizarding beverage squirted out from one of the hoses, joining the small puddle of mechanical oil pooling on the floor. Stepping through the debris, the Walker spotted a figure among the metal parts and components.

The man was probably dead, if not definitely dying. Apart from the various mechanical bits embedded in his body, a large steel panel had ripped open his neck. Blood shot out at a constant rate, less forceful each time as the man's blood pressure dropped.

A twang was heard above. Harry looked up and identified the sound coming from the snapping cable of on the many chandeliers used to illuminate the place during the dark winter afternoons. Devoid of its support the lighting device skewed at an angle as another support cable kept it suspended.

Another twang followed as a second support cable failed. Harry watched in slight fascination as the large framework swung across the hall in an oscillating pendulum like motion, its lighted candles leaving an orange streak in its path. As it reached the peak of its swing, the final support cable gave way as the chandelier was catapulted into the air. Harry's eyes traced its flight part till it disappeared behind a pile of barrels. A loud crash signaled its impact, followed by a small explosion.

Harry definitely had to find Dumbledore, he had no idea why Voldemort had attacked this particular factory, but he could herald a guess that the barmy old coot knew why.

Sending off a random curse at an approaching enemy Harry continued his search.

XXXXX

A high pitched wail filled the air as the shell underwent its calculated trajectory. A trail of black smoke plumed out behind it, allowing its course and target to be predicted easily enough. The inhabitants of the city, seeing the shell's approach, scattered in fear.

Loosing it's upwards velocity, it begun its arc towards the ground. In a bright flash it discharged it deadly contents, wiping out its surroundings in a measured five meter spherical diameter.

A second wailing sound filled the air as a second concussive shell was fired. Its flight path was tracked by the alert blue eyes of the High Commander, General Valor. Arching over the towering walls of the besieged city, the explosive shell finally detonated upon a large building. Black flames spewed across the stone masonry, consuming and leaving a gaping hole in the structure's side wall.

General Valor swore in her mother tongue as another shell streaked across the sky, once again impacting against the city's foundry. Turning her gaze from the smoking buildings of the city towards what lay on the other side of the parapet. Her vision filled with a sea of black horrors three hundred meters below the city's defensive walls.

Phyrexians.

Creatures mutated and deformed through various experiments lay siege to the city her elfin brothers and sisters were protecting. A battle roar came from the enemy as countless ballistae were set off. The long ranged siege weapons showered a rain of steel bolts upon the elfish defenders atop the wall.

General Valor swore yet again as a spear cleared the wall's immense height and impaled itself through the chest of two members of her honor guard. The momentum of the ballista bolt carried itself onwards, hurling both the elves to their deaths. The grip upon her bow increased as she witnessed the enemy ranks shifting.

"READY INCENDIARY ARROWS!" The General's voice shouted over the roar of the battle. The enemy was preparing once again to scale the walls.

"FIRE AT WILL!" As per her command, the elfish troops lining the walls rained death upon the approaching enemy. The arrow heads replaced with a vial of volatile liquid burst open on impact. The substance within it igniting into flames as it made contact with the air.

Wails filled the air as the advancing wave of enemy troops burned alive from the incendiary concoction. The scent of burning flesh and fat assaulted and stung at her nasal cavities. The General sighed in frustration. The siege had reached a status quo when the Phyrexians failed to reach the walls. Her elves with their incendiary weapons had managed to hold them off. They had then chosen to retreat out of the range of the defender's arrows and proceeded to fire ballistae bolts.

This was of course broken when the bastards had returned with fresh troops and siege weapons. It was hopeless now, her elite troops lightly armed only with swords, arrows and the rare explosive weapon had no chance of holding back an army equipped with rotary blades and cannons. She didn't even have any Winter Magi at her disposal, almost all her heavy troops had moved on before the medieval city came under siege.

She herself and a thousand light troops had stayed behind to secure and repair the human city after it came under siege from a faction of the undead a month back. The human defenders were at the moment defending the other end of the city. The Phyrexians had forced them into a two front battle.

The only reason the city hadn't fallen was because the Phyrexians hadn't expected any resistance, and thus came fairly lightly equipped. That had of course changed. If reinforcements didn't arrive soon the city would be overrun in a matter of hours. She just thanked the gods, the Phyrexians didn't bring their Bone Singers and hadn't yet called in aerial units.

"FRONT LINE! SHOOT THE CLIMBERS! THE REST! CONTINUE ATTACK!" Her front row approached the edge of the wall and begun shooting down the first wave. The rest continued to pepper the second wave of troops.

At least the city's walls were high and resistant to the magical shells that were bombarding the city. No sooner did she have that thought, when a shell having been misfired failed to completely clear the parapet. The projectile impacted the top portion of the wall, spewing its contents of black mana onto her soldiers. Black flames ate at their flesh and armor, disintegrating anything in a five meter diameter. Quickly waving her bow, she caught the attention of a passing healer.

"Do what you can for them." She motioned her wounded comrades. She didn't have much hope for them though. Black mana of that concentration would just about kill anything it touched.

Held back by the new siege weapons, the archers failed to totally annihilate the advancing wave of half machine monsters. Reaching the walls, the Phyrexians began to scale upwards towards them. Razor claws latched onto the stonework allowing them to move swiftly up the wall without the use of ladders or siege towers.

"HALBERDIERS TO THE FRONT!" Immediately, more elves move to join the front row of archers. Their blades held high, ready to strike the ascending enemy.

"May the Mistress Fariahlia be swift. Else the battle is lost." The General spoke to the wind as the first of many Phyrexians leapt over the wall.

XXXXX

"Albus." Harry called out as he blasted one of the Death Eaters dueling with the Headmaster into a nearby wall.

The old man was momentarily distracted by familiar voice and a bright yellow curse caught his shoulder. Tendril of smoke could be seen smoking off the man's robes as the flesh searing curse burnt.

The old man snarled in pain as he apparated to a safer location a few feet away. Harry helped out his old mentor by training his wand on the remaining two Death Eaters and letting loose a barrage of curses. In a few seconds the two men resembled shapeless blobs that sprouted tentacles.

"Professor. We must leave." Harry pointed out to the ceiling of the warehouse which was now crawling in flames. From the sounds coming from their surroundings, there weren't many duels taking place anymore. Most of the Death Eaters having apparated away.

The remaining Aurors and Order members were shooting jets of water from their wands at the fires that had broken out around the factory.

"The flames are getting intense Albus. The roof doesn't look like it will take much more." The old man nodded at Harry's words and withdrew a phoenix medallion from his robes. Pressing his wand to it, it started to glow. Pops could be heard as people evacuated the burning factory, Harry assumed it was a signal to the Order members.

"_Sonorous_." Harry cast the voice amplifying spell. "AURORS, RETREAT! TAKE AS MANY WOUNDED AS YOU CAN AND GET OUT! WE'LL HANDLE THE FIRE FROM OUTSIDE!"

With a nod to each other, both men disappeared.

XXXXX

General Valor wedged her halberd into the incoming claw of a Phyrexian Howler. A sharp twist and the limb came loose. She had long relinquished her bow and short sword in favor for the longer reaching pike like weapon. After all the best way to engage a Phyrexian was at a fair distance.

About the size of a predatory cat, built mainly for speed and quick devastation, the Phyrexian Howlers were mainly used as shock troops. Mechanically powered hind legs and long reaching arms tipped with vibratory blades, the Howlers were meant to smash into the enemy front lines and occupy them till heavier more durable troops engaged.

Thus having thin arms, light armor and not built to last long in combat, the Howlers were being easily disposed by the lightly equipped elves. Unfortunately they were doing what they were made for. Phyrexian Striders, Behemoths and Stalkers were fast incoming.

Twirling her weapon, General Valor swatted away the other limb. A quick blow to the creature's head stunned it for a moment. Lunging forward the elfin General thrust the blade into the chest of the creature. The superior Mithril blade pierced the body armor protecting the inner workings of the Phyrexian.

A loud crunch could be heard and the General gave the halberd a violent twist. Black oil and blood gushed out from the chest wound and the Howler collapsed as its mechanics failed. Drawing her sword, General Valor stabbed the neck of the downed monstrosity. A few twists and a good kick, the head came loose. The only sure way to kill a Phyrexian was to remove its head.

A roar sounded to her left as a Phyrexian Strider jumped into the fray. A few Mithril tipped arrows lodged themselves into the creature's body. However unlike the Howlers, the Striders were meant for heavier combat. Thus they spotted thicker shorter arms, more blades, heavier thicker armor, lowered center of gravity and were twice as large. Their only disadvantage was that they were slightly slower.

Only slightly, as one of her guards fell victim to its slashing claws. The Strider was a giant spider like centaur. With the upper body looking somewhat humanoid it had a lower body supported by six massive clawed legs.

Rearing back, the General hurled her weapon at the Strider's head. The blade cut through hydraulic pipes and muscle. Blood, oil and hydraulic fluid sprayed. Moving forwards and grabbing another halberd from her guard, she shoved it between the creature's legs and one of the stone risings of the wall.

"Lift!" She screamed as she pushed upwards. Together with the combined effort of her personal guard the Strider was pivoted off the wall. It let off a wail as it fell to its death, knocking one or two climbers on its way down.

A wail sounded, followed by a bright flash as Valor was thrown back when a shell exploded near her. Rolling over upright and ripping off her burning Commander's cape. Weakened by the influence of concentrated black mana, the General collapsed to the stone floor. Her remaining honor guard surrounded her, as they let lose arrows at nearby enemy units.

For the first time since the battle begun, General Valor stared at the sky as she fought the cold chill seeping into her bones. A dozen or so black columns of smoke raced across the blue sky. The bombardment had increased over the last half hour. Having seen their power stone shells useless against the city's walls the Phyrexians had switched to rockets. Already the majestic wall was showing heavy damage in certain areas. She thanked the gods the gates hadn't yet been breached.

Horror flowed over the Generals face as she witnessed portals opening above in the sky. From them flew an armada of Phyrexian Sky Barges. Slow moving aerial crafts used to shuttle Phyrexian troops over land barriers. Armed with a small array of rockets, the Barges begun to bombard the troops upon the walls as they moved towards the city center.

'No. They must not deploy. Else the city's lost.' The though of failure gave the General renewed strength. She had a city to defend. Using her short sword to prop herself up she addressed her warriors.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! RELOCATE AT THE CITY CENTER!"

Kicking up a halberd from the ground she stabbed an unsuspecting Howler in the side. The beast fell crushing another member of her guard, who failed to evade. She had started the day with twelve members, but now she was left with five.

A sharp hiss came from behind her. The elfin General spun around in horror. A Stalker had made it upon the walls. Truly a freak monstrosity, the Stalker was modeled after a snake, more correctly a cobra. Twenty feet long it was covered in metallic scales, two thin powerful arms protruded from its sides to allow it some form of weapon manipulation. Its hood however was what made the General lose all hope. The hoods of the Stalker held an array of ballista bolt primed for firing. It was this monster that had been peppering the besieged city earlier.

The snake like weapon reared its height above her, hood spread and jaw open in what seemed like a victorious grin. She was dead and she knew it. In her weakened condition she couldn't even deflect a bolt, not that she could deflect them all in the first place.

If this was her death, she would go down with honor. Forcing herself to stand upright, she raised her sword in defense. The Stalker fired, the bolt hurling towards her. She swung upwards, the force of the blow making her blade shudder and she stumbled backwards.

The Phyrexian seemed surprised it was possible to deflect its attack at such a close range. Nevertheless it followed with another. The General threw herself to the ground, the spear clearing her head by inches.

This was it, the mechanical snake bared down on her. She could hear the almost silent hiss of the creature, the clicking of the gears activating the firing mechanism. The bolt flew at her with a whooshing sound and she stared defiantly at the incoming missile.

A blur suddenly moved, intercepting the projectile. Blood splashed onto her face as one of her bodyguards took the attack for her. Still the momentum carried the spear through the elf. However the elf's interference had affected the direction of the weapon.

Valor cried out in pain as the spear head drove into her left thigh scraping her bone. She shut her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, the Stalker was slumping backwards, its head embedded with more than a dozen arrows.

Sitting up, Valor grabbed the iron shaft of the spear and strongly attacked it with her sword. The shaft gave way to the blade. She nearly fainted from the pain of the jolt. Strong arms pulled her to her feet. Supported by two of her bodyguards she addressed those near her.

"We must move to the city center. We'll hold our last stand there." She spoke as the men help her towards the nearest tower. She limped, pain shooting up her left leg.

XXXXX

After making a short stop at the school kitchens to acquire some raw steak, the group had approached the edge of the forbidden forest.

Luna and Neville being the only ones who could see the dark horses, had helped coax them out using the scent of blood. Just as the first of the winged horses approached them, a voice startled them from behind.

"Ahem!"

Spinning around wands drawn and lit, their beams of light fell upon the silhouette of a figure shrouded by the darkness. The figure drew closer to reveal the floating form of the Walker Fariahlia.

"Wah?" Was Ron's response.

"I was correct to assume you wouldn't heed my warning." The Walker spoke as she floated towards the children.

"We'll never abandon Harry." Neville spoke out. The others gave nods of agreement.

"Harry chooses his friends well, such loyalty is hard to come by. I commend you." Fariahlia dipped her head in a small bow.

"However…" She snapped her fingers. Green sparks sparkled as roots and vines burst from the ground. Entwining and entangling the five students, the plants bound them till no movement was possible. A slight gesture and all five of their wands flew into her hands.

Harry's friends however were not going down so easily.

The plants binding him burst into flames as Ron channeled and unleashed his red mana. A simple incinerate spell left the plants as glowing cinders.

Neville, calling upon his power coaxed the plant to simply release him. Pushing the green mana into the plants he connected with it and slowly brought it under his command.

Hermione, forced a shield into place. The conjured barrier pushed outwards away from her body. The force exerted tore the vines apart and the bookworm floated gracefully to the ground.

Ginny was slightly surprising, because instead of following her brother's method of incinerating the plant, she utilized her other option. Her vine slowly turned brown and then black as death and rot settled in. She brushed at her shoulders to knock some of the remains onto the ground.

Luna just stared blankly at them as she seemed pretty comfortable being trussed up by vines.

"Need help Luna?" Neville offered.

"No thanks Neville. I am sort of enjoying this." Came her happy reply. The blond seemed to wiggle a bit to shift into a more comfortable position before giving up when she couldn't move. "Oh well." She commented regarding her restricted condition, before simply teleporting out. The vines holding her fell to the floor, before slowly rising as Neville took control of them.

"Ahem." The Walker cleared her throat, once again garnering their attention. "I see the only way to convince you would be to drag you back to the castle."

"Of course you'll have to." Ron voiced as he and the other members begun to gather mana into their bodies.

"I see." The Walker said in mild amusement. "You're however not ready yet. You lack equipment and knowledge of the situation."

"Try us." Ginny challenged.

"Very well then."

The Walker snapped fingers on both hands and rapidly teleported around the group.

Immediately Neville lost command over his vines and they attacked him. The nearest one wrapped around his body binding him. The other lay upon the ground and pitch itself up slightly. This resulted in the boy tripping over and falling onto Ron, who misfired his immolation spell into Ginny.

The redhead, suddenly finding herself engulfed in flames, panicked. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about the small amount of mana collected within her body. Improper dispelling of the mana overloaded her mind and body. She fainted in a small explosion of dark mist that fortunately extinguished the fires.

Waving her hand before Hermione's head, Fariahlia caused the girl's eyes to roll back into her skull. The Bookworm fell asleep just after she tossed a white fireball at the place Fariahlia once stood.

Snapping her fingers once more, the vines emerged from the ground and encased the two boys.

"Ouch." Ron yelled as he received a small backlash when he tried to burn the vines.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You don't want to be doing that Mr. Weasley." The Walker spoke. "These vines are much more resistant to your previous methods of escape."

"Yup." Luna replied from the Walker's left. The girl was clearly enjoying herself as she looked on in interest.

"I take it you wouldn't be resisting then." Fariahlia asked.

"Definitely not." The Ravenclaw shook her head. "Nargles don't like people who fight. I'm looking forwards to finding one tonight in my common room."

The Walker had a look of confusion on her face for a moment before it passed. "I need to be getting back, tell Harry that the Council must meet soon. I trust you can get them back to the school." The Walker gestured to the prone students.

"Of course." Came the cheerful reply.

The Walker gave a nod before vanishing in a burst of leaves.

"You're not really gonna take us back to the castle are you?" Ron asked in frustration as his binds wouldn't give.

Neville gave a small squeak as he tried to overcome the will of the plant's magic. The plant responded in the same way it did Ron.

"Of course not." Luna then waved her hands, dispelling both the vines and awakening the other girls before summoning their wands wandlessly from the spot Fariahlia had dropped them.

"How'd you do that?" Neville asked somewhat surprised.

"Do what?"

"Wandless magic."

"I did?" Luna replied blankly in surprise.

"You just… never mind…" Neville gave up on the questioning as Ron helped him to his feet.

"So now we head to the Burrow." Ron questioned his girlfriend as he helped her up.

"No."

"Pardon." Ginny asked.

"We'll be returning to the castle. I wouldn't want to bring you back to the castle, you'll be bringing yourselves." Luna said dreamily.

"No way." Ron opposed.

"Fariahlia said we weren't ready yet. She just proved that she was right." Hermione mumbled in defeat. "We will return and await Harry's return."

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I'll like it." Ginny complained as she stalked back to the castle.

XXXXX

A rocket streaked through the air, its propulsion leaving in its wake a trail of black smoke. Reaching its target, the rocket smashed into the side of the ship. Milliseconds later the triggering mechanism within the cone of the high explosive projectile activated. What began as a small spark ignited the high explosive payload contained within the rocket's steel housing. With concussive force the side of the Phyrexian Sky Barge blew outwards, a few of the troops it carried thrown into the air.

The Barge itself smoking and in flames, its power generators damaged and unable to support its levitation engines any longer, plummeted to the burning city beneath it.

A Falcon Engine soared past the failing sky ship, as it unloaded its payload of rockets at another Sky Barge. Weaving itself among the falling debris, the weapon of war sped towards another Sky Barge.

Built the size of a car with two meter wing spans and an array of spinning adamantine blades lining its body, the Falcon Engines were the ultimate aerial weapon. Able to move at a top speed of mach two the Engines constantly dived into enemy ranks shredding units with its deadly blades.

Smashing into the side of a Sky Barge, the Flacon Engine's spinning rotary blades made short work of the Barge's armor, penetrating the cargo hold of the ship, the Falcon Engine begun to shred the Phyrexians within it.

Causing enough damage to both the crew and the structure of the vessel, the Falcon Engine burst out from the other end of the Sky Barge. Seeking a new target it left the destroyed air ship to plummet towards the ground.

XXXXX

General Valor shielded herself with an arm as debris rained down upon her when the air ship smashed into a nearby building. The fight had relocated to the city square where the elves and human defenders held the Phyrexians back.

Falcon Engines roared through the skies bringing down as many enemy sky barges as possible. Most of the enemy reinforcement portals had been collapsed by Falcon Engines flying through them and taking out the generator on the other side. True the Engines were lost but they were unmanned and thus relatively disposable.

The Council airships flew in towards the city center dropping off fresh troops and evacuating the rest. The good General herself had stayed to assist in the retreat. One of the first airships that arrived had supplied them with a dozen Winter Magi. The elfish spell casters had erected a powerful shield around the town center preventing any projectile moving faster than an arrow to pass through. Of course there were the occasional shell and failing Sky Barge that made it through.

The healers had done what they could with her leg in the short amount and limited resources that they had. It didn't hurt anymore, although she still had a slight limp to it.

Valor lean upon her good leg and surveyed the surroundings. Smoke rose from sections of the city that had caught fire. Her men and the human defenders held off the Phyrexians on all four entrances to the city center. The Falcon Engines were protecting the town center and the evacuation portals above them from enemy attack. Already four fifths of the population had been evacuated via Council airships.

Valor spun around on guard as a crack was heard beside her. In a burst of yellow leaves the Mistress of the elves, Walker Fariahlia had arrived.

"My Lady." The General bowed.

"Report." The Walker looked into the elf with her red eyes.

"Following your new orders, the city has nearly been completely evacuated, all that remain, are the troops defending the city central." The General answered.

"Good work General Valor. You and your men along with anyone else will take the last airships out of here. I'll handle the rest." The Walker spoke gesturing to the few remaining airships behind her.

A wail filled the air and both females looked up. A rocket had punched through the magical shield and was heading right for them. In a lightning quick flick of her wrist, Fariahlia's chain whip sprung into action.

The shell impacted the ground, digging into earth beneath their feet. It failed to detonate. Its cap and primer lay a few meters away cleanly cut off by the blade of the chain whip.

The General stared in slight awe at her superior's skill.

"Go now, sound the retreat." The Walker said not really noticing the look the General was giving her.

The Walker closed her senses as she began to pull mana from her surroundings. She faintly heard the retreat being sounded but was more concentrated on her task. The sight of forests, jungles and woodlands filled her vision as she pulled the green mana under her command. She shaped it to her will, fashioning it delicately and precisely. When it was done she released it.

Fifty ten feet tall plant elementals grew out from the ground. Their bodies made up from the roots of plants beneath the city.

"Go! Defend the city." The Walker commanded.

The elementals turned and marched into combat, relieving the elves and humans.

Fariahlia stayed conjuring up golems and more plant elementals as she watched the last airship pass through the aerial portal. As soon as it passed the portal collapsed, the Falcon Engines defending it flew off seeking new targets.

Fariahlia sighed. The Phyrexians had finally broken free from their prison. The Council had been preparing for this day for millennia. They would crush the advancing army with their overwhelming force.

First she would have to ensure the Phyrexians would not gain this city as a stronghold. Yes. The city must be destroyed, its walls collapsed.

She pooled her mana and concentrated. Her staff materialized beside her and she grasped it, the emerald atop it radiating a deep green glow.

Finished, she struck the ground with the staff. A shockwave ran out under her feet. All the Phyrexians within the city lost their footing and toppled over, some crashing into the sides of buildings. Her Golems and elementals crumbled as the magic left them. Slowly a dull green mist rose from the ground enveloping the entire city.

Fariahlia took one last look at her surroundings as the Phyrexians rushed her. She smiled a malicious grin before vanishing in a shower of leaves.

Seconds later the green mist, obtaining its color from the spores it contained carried out its task. The spores crept into the crevices of the buildings, walls, wooden beams, Phyrexians and even the paved streets. Plant life burst forth from every structure in the city. Phyrexians were torn apart as roots penetrated their bodies, ripping them apart. The giant walls surrounding them crumbling as roots and vines crushed the rocks.

In minutes, where once stood a city now lay a vast forest.

XXXXX

Harry gave a grim look at the Butterbeer factory as it collapsed in flames. Small explosions rang out as the alcoholic drink stored in vats and barrels ignited.

He turned to the man standing beside him.

"Professor, our work here is done. The Aurors and Healers will be able to contain the blaze and heal the wounded. We on the other hand need to talk." Harry spoke once again looking at the burning ruin of the factory.

"Yes, Harry. Indeed we do." Dumbledore spoke softly his features etched with exhaustion.

"Let us be off then. We still need to pick up Madam McGonagall at the Ministry." Harry said holding out his hand.

The old man took hold and both vanished in a mist of vapor.

XXXXX

After picking up the Transfiguration Professor and helping repair some of the damage at the Ministry, Harry and his two passengers reappeared back in the Hogwart's Headmaster's office.

"Now Minerva, I know you would wish nothing more than to go off to your room and call it a night but I insist we hold an Order meeting now." Dumbledore addressed his deputy as he retook his place behind his desk.

McGonagall looking worse for wear couldn't do much but nod tiredly. "I'll go contact them." She said before leaving the office.

Harry watched the Deputy Headmistress leave the room with his vivid green eyes. The bright emerald green power within them had dulled throughout the night to be replaced by a slightly darker sinister hue.

Dumbledore stared at his student's eyes for a moment before blinking when Harry stared straight at his. A brief moment of pain lanced through his head before suddenly disappearing.

"I apologize Professor." Harry said as he conjured up a blindfold and tied it around his eyes. "I best better be going now. I'll go round up the members of the Defense Association. Grimmauld Place?" He turned an eyebrow raised in question.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Good. See you there in twenty minutes."

XXXXX

Harry appeared on the pavement just off the dark mansion. The group of students that had accompanied him were the most trusted that he had in the DA. This included those of the ministry crew, Susan Bones and Blaise Zambini.

"Erm… Harry? Are you sure you got the right place." Susan looked up and down the street in puzzlement. The street was lined with small terrace houses and no large mansion that he had described to the group before teleporting them.

Realizing that only Ron, Hermione, Ginny and him were able to see the place he motioned for them to stay where they were.

He let out a sigh as he approached where the mansion was meant to be. 'The Order Of The Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place London.' He thought.

The familiar effect of the house spring up between the two opposite lot greeted him. The Order was definitely expecting him. Their group had been late. He had relative ease tracking down the members of the DA. The problem lay with a certain family that had turned up in the Hogwart's Hospital wing sometime during the attack. The Dursleys had definitely caused a commotion in the Hospital wing. He had heard them long before he reach the door, which was why he had simply stunned them on entering. After sorting out what to do with them, he had collected the rest of the group before coming here.

The grasped the brass knocker on the door and gave it a few sharp raps. Instantly the shrill yelling of Mrs. Black filled the mansion. 'Haven't they gotten rid of that infernal painting yet?'

The door was yanked open by a slightly irritated Mad Eye Moody.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. "Don't kill the messenger. The door was locked, and you needed proof that I could see the house. I've got the DA across the street under a concealment charm. I need Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh no ya don't laddie." Moody gave the Walker a strict gnarled look. "No one comes in until I know we can trust em. We'll use the same procedure as we do in recruitment."

Harry simply rolled his eyes and nodded as he pulled out a book from his robes.

The man limped past him into the street and headed for the group, his magical eye definitely not having any problems seeing through the concealment charms.

Harry was slightly surprised when halfway there he drew both his wands and fired off multiple stunners at the group. Taken by surprised, they didn't stand a chance. Some fought back, of course, however because of the tangle of bodies, they couldn't do very much.

Harry waited a few more minutes before Mad Eye approached, levitating behind him a group of seven stunned bodies. Harry merely snapped the giant leather bound book he always wrote in before nodding and holding the door open for Moody.

XXXXX

After a few minutes of interrogating the new comers under Veritaserum and a couple of body binds, Mad Eye's paranoia proved false.

Finally settle down at the huge table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, the meeting finally began.

"I now call to session the meeting of The Order Of The Phoenix." Dumbledore announced loudly, immediately quieting down the whispers and murmuring. "As you no doubt see, we have some guests with us."

The members of Dumbledore's Order looked upon the few students that Harry had brought. Harry himself noticed a few new members, most of them he regarded as powerful Wizards. Shrugging he assumed that Dumbledore had only called his most trusted members.

"Our first topic this meeting is our offer of membership to these young individuals into the Order Of The Phoenix." He spoke.

Before any comments could be made by the present members, they were interrupted by a loud roaring laugh.

All turned towards the direction of the sound. Harry Potter himself was filled with hysterical laughter. Suddenly the laughter stopped and a leveled glare was directed at the Headmaster. All those in view of Harry flinched back at the anger and power shining in his emerald eyes.

"Join the Order Dumbledore." He whispered softly yet his voice traveled to all corners of the room. "Tell me, why are you offering this now? You had your chance earlier this year when I returned, yet you didn't." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Potter, you will not address the Headmaster in that fashion." McGonagall scolded in outrage at Harry's sudden hostility towards Dumbledore.

"Silence." Harry commanded as his eyes filled with even more power. "I'll address the Headmaster how I wish to Professor."

Seeing the rising anger, the members of the Order decided to stay silent.

Harry stared into Dumbledore's eyes and the old man had to put all his will into resisting the stare directed at him.

"You're probably wondering why I'm acting like this all of a sudden. Believe me when I say it is fully justified." He spoke clearly to everyone. Returning to the Head of the Order he explained his reason in a few short cryptic words. "Your current plan has failed." He spat.

"I beg you pardon Harry." Dumbledore spoke out.

Harry interrupted him, "I believe you have underestimated me Dumbledore." Seeing the Order's confused looks he elaborated. "Your illustrious leader here has been plotting a few interesting events behind our backs. Care to tell us what they are Dumbledore?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"Really?" Harry spoke. "Do you all know of the prophecy?" Seeing the questioning looks he shook his head. "You mean all this time you guarded the Department Of Mysteries and didn't know what it was you were guarding?"

Seeing shakes he glared at the Headmaster. "The prophecy being guarded basically spoke that either me or Voldemort would fall in the end." Looks of horror passed over most of the Order's faces.

"Thus I shall explain my sudden anger at our wonderful leader of the light." Harry continued.

Dumbledore made to speak, but suddenly found himself incapacitated. Unable to move and speak he could only watch on as Harry spoke his mind.

"Contrary to popular belief the relationship between the Headmaster and me, has lately been uneasy over the course of the year. It has probably occurred to the sharper ones that both he and I haven't been very forth coming on information concerning Voldemort. True I have never demanded answers, but he never gave them, despite my familiarity with our current Dark Lord."

"However I let it pass, seeing as Dumbledore must have assumed that I had a means of garnering my information. However…" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Something happened tonight that put me instantly on guard."

"What?" Snapped Moody. Interestingly enough Snape stayed silent.

"Both me and the Professor went to the Dursley's residence as soon as the wards protecting it were breached. I sent Dumbledore off to secure the street in case Death Eaters were nearby, while I confronted Voldemort. However the old man here disappeared from the scene while I was dueling Voldemort, not that I needed the back up. So Professor, would you kindly tell us where you were?" Harry questioned.

Suddenly regaining his voice, "I received news that the Butterbeer factory was under attack before leaving." He defended.

"Interesting." Harry said. "However, your story doesn't fit. Want to know why? When I left the Dursley's, I met an Auror who told me that you had headed off to the factory. Interesting how he knew that you were heading to the factory when he himself couldn't have known about that, seeing as you should have been gone already. What I figured out was that you received information from the Auror himself regarding the attack and apparated out. Thus you were still present in Privet Drive during my duel. So, would you care to tell me why you didn't assist me?"

The Order members looked at Dumbledore who himself seemed to be contemplating a quick answer. "I was securing the street in case Death Eaters showed up."

"BULLSHIT!" Harry roared as he slammed his hand down, causing some of the table's wood to splinter. "YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I, THAT DESPITE THAT, THE DEATH EATERS COULDN'T HAVE APPEARED AFTER WE ARRIVED ON THE STREET! THE BLOOD WARDS WERE STRENGTHENED AS SOON AS I ARRIVED!" Harry snarled as a nimbus of light engulfed him. Power radiated off him as his anger manifested itself.

Taking a deep breath he calmed down slightly. "My trust in you Dumbledore is severely strained at the moment. I'd advise you to come clean. Believe me that when I say I know everything, I do indeed know everything."

Seeing his only chance was to confess and reap what he sowed, Dumbledore seemed to age slightly, his air power weakening. "Harry's right." He looked at the surprised faces of his Order. "I was indeed hoping that leaving Harry alone to face Voldemort would fulfill the prophecy."

Shouts of outrage followed the confession as some Order members stood up. Mainly from the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus and Harry friends. Most of the other members seem to understand what Dumbledore had done.

"Another thing would be my sudden initiation to this Order." Harry's voice cut the conversations like a knife.

"I apologize Harry, we have currently lost our spy within Voldemort's ranks. Severus here has been discovered. He closely managed to escape during the chaos caused by tonight's Death Eater activities." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "We needed someone else that knew of Voldemort's activities. You were our best choice."

Harry suddenly smiled. "Gotcha."

People were confused at the sudden turn around in emotions.

Harry smirked. "I finally got the great Dumbledore to admit he was wrong in public."

"But he set you up." Tonks argued.

Harry snorted.

"Like I'll let anyone else go against Voldemort."

The people present kind of saw Harry's logic in that thought.

"Look." Harry paused. "While what Dumbledore did was somewhat wrong." He looked at the Headmaster. "I don't mind it in anyway whatsoever. The less deaths in this war, the better. While I don't really like what he did he had to do it."

Harry stood up followed by his friends. "Voldemort wouldn't be trying anything soon. He wasted most of his energy breaking down the wards at most of the attack sites tonight. It was the reason he wouldn't properly duel me at the Dursleys. He just wasn't expecting me to be there. His powers are also growing. You are aware of the Walker level wards upon his headquarters as well as the severity of his attacks tonight. I'll inform you of further developments." He turned as led the rest of his group towards the doorway.

He paused at the threshold. "I hope that you'll be more forthcoming on future information Albus. I'll gladly consider advice from you, however don't try something like what you did tonight. By the way, we're staying here for the night." He shut the door behind his leaving a slightly confused Order.

XXXXX

Harry led his friends into the library, where he immediately weaved wards to ensure their security.

"Were you just screwing with their heads Harry?"

The Walker just smirked. "Gotta leave them confused once in a while. They're probably back there discussing whether I've forgiven the old man yet or not."

"Did you see the Peruvian slug creeping in the corner of the room?"

Silence enveloped the room at Luna's weird comment.

"Now that's a conversation killer." Harry chuckled after a moment.

Every one chuckled as well. He turned to look at Susan and Blaise who stood off to the side. The former had an unsure look on her face as she debated with herself if she should join in. she wasn't as close to Harry as the others.

Blaise just look uninterested. Seeing Harry's raised eyebrow at him he spoke. "Leave me out of this, I rather observe." He shrugged before moving off to look at the various books on the shelves.

XXXXX

Harry had left the Order in a state of confusion after he had left.

"What the hell was that?" Someone asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Harry had just said in a nicer tone that Dumbledore here has a bit of explanations."

"Albus." The voice of his Deputy Headmistress spoke up. "I can't really speak for all of us at this table, but I believe that you are still human. While what you did wasn't exactly the best idea, you did what you thought was right. I happen to agree with Mr. Potter and I am fairly disappointed in you at the moment, however I believe that you have always made the best decisions with what you have had at your disposal." With this she gave him a nod and left the room.

Dumbledore watch the retreating figure of his close friend in silence before turning to the rest of those still seated.

"I've known ya fa mor than fifty year Albus, I know how manipulative ya are. I finally glad ta see ya knock down a block or ta." Moody spoke. "I will however stand by ya. Goodnight." Moody gave Dumbledore a look with his magical eye before standing and disapparating.

"I believe that the rest of us here share the same comment McGonagall made to you earlier on Albus. We sometimes forget that you are only human. We see it as you can do no wrong. However you can, but because of your reputation we fail to comment. We forgive you Albus, do try to be a bit more truthful in the future." Kingsley looked at each of the remaining members, who nodded.

"Thank you. I don't believe I am worthy of your forgiveness. I have hidden things from all of you. I have asked you to put your lives at risk without knowledge of why you do so. Thus, I will try my best to keep you all much more informed of our situations. I thank you." Dumbledore spoke as he stared at his hands that were grasped in front of him on the table.

"Sir." Dumbledore looked up.

"I wish to inform you that I might be gone for a couple of days. I'm Sorry, but the Ministry has given me an assignment that might keep me occupied for an unknown amount of time." Tonks spoke meekly.

Seeing his look she corrected herself. "No, no, no. This has nothing to do with what Harry said. It's just that I received a letter from the Ministry today.

"I understand Miss. Tonks." Dumbledore spoke.

The metamorphmagus nodded. A bit surprised that Dumbledore, for once had failed to call her by her hated first name.

"You may leave Miss. Tonks." Dumbledore spoke softly.

Tonks simply nodded and left the room.

XXXXX

"Harry?" A voice called from the door.

Harry turned to find Tonks looking at him unsurely and slightly confused.

"How may I help you Tonks?" Harry asked as he gestured her into the room.

To Harry's surprise the woman looked a little unsure as she stared at Harry's friends.

"What you wish to say to me can be said I front of them, I trust them." Harry said seeing Tonks's point of vision.

Tonks still looked a little unsure as she took a deep breath. "I received a sealed letter from the Ministry today Harry."

"Go on." Harry urged as he drew up plushy armchairs for everyone.

Tonks took as seat, as did the rest of the room's occupants. "The letter was from the Department of Mysteries. They have informed me that I have been invited to join the ranks of the Unspeakables."

"Pardon?" Harry was slightly confused.

"The letter instructed me to go to you for further instructions." Tonks said unsure of herself.

"Come to me?" Harry said not really getting what the hell was going on. Tonks as he had seen a few hours ago was the head of the bloody department. As a matter of fact it was either she was a very good actor, or she herself was generally confused. Heck he was already slightly confused.

The conversation was interrupted however by a buzzing sound coming from within Harry's robes. The other's looked on in curiosity as Harry reached with his robes and pull out a small brown note pad. Holding it in his hands the pad began to expand in size till it was a massive tome.

Ron and Hermione, immediately recognized the book, it had been the one that Harry had been constantly writing in. They had seen him scribbling in it at various points during the last few months when ever he had some free time. When asked about it, he had normally either cleverly changed the subject or had just said it was homework. Knowing he would not divulge the information unless he wanted to, his friends left it alone. Their curiosity however was killing them.

Harry by now had opened the enormous tome and was scanning it quickly with his eyes. Hermione tried to peak at what was written inside but fail to read the words as they were made up of squiggly wavy lines.

"Ah. I see." Harry spoke, a mischievous twinkle entering his eyes. "Grab hold, Tonks." He held out his hand.

Tonks looking a bit unsure reluctantly grabbed it. Immediately the very space surrounding both Harry and Tonks began to warp out of proportions, the very surroundings begun to distort and fold together in a swirling vortex. In a bright flash, Tonks had disappeared, leaving only Harry behind. The Walker had in the time span of the flash, assumed a new position of standing. When before he was leaning forwards, hand out stretched he was now standing straight, facing the complete opposite direction of the room he was previously staring at.

"What the hell was that?" Ron commented as he wiped the stars out of his eyes.

"That, Ron, was me sending Tonks back a couple of years." Harry smiled at the confusion of that comment.

"The wah? Years? Why?"

"Harry, you can't go around messing with the fabric of time." Hermione scolded.

"Actually I already have Hermione." Harry withdrew the small notepad and expanded it before them. "Tell me Hermione, what do you know about this book."

Hermione stared at the tome for a while. It looked just like every other tome she had seen. It didn't have any trademarks on it that would indicate a book she knew existed.

"I have no idea, but you write in that thing all the time."

"Correct. It's actually my diary."

"Shit." Ron commented on the size.

"Not quite Ron. This diary is quite unlike a normal diary. I only store the most important of notes in this diary. Usually of things that I think are necessary."

"Everyone does that too mate."

"Yes except they don't go sending it back in time." Harry waited for the response he was sure to receive.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Hermione seemed outraged. She noticed everyone else wincing at the loudness. "You can't go telling yourself about the future Harry."

"I already have Hermione." The girl looked somewhat terrified.

"Oh don't worry." He understood the look. "I can't cause a paradox. After all I am only doing what my future self did that my future self did that my future self did."

Ron actually went crossed eyes trying to understand what he said.

Hermione seemed defeated and just huffed. "Just don't come crying to me when the universe starts tearing itself up."

"Whatever." Harry waved her warning off.

"So mate." Ron swung an arm around his shoulder. "Does this mean that you have the answers to the NEWT's?"

Harry laughed at the resulting argument that was to occur between Hermione and Ron for that comment.

**Author's Note:**

**Nothing really much to say except that I might not be updating for a while longer as the lateness of this chapter can show. I have been bogged down in the last few months by tons of assignments and exams that I am currently studying for. Even after that I would like to take some time off for a while. Don't worry I'll probably be using that time to finish off this story. Only six more chapters to go before the end.**

**ENSIGN**

**Nunquam Lamiae Morde "Me Ictus" – Never Say "Bite Me" To A Vampire.**

**Review Replies:**

**Orenjinoneko**: Actually I've more or less finished the entire story, but most of it is mostly the important parts. I still have to fill out the small intersections in between them. It goes all the way up to chapter nineteen.

**Cyrano 2.0**: Sure.

**Maddy143ded**: Does the words Voldemort is now nearly god like mean anything to you. Anyhow thanks for the flame.

**Dark672**: Thanks

**CWR**: Thanks

**Bandgsecuritiyaw**: Thanks

**Wytil**: Thanks

**APS**: Thanks

**Dead Feather**: Thanks

**Angela Star Cat**: Thanks

**HolleFeuer**: Thanks

**Huggiebear**: Fudge is going to get what's coming to him soon enough. It would be in the chapter after this one.

**Puss**: Thanks

**Lucifer's Following**: Thanks

**Clingon Warrior Girl**: Thanks

**Imgonnadie**: Thanks

**Never Odd Or Even**: Thanks

**PersonaJXT**: Thanks

**Narishma**: Now that's a real compliment. Try Dracco664 as well as Nonjon. They too are great writers. Dracco664 has however moved his webpage so you'll have to find the link on his profile page.

**Cynthia1850**: Thanks

**The Not So Golden Snitch**: Thanks

**Buddhika**: Harry's holding back.

**Gtip6688**: Thanks

**Angelfirelord1818**: Thanks

**Mr. Set**: Firstly it is set many millennia after the Yawgmoth crap. Harry's eyes aren't like Urza's which are gems. His are just unnaturally bright glowing green.

**Dragon Shade**: Thanks

**Oceanpoweress**: Thanks

**Lala**: Thanks

**Pott Head**: Thanks

**Potter and the Weasley**: Thanks

**Ms. Potterblack**: Thanks

**None**: Thanks

**Blue Werewolf Boy**: Thanks

**Majhal**: Thanks

**RaniAstaNachni**: Thanks

**Irugyrgna**: Thanks

**Alwaysariyana**: Thanks

**Goddessa39**: Thanks

**Bobboky**: Thanks

**Mooneasterbunny**: Thanks

**None**: Thanks

**Kikialiena**: Thanks


End file.
